Dark Secrets, Bitter Café
by Elhienn Hovercast
Summary: O nosso café é especial por vários motivos: Primeiro porque muitas coisas importantes acontecem lá, segundo pela pessoas que frequentam o lugar, e terceiro... Bem, seu dono misterioso, o colecionador dos "segredos obscuros", que está procurando novas ajudantes para o seu café!FICHAS ENCERRADAS!
1. Chapter 1

**Horay~ Tive que replanejar um pouco a história para se adequar aos gostos, talvez no meu entusiamos acabei estrapolando, mas não vou desistir não, me esforcei muito para repensar em algumas partes do enredo e com certeza não vou deixar que meu esforço seja em vão :D**

**-000-**

"**Não pense que este é um café qualquer, muitas transações importantes e pessoas interessantes frequentam este local, mas este, não é o maior segredo que seu dono esconde... "**

**-000-**

Uma rapariga estava sentada na sala de espera, observando as suas rivais para aquele emprego, podia ver como algumas tinham a maquiagem mal feita, sardas, um pouco gordinhas...Pfff, com certeza elas não teriam chance, era muito bem estudada, tinha classe e sua beleza era bem superior a elas. Com toda certeza a maioria daqueles bichos de mato nem saberiam nem etiqueta!

-Próxima candidata!-Chama uma voz de homem que continha um tom misterioso e divertido.

Ela adentrou na sala da entrevista, possuía uma exuberância incrível, as paredes eram aquários de vidro, inúmeros peixes multicoloridos tornavam o ambiente mais vivo, mas ela teve autocontrole o suficiente para não deixar o queixo cair.

-Bom, senhorita, eu li o seu formulário, há algo que você possa oferecer para me convencer a contratá-la? –Disse o homem com um sorriso, de fato, ele era tão surreal quanto o próprio ambiente, tinha cabelos de um tom azul marinho muito escuro com pontas de um tom negro, seus olhos eram penetrantes, de cor prata, se observasse de perto poderia ver que tinha alguns tons de azul escuro e um púrpura muito intenso, brilhando misteriosamente.

-Apesar de este ser um café, ouvi dizer que é muito popular e pessoas importantes fazem seus negócios aqui, acho que seria interessante fazer "amizades" neste meio, fiz aulas de etiqueta, aprendo rápido... Posso fazer doces como ninguém, claro, não tão bons quanto os deste café, mas vou aprender. –Disse confiante, não deveria passar jamais uma imagem de fragilidade ali, mesmo que fosse difícil se concentrar.

-Muito bem, dispensada, vou analisar se você tem a qualificação para trabalhar aqui. –Disse o homem, encerrando a conversa.

A mulher saiu com um sorriso no rosto, o lugar era bonito, podia fazer muitos contatos e seu chefe era um semideus, pobres daquelas infelizes, mas não tinha jeito, uns tinham que perder e outros tinham que ganhar.

-00000-

O homem se levanta calmamente e caminha por um corredor longo até uma sala cheia de chaves penduradas, todas elas tinham um desenho diferente, uns simples, outros complexos... E bem no meio desta imensa sala havia um pequeno baú que parecia ser uma caixinha de música.

-Então senhor Lore, como foi esta última candidata?-Pergunta uma garota de melenas rosas de dois tons, rosa até um quarto de suas costas e o resto de um vibrante carmesim, seus pares de olhos grandes e rubis pareciam brilhar de vivacidade, possuía um corpo muito bonito, busto médio, usava roupas de "mordomo" no momento.

-PORRA Anrose, quantas vezes já falei para não chamar o chefe pelo nome?! –Responde uma voz extremamente mal-humorada pertecente a um rapaz de cabelos curtos de tom azul-esverdeado(ou verde-azulado?), seus olhos tinham o tom da pedra lápis-lazúli, apesar de também usar roupas de mordomo o garoto parecia ter um porte físico de um atleta.

-Hahaha, que histeria Aonis, o chefe não se importa!-Responde a garota divertida, colocando as mãos atrás, dando uma rápida pirueta, antes de encarar o seu chefe, que materializou uma chave simples em sua mão.

-A menina tem uma ficha admirável, mas o importante, é saber se o desejo do coração dela vai classificá-la. –Responde Lore enquanto enfia a chave na caixinha e dá corda.

Quando abre a tampa, uma música bem monótona começa a tocar e uma voz suavemente começa a se formar, contando os segredos do coração da rapariga que acabara de conversar.

-"Conseguindo este emprego eu vou conseguir muitos contatos e vou subir na vida!HÁ!Posso até ser melhor que meus pais, quem sabe eu consiga comprar a empresa deles!"

-Puta merda, que chatice, essa menina é simplória, mas também o que esperar de um mundo chato que nem esse onde ninguém pode usar magia? –Retruca Aonis ouvindo com desgosto mais ladainhas inúteis.

-É aí que você se engana meu caro, os seres humanos são as criaturas que desejam muito, ainda mais quando não tem o poder para realizá-los, e é por isso que este mundo é ideal para encontrar os candidatos necessários~-Responde Lore divertido, enquanto destruía a chave, é, ela não tinha valor nenhum, nem mesmo como um segredo, mas não tinha problema, já tinha juntado fichas o suficiente que o tinha interessado~

-Chefe..."Aquela pessoa" veio e quer falar com o senhor. –Sussurra Anrose, pela expressão dela, um poderia dizer que quem quer que seja, coisa boa não era.

-Oh muito bem, vamos ver o que ela quer. –Responde Lore se encaminhando para sala especial de visitas.

-00-

-Olá , como tem passado? –Responde a mulher com voz sedutora, tinha um busto grande, corpo curvilíneo, dotada de longas madeixas onduladas de um tom cinza escuro, mas que assumia um tom cóbreo na luz, seus olhos negros olhavam maliciosamente para Lore, mas este parecia ignorá-la, sentando-se calmamente.

-Estou muito ocupado hoje, sugiro que seja rápida.

-Aah~ Que chato, geralmente você é divertido~Hummm~Muito bem, talvez o assunto precise de pressa, quero que você cuide deste garoto e o faça seu empregado, toda a vez que eu vier aquilo quero ser servida por ele. –Diz a mulher enquanto um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos escuros, com mechas vinhas na parte de baixo se contorcia para tentar se libertar da fumaça negra que o prendia, seus olhos de tom ametista pareciam assustados e imploravam por ajuda.

-E por que eu faria isso?-Pergunta levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Meu adorável garoto, Refas, precisa aprender a servir como seus criados... Eu posso dar informações que são do seu interesse em troca~ -Responde a mulher enquanto alisava o cabelo do garoto, que tentava se desviar, repugnando.

-Muito bem, eu aceito. –Responde Lore com interesse.

-Ah, mas o garoto tem um pequeno problema~

-00-

Pares disponíveis:

Mu:

Aldebaran:

Saga:

Kanon:

Máscara da Morte:

Aioria:

Shaka:

Dohko:

Milo:

Aiolos:

Shura:

Camus:

Afrodite:

Lore Grifford:

Anrose Vermillion:

Aonis Lilium:

**Nota: Pra falar a verdade eu deixei os personagens originais disponíveis só para mais fichas poderem entrar XD, Ah, Refas não está disponível por motivos de enredo maior 8D**

Ok, agora para os requisitos:

**Nome**:

**Idade**:

**Personalidade**:

**História**:

**Aparência**(por favor, simples):

**Abilidades**(sabe cozinhar, pensamento rápido, pratica algum esporte, entre outros do gênero):

**Fobias**:

**Qual o level de relacionamento com Aonis**(ruim-regular-bom):

**Qual o level de relacionamento com Anrose**(idem):

**Par**(mas sem lista kilométrica ok? :D):

**Como vai ser sua interação com o par**(colocar **somente se for com os originais**): Estranho eu não deixar essa opção para os dourados?Bem, vocês já foram apresentados para os originais, mas quanto aos dourados eu vou deixar no suspense de como e quando vão encontrá-los.

**Desejo**:

**Amizades**(com quem vocês querem ser amigas ou não com as outra fichas, logicamente me enviem essa informação via PM após eu fechar as fichas):

**Alguma coisa a mais**?:

**Notas**: Sei que o campo com Anrose e Aonis é esquisito, e os outros também, mas isso vai influenciar na história ok? ^^

**Notas2**: Enquanto que os outros campos influenciam no que vai acontecer o campo "**Desejo**" é importante para suas fichas entrarem, como viram na história, se o desejo for simples ou chato o Lore não vai se interessar, então caprichem heim!

**-000-**

Eu ainda vou reler alguns dos meus mangás de Saint Seiya para estar o mais fiel possível, mas mesmo assim acho que pode acabar um tanto "OOC", e também estou em dúvida se eu uso a personalidade "pervertida" do Milo que todos usam ou não.

Se houver alguma dúvida ou sugestão eu adoraria ouvir, afinal, eu não sou tão experiente quanto vocês, queria agradecer em especial a uma certa "guest" que me chamou a atenção. ^^

**QUE A DIVERSÃO COMECE!**


	2. Capítulo 2

A sala onde 4 figuras estavam era bem mais simples do que a do dia da entrevista, paredes brancas, espaço amplo, pisos polidos de cinza, várias mesas redondas espalhadas pelo local, com poltronas que pareciam extremamente confortáveis, talvez de um tecido de veludo.

-Aonis e Anrose, como sabem, nossas queridas candidatas vão vir hoje, também estão cientes de que eu vou incumbir a ambos a tarefa de treiná-las, haverão dois grupos, aqui estão as fichas delas com seu nome e fotos para que vocês não se esqueçam. –Disse Lore calmamente enquanto entregava o calhamaço de papel para ambos.

-Opa, o lugar vai ficar bem mais animado e movimentado que o costume~ Mal posso esperar! –Responde Anrose animada enquanto segurava os papéis, bem, tinha a chance de não irem com a cara dela, mas era um risco a correr quando você interage com as pessoas certo?

-Uugh...Chefe, eu vi as garotas que você escolheu, algumas são um porre pra lidar, por que não escolheu outras? –Pergunta Aonis amuado, ele realmente não queria lidar com um bando de gente problemática que o deixaria com os nervos a flor da pele.

-Aonis, como bem sabe eu preciso de pessoas para atender os nossos "clientes especiais". –Responde o dono do local arqueando uma sobrancelha, claro, tinha escolhido a maioria por seus desejos fortes e também para atender os clientes, o outro motivo era para estudar o comportamento humano, mas isso eles não precisavam saber.

-Mas não era melhor escolher alguém feito a Anrose que seja amiguinha de todo mundo?-Pergunta Aonis exasperado, ele não conseguia entender o que o seu chefe pensava a maior parte do tempo.

-Há gostos para todos os tipos, e nem todo mundo gosta do perfil de Anrose como há gente que possa apreciar o seu jeito...Peculiar de ser. –Responde Lore, tentando conter o riso antes de terminar a sentença.

-Ma...GAHHH, ok,vou deixar as coisas preparadas!E é bom elas aprenderem rápido ou vou tornar a vida delas um inferno! –Exclama o rapaz de cabelos azul-esverdeados saindo da sala, com Anrose em seu encalço.

-... ?O que eu devo fazer?-Pergunta timidamente o rapaz chamado Refas, ele não se sentia muito confortável naquele ambiente e com aquelas pessoas, claro, a garota de cabelos rosa/vermelho era bem gentil e até superprotetora, o outro rapaz um pouco... Antipático, e tinha o chefe, que apesar de não aparentar fazer nada de mau não tinha problemas em negociar com aquela horrível mulher.

-Bom Refas, eu quero que você busque a senhorita Anne Lamounier, aparentemente ela esqueceu de especificar um endereço, mas volte a pé na volta ok?Elas ainda não podem saber sobre magia, pelo menos por hora. –Disse o chefe entregando uma chave branca para Ruuya, que meneou a cabeça concordando, apertou levemente a chave e murmurou algumas coisas antes de sumir dali em um piscar de olhos.

-O coração humano é realmente um mistério, e controlá-lo é uma das coisas mais difíceis de se realizar, me pergunto que tipo de segredos poderei conseguir com a ajuda dessas garotas? –Pergunta a si mesmo enquanto sorria de forma misteriosa.

-00-

Bom, as tais garotas(e um garoto pelo que pode ver), iam chegar daqui a pouco, era bom memorizar quem era quem para evitar mais estresse ou para saber quem seria a infeliz que ia xingar quando fizesse besteira, 8 pessoas certo?

**Ingrid Maja Svörden**

23 anos, 1,70m, 60kg bem distribuídos, curvas loiros e lisos até o ombro, ligeiramente curvados para fora, olhos verde-mar, pele clara, meio rosada, na foto estava usando óculos de aro delicado e retangular.

**Maria de Valiere**

18 anos, longos cabelos rosa com uma mecha lilás, cacheados, e presos em uma tranç também rosa, de pele clara, pouco alta, magra e de poucas curvas.

**Anne Lamounier**

20 anos, cabelos brancos, longos até a cintura, presos na metade do comprimento por uma fita vermelha, a franja sendo na altura das amendoados e bicolores, o direito azul marinho e o esquerdo cinza, 1,60m, 50kg. Pele alva com poucas sardas no nariz e nas bochechas.

**Sasha Louvre**

19 anos, cabelo loiro escuro longo com as pontas pintadas levemente de roxo, ondulado até a cintura. Franja jogada para o lado esquerdo do rosto, um pouco acima dos olhos amendoados de cor âmbar, o corpo até que era normal se não contasse o busto..."avantajado", pele morena, feições faciais delicadas, covinhas findas. 1,58m de altura.

**Cole Starling**

22 anos, cabelo de melenas lisas e longas em um tom ruivo bem escuro, beirando ao vinho com franja grande caindo-lhe aos seus cor mostarda(molho), pele clara e rosada, magrela e pequena, tinha uma cicatriz redonda no ombro.

**Beatrice Rinner**

22 anos, cabelos castanhos e lisos, indo um pouco abaixo do ombro. Franja bagunçada que lhe cobre toda a testa, olhos da mesma cor do cabelo, mas numa tonalidade mais escura e opaca, de estatura mediana, pele clara e tábua.

**Rose Button**

19 anos, cabelos alaranjados lisos, na altura do ombro, repartidos ao meio, olhos castanho claro, 1,60m, 57kg, esquia, de busto médio.

**Cécile Beaumont**

18 anos, cabelo castanho claro repicado até os ombros, com uma franja "malcriada" que cai nos olhos cor âmbar. Corpo sem muitas curvas, busto mediano, quadril largo, de pele clara e lábios róseos.

Oito pessoas...Aonis já estava resmungando em sua mente e fazendo uma careta irritada, tinha a sensação que hoje o dia seria um inferno, e tinha quase certeza que essas garotas seriam a causa de seu stress.

...Com toda certeza.

-00-

Quando Ingrid chegou ao café esperava encontrar um grupo de garotas e talvez rapazes seletos, de perfil sofisticado ou que demonstrasse profissionalismo, qual foi a sua surpresa, que ao chegar no café, se deparou com um grupo bem esquisito, uma boa parte parecia suspeita ou simplesmente parecia nervosa demais, tinha até uma garota que... Dizer que não era bonita era ser gentil.

-Bem vinda senhorita Ingrid, pode se sentar em uma das cadeiras, aguarde só mais um momento, já que estou esperando mais uma candidata chegar. –Disse o dono do local, que se não lhe falhava a memória o seu nome era Lore.

Mal acabara de se sentar quando a porta fora aberta, saindo de lá um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos e mechas vinhas, acompanhado dele estava uma garota de cabelos brancos que, a pedido do dono do local, se sentara em uma das cadeiras mais próximas.

-Muito bem, antes de começarmos quero esclarecer alguns detalhes, meu nome é Lore Grifford para quem não se lembra, e sou o dono deste café, durante esta semana vocês estarão sendo treinados no preparo de doces e do chá, sendo que eu avaliarei como vocês se saem. Há um corredor cheio de portas, no momento vocês só têm permissão para usar a de porta grande, que leva as cozinhas, mais pra frente, quando eu tiver uma confiança maior em vocês, talvez eu libere para que entrem em outras salas, fui claro? –Pergunta Lore enquanto todos meneiam a cabeça concordando. –Muito bem, quero apresentar a vocês os meus assistentes e segundos no comando, à minha esquerda, Aonis Lilium(aponta para o rapaz com cara de emburrado ao seu lado) e a minha direita Anrose Vermillion(a garota de face radiante), eles serão seus "mestres" e vão lhe ensinar durante esta semana.

-E o garoto que me trouxe aqui?Ele é o que? –Pergunta Anne apontando para Ruuya que parecia tentar escapar para o canto.

-Ele atende clientes "especiais", o que vocês também farão no futuro, é um trabalho de suma importância, por isso quero que me mostrem que são capazes. –Diz o dono do lugar com uma expressão bem suspeita no rosto. –Bom, agora que sabem das regras, podem acompanhar os seus "professores", que vão chamá-las! –Explica Lore, enquanto que seus assistentes iam em direções diferentes, chamando(no caso do Aonis gritando) o nome das candidatas(e candidato).

-000-

Uma boa parte das garotas, quando viram o Aonis pela primeira vez, achou que era bonito, mas este pensamento ficaria esquecido já nos primeiros segundos que estariam com ele, ah, ele ia fazer a vida delas um inferno.

-Ouçam bem, eu não admito que os doces e os salgados saiam mal feitos, eu li a ficha de algumas e espero que saibam cozinhar como dizem ali, e para os que não sabem cozinhar?FODA-SE!Eu to pouco me lixando, vou fazer vocês aprender na marra, e não quero ver choro, se chorar, vai cair na receita e estragar, estamos entendidos? –Pergunta Aonis rosnando, enquanto encarava aquele grupo de gente, não admitia preguiça e desleixo quando o assunto era cozinhar.

É, o cara era a definitivamente, a sogra chata que nunca está satisfeita com o que você faz.

-000-

-Muito bem, quando você mistura o chá branco com a menta dá aquele gosto suave...Há muitas combinações de chá que podem ser feitas, e não usamos só água, há pessoas que apreciam um chá com leite, com limão, ou até mel, o mel em especial tem sabor e efeitos diferentes dependendo de que planta são. –Explica Anrose enquanto mostra as folhas dos chás.

-Hum...A-Acho que não vou conseguir memorizar tudo isso... –Diz Frida, uma garota 21 anos, um pouco corcunda por causa da sua altura, magra, pálida, olhos grandes e azuis, cabelos loiros e ralos. De nariz e boca grande, usando aparelho nos dentes e de sardas no rosto, parecia ser o tipo estabanado.

-Oh não, e nem espero que memorizem isso no primeiro dia, só quero que saibam como uma combinação de ervas pode fazer a diferença no sabor!Ok, para começar vamos fazer um chá para relaxar, preparem os bules e o fogão!–Exclama Anrose com um sorriso, tentando fazer a garota de cabelos ralos ficar mais á vontade, ei, ela não mordia ninguém não.

-Er...Eu...Tenho medo de fogo. –Disse uma voz pertencente a um rapaz.

-000-

-EU AINDA ESTOU VENDO PEDAÇOS DE RICOTA BOIANDO, TRATE DE MISTURAR ESSA MERDA DIREITO!

-MECHA ESSA BENDITA COLHER DE PAU DIREITO OU A MASSA VAI FICAR HORRÍVEL!

-NÃO PONHA AÇÚCAR, TEM QUE COLOCAR MEL, MEL CACETE!

É, não tava dando mole, ficava zanzando de um lado para o outro checando como estava, mesmo as garotas que sabiam cozinhar estavam tendo um pouco de dificuldades, a pobre da Maria parecia quase a ponto de chorar de medo, enquanto que Ingrid, aparentemente impassível, internamente falava a si mesma como seu instrutor era um grosso, boca-suja e deselegante,mal o conhecia e o seu jeito já começara a irritá-la profundamente. Sasha até que tentou socar o Aonis, mas ele foi mais rápido e se esquivou do golpe mandando que ela continuasse a cozinhar, Rose começou a tagarelar que o Aonis era um robô com forma humana vindo do espaço ou coisa parecida quando o viu desviar.

Mas nem todas eram afetadas pelo jeito carrancudo do rapaz, Anne parecia se divertir com o vocabulário "colorido" de Aonis e ás vezes errava de propósito para vê-lo surtar, Rose parecia lembrar de algo engraçado quando via sua face irritada e ria sozinha, Cécile teve até a sorte de ter sido "elogiada" pelo carrasco!*Hum...Só falta algumas coisas, mas de resto, está ok*.

Cole estava quieta no seu canto, não estava se saindo tão mau, e apesar de ter sido "alvo" da histeria do rapaz de cabelos azul-esverdeados como todas, não pode evitar, mas se impressionar com o jeito meio desbocado e solto dele, era incrível como ele não parecia se intimidar com nada.

-000-

20 anos, cabelos castanhos escuros batendo na nuca, olhos cor de mel, 1,70m, nem muito forte nem muito magro, se não se enganava seu nome era Pietro Matazzo.

-Oh!Isso eu não esperava hum...~Lissa, tudo bem se você esquentar a água para o Pietro? –Pergunta Anrose para uma garota de 21 anos.

Cabelos longos e lisos, repicados, de tom negro, olhos grandes, do mesmo tom da pedra benitoíte. De franja reta e desfiada, cobrindo ligeiramente os seus olhos, era de estatura mediana, magra, pele pálida, o corpo normal. Dona de um busto médio, ombros e quadris estreitos, de cintura fina, Lissa meneou a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto acendia a boca do fogão, dando um tapinha amigável no ombro de Pietro, que parecia um pouco desconcertado.

-Bem Pietro, você vai ter que treinar a mistura de chás em casa mesmo que não vá prepará-los, mas...Devido ao seu "probleminha" com fogo...Bem, eu não posso deixar que você use o micro-ondas aqui porque estraga o chá, mas em casa está liberado pra treinar ok? –Pergunta Anrose com um sorriso, deixando o rapaz um pouco mais encabulado, afinal, estava em um café e teria medo de chegar perto até da cozinha?

Em um dos cantos da cozinha Mariah resmungava enquanto descontava com força no bendito bule a irritação que sentia, não tinha ido nenhum pouco com a cara daquele imbecil(Aonis?Não se lembrava direito), ainda mais por causa do seu jeito rude, na realidade ia para junto da irmã para protegê-la se fosse necessário, mas a garota hyper(Anrose) tinha que impedi-la e arrastá-la para a cozinha, e o estranho era que a porta estava trancada.*haha, só podem sair depois que a aula terminar~*

Definitivamente odiara os dois, e ainda mais o chefe, tinha certeza que ele tinha feito de propósito para separar as duas(aquele sorriso sacana dava certeza), ah...Mas ele ia ter o troco, ah se ia, sabia armar armadilhas como ninguém quando entravam no seu caminho, ele que esperasse.

Ia ter troco.

Em outro canto da cozinha, uma garota baixa e magra, pele morena e pálida(?), de cabelos castanho claro, lisos e finos em um chanel estreitava os olhos com cara de poucos amigos, Jesus, a sua volta tinha o tipo de gente que mais lhe irritava, a garota de cadeira de rodas que lhe lembrava aquelas histórias de superação e aquelas duas "certinhas" que pareciam fazer o tipo de querer ser amiguinha e conselheira de todo mundo, mas a pessoa que a irritava ainda mais era a sua instrutora, era tão otimista e animada que sua aura já a deixava doente, muito hyper pro seu gosto.

-Precisa de algum chá aqui em cima Bonnie? –Pergunta Catharina, 20 anos, 49 kg, cabelos até o ombro de um castanho escuro, bem repicados, a franja cobrindo levemente os seus grandes e ligeiramente puxados, olhos cor mel, de pele bem alva e com 1,66m, estava em pé em um banquinho enquanto mexia nos armários e olhava para baixo.

-Se não for incômodo, poderia pegar aquele chá de hortelã? –pergunta Bonnie olhando para cima. Dona de longos cabelos ruivos e encaracolados até o meio das costas, pele bem branca com sardas claras em cima do nariz e bochecha. Magra, possui olhos azuis, porte atlético, e apesar de não ser aparente, devido a sua cadeira de rodas, tinha 1,70m de altura.

-De maneira alguma, ah achei o seu chá, pode pegar! –Responde Catharina com um sorriso, por um momento tendo a impressão de ouvido um "BLERGH" vindo de um dos fundos da grande cozinha.

-Ok, agora eu vou provar o chá e dar algumas dicas de como melho... -Antes que Anrose pudesse terminar a frase um som de berros e "TÁ PEGANDO FOGO" foi ouvido, e pelo jeito vinha da outra cozinha!

-000-

-Será que não poderia ser mais gentil ao nos explicar as coisas?Poxa, a Maria está quase chorando com você gritando desse jeito, e nós estamos nos esforçando ao máximo, não somos incompetentes! –Grita Beatrice zangada para Aonis, geralmente é uma pessoa quieta e reservada que evita confusão, mas engolir sapo quando todas estavam dando um duro danado não fazia o seu estilo tampouco, além do mais o outro estava sendo muito injusto e severo.

-Escute aqui senhorita Bea...- E antes que pudesse terminar a frase sentiu um cheiro de queimado e parecia que o ambiente estava ficando mais quente que o normal, quando olhou para trás, viu uma das garotas, Maria, desmaiada no chão(provavelmente de susto) e Sasha tentando inutilmente apagar o fogo do fogão em chamas.

-MAS QUE M...SAIAM DE PERTO DAÍ! –Grita Aonis enquanto todo mundo se afastava correndo, o rapaz de cabelos verde-azulado corre que nem o vento e carrega Maria, desacordada, bem a tempo do fogão explodir por causa do gás, mas sendo atingido por um pedaço do metal.

-OK, QUEM FOI O IDIOTA QUE BOTOU FOGO NO FOGÃO?! –Pergunta Aonis exasperado ignorando os ferimentos no seu corpo.

-Ei, eu falei que eu cozinho tão mal que boto fogo no fogão, mas você não quis acreditar. –Disse Sasha com uma cara que deveria dizer "Eu avisei, mas você não ouviu..."

...E esse foi o primeiro dia!

-000-

Holla people!Agora eu vou mostrar os resultados totais e quem catou quem!XD*leva tiro*:

**MU: **Anne Lamounier

**Aldebaran: **Maria de Valiere

**Saga: **Bonnie Cavallis

**Kanon: **Cécile Beaumont

**Máscara da Morte: **Frida Jones

**Aioria:**CatharinaMiyazawa

**Shaka: **Mitsuki Jewel

**Dohko: **Rose Button

**Milo: **Ingrid Maja Svörden

**Aiolos: **Beatrice Rinner

**Shura: **Sasha Louvre

**Camus: **Lissa Thanopoulos

**Afrodite: **Cândace Makronidis

**Lore Grifford**: Mariah de Valiere(não é erro de impressão, é irmã gêmea da outra)

**Aonis Lilium**: Cole Starling/Tatiana Pavliuchenko

**Anrose Vermillion**: Pietro Mattazo.

Notas finais:

É, eu sei que há duas pessoas com duas fichas entrando, mas abri a exceção pelos seguintes motivos:

Maria e Mariah são irmãs gêmeas, então não achei certo separar.

Não tava conseguindo ninguém para o Afrodite, então eu pedi para Lune fazer uma ficha, já que eu realmente não queria criar uma outra personagem original.

E **Linanime**, eu não pus sua outra ficha porque é meio que forçar a barra ter três personagens sua aqui, espero que não se ofenda.

**Lebam**, como você não tem opção para mandar PM eu não pude enviar uma mensagem dizendo que esta fanfic não teria yaoi/shounen-ai, eu até tento me acostumar, mas não dá, não consigo escrever, da próxima vez eu vou deixar avisado na fanfic para evitar confusões. Mai uma vez desculpa pela confusão!

**Bem, ok gente, agora que o resultado saiu, estão liberadas para mandar o campo "amizade", não se esqueçam de mandar quem vocês acham que não vão se dar bem, que com isso eu vou equilibrando a quantidade de interação entre uma personagem e outra.**

**Nota final do final: Eu fiz o desenho do Aonis, tem um link lá no meu perfil, quem quiser pode dar uma olhada.**

**Ok, See YA!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ontem havia sido um dia bem estressante.

Principalmente para o grupo 1, além do "treinamento militar" para aprender a cozinhar com o rapaz rabugento e boca-suja, conhecido como Aonis, teve um "certo alguém" que botou fogo no fogão de alguma forma e o fez explodir, então uma boa parte das candidatas estavam esperando a repreensão ou até a demissão por parte do chefe do lugar...

Qual fora a surpresa para todas, que ao chegar ao local, Lore Grifford apenas checou se estavam todos bem, encarando o local onde antes havia o fogão e rindo alto, dizendo para seu segundo no comando que não importasse quantos fogões explodissem, desde que conseguissem cozinhar e pediu ao mesmo que assegurasse para que ninguém saísse ferido quando isso acontecesse, coisa que fez o rapaz de cabelos azul-esverdeado olhar de forma emburrada, mas ele não abriu a boca para resmungar.

De fato, o seu chefe era estranho.

-000-

-Bom, estou contente que ninguém decidiu se retirar do trabalho, parabéns!-Aplaude Lore antes de continuar, encarando todos que estavam reunidos novamente na sala. –Como sabem, Anrose e Aonis vão ser seus instrutores e hoje vocês vão trocar!Quem estava tendo lições com Aonis vai para Anrose hoje e vice-e-versa, e vai seguindo este sistema nos próximos dias!

HEIM?

As reações variavam de cada pessoa ao ouvir a notícia, No grupo que estava tendo aulas com Anrose no dia anterior havia mais um misto de curiosidade e indiferença para a maioria, já que elas não sabiam direito como seria aprender com o rapaz,.

Mariah estava satisfeita, já que ouviu como o infeliz "judiou" de sua irmã gêmea e hoje ia fazer ele comer o "pão que o diabo amassou".

Frida parecia um pouco nervosa já que tinha ouvido os berros do rapaz do outro lado da cozinha.

Bonnie, apesar de não querer demonstrar, estava também um pouco ansiosa, pelo pouco que ouvira sobre o rapaz ele pegava pesado mesmo se você tiver alguma deficiência, não gostava quando a subestimavam, mas será que conseguiria fazer as coisas mesmo que ele pedisse algo acima de suas capacidades?Tinha certo receio de no fim não conseguir.

Mitsuki parecia mais curiosa, ouvira do mau humor do outro instrutor, para ela o único problema que via era se ele a irritasse muito ia partir pra cima dele. Não seria as melhores das impressões se batesse nele até perder os sentidos seria?

Cândace estava meio que "pouco se lixando" por hora, claro, o cara parecia do tipo que conseguia irritar todo mundo, ela não era lá a pessoa mais paciente e sociável do mundo, mas pelo menos achava que se sentiria menos doente, pois o outro não tinha aquela aura "arco-íris/rosa" como a garota hyper possuía. Sério, de vez em quando podia jurar que via flores flutuando ao seu redor.

Lissa e Catharina faziam mais parte das "indiferentes", eram do tipo calmo e racional, não achavam que o outro fizesse algo que conseguiria as tirar do sério.

Pietro... Se preocupava um pouco, a sua instrutora, a Anrose, tinha dito que ia discutir sobre o seu "probleminha" com o outro e tentar dar um jeito de ele não pegar tão pesado, mas se a cara do outro de pura irritação quando o tinha encarado após ela sussurrar algo para ele tinha dizer alguma coisa, o dia não iria ser fácil.

Quanto ao grupo que tinha feito aula com o Aonis, todo mundo parecia mais relaxado, Anne sentia-se um pouco mais triste de não poder tirar uma com a cara do rapaz de cabelos azul-esverdeados e com a sua instrutora não seria a mesma coisa já que ela parecia um "poço de santidade", Ingrid não estava totalmente contente, mas a seu ver, conseguiria tolerar a outra com mais facilidade.

Sasha queria ver se hoje conseguiria socar o instrutor, mas parecia que ficava a tentativa para amanhã, Maria estava...Um pouco nervosa, e apesar de Anrose parecer ser boazinha, não sabia se ela a trataria de forma similar ao rapaz rude, claro, ele tinha salvado ela de uma explosão, então não podia ser de todo ruim... Ao menos esperava.

Rose estava animada para ver se sua instrutora iria fazer alguma coisa anormal igual o outro(ele desviou que nem um ninja e escapou da explosão, normal eu duvido que seja!), então não tinha nenhum problema.

Cécile e Beatrice pareciam estar "ok com os arranjos", ontem a garota tinha sido gentil e perguntado como estavam o estado delas, então parecia que hoje o dia seria calmo.

Cole...Não tinha nenhum problema, ela estava bem indiferente quanto a situação.

E hoje começaria o primeiro dia com o outro instrutor!

-000-

-Não acho que vocês seriam idiotas o suficiente para explodir o fogão que nem sua colega ontem, mas avisem se fizerem alguma merda do gênero, já que o chefe me incumbiu de ninguém sair ferido, e eu planejo seguir ordens, assim como fazerem vocês cozinhar! –Disse estalando os dedos e estreitando os olhos. –Vamos começar com algo simples, como cheesecakes.

O grupo parecia mais calmo e "normal" que o anterior, então esperava que não houvesse mais problemas hoje, já que não estava com um pingo de paciência.

-000-

-Bem pessoal, aposto como vocês devem estar se sentido estressadas com a aula que tiveram com o Aonis certo?Sei que ele pode ser bem mal humorado e indócil, mas acreditem, no fundo do poço que é o coração dele, e um pouco mais fundo eu suponho... –Disse enquanto olhava pensativa. –Bem, ele é uma pessoa boa, e quanto menos xingamentos e palavrões ele disser para vocês melhor é o relacionamento!Agora vamos preparar um chá energizante e relaxante, por que tenho a impressão que talvez o outro grupo vá precisar!

Maria começou a se preocupar um pouco com a constatação de sua instrutora, sabia que a irmã não ia deixar barato por ontem, e esperava que ela não criasse problemas para si mesma.

-Oh, e como não há nenhum cliente especial hoje, o Refas vai fazer companhia aqui e vai ser o segundo auxiliar! –Disse Anrose apontando para o rapaz que acenava nervosamente para aquele bando de garotas, bem, era melhor do que o trabalho de "atendente" que ele realizava para uma certa cliente.

-000-

-Pietro, eu ouvi da Anrose que você tem medo de fogo, o que não faz merda de sentido algum de você estar aqui, se você quiser continuar vai ter que acender a porcaria do fogão e o forno, ouviu? –Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação.

-O-ok.-Responde Pietro, internamente adicionando "vou tentar", ele realmente queria conquistar sua fobia de fogo, mas não esperava que tivesse que tentar tão cedo, bem, não custava tentar certo?

-CÂNDACE, ESSE INGREDIENTE ESTÁ ERRADO, SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE NEM LER A LISTA DIREITO?! –Começa a gritar exasperado, porra, ele tinha escrito no papel e mesmo assim não tinham a competência de acertar os ingredientes?

-EU SEI QUE ESTÁ ERRADO!–retruca ela mal humorada, sabia que não era lá tão boa na culinária, mas não precisava esfregar na cara.

-OH, QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ SABE, AGORA LEIA DIREITO E PEGUE OS INGREDIENTES CERTOS DESSA VEZ!

Ah...Então era isso que o filho da puta estava fazendo sua irmã passar, ia começar a alfinetá-lo já já, começando a pegar os pãezinhos recheados que ele acabara de tirar da geladeira, provavelmente ele os fizera... Ei, gostava do doce, e matava dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

Frida estava que nem Maria ontem, por ser desengonçada ela derrubava as coisas com frequência, no chão, nos doces... Com certeza ela era a pessoa que mais recebia xingos de Aonis, ela até tentava fazer tudo certo, mas os gritos do instrutor ranzinza a deixavam mais nervosa e ansiosa, pelo menos até agora ele não fizera comentário da sua aparência.

Mitsuki... Era um caso estranho, hora estava afável e até tímida diante dos gritos histéricos, outra hora estava batendo boca com o rapaz de cabelos azul-esverdeados e quase tentando espancar ele, que desviava dos golpes ou defendia quando isso acontecia, chegava até ser cômico ver ele segurando os braços dela enquanto ela tentava acertar ele com a colher de pau.

Como Bonnie suspeitava o outro não dava mole, se no dia anterior estava tranquilo, hoje estava sendo um sufoco, ela meio que ficou com pena de Frida e foi cozinhar perto da outra garota, com seus reflexos rápidos conseguia fazer com que todos os ingredientes ficassem intactos. Tentava manter também o seu alto astral, afinal, se o que diziam sobre a comida ser o reflexo da pessoa que cozinha fosse verdade ficar deprimida arruinaria o sabor do doce... Bem, parecia que o rapaz rabugento fugia a regra, estava surpresa como os doces não saiam amargos ou azedos.

-Humm...C-Com licença? –Pergunta Ruuya entrando no recinto carregando vários bules pequenos de chá. –A senhorita Anrose pediu para que eu oferecesse o chá aqui e perguntou se eu poderia levar os doces que as outras fizeram para lá.

-Chá?Não podemos parar as coisas que estão no fogo, mas o que a Anrose pensa que...Ok, leva os doces, mas elas não vão tomar o chá até acabarem. –Disse apontando para a geladeira onde estavam todos os doces.

Ruuya Refas ainda olhou um pouco sem saber o que fazer, deixou os bules de chá em um espaço onde não tinha panelas, passando perto da geladeira, mas antes de pegar os doces viu como o único rapaz da sala parecia perdido ao olhar para o palito de fósforo em sua mão e o fogão, já tinha recebido 10 broncas e xingos, mas mesmo assim não conseguia superar sua fobia.

-Precisa de ajuda com o fogão?-Perguntou Refas, bem, ele não tinha permissão de mexer nos fogões, ainda mais porque não estava acostumado, mas já tinha visto eles acenderem o fogo, não deveria ser nada complicado.

-Ugh...É realmente patético eu vir trabalhar neste lugar e eu não conseguir nem acender o fogão... Eu pensei que poderia superar minha fobia mas... –Disse enquanto olhava embaraçado para o rapaz que parecia ser um pouco mais novo que ele e mesmo assim tinha a coragem de acender aquele "bendito monstro".

-Não tem problema, eu mesmo tenho um pouco de receio de tentar acender, deixa eu tentar o palito comprido. –Disse acendendo o fósforo, apertando o botão no fogão e o pondo para funcionar, Phew, era mais fácil do que parecia.

-Obrigado pela ajuda. –Agradece Pietro sem jeito.

-Ah?De nada, se precisar de ajuda é só pedir, sabe, é legal ter mais um cara aqui, não me sinto muito confortável perto de tantas garotas, se bem que a senhorita Anrose, e algumas das garotas aqui são gentis...AH é mesmo, eu tenho que levar os doces, ok, tchau! –Disse correndo em direção à geladeira antes que demorasse mais ainda.

-000-

Bem, esperavam que fosse mais relaxado hoje com a Anrose mais com certeza se surpreenderam de como estava tudo confortável, talvez fosse por causa do inferno que passaram ontem, mas ali estava tão na santa paz que faltava a garota mesma servir o chá para elas.

-Bem gente, o chá de todas saíram muito bem, eu gostei em especial dos chás de Cécile e Íngrid, na medida certa!Eu pedi para o Ruuya trazer os doces que vocês fizeram ontem para comer com o chá, acho justo ter uma pausa agora. –Disse enquanto abria a porta para outra sala onde havia várias mesas de carvalho e poltronas para se sentar.

FUUUU- Era o pensamento de Anne, ontem, como queria aloprar com o Aonis acabara errando de propósito a sua receita, e ela tinha ficado com...Uma aparência "peculiar" como resultado, bem, era permitido comer os doces que as outra fizeram certo?

-AH!Senhorita Maria, eu procurei os pãezinhos doce que você fez ontem, mas não encontrei em lugar algum, me desculpe!Ah, senhorita Lissa aqui está seus brownies! –Disse Ruuya entrando e segurando diversas travessas tampadas com os doces, era estranho terem sumido do nada, para garantir ele tinha checado três vezes todas as geladeiras.

-Ah, está tudo bem, tem bastante doces aqui, não se preocupe quanto a isso! –Disse Maria de forma gentil, na verdade tinha ficado um pouco desapontada que não poderia comer o seu doce favorito, mas não era motivo para ficar chateada não é?

-Obrigado Ruuya, você è muito gentil. –Responde Lissa de forma educada, de homens ali só tinha o chefe, o Aonis e o Pietro, até onde sabia, o rapaz era o único sopro de normalidade, bem, tirando a dupla coloração no cabelo, mas provavelmente era tingindo não é?

-Bem, Ruuya, e as outras garotas?Tomaram o chá? –Pergunta Anrose, enquanto abria o pacote de doces, franzindo levemente o cenho quando viu uma coisa "não identificada" em um dos pacotes.

-Na verdade...

-000-

Bem, finalmente tinha terminado de fazer os doces!Havia terminado primeiro que as outras, mas mesmo assim tinha demorado mais que o usual, já que o Aonis viu que ela conseguia cozinhar bem, decidiu dar algo mais complicado para ela, levou algumas advertências, mas nada sério. –Pensa Catharina dando um suspiro e espreguiçando, quando reparou o rapaz de antes entrar novamente dentro da cozinha.

-Ué, o que você está fazendo aqui?-Pergunta Aonis arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-A... Senhorita Anrose pediu para eu ficar aqui e servir o chá quando as garotas terminassem de cozinhar... –Responde Refas em um fio de voz.

-Eu não acredito...Desse jeito elas vão ficar mimadas e...-Começa murmurar irritado mais alguns xingamentos, pelo jeito a sua colega não ia desistir, jeez... –Ok, parece que a minha "querida colega"(comenta com muito sarcasmo) está preocupada com vocês, Ruuya, pega essa chave e abra a porta no final da sala, vocês têm 10 minutos de descanso e para tomar chá, eu vou ficar cuidando dos doces enquanto isso, mas depois de voltarem vocês vão continuar ouviram bem?

Ruuya pega rapidamente a chave e vai abrir a porta dos fundos, enquanto os integrantes do grupo espreguiçavam e se sentavam nas poltronas que tinha dentro da grande sala com uma mesa de vidro azul.

-Ei você! –Chama Mariah irritada.

-00-

-Olá, vim verificar como andam as candidatas nesta ala, nenhum problema hoje eu espero? –Pergunta Lore adentrando o recinto, onde as candidatas estavam tomando o chá, que levantaram assustadas, mas com um sinal do chefe voltaram a se sentar.

-Oh não, está bem calmo aqui senhor Lore. –Disse Anrose enquanto oferecia um chá para o chefe, que polidamente recusara.

-Muito bem, não vou tomar muito o tempo das senhoritas, tenho um aviso para dar e espero que prestem bastante atenção... –Começa Lore de forma misteriosa...

-000-

-O que foi "senhorita Mariah"?Não está vendo que eu tenho que cuidar dos doces que todo mundo deixou na panela?Se você for folgar faça agora que não vou liberar depois! –Resmunga Aonis sem nem encarar a garota.

-Eu ouvi como você "judiou" da minha irmã seu cretino, acha mesmo vou deixar barato? –Diz Mariah rangendo os dentes.

-Pfff...Não estou dando tratamento especial para ninguém, sou tão exigente quanto os profissionais, se está mesmo amuada porque não reclama com o chefe? –Pergunta sarcástico.

-Ah...E vou mesmo, vocês não devem ter um salário tão bom assim para valer a pena aturar um cretino como você!-tenta abrir a porta e não consegue. –A droga da porta não abre?!Ah, mas vou abrir de qualquer jeito! –Disse se afastando para pegar um impulso.

Antes mesmo que Aonis pudesse impedir, ela se joga com tudo em direção a porta, mas mesmo antes de conseguir tocar na superfície de madeira a porta é aberta e ela acaba se chocando contra o corpo de alguém, fazendo com que os caíssem.

-Hora hora, parece que o seu lado sempre anda turbulento não Aonis?-Pergunta uma voz divertida.

Quando Mariah consegue levantar o rosto ela dá de cara com o chefe, de expressão divertida(e tinha alguma coisa que conseguia tirá-lo do sério?), ele nem parecia se importar com o fato de uma das suas candidatas ter o derrubado e estar sentada em cima dele, simplesmente se sentando em uma posição mais confortável.

-Bem, eu ouvi suas reclamações, quanto a valer a pena... Acho melhor comunicar quando a senhorita se juntar aos demais na sala. –Disse Lore encarando Mariah por alguns segundos antes de se levantar e puxá-la.

-...Estou indo cuidar das coisas no fogão, com licença chefe.

-00-

-Bem, eu já falei com o outro grupo, e eu sei como algumas andam insatisfeitas, principalmente por terem passado pelo meu assistente mal humorado, dou meus parabéns aquelas que aguentaram firmes e fortes, eu tenho algo bem importante para dizer, mas se vocês decidirem mesmo assim saírem após eu falar, não vou impedi-las. –Disse Lore olhando de rabo de olho para Mariah, enquanto prosseguia com seu discurso. –Quando dizem que este café recebem muitos clientes importantes não é um exagero, há coisas difíceis ou quase impossível que desejam, se há um lugar para encontrar uma forma de realizá-los este é o lugar. Coisas como aquelas relacionadas às emoções ou até aquelas que lhe pareçam impossíveis, como achar a verdade sobre pessoas desaparecidas...

-Mas como você...

-Eu pesquisei um pouco sobre vocês, cozinhar ou não cozinhar, ter fobias... Francamente, nada disso me importa, o que é importante para mim é o "desejo", e de nunca deixá-lo de lado, se você tem o espírito forte o suficiente para nunca esquecê-lo, não importa o quão absurdo seja, então não tenho razões para demitir ninguém, independente de seus erros, quem quiser desistir de seu próprio sonho está convidado a se retirar. –Termina Lore encarando cada um demoradamente como se fosse capaz de ler o que estava escrito em sua alma. –Bem, era isso que queria anunciar, quem quiser desistir não apareça amanhã.

Lore se retira diante de alguns olhares pasmos, ao sair da sala um sorriso matreiro se forma em seus lábios ao perceber que alguém o seguia, por hora só iria observar, quanto tempo será que demoraria até que descobrissem a verdade?

-Esse discurso soou muito estranho, será que vou descobrir onde ele faz suas mágicas? –pergunta a voz divertida de Rose enquanto tentava segui o seu chefe sorrateiramente.

-00-

Yoooooo, o capítulo ficou bem mais comprido que o normal hahha XD

Oh bem, eu tinha até esquecido de comentar nos capítulos anteriores, mas vi em algumas fichas como vocês viam o Aonis como preconceituoso, HAHA, o cara pode ser um grande mala, mas não é o tipo preconceituoso ^^

**Chibi Haru-chan –** Pois é, o Mu vai me fazer puxar os cabelos com certeza, mas sua personagem vai soltar o barraco geral entre as outras candidatas pelo visto HAHAHHA XD

CARGAIS, LOL, o Aonis é da Cole, pergunta pra ela se ela deixa você morder o coitado XD

**Hiina-chan** – Valeu por ter dado um toque do erro do sobrenome, devia estar com muito sono pra cometer um erro desses D:

Sim o homem é rabugento, e os encrenqueiros serão os que mais vão ser trollados nessa fic XD, não se preocupe quanto a Bia, ela vai ter um dia com a Anrose e o outro com o Aonis.

Pffff...Vejo que você já "adotou" o Refas hahah, ainda bem que ele tem a você e Anrose como "mamães" XD

Ora, mas se todos os dourados fossem os clientes especiais aí não teria graça certo?

**Suellen-san – **Mais uma vez obrigado pelo elogio sobre o desenho, acabei de scannear a face do Lore agora para tentar colorir, e só vou deixar a face mesmo porque pelo visto não estou conseguindo repetir a façanha que consegui com o Aonis, droga DX

Espero que você melhore da sua gripe/resfriado também!

**Alecto Berkley** – HAHAHA, pois é, se o cara não fosse puro spoiler eu até poderia soltar alguma informação, mas infelizmente não dá, o jeito é esperar mesmo ^^

**Lyta White** – Pois é, nem mesmo eu esperava que o Lore fosse menos popular que seus assistentes O_o, aposto que se o Refas estivesse disponível até mesmo ele ia superar o chefe nos pedidos XD.

**Tsu-baka-chan** – Oh sim, consegui até que planejar algumas coisas legais, aposto 10 fanfics dólars(moeda do fanfiction que eu criei XD), que a primeira interação "romântica" por assim dizer, vai deixar você histérica XD

**Janine **–HAHAHA, trevoso é pouco, muito pouco para descrever o que minha mente perturbada está planejando XD

**Sweet Aska** – Oh sim, agora é só esperar para a princesa transformá-lo em príncipe certo?:P*leva tiro*, quase todo mundo está a salvo com a Anrose, e se não estiver é por que tem algo errado õ.Õ

**Dri de sagitarius** –Pois é, até o final da semana a Sasha vai conseguir explodir todos os fogões XD

Postei esse capítulo por ser mais a reação das meninas com os funcionários, mas para os próximo vou aguardar os campos "amizades"(que é quem seu personagem vai se dar bem e quem...não tão bem.) para planejar os próximos capítulos!

SEE YA!


	4. Chapter 4

Sabia que estava se arriscando um pouco já que o chefe tinha dito que não era para entrar nas outras salas, mas não podia evitar, o homem tinha um ar de mistério e falava coisas suspeitas, além disso tinha aquela sala com paredes de aquário no dia da entrevista.

Ah...Ia ver onde ele guardava os feitiços, tinha quase certeza que ele era um feiticeiro.

-Ora ora, então ela não desiste mesmo huh?Admirável sua curiosidade e persistência ~Murmura Lore enquanto virava para a direita do corredor comprido.

-Vixi, ele está andando mais rápido! –Comenta Rose enquanto virava a esquina rapidamente, se chocando contra o corpo de alguém.

-Opa, está tudo bem mocinha?-pergunta uma voz jovial com um misto de divertimento, enquanto segurava Rose pelos braços para que não caísse.

Rose estranha a voz, levantando lentamente o rosto ela se depara com olhos verdes divertidos, moreno, e com um porte bem atlético, cabelos castanhos avermelhados, se dissessem para ela que ele era uma escultura que tinha virão real ela ia acreditar.

-Hum...Você não parece ser outra "cliente especial".-Observa o rapaz enquanto Rose meio que secava ele com os olhos.

-Oh não Dohko, ela é uma "nova funcionária", estou treinando ela para atender os "clientes especiais", hoje em especial ela vai te atender. –Comenta divertido Lore atrás de Dohko, haha, pegara a outra no flaga, mas ia perdoar dessa vez, não era todo dia que o seu amigo andarilho passava por ali, e para um começo seria bom, afinal, ele era um dos "clientes especiais" mais relaxados.

-Haha, olá chefe Lore...-Acena Rose sem jeito, parecia uma criança que tinha sido pega no flaga, bem, ele não parecia zangado, então não seria demitida não é?Ah...Espera, ele comentou algo como servi-lo. –Heim?

-Ah, então finalmente decidiu contratar mais pessoas hum?Bem, senhorita, eu vou querer o de sempre!-Disse Dohko.

-Bom, ouviu o cliente, diga para a Anrose preparar o de sempre para o , creio que tenha uma boa memória e se lembre do caminho de volta não é senhorita? –Disse Lore com um sorriso de gato Chesire, enquanto Rose meneava a cabeça e saia pelos corredores, de uma coisa podia se orgulhar, tinha uma memória muito boa!

...

-Oh bem, parece que ela já foi~ Escute Dohko, as novas meninas vem daquele mundo que eu comentei com você que não há magia, então por hora posso pedir que não comente nada?-Diz Lore encarando o corredor que Rose desaparecera.

-Muito bem, farei isso, mas se elas forem atender os outros clientes especiais então sabe que isso é inevitável, certo? –Comenta Dohko olhando na mesma direção, não deu muito para saber como ela era já que praticamente se trombaram, mas se soubesse servir um chá já estava de bom tamanho para ele.

-Sim, sim~ Tudo ao seu tempo, quero que elas descubram por si mesmas sobre isso~ Bem, tudo bem se hoje você ficar em uma das salas mais simples? –Pergunta Lore apesar de saber que o outro não se importaria.

-Que eu saiba "simples" não consta no seu dicionário.

-000-

-Rose, onde você esteve?Procurei por você mas você saiu~ Pergunta Anrose de forma curiosa.

-Ah bem...Tomando um ar sabe?O senhor Lore disse que era para servir o , e ele pediu para avisar que queria o de sempre. –Comenta Rose.

?Ok!Espere que vou preparar o chá rapidinho!-Responde Anrose enquanto ia para uma sala separada, provavelmente pegar algumas ervas.

-Escapou heim Rose?Se fosse o rabu do Aonis ele gritar feito um gato enfezado!-comenta Sasha que estava perto quando as duas começaram a falar. –Mas então, descobriu se o chefe é um "bruxo" mesmo?-Pergunta com ironia, apesar de não acreditar neste besteirol de contos de fadas não podia negar que o chefe era bem esquisito, quem sabe a outra descobria alguma coisa?

-Quase certeza, mas ele me pegou no flaga quando eu estava seguindo!Mas eu aposto que ele é um bruxo!Ò_Ó –Brada Rose com o punho no ar enquanto olhava para sabe se lá onde.

-Aposta quanto?Dinheirinho extra nunca é demais? –Pergunta Anne sarcástica, na verdade preferiria evitar entrar em contato com a outra ao máximo, mas do jeito que era com certeza ia aceitar a aposta, aproveitava a deixa e ganhava uns trocados a mais.

-10 euros!E vamos chamar o outro grupo depois para apostar também!Quanto mais gente melhor!Ei Cécile, entra também, vamos mostrar pra todo mundo que estamos certas! –Comenta Rose animada enquanto chamava a Cécile, tinha feito amizade com a garota rapidamente, já que ambas eram sonhadoras e acreditavam em magia(claro que a Rose era mais), a garota, já contagiada pela energia da amiga concorda.

-Quem mais vai querer participar aqui? –pergunta Rose.

Bem, Beatrice e Maria só participaram por educação para não serem "desmancha-prazeres", Sasha pelo mesmo motivo que Anne, Ingrid recusou-se a participar , em sua mente dizendo que tudo aquilo era uma palhaçada, Cole apenas ignorou aquela baderna e continuou fazendo seu trabalho com os chás.

-Os chás estão prontos!-Disse Anrose entrando na sala com belos bules de chá fumegantes.

-00-

-"Simples"?Esse Lore... Ele gosta mesmo de se mostrar. –Comenta Dohko enquanto observava a sala dando um assovio impressionado.

Era uma sala ampla em formato de círculo, com o teto no centro um pouco mais alto feito de vidro e armação de metal que lembrava o desenho de uma "rosa-dos-ventos", paredes de um tom claro de laranja, com lâmpadas vermelhas, azuis e verdes grudadas nas paredes, havia uma secção perto da parede onde havia várias plantas, a maioria delas, bambus.

Nos quatro extremos da sala também tinha fontes, onde a água jorrava de uma cavidade retangular no alto da parede para um painel de vidro com o desenho de peixes coloridos entalhados, terminando bem no chão, onde a fenda levava a água até a parte central da sala em uma cavidade em formato de círculo.

No centro, tinha um simples painel de madeira que servia como ponte nos dois extremos opostos para chegar até a mesa principal, também em formato redondo feito de mogno, no centro desta mesa tinha uma fenda quadrada onde havia um bonito arranjo de lírios de várias cores.

O sofá acompanhava o formato da mesa, em um semicírculo, feito de uma madeira envernizada, tinha almofadas de um tom laranja que pareciam ser extremamente confortáveis.

Deveria ter admirado a arquitetura por um bom tempo já que quando mal acabara de sentar Rose, que vinha acompanhada de Lore, abrira a porta de mogno, traendo um belíssimo jogo de chá em uma travessa, e em outro os doces.

-Bom, se quiser mais alguma coisa é só pedir para a nova ajudante, espero que aprecie a estada. –Diz Lore, se curvando levemente antes de sair da sala, observando como Rose parecia estar meio estática encarando a sala com um sorriso meio bobo no rosto parecendo uma criança quando está em um parque de diversões.

-00-

Muito bem, terminem de cozinhar, depois quero que vocês arrumem a sujeira que fizeram!E quero tudo brilhando, não esqueçam de lavar a droga das esponjas vez ou outra, se tiver alguma coisa engordurada vou fazer você lavarem de novo! –Diz Aonis sob os gemidos de muitos e rosnados de outros, tava todo mundo acabado e era o segundo dia no café!

-Que droga, eu tentei de tudo, mas esse infeliz se recusa a se ferrar! –Resmunga Mariah, se lembrando de como tentara deixar o chão escorregadio o suficiente ao redor para que o outro tropeçasse, tentou botar um saco de batatas(Porque um saco de batatas estava fazendo no café era um mistério) em um dos armários que ele abria e até com a ajuda da Mitsuki (se uniram para dar o troco no Aonis) tentar tacar ovo no cretino, mas o filho da mãe desviou de tudo de alguma forma.

-Vamos precisar de reforços, quem sabe o outro grupo possa ajudar a derrubá-lo? –Comenta Mitsuki com um sorriso tenebroso no rosto, geralmente a sua outra personalidade mais afável estava no controle, mas como o Sr. Ranzinza tinha a capacidade de tirá-la do sério parecia que seu lado bem mais sarcástico e "demônio", como diziam todos, estava mais na ativa.

-Ufa, Lissa, se não fosse pelo seu alto astral acho que até eu ficaria desanimada pelo cansaço, de certa forma fico com pena do pessoal, eu aqui sentada e todo mundo de pé a horas a fio. –Comenta Bonnie olhando ao redor, seus braços doíam muito de ficar mexendo, e se não fosse pela ajuda constante de Lissa para pegar os ingredientes... –E você deve estar mais cansada ainda tendo que pegar os ingredientes para mim não é?

-Não se preocupe, eu estou ajudando porque eu quero certo?Só estou com um pouco de pena da Frida, ela parece que está derrubando menos coisas mas mesmo assim...Coitada, o Aonis pegou bem pesado com ela e o Pietro, passei rapidamente lá e ele comentou que mal podia esperar para ter aula com a Anrose de novo. –Comentou Lissa rindo um pouco da constatação do outro, o chá energético tinha acabado primeiro que o relaxante, então nem todos tinham conseguido tomar o suficiente para sobreviver a bateria de tarefas, de certa forma se sentia curiosa de como o outro grupo tinha se saído com o intrustor de cabelos azul esverdeado.

Como Lissa tinha comentado Pietro também estava um caco, de cansaço e nervosismo, tentava cozinhar com a ponta dos dedos e o mais distante possível do fogo, que infelizmente não podia deixar abaixado, realmente, a diferença de tratamento entre os dois instrutores era um abismo!Sim, a Anrose, além de ser uma pessoa extremamente compreensiva, ela parecia ser impossível de se irritar, do tipo em que você não se sente mal de errar várias vezes porque a pessoa não vai te julgar, muito boazinha e também muito bonita e...Ok, de onde tinha vindo esse pensamento?Principalmente considerando que tinha um monte de garotas bonitas trabalhando com ele, por que ele reparou na sua instrutora?Ug... Era melhor deixar pra lá.

Frida parara de derrubar tanto as coisas por que nem força para nervosismo ela tinha, as pernas doíam um pouco de estar tanto tempo de pé, tinha agradecido internamente pela ajuda de Bonnie, e apesar de Catharina e Lissa parecerem pessoas de bem não se sentia muito à vontade em tentar se aproximar delas, claro, todas ali com certeza eram bem mais bonitas do que ela, o que não ajudava seu complexo, mas as duas tinham um certo ar sério que era um pouco intimidador para ela.

Catharina até que tentaria apaziguar os ânimos de Mitsuki e Mariah, se não estivesse tão ocupada com o doce complicado, que exigia vários ingredientes e muita atenção. Suas pernas também doíam um pouco, mas como pudera descansar o suficiente e o chá energizante parecia ter renovado suas forças(chazinho bom esse, depois ia perguntar para a Anrose se ela podia dar um pouco), era um pouco desanimador a pilha de louça que teria que lavar depois, tinha sorte que aquele garoto chamado Refas, com pena, tentava arrumar um pouco da louça de todos quando o Aonis não estava olhando.

..Não era ruim na cozinha, longe disso, até que era boa, mas pelo jeito para aquele FDP, não era o suficiente, tentou virar o chá relaxante goela abaixo para não surtar, mas teve algumas horas que tentou meter a colher de pau feito a Mitsuki no rabugento, e todo esse stress não ajudava naquele ambiente, de todo mundo ali as únicas pessoas que não lhe desagradavam era Frida, Pietro, Mariah(bônus por continuar tentando dar o troco no rabugento) e Refas, já que este último ajudava a arrumar a cozinha e ficava na dele se sentia que não queria conversa.

-Refas, pare de ajudá-las, elas vão ficar preguiçosas desse jeito!-Diz Aonis calmamente finalmente pegando o rapaz no flaga.

Merda.

-00-

Hey...

HEY!

-Hum?Ah, desculpa senhor Dohko, é que essa sala é ...Nossa! –Comenta Rose depois de finalmente sair do transe de admirar a sala.

-Não, está tudo bem, eu estava perguntando qual o seu nome. –pergunta Dohko enquanto apreciava o chá, é, não tinha lugar algum que fizesse um chá tão bom quanto este lugar, isso podia garantir.

-Rose Button senhor. –Responde Rose, era engraçado chamar alguém até que novo de senhor, mas sei lá, o tal de Dohko tinha uma aura de sabedoria, lembrava um pouco o chefe, mas menos misterioso e mais aberto.

-Sente-se ali, vamos conversar, gosta de chá de camomila?

-Hum... Acho que o senhor Lore não aprovaria, hoje ele meio que quase me pegou andando por aí hehe, estou surpresa que ele não tentou me despedir!–Comenta Rose.

-Não se preocupe, afinal, sou um "cliente especial", então se eu disser que eu pedi ele não vai se importar, aliás, há pouquíssimas coisas nesse mundo que podem deixá-lo irritado, e não acho que você consiga ser uma delas... –Responde Dohko, até agora, só tinha "duas" pessoas que podiam tirá-lo do sério, e elas eram bem ruins pra começo de conversa.

-É verdade, estou surpresa que ele não deu bronca e ainda riu quando a Sasha explodiu o fogão! –Comenta Rose pensativa enquanto se sentava no sofá, bem, se estava permitido ela que não iria recusar, melhor que ficar horas de pé e ficar com dor em tudo.

-Oh, é mesmo?Poderia me contar mais?Estou curioso para saber como são essas pessoas que o Lore contratou, eu sei como ele têm um gosto bem... "Peculiar". –Comenta Dohko divertido.

-Ontem...

-00-

-A propósito...Onde você mora Bia? –pergunta Cécile chamando a outra pelo apelido, já que tinha dado permissão.

-cidade de Nice, no bairro Cimiez, e você?-pergunta Beatrice.

-Septième, hum...Que estranho, você vem de tão longe para poder chegar ao café?-Pergunta Cécile estranhando, afinal, Nice e Paris eram cidades beeeeem longe uma da outra.

-Eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa, o café se localiza a 2 quarteirões de onde vivo...-Responde Beatrice confusa.

-...Isso é muito estranho...Acha que seria melhor perguntar as outras onde elas vivem? –pergunta Cécile pensativa.

-00-

-Yuuko eh?Bem, eu duvido que o Lore fosse algo assim, pode não parecer, mas o cara é um tanto "egocêntrico" e só iria ajudar alguém se estivesse em seu interesse, a não ser que estejamos falando de seus assistentes, aí é outra história. –Comenta Dohko com cuidado, não poderia soltar de jeito nenhum sobre Lore ser um feiticeiro.

-Ah é?Ei Dohko, por pura curiosidade, porque você queria conversar?Onde até eu mesma sei, não é comum os clientes conversarem com funcionários de forma tão "amigável". –Pergunta Rose usando o nome do outro sem formalidades já que ele insistira.

-Para te ensinar uma coisa sobre os "clientes especiais", embora ache que Lore vá explicar... Bem, você pode conseguir informações interessantes com essas pessoas, principalmente se você conseguir contatos ou amizades aqui, o que pode ser muito útil, tentar conversar com os clientes especiais é o objetivo!E claro, um estímulo para que venham mais vezes.

-Nossa, falando assim até parece que aqui é um bordel HAHAH –comenta Rose divertida.

-Oh não, eles são pessoas até que sérias, então não vão ficar flertando ou algo do gênero, bom, exceto "aquela mulher", se bem que ela não se interessa por garotas, já homens é outros quinhentos... –Menciona Dohko franzindo levemente o cenho.

-Quem é "aquela mulher"?O Voldemort? –Pergunta Rose curiosa.

-Uma das poucas pessoas que pode deixar até Lore irritado, ninguém a chama pelo nome simplesmente porque todos aqui a odeiam e não acham que ela mereça ser mencionada pelo mesmo, sugiro que, se possível, não a mencione neste lugar, é um assunto delicado. –Comenta Dohko pela primeira vez de forma bem séria.

-Ok...-"nossa, para tirar o senhor Lore e o Dohko do sério a mulher tem que ser uma malévola da vida!"-Haha, acho engraçado como você é o primeiro cara que posso conversar de igual para igual sem ser alguém velho!

-Pffff HAHAHAHHAHAHA

-Ué, qual é a graça?

-Ahaha ahh... Nada... Ahem, desculpa, na verdade eu estou surpreso, você tem a energia e é bem interessante, até onde eu sei posso dizer que é bonita, não acredito que não tenha muitos amigos.

-Vai ver que é porque me interesso mais por livros, também fico imaginando mil coisas!Me acham meio avoada demais.

-Bem, adorei compartilhar o chá com uma companhia tão agradável, mas acho que vou encerrar por hoje. –Comenta ohko fazendo menção de se levantar.

-Ah...Ok, hey, você vai contar outras daquelas histórias que você disse que ouviu nas suas viagens?Elas são muito interessantes!-Diz Rose animadamente, conseguia conversar com alguém até que novo e poderia contar sobre todas as suas teorias malucas que ele escutava com o maior interesse, o cara era perfeito!

-Com toda a certeza, acho que vou vir com mais frequência aqui no final. –Disse finalmente saindo da sala.

-00-

Em um longo corredor vazio...

-...Como foi com a novata hoje?-Pergunta Lore com um sorriso.

-Muito divertido, ela tem umas ideias bem interessantes, me lembra um pouco os lugares que eu visitei. –comenta Dohko.

-Muito bom ouvir isso, significa que minha experiência é um sucesso, vou conseguir adquirir os segredos mágicos com maior rapidez dessa maneira!

-É, mas tome cuidado, principalmente com o seu jeito ambíguo de falar, pelo que eu entendi da Rose, as outras podem acreditar que você gosta de realizar desejos. –Diz Dohko de braços cruzados.

-Huh, não sei de onde elas tiraram essa noção, não tenho o poder de realizar o desejo de algumas, e eu sou só vou mostrar o caminho, na maior parte, elas que vão ter que procurar uma maneira de realizar os seus desejos.

-Ok então... AH, antes que eu vá, tudo bem se das próximas vezes que eu seja atendido pela Rose? –Pergunta Dohko próximo a porta.

-Ora ora, se interessou pela garota? –pergunta Lore divertido.

-Quando você conversa com ela você nunca fica entediado, é como explorar o mundo, há sempre uma coisa nova e interessante a se descobrir! –Responde Dohko com um sorriso antes de sumir por uma das portas.

-000-

Bem, e Dohko apareceu como um dos clientes especiais!Alguém quer apostar quem será o próximo dourado a aparecer?XD

Tanto do Lost Canvas como no original eu tive a impressão que era um sujeito bem humorado, um pouco sarrista e trollador XD, principalmente pelas piadas que ele fazia para o Shiryu e para o Tenma.(ele tirando sarro de como ficava animado de ter que treinar o Tenma até que ele ficasse esgotado além do limite foi hilário)

Mas ele também tem o seu lado sério, um certo ar de sabedoria e de mestre no original, talvez pela experiência da idade, mas no Lost Canvas também, ele foi mestre do Tenma, e o jeito de ele explicar o fundamento do cosmo tinha mesmo um ar de "professor", sem falar de que é bom conselheiro, teve momentos que ficou irritado?Bem, sim, mas tinha autocontrole o suficiente para não ser estourado, conseguiu até tapear Hades-Alone para deixar o resto fugir!

...E é por isso que o Shion ficou mal ali, a Shiori fez o Dohko de tal forma que tinha mais sentido o libriano ser o mestre do santuário que o ariano!

Oh, well, antes que eu me esqueça, o desenho do Lore está liberado no perfil, fiz só o rosto porque queria tentar por mais de perto as 3 cores do olho dele, não sei se consegui x_X

**Suellen-san- **Vai demorar um pouquito até o Lore revelar seu plano, bem, talvez mais cedo se as pestes das garotas(e do Pietro) descobrirem rápido XD

**Lyta White- **Não tem problema não, às vezes também sofro deste mal XD, ah sim, também queria ter um chefe que nem o Lore, pode deixar que a Sasha, Mitsuki e Mariah vão ser a irmandade do mal contra o Aonis, MHAHAHSA!8D

Nossa, você é a segunda pessoa que quer levar o Refas, não sabia que ele ganharia popularidade assim HAHHA, bem, o Lore não deixaria você ficar com ele já que fez um contrato para que ele sirva "aquela mulher".

**Jules Heartilly- **Obrigado pelo review!Heh, eu posso não ter lido "Petshop of Horrors", mas li XXXHolic, O Lore é bem diferente da senhora Yuuko em que ele é bem mais fraco que ela e bem mais egoísta, além disso, realizar desejos não é exatamente seu objetivo, ele vê apenas como um "desafio".

Oh, e parabéns por você ter sido a primeira a encontrar com um dos dourados XD!

**dri de sagitarius- **Oh sim, o Aonis é um mala, mas como disse a Anrose, no fundo do poço que é o seu coração, e um pouco mais fundo ele é uma boa pessoa, até o final da fic, ou vocês ficam com dó dele ou dizem que ele mereceu, de uma forma ou de outra eu ganho XD

**Hiina-Chan- **Ah sim, a Anrose é amigável e zen, se alguém conseguir conquistar seu ódio mortal pode crer que a pessoa tem que ser bem podre XD, infelizmente não posso te dar o Refas, tá no contrato que ele tem que servir "aquela mulher", pena mesmo.

**Janine- **Hum, você queria a aproximação "patinho feio"?Bem, se eu seguisse por esse caminho não teria quase nenhuma interação disponível para desenvolver, então estou pegando a rota neutra.


	5. Chapter 5

O café.

Hoje chegara mais cedo com sua irmã para convencer o dono do local a deixar que ficasse junta de sua irmã hoje ou algo do gênero, não ia deixar aquele idiota importunar a sua irmã, pode ter certeza!

-Hum...Não precisa fazer isso Mariah, vai ficar tudo bem, conheci umas pessoas legais no meu grupo, então não tem problema. –diz Maria para irmã, apesar de estar falando a verdade e ter feito amizades no seu grupo à última coisa que queria era problemas para a gêmea, bom, o senhor Lore tinha um senso de humor muito estranho, primeiro, ao invés de ficar zangado com a Sasha por ter explodido o fogão ele riu, depois, quando Rose seguiu ele o chefe tinha deixado passar, Rose tinha até tagarelado como era um dos clientes especiais, o que despertou sua curiosidade, tomara que tivesse a mesma sorte.

-E deixar aquele idiota rabugento te incomodar?Nem pensar!Hoje, eu e a Mitsuki vamos ver se conseguimos recrutar alguém para nos ajudar a dar o troco! –Responde Mariah determinada, nunca deixara que alguém que judiasse de sua irmã passar em branco, nem aquelas cretinas das suas primas, que só porque a casa era delas acham que podem tratá-las como quiser.

-00-

-Oh, pobre das garotas... E do Pietro, será que aguentam mais um round? –Pergunta Rose olhando com pena para o papel que estava nas mãos do chefe.

Ora, mas as garotas vão ter que falar umas com as outras querendo ou não, afinal, não cabe a elas a decisão de escolher quem e onde vão atender, é bom que ao menos estejam em um nível "sociável". –Responde Lore.

-Mas e se elas brigarem feito gato e rato?Com a combinação que o senhor fez está pedindo para acontecer alguma confusão. –Retruca Aonis arqueando levemente a sobrancelha, parecia que se alguma merda tinha que acontecer, merda acontecia para o seu lado, embora a Rose, que estava no grupo de Anrose ontem tivesse saído para bisbilhotar.

-Eu sempre quis saber o que aconteceria caso um ser humano tivesse que conviver com o que detesta, vamos ver qual é o grau de adaptabilidade de nossas candidatas...AH, e claro, de nosso candidato com medo de fogo.

-00-

-Chefe Lore!-Chama Mariah encontrando-o no corredor, ela se recusava a chamá-lo de "senhor" por que achava ele muito suspeito e não dava muita confiança, e chamá-lo só de "Lore" pareceria muito pessoal, embora também desgostasse de chamá-lo de chefe.

-Ora ora, madrugaram mais cedo para trabalhar?Que dedicação senhorita Mariah e senhorita Maria...Huhu, acho muito engraçado como existem pessoas que colocam o nome de gêmeas tão similar, mas... Que assuntos que tem a tratar comigo já que seu objetivo não parece ser as cozinhas? –Pergunta Lore com uma leve ironia.

-Eu quero saber se não tem como você colocar a minha irmã no mesmo grupo que eu, não dá para deixá-la sozinha com o Aonis!

-Infelizmente não posso fazer isso, já que os grupos devem ser divididos em números iguais, no entanto eu providenciei para que a sala de descanso fosse compartilhada: Agora as duas cozinhas estão conectadas por esta sala e o horário de intervalo entre as duas aulas será o mesmo. –Pausa Lore antes de prosseguir. –Este é o máximo que farei por vocês. –Termina Lore se virando e saindo do corredor antes que uma das duas pudesse comentar algo.

-00-

Ninguém estava entendendo muita coisa.

Pensaram que iam "alegremente" para a sua respectiva cozinha(ou para o enterro no caso de quem ia ter aula com o Aonis), mas o chefe tinha pedido para que todos esperassem na sala principal, e estranhamente, nenhum dos seus assistentes estava lá, até mesmo Refas parecia estar ausente.

-Bom, suponho que estejam se perguntando do porquê de eu ter chamado a todas aqui certo?Bem, ambos os grupos passaram os primeiros dois dias com os instrutores, eu avaliei seu desempenho e comportamento, não só com os instrutores, mas também entre si...Agora aos comunicados: A primeira parte é de que terão intervalos de 30 minutos ao mesmo tempo com ambos instrutores, segundo é de que a sala de repouso será conectada a ambas cozinhas, o que significa que poderão estabelecer diálogo com o outro grupo, e terceiro... –Faz uma pausa, olhando de canto de olho para as gêmeas. –É que irei mudar os integrantes dos grupos, nas paredes norte e sul há uma lista de com quem os grupos vão ter aula.

Mal acaba de pronunciar o discurso e cadeiras haviam sido empurradas para trás, algumas estavam sentindo-se cansadas só de pensar que poderiam ter pego o rabu (apelido "carinhoso" de rabugento para o Aonis) enquanto que outras torciam para que não se separassem das amigas que fizeram nesses dois curtos dias.

Grupo 1: Aonis Grupo 2: Anrose:

Cole Ingrid

Anne Beatrice

Maria Rose

Mariah Cécile

Sasha Cândace

Mitsuki Bonnie

Pietro Lissa

Frida Catharina

-Olha Rose, pegamos o mesmo grupo e vamos fazer aula com sua semi-xará de novo!Ah, parece que a Bia também está com a gente! –Comenta Cécile animada, tá certo que quando fizessem a próxima rodagem dos grupos poderia ser diferente e que poderiam se encontrar no intervalo, mas mesmo assim era joia!

-Opa!Que ótimo! Ah, e aproveitamos já que dá para todo mundo se encontrar com todo mundo e fazemos nossa investigação! –Diz Rose de forma hyper, as duas tinham comentado para ela sobre o estranho caso, o que levantou ainda mais a suspeita de todas quando Rose contara que morava em Oxford, Reino Unido.

Uma coisa era duas cidades francesas, outra eram dois países separados por um oceano, se não se enganava tinha visto algo parecido no "Castelo Animado", e até procurou uma maçaneta igual ao do filme, mas não achou nenhum.

Bonnie estava até que aliviada já que seus braços ainda doíam um pouco por causa do intensivão do dia anterior, e pelo que tinha visto, Lissa faria compania novamente, não conversara muito com as outras garotas que iriam fazer grupo com elas, mas pelo pouco que observou elas tinham uma boa energia.

Tanto Lissa como Catharina estavam ok com os arranjos, apesar de serem do tipo calmo e sereno ambas estavam um tanto esgotadas pelas atividades de ontem, de certa forma, apesar do rabu não ter comentado(não tinham nada contra o instrutor, mas o apelido ficou na cabeça, isso e o "zangado" de Rose), ele parecia impaciente, como se todas fossem lentas demais.

FUUUUUUU-

Foi o que passou pela cabeça de Pietro ao constatar que teria que fazer aula com o Aonis de novo, nem os minutos prolongados serviam de consolo, ugh...

Pelo jeito hoje iria brigar com o fogão de novo.

Troll, era isso que o chefe era, um verdadeiro troll, depois de ter dito que não ia mudar a sua irmã para o outro grupo ele muda os grupos inteiros!(Bem, de certa forma não podia reclamar, já que sua Maria tinha ficado no mesmo grupo que ela e a Mitsuki também estava lá)

No seu íntimo Maria tinha ficado feliz de ficar no mesmo grupo que a gêmea, não tinha conseguido fazer nenhuma amizade por causa de seu jeito meio tímido, o mais próximo de "amizade" que conseguira chegar foi com Beatrice, quando ela a defendeu no primeiro dia...(não conseguiu conversar muito depois disso já que tímida + tímida = silêncio) Esperava que tivesse mais sorte com o grupo de hoje, talvez tentasse se aproximar da amiga da sua irmã.

Frida... Bem, ela já temia por sua saúde, não sabia se tinha forças para aguentar um novo round tão cedo, ainda mais porque não teria ajuda nem de Lissa ou Bonnie, e não sabia muito sobre o novo grupo.

...A garota arco-íris... Estou... No grupo daquela garota de aura rosa de novo argh... E no meio de gente otimista e exemplo de superação...Droga, se eu ficar no último canto da cozinha quem sabe elas não me amolam? –resmunga Cândace internamente.

~Obaaaaaa, amolar o Aonis!É um pouco chato de tentar amolar a Anrose já que ela não se irritava, que inclusive disse para ela "pegar leve na provocação" com um sorriso no rosto, apesar de ter um certo tom sério quando falou isso... Ok, agora era hora de analisar o pessoal, quem iria torrar a paciência hoje? –Pensou Anne com uma expressão sapeca no rosto.

=1 ponto se eu acertar com um talher.

=5 pontos se eu acertar a travessa.

=10 pontos com a panela.

=100 pontos se eu conseguir socar a cara do Aonis. –Escrevia Sasha em um bloquinho enquanto gargalhava internamente, como esperava pela oportunidade!Hoje ia conseguir, um dos quatro itens ao menos, mas de preferência o último!

Para Cole "tanto faz como fez", o bom de Anrose era que ela é menos severa e relaxada, e o Aonis... Sabia que tinha o hábito de observar as pessoas, mas por algum motivo ficava encarando-o muito mais que o normal, havia alguma coisa estranha sobre ele que ela não conseguia identificar no momento.

-00-

-Olá, e bem vindas novamente!Nossa, o Aonis deve ter judiado de vocês ontem, pobrezinhas, vou tentar não forçar a barra!Refas, poderia fazer o favor de trazer as ervas de hoje para as senhoritas Cândace, Bonnie, Lissa e Catharina?Elas devem estar cansadas depois do "treinamento militar" de ontem. –Pede Anrose para o rapaz, que aparentemente tinha sido proibido na cozinha de Aonis, por hora.

Ruuya meneou a cabeça afirmativamente, enquanto pegava as ervas e distribuía para as garotas não pode evitar, mas ter uma ligeira sensação de que seus ossos iriam ser quebrados depois por alguma delas, e o jeito que algumas davam um sorriso Colgate lhe dava um pouco de nervosismo e não ajudava.

-Muito fofo esse Refas, é meio engraçado o jeito que ele segue a Anrose para lá e para cá, parece um patinho atrás da mamãe!*-* -Comenta Cécile com um sorriso de um lado ao outro, se pudesse, ia apertar as bochechas do garoto até ficar bem vermelho!

-Ele é bem quietinho e bem tímido, e para a sua idade tem uma aura de inocência que contrasta muito... Com os poucos homens daqui. –Comenta Beatrice, separando o chá com calma, o chefe era... Apesar de ser bem sensitiva, não conseguia exatamente determinar a aura de seu chefe, mas inocência com certeza não combinava com ele, Aonis tinha uma aura muito carregada, tão carregada que mesmo sem enxergar poderia ver uma nuvem escura ao redor, e o Pietro... Bem, ele era normal, tirando sua fobia, mas ele se atrapalhava um pouco quando tentava ser sociável.

-Tenta fazer isso no intervalo Cécil, mas vê se não judia muito do garoto ok? –Diz Rose gargalhando, não duvidava que a amiga fosse fazer isso. –Hahah,imaginei você como a Felícia abraçando o pobre até quebrar todos os ossos dele XD.

...Definitivamente tinha uma má impressão sobre hoje.

-00-

.FOGÃO! –Grita Aonis irritado, cacete, até quando o moleque ia ficar encarando a bendita máquina?Massageava as têmporas em um sinal de irritação, o bando de incompetentes que tinham a velocidade de uma lesma para fazer só um prato.

-Estou tentando! –Responde Pietro enquanto tentava acender o quarto fósforo, que assim que começou a pegar fogo ele jogou na pia rapidamente.

-Vou contar até dez e espero que até lá este fogão esteja acendido! –Fala pausadamente de olhos ainda fechados enquanto sua palma da mão ainda estava sobre sua face.

-1...

-Ei, Espera só um...

-2...

-Ai caramba!-Xinga Pietro enquanto tentava acender o fósforo, não percebendo a aproximação sorrateira de alguém.

-3...

-Ah! Quem... – Retruca Pietro quando a caixa e o palito de fósforo são tomados de suas mãos por uma pessoa ágil, que risca rapidamente a pequena madeira e produz uma pequena chama, ligando a boca do fogão em questão de segundos.

-4...

Pietro ainda estava com uma expressão embasbacada e surpresa quando a garota lhe entregou a caixa de fósforos e o palito meio queimado, mas apagado, em suas mãos e voltava rapidamente e silenciosamente para seu lugar feito uma gata.

-5...

-Eu já acendi o fogo! –Exclama Pietro finalmente saindo do seu estupor.

-Ok, então comece a cozinhar!-Responde Aonis enquanto ia checar o resto do pessoal.

...

-Valeu por ter me ajudado er... –Sussurra Pietro para a garota que o ajudou.

-Cole. –responde de forma curta.

-Obrigado mesmo.

-Se precisar de ajuda com o fogo eu posso ajudar, pelo menos até que consiga fazer sozinho. –Comenta Cole enquanto cortava os morangos.

-Ah...Tá, valeu novamente.

-HAAAA! –Foi o grito que todos ouviram e fizeram se virar só para ver como Sasha tentava dar uma voadora no instrutor, que apenas deu um passo para trás, desviando das estocadas que a garota dava usando colheres de pau como se fossem espadas(?).

-Pare de enrolar e vai cuidar daquela gororoba que você chama de doce!Não estou com paciência, nem tempo para aturar criancisse! –Resmunga Aonis irritado enquanto pegava as duas colheres de paus no último ataque e jogava uma delas na panela que deveria ser de Sasha. – Anda, que você vai comer essa porcaria amanhã de lanche!-Grunhe o rapaz rabugento enquanto levantava Sasha pela blusa atrás e botava ela na frente do seu respectivo fogão.

-Falhei pela décima vez, droga!Talvez devesse ter atacado quando ele estava de olhos fechados mesmo, mas aí talvez acertasse seu colega sem querer, e ele não parecia do tipo que aguentaria o nocaute. –Resmunga Sasha enquanto mexia a colher de pau com força.

-Ei~ Chama Mitsuki.

-Hum?

-Sasha não é?Quer se juntar a nós?Eu e a Mariah estamos procurando pessoas para dar o troco no rabu do Aonis. –sussurra Mitsuki com uma expressão pícara.

-Epa, é nóis, o que pretendem fazer?-pergunta Sasha interessada.

-Eu tenho um plano, duvido que ele vá desviar se nós três atacarmos ao mesmo tempo... –Sussurra Mariah com um sorriso vingativo no rosto.

...Em seu canto Maria apenas ouvia o que as três planejavam torcendo para que ninguém saísse muito ferido ali.

...Provavelmente o seu instrutor.

-00-

-Bom meninas, é a hora do intervalo agora!Vamos pegar os doces que estão na outra geladeira para nosso café! –anuncia Anrose enquanto Refas tentava sair de fininho atrás dela.

-Ok, quando nós vamos fazer as perguntas as outras? –Pergunta Rose se espreguiçando.

-Quando todas estiverem na sala, provavelmente depois de comer um pouco já que todo mundo vai querer descansar. –Responde Beatrice segurando o bule de chá.

-Simm!~Ok, primeiro vou apertar a bochecha do Refas, depois eu cuido disso! –Diz Cécile enquanto sai correndo com 2 bules de chá na mão.

-Precisa de ajuda para empurrar a cadeira Bonnie?-pergunta Catharina sendo cordial.

-Não, está tudo bem, eu consigo sozinha. –Responde Bonnie com um abano para dizer que estava ok.

-Bem, ao menos deixe que eu leve o seu bule. –Diz Lissa pegando o bule na pia, no qual Bonnie meneava a cabeça agradecendo.

-00-

-Ei Cole o que você tanto olha para o Aonis?As três ali parecem querer matá-lo, mas você não para de observá-lo desde o primeiro dia!Tá gostando do rabugento ao algo do gênero? –Pergunta Anne com um sorriso de gato chesire que ia de uma ponta a outra.

-Não sei do que está falando. –Responde Cole de forma curta enquanto terminava a cobertura do bolo, tentando dar a entender que não queria conversa.

-Afe, muito bem vocês!Apesar de eu ser contra e de os doces não ficarem tão bons quero que desliguem o fogão, o chefe mandou eu deixar vocês ter um intervalo de 30 minutos!Então vazem agora! –Resmunga Aonis, enquanto se dirigia na direção de Anne e Cole. –Cole, você fica, tenho uma conversa séria a fazer com você.

-Vixe, pelo jeito vai levar bronca, ok, bye bye~ Acena Anne indo em direção a porta da sala de descanso.

-...O que exatamente você quer falar? –pergunta Cole quando a sala se esvaziara.

- Venha até essa sala, não quero nenhuma daquelas bisbilhoteiras se intrometendo. –diz Aonis com um aceno da mão, apontando para uma porta em um dos cantos.

-00-

-Augh Q_Q...-Eram os únicos gemidos que vinham do rapaz, que parecia meio roxo, enquanto Cécile dava um abraço de urso no pobre rapaz, se você olhasse com cuidado veria que as suas bochechas também estavam meio inchadas e vermelhas.

-Ei Cécile, deixa eu te mostrar como é um abraço de urso! –Diz Sasha, conseguindo desvencilhar o pobre rapaz dos braços de Cécile, para depois dar um abraço esmagador, daqueles que você tinha a impressão de ouvir um –creck!-.

-Acho que quebrei alguma coisa... Q_Q –Diz fracamente Refas conseguindo finalmente sair do meio daquelas loucas e buscando refúgio atrás do trio formado por Bonnie, Catharina e Lissa(já que Anrose não estava lá no momento), ao menos elas pareciam mais normais.

-Pobrezinho, as garotas judiaram de você?-Pergunta Bonnie com pena enquanto passava a mão na cabeça do rapaz como se fosse um cachorrinho, de fato, por um segundo, pensou que tinham deixado o garoto tetraplégico com aquele último abraço, ainda bem que parecia que conseguia se mover.

-Vou lá dar uma bronca nas meninas, isso foi perigoso! –Diz Lissa caminhando até o conglomerado de gente, paciente e educada poderia até ser, mas sabia ser severa quando a situação pedia.

-Sente-se um pouco, acho que precisa. –Guia Catharina até a cadeira.

-Vixe, estou vendo só o chefe não é "brinquedinho" aqui, hahaha, o moleque parece uma boneca de pano daquele jeito!-comenta Anne olhando a algazarra devorando um dos doces, escondidos debaixo na mesa em seu colo. Enquanto ria internamente quando algumas das garotas pareciam confusas do por que o cheesecake ter sumido.

...Durante a confusão, Frida apenas tentava se esgueirar para um dos cantos da sala onde estava mais vazio, arrastando uma cadeira junto. Céus, alguma daquelas garotas dava medo, além da Sasha, com seu jeito meio briguento, havia as duas com que andava que pareciam confabular com alguma coisa.

Cândace e Ingrid estavam lado a lado em um dos cantos mais vazios da sala(não que tivessem escolha, afinal, tinham 14 pessoas naquela sala, já que Pietro fora conversar com Anrose na cozinha) tentando evitar a confusão, ambas olhando com desaprovação, mas não pelos mesmos motivos, Cândace pela extrema energia das colegas, o que lhe desgastava em muito, e Ingrid por pensar que eram um bando de animais sem disciplina, devia tirar o chapéu para aquelas que tentavam se portar de maneira decente no meio daquele manicômio.

-00-

-...Muito bem, desembuche!Eu notei que nesses três dias, e quando estamos na mesma sala, você fica me espionando!-Diz Aonis olhando com suspeita para Cole, se ela fosse espiã de um daquelas duas pessoas...

-... Não estou espionando você. –Declarou Cole rolando os olhos sem querer dar explicações.

-Corta essa, dá para sentir, ou você acha que eu não peguei você me encarando?Diga logo de uma vez o que pretende!-Retruca Aonis chegando mais perto.

-...Já disse o que tinha que dizer, não acho necessário dar explicações. –comenta Cole um pouco contrariada fazendo menção de sair, mas segurada pelo pulso por Aonis. –Quer fazer o favor de me soltar?-Disse estreitando os olhos.

-Desde o começo eu achei você suspeita, então não, não vou soltar até você soltar a língua e começar a falar. –Disse Aonis chegando perigosamente mais perto de Cole e encarando-a com firmeza, se possível, usaria a "chave" para saber, mas só usaria como último recurso porque não gostava de se meter na vida dos outros.

...

Cole ia abrir a boca para fazer um comentário sarcástico, mas quando o outro chegou perigosamente perto percebeu que era a primeira vez que olhava o outro de frente e diretamente nos olhos, e que olhos!

Observante como era não deixava escapar nenhum detalhe, de como os olhos eram de um tom azul, mas não de um azul qualquer, tinham uma grande mescla de tons escuros e claros, a parte de cima e inferior de um azul-esverdeado bem escuro, como o leito profundo de um rio, o centro tendo tons de azul-marinho, mas ao mesmo tempo um azul piscina bem brilhante parecia dar um brilho especial, dando uma luz fosforescente aos olhos, que aliás, se observasse com atenção, tinha alguns pontos de luz.

Se tivesse que associar aqueles olhos a algo seria um céu escuro onde uma faixa da via láctea passava no meio, ou as profundas e misteriosas águas de uma gruta, tocadas de forma tênue pelos raios da lua.

Hey!

Cole piscou algumas vezes antes de sair do transe, o outro parecia bem aborrecido de ter sido ignorado, quanto tempo ficara observando os olhos do outro?

-Não me ignore e responda a minha pergunta logo de uma vez! –Fala Aonis em um tom impaciente.

-...Só estava admirando seu jeito aberto e de que não se intimida com nada. –respondeu Cole quietamente tentando desviar o rosto, que começava a queimar levemente. Geralmente não dava explicações a ninguém, era "se entendeu, entendeu, senão... Não vou explicar", mas a situação era muito desconcertante para ela, que queria não encarar o instrutor agora.(mais ou menos, ainda tinha vontade de olhar novamente aqueles olhos)

-...Pelo visto não parece estar mentindo. –Observa Aonis franzindo o cenho e soltando lentamente o pulso de Cole, se afastando logo em seguida em direção a porta, mas parando sua ação para arquear uma sobrancelha e perguntar: Da onde que você tirou a ideia de que sou uma pessoa aberta?

-...Por que você fala até grosseiramente sem se importar com represálias. –Responde Cole ainda não encarando Aonis.

-Hum... –Foi o único comentário que saiu de sua boca antes de retirar da sala.

Cole soltou um fôlego que não sabia que tinha, do jeito que era observadora não concebia conceber como não tinha reparado nos olhos do outro antes, ainda mais de estar encarando-o tantas vezes, se bem que... Havia aquela sensação de que tinha algo estranho com ele, agora que se lembrava, quando ele ia instruir todo mundo ele nunca se demorava demais quando conversava com alguém, estreitava os olhos, andava como se não tivesse acontecido quando Sasha e as outras tentavam atacar ele...

Nunca olhando diretamente para alguém.

**-00-**

Pra falar a verdade os olhos do Aonis não iam ser nada especiais no começo, mas como a coloração ficou muito boa quando estava pintando o desenho a ponto de ainda aparecer alguns efeitos apesar da imagem estar um pouco pequena, eu decidi que isso seria importante então botei na história.

Estou tão ansioso quanto vocês para escrever o próximo dourado, mas não posso apressar mais do que isso, tenham paciência, ainda mais por que alguns vão demorar mais que os outros. Õ.õ(leva pedrada de todas)

Ah... É, e como aparentemente, e surpreendentemente, o Refas estava fazendo sucesso, deixei algumas das personagens fazer o que vocês queriam, pobre dele.

**Tsu-baka-chan- **Haha, obrigado pelo elogio!Ainda bem que gostou do Lore XD, oh sim, não sei quem vai ter mais trabalho com quem, esses dois anti-sociais... Bem, mas ta aí a primeira "interação romântica" com ele. XD

**Hiina-Chan – **Permissão para apertá-lo concedida, puxa, bom saber que tanta gente assim gosta do Dohko ^^, ah sim, eu classificaria os dois como dois nerds XD.

**Suellen-san- **Se tiver alguma curiosidade pode mencionar ok?Vai que você fica esperando um monte de capítulos e aí não resolve suas questões porque eu não pensei nelas?Eu gosto de minimizar a quantidade de furos no roteiro se possível, então sua opinião pode até me ajudar a planejar melhor os capítulos ^^

**Alecto Berkley – **Ah sim, imagina só a cara de taxo das descrentes quando o segredo vir à tona? Também mal posso esperar para introduzir logo os dourados, mas não quero deixar a história corrida demais, peço paciência até lá X.x

**Jules Heartilly – **Ufa, ainda bem que você gostou do capítulo, estava preocupado, já que era a sua personagem interagindo com o par dela, e surpresa com certeza elas vão ter.

**Lune Kuruta – **Mfffff... Adoro seus comentários, sério, eu me divirto muito lendo eles, mesmo em outras fanfics, e eles são tão brilhantes!Fazem minha história parecer mil vezes melhor do que aparenta XD!

Puxa, terceira pessoa que gosta do Refas?Ele é tão secundário, apesar de ter uma pequena relação com o enredo, não esperava isso XD E PFFF, bem, na primeira vez eu estava comentando como as pessoas poderiam achar que o Lore era parecido com a Yuuko do XXXHolic, mas não adianta você procurar "spoilers" que ao menos, não sou tão óbvio assim, o Lore realmente tem segredos dentro de segredos ^^

**dri de sagitarius- **Oh não, Lore apenas vê os desejos como forma de "desafio", ele tem outros interesses, para alguns ele não tem poder para realizar, por isso que a realização dos desejos depende mais das próprias garotas. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

-Olá Pietro, por que não está na sala de descanso?-Pergunta Anrose notando o rapaz na cozinha.

-Ah...Muita baderna lá, aqui parece estar mais calmo. –Responde Pietro coçando a parte de trás da cabeça, realmente, aquele lugar estava uma baderna, e apesar de duvidar que as garotas iam fazer o mesmo com ele, saiu de fininho depois de ver a Cécile correndo atrás do Refas tentando apertar as bochechas do pobre rapaz.

-Oh bem... Se não me engano... Tem um pequeno sofá no fundo da cozinha, e conhecendo o Aonis ele deve ter dado um duro em vocês de novo... Pode se sentar, eu vou pegar algumas frutas está bem?

-Hum...Ok, se não for incomodo... –Replica Pietro se dirigindo ao pequeno sofá bege ao fundo, incrivelmente confortável, com uma mesinha retangular de granito á sua frente.

-Haha, nenhum problema!Oh bem, apesar de eu fazer uma ideia...E então?Como está indo? –Pergunta Anrose cortando algumas frutas em uma grande cumbuca.

-Com o Aonis?Nossa, está sendo um inferno... Hoje, se a Cole não tivesse me ajudado a acender o fogão eu sei lá o que daria, o cara é bem mal humorado... –Responde Pietro afundando no sofá enquanto dava um suspiro cansado.

-Devo imaginar... Mas acho que ele está assim só por que são os primeiros dias, depois, quando pegarem a prática e ele se acostumar com vocês acho que ele será um pouco mais brando~Replica Anrose com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto se aproximava do sofá e sentava-se do lado de Pietro, colocando a travessa com as frutas em cima da mesinha à frente.-Bem, como eu esqueci de perguntar qual fruta você gosta eu cortei várias.

Pietro se endireitou e ficou olhando para a travessa retangular com vários pedaços de diversas frutas diferentes: Maçã, melão, uvas, morangos, bananas, peras, pêssegos, amoras... E até uma grande quantidade de cerejas doces (as naturais, não as de bolo)!

-Nossa, mas será que está tudo bem comer essas frutas?Elas são do café não é mesmo? –Pergunta Pietro enquanto admirava a cor e o doce aroma que vinha das frutas, pareciam bem frescas e deliciosas.

-Haha~Eu cultivei essas frutas, então não tem problema nenhum~Responde Anrose divertida enquanto pegava um pequeno pedaço de pera e mastigava.

-Bem, mas...-Continuou Pietro incerto.

-Ao menos prove uma, e me diga o que acha~Eu me esforcei para cultivá-las~ Replica Anrose de forma matreira.

-Oh bem, acho que vou pegar as cerejas então...

-00-

-Caramba, quando eles vão sair da sala? –sussurra Sasha para as duas novas amigas. –Será que o timing vai dar certo?

-Gente, vocês vão acabar matando o Aonis! –Sussurra Maria assustada encarando o trio "Anti-Rabu", como elas se intitulavam.

-Não se preocupe, no primeiro dia ele desviou praticamente quando o fogão explodiu, então não vai ter nenhum dano muito sério. –Responde Sasha com um abano de mão como se dissesse "Não esquenta que vai ficar tudo bem".

-Mitsuki, pronta para dar o bote? –Pergunta Mariah.

-Prontíssima!Vou dar tempo de ele se tocar quem bateu nele só para passarmos para a etapa 2!-Responde Mitsuki dando uma piscadela.

-Aí vem ele, tá saindo da sala e virou o rosto, é a nossa chance! –Sussurra Sasha chegando perto da sala onde Aonis e Cole estavam discutindo.

-Hum...-Este foi o último comentário que Aonis fez ao sair pensativo na sala, de tão pensativo, que estava distraído o suficiente para não perceber, quando virou completamente o rosto, da frigideira que foi encontro a seu rosto.

-PEIM!-

-Mas quem foi a FILHA DE UMA CADELA MANCA QUE... -Xingou Aonis enquanto esfregava o nariz.

-Bora gente, agora corram!-Grita Mitsuki dando o sinal para as outras saírem correndo, enquanto Maria permanecia no local estática.

-MAS SUAS PRAGAS DA PESTE!QUANDO EU BOTAR AS MÃOS EM VOCÊS...-Reclama Aonis bem irritado, correndo atrás delas em uma velocidade assustadoramente rápida.

-Caraca, eu não esperava que o diabo corresse tanto!Sasha, faça as honras! –Declara Mitsuki enquanto virava a garrafa de óleo no chão e entregava uma caixinha de fósforos para Sasha, que riscava o bendito dando uma gargalhada.

-Ugg...Vou fazer vocês limparem essa baderna depois com uma escova de dentes suas boçais! –Grita Aonis irritado enquanto desacelerava um pouco para não escorregar no óleo no chão.

-AGORA!ABAIXEM-SE! –Brada Sasha em plenos pulmões enquanto jogava o fósforo em uma boca de fogão que estava entupido de colheres de pau, travessas de metal e pequenas panelas(?)

-BAM!-

O fogão explodiu e todas as coisas dentro dele voaram para todos os lados, como o chão ainda estava melecado de óleo, Aonis desviou por um triz da maior parte dos objetos, desviando os objetos com golpes de adaga que sabe se lá onde ele tirara, mas ainda sendo acertado por uma colher de pau ou uma panela vez ou outra.

-2 talheres e 3 panelas... Fiz 32 pontos hoje HORAY!~Comenta Sasha consultando seu caderninho.

-Agora vocês me irritaram... –Sussurra Aonis perigosamente enquanto estreitava os olhos.

-00-

-Alguém ouviu gritarias?-Pergunta Catharina para ninguém em especial, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Parece vir da cozinha do Aonis... –Replica Beatrice se concentrando no som.

...

-Já que ele não tem ninguém para gritar, deve estar gritando com a própria sombra HAAHHA. –Comenta Anne com uma gargalhada.

-GENTE!- Chama Rose em voz alta.

"?" Se viraram todas, em direção a Rose, que subira em cima de um banquinho.

-DIGAM AGORA, QUE PAÍS VOCÊS MORAM? –Pergunta Rose em voz alta. –EU, A CÉCILE E A BIA QUEREMOS CONFIRMAR UMA COISA!

-Estados Unidos, Nova York.

-Grécia.

-Estados Unidos.

-Suécia.

-Grécia.

-Grécia.

-França, mon ami!

-Esses são os lugarem onde nasceram ou onde vocês moram? –Pergunta Rose com um sorriso de "estou sabendo de um segredo que vocês não sabem!".

-Onde moro.-Foi a resposta da maioria que estava confusa sobre aonde ela queria chegar.

-Vocês não acham estranho que mesmo morando em países diferentes nós nos encontramos no mesmo lugar sem problemas? –Pergunta Rose com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

-00-

-...E então? –Pergunta Anrose com o olhar expectante enquanto mordiscava uma amora.

-...Está bem docinha, você sabe mesmo como cultivar essas plantas. –Responde Pietro, de fato, aquelas cerejas estavam bem mais deliciosas que o normal, parecia até mel.

-Fico satisfeita em saber, hehe~ Hum... Eu tive a impressão de ter ouvidos os berros do Refas, acho que vou checar depois para ver se está tudo bem com ele...-Comenta Anrose pensativa enquanto encarava a porta para a sala de descanso.

-Hum... Anrose, você tem um namorado? –Pergunta Pietro.

-Hum?

"O droga, de onde veio essa pergunta estúpida?" –É que...Bem, você é bem gentil e compreensiva, eu só estava curioso er... É que eu nunca vi você saindo do café...-"Droga, que desculpa mais tosca!"

-Não, eu não tenho, acho que ando tão ocupada no café que não tenho tempo para procurar um relacionamento. –Responde Anrose apoiando o dedo em seu rosto de forma pensativa, pressionando um pequeno pedaço de morango em seus lábios.

...

Pietro meio que ficou encarando quando a boca de Anrose se abriu para que o pedacinho da fruta entrasse. Por causa das amoras, cerejas e outras frutas vermelhas que ela tinha comido antes a coloração de seus lábios apresentava um vermelho bem vivo, dando uma aparência mais carnuda, mas ao mesmo tempo parecendo bem macios, vez ou outra Anrose deixava que a ponta de sua língua saísse para fora e lambesse os lábios.

-Oh nossa!Você está bem vermelho, está tendo alguma reação alérgica? –Pergunta Anrose com preocupação, enquanto olhava para Pietro, que parecia meio estático.

-Ah...Er... Não, apenas uma coisa embaraçosa que eu lembrei de repente. –Responde Pietro de forma atrapalhada, corando mais fortemente.

-Oh?Estou curiosa, se não fosse um incômodo poderia me contar? –Pergunta Anrose curiosa, pelo visto Ela não notara a desculpa esfarrapada de Pietro.

-Ah...Bem...-Começa Pietro desajeitado.

Ferrou.

-00-

-Mas Isso é impossível!Os nossos fusos horários são bem diferentes, se isso fosse verdade, então nem todas estariam presentes aqui ao mesmo tempo, já que em alguns lugares estaria noite! –Raciocina Ingrid, devia ser alguma piada, não tinha sentido algum!

-Opa, eu não tinha pensado nessa parte do fuso horário, boa. –Responde Rose pensativa.

-Olá gente, por que esse clima de reunião todo? –Pergunta Sasha entrando afobada com Mitsuki e Maria logo atrás, Cole tinha entrado sorrateiramente antes de elas conseguirem fechar a porta, indo rapidamente para um canto da sala para que não notassem seu rosto ainda ligeiramente corado.

-Estávamos discutindo como é estranho que moramos em países/cidades diferentes, mas mesmo assim chegamos aqui praticamente no mesmo horário! –Responde Cécile animada, apostava que era magia, não tinha outra explicação!

-Ainda com essa história de magia?Sério mesmo? –Pergunta Sasha arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Uia, você está vermelha feito um tomate, não me diga que você e o Aonis... –Comenta Anne com malícia para cima de Cole, que apenas deu um olhar irritado e foi para um lugar mais afastado.-Epa, parece que você não foi a única. –Comenta Anne vendo Pietro chegar pela porta com o rosto ligeiramente corado.

-00-

Momentos Atrás...

- E... Bem, aí o pato perguntou para o patinho de borracha e...Aí caramba, eu realmente sou péssimo para contar piadas. –Diz Pietro escondendo o rosto com as mãos de tanta vergonha.

-...Hu...Hahaaahaha

Pietro olhava para sua instrutora com uma expressão interrogativa, Anrose parecia estar rindo com gosto, exibindo um sorriso divertido, chegava até sair algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

-...Não precisa forçar a risada, eu sei que foi tosco. –Comenta Pietro olhando de lado.

-Oh não... Mas... Eu achei engraçado o modo como você tentava contar as piadas, muito bonitinho o jeito de você se atrapalhar todo. –Garantiu Anrose com um sorriso enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que saíam do seu rosto.

-... Haha... Obrigado... Eu acho... –Comentou Pietro encabulado.

-BAM!-

-Nossa, que barulho de explosão foi esse? –Pergunta Anrose ficando preocupada. –Pietro, eu vou lá checar a outra cozinha, tudo bem se você ir para a sala de descanso por medida de segurança?

-Ah...Tudo bem... –Responde Pietro, mesmo que Anrose tenha ido apressadamente para a outra cozinha sem ter ouvido a resposta.

-00-

-Ainda momentos antes-

-As duas vão pra sala de descanso, que eu vou cuidar da parte 3. –Sussurra Mariah para Sasha e Mitsuki, enquanto elas meneavam a cabeça concordando, dando uma virada para a direita enquanto a outra ia para a esquerda.

-HOJE VOCÊS NÃO ESCAPAM! –Berra Aonis soltando fumaça pelas ventas de tão irritado que estava, depois de escorregar algumas vezes por tentar desviar de ovos que aquelas malucas tacaram nele, ele estava mais puto que nunca.

-Ok, agora... –Começa Mariah segurando algo em sua mão e mirando para jogar atrás, mas trombando com alguém que lhe segura o pulso e retira o objeto de sua mão. –Mas o que...

-Me parece que hoje uma criança levada vai receber castigo. –Comenta Lore com uma piscadela, esperando o seu subordinado chegar até eles.

-Ah, Chefe Lore essa...

-Já faço uma ideia do que aconteceu, tsk tsk, francamente Aonis, apanhar de umas garotas normais? –Pergunta Lore arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto meneava a cabeça em sinal de reprovação debochada.

-...Estava distraído. –Responde ele em um muxoxo.

-Eu ouvi uma explosão e gritaria, aconteceu alguma...Opa! –Começa a dizer Anrose correndo, antes de escorregar no óleo no chão e colidir com o Aonis.

-STRIKE-

-Ouch... Nossa, Aonis, você está machucado!O que aconteceu? –Pergunta Anrose se levantando e olhando para seu colega.

-Aquelas pragas da peste... –Resmunga Aonis tentando se levantar.

-Huhuhu, pelo visto fiz bem em escolhê-las... –Sussurra Lore de forma analítica ao olhar para seus assistentes, mas passando o seu olhar para Maria, que parecia extremamente emburrada por ele tê-la impedido e por ainda estar segurando-a pelo seu pulso.-Bem senhorita Mariah, creio que você, a senhorita Mitsuki e a senhorita Sasha tenham ido um pouco longe demais com o seu o trote, por isso receberão uma punição~ Mas antes é melhor você ir até a sala de descanso, estão conversando sobre algo muito interessante lá~ Comenta com um sorriso no rosto, antes de puxá-la gentilmente pelo braço até a sala.

-00-

-Sério, que outras provas vocês precisam para acreditar que este café é mágico?-Pergunta Rose.

-Bem, mágico eu não sei, mas eu posso dizer que mágico é vocês conseguirem falar Francês tão bem! –Comenta Anne com um sorriso de gato Chesire no rosto.

Heim?

-Você... Não estava falando em inglês? –Pergunta Frida arregalando os olhos surpresa.

-Francês?Até aonde eu sei, eu nunca aprendi essa língua. –Comenta Bonnie arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Isso é uma piada não é?Vocês claramente estão falando em grego, com sotaque e tudo!-Replica Cândace incrédula.

-CLAP- -CLAP-

Os suaves sons do bater de palmas chamou a atenção de todas, que quando olharam, viram o seu chefe com um sorriso no rosto batendo palmas devagar, e por algum motivo, segurando a mão de Mariah, que franzia o cenho emburrada.

-Meus parabéns!Vocês são muito espertas, descobriram o segredo!Agora que já sabem, posso contar o real motivo de eu ter contratado vocês. –Explica Lore antes de fazer uma pausa, sob o olhar atônito de todas as pessoas na sala.

-Como puderam notar, vocês vem de países diferentes e se encontram aqui mesmo com esses fusos-horários distintos, isso graças a uma magia de portal continua e manipulação de um espaço para que tenha horários diferentes do mundo real, mas acho que essa explicação seria complexa demais para vocês... Ah, e esse lugar também tem um feitiço contínuo para linguagem universal, por isso que conseguem entender umas as outras!

E quanto a sua real função aqui... Creio que Dohko tenha lhe explicado um pouco, não é?Senhorita Rose? –Pergunta Lore dirigindo seu olhar a garota, que ainda estava de pé no banquinho.

-Ah... É, ele comentou de como o objetivo era atender aos clientes especiais e descobrir coisas interessantes com eles, além de ganhar contatos importantes.

-Muito bem, mas não somente isso, alguns desses clientes vêm resolver suas próprias negociações importantes, portanto, é bom que tenham o cuidado do que vão falar, não queremos começar uma guerra não é? –Pergunta Lore com um sorriso no rosto. – Agora, acho que já conhecem sobre meus assistentes, mas não custa nada dizer que eles próprios possuem poderes. –Comenta apontando para Anrose e Aonis, que estava estranhamente sem os machucados e mais carrancudo que nunca.

-Olá, bem, vocês já me conhecem, Anrose Vermillion, por vezes conhecida pela alcunha de "Dama das Rosas Vermelhas" ou por "Guardiã dos Chás"~ E como meu nome já diz, eu posso criar e manipular qualquer tipo de planta, e até criar frutas. –Diz Anrose piscando em direção a Pietro enquanto fazia aparecer uma maçã em suas mãos.

-Agora entendi o que ela quis dizer com "cultivou".-Diz Pietro impressionado.

-...O que vocês estão olhando?Eu não vou contar nada sobre o meu poder, não é da conta de vocês. –Responde Aonis irritado.

-Aposto que tem algo haver com seus olhos... –Sussurra Cole de lado.

-Quero que se esforcem bastante durante essa semana, por que na próxima, eu planejo apresentá-los aos nossos "clientes especiais"! –Finaliza Lore olhando atentamente para todas.

...

As garotas (e o Pietro) ainda estavam em estado do choque, para a grande maioria, magia era um mito, um conto de fadas, tentar processar que ela existia era um tanto difícil, ainda mais para as mais céticas, mas que realmente não podiam negar as provas.

-...Ei Cécile, nós ganhamos a aposta!OK, Todo mundo que apostou contra, abrindo as carteiras!

Resmungos e barulho de carteiras abrindo foram ouvidos...

**-000000000-**

Holla people!~Estão surpresas que atualizei dois capítulos em um dia?Ainda mais sendo fanfic de fichas?XD, bem, é que alguns capítulos eu tenho o roteiro planejado mais ou menos de antemão :D

**E gente, se tudo der certo, no próximo capítulo "aquela pessoa" irá fazer uma aparição em nosso café, e outro dourado vai aparecer, as apostas estão abertas!Quem será?!:D**

**Alecto Berkley-**Quem sabe?Tão cedo a Cécil não vai conseguir abraçar o pobre, coitado, depois dessa até eu ia ter trauma XD.

Puxa!Surpresa das grande você conseguir sentir pena do Aonis sem saber nada dele!E olha que não soltei nada sobre o seu passado!Ah sim, eu tinha reparado nessa questão da língua, mas muito obrigado do mesmo jeito por dizer ^^

HAHSHAHHSHASH, Eu não sei porque, mas ri bagarai com "E, nossa, Aonis é uma anta.."

**Tsu-baka-chan-**YES!Era essa a reação que eu queria! 8D, Eu não disse que conseguiria deixá-la histérica?HAHHAA, Coitado do Refas, não só na fic, mas fora dela, todo mundo quer quebrar o coitado ^^'*gota*

Bem...Já que você disse que tem tempo, que sorte!Eu estou postando um novo capítulo!Horay~~!

**Chibi Haru-chan17- **A Anne é minha mala de alça preferida, eu praticamente uso ela para mover o enredo HAHAHAH, e isso sem ela estar envolvida!Ela é que nem a partida de um carro XD

...Me parece que "Rabu" é um apelido que tá pegando até mesmo com as leitoras XD

**Lyta White-**Não tem problema não Lyta, fica a vontade e comente quando lhe der na telha! XD, Sim, a irmandade "Anti-Rabu"(peguei seu apelido emprestado para o capítulo de hoje ^^), vai aprontar ainda um tanto , já que Mariah não conseguiu a sua parte na diversão!

Lol, fico feliz que até mesmo, além da Tsu-baka, tenham leitoras que gostaram do momento Cole x Aonis XD

**dri de sagitarius- **Pois é, pobre do infeliz u.u, Aqui está Mitsuki, Mariah e Sasha formando a trindade de ouro e aloprando com nosso(não tão favorito) rabugento!


	7. Chapter 7

A sala que parecia uma estufa "ao contrário", já que as árvores estavam do lado de fora e o local parecia se localizar bem acima do solo, era possível ver inúmeros pássaros fazendo seus ninhos ou simplesmente voando ali e acolá, fazendo com que do lado de fora parecesse que um borrão de cores se movia de um lado ao outro.

A parte de dentro também tinha a sua beleza, as paredes eram feitas de um metal branco e inúmeros pedaços de vidro coloridos pendurados decoravam o topo, fazendo com que quando a luz provinda dos lados batesse nos dito objetos, refletindo luzes dançantes.

O chão era forrado por um tapete macio de cor creme, e no centro havia vários tipos de pufes, uns com pelos macios de cores preto, branco ou cinza, ou aqueles feito de um material elástico, apresentando tons mais coloridos, que ao julgar pela maciez, o enchimento era de pelúcia. Havia uma mesinha baixa de madeira, e de certa forma, um pouco larga, no centro de tudo.

Essa era a maravilhosa sala que Sasha, Mitsuki e Mariah estavam encarando quando chegaram, a pedido do chefe. Com certeza não era igual à sala que Rose descrevera, mas elas tinham certeza que ela se destinava aos "clientes especiais".

-Muito bem, senhoritas Mitsuki, Sasha e Mariah, creio que estejam cientes do porque de eu tê-las chamado aqui, não é? –Pergunta Lore encarando as três com aquele meio sorriso de quem sabia das coisas.

-...- "Fazia praticamente uma semana desde o ocorrido, um bom tempo, tanto que as garotas tinham pensado que seu chefe tinha esquecido da punição, mas pelo chamado que ele fizera, parecia que não."

-Como a brincadeira de vocês foi além da conta eu estou dando uma punição~ Diz Lore com um tom divertido ante de sua face se tornar séria. –Senhoritas Mitsuki e Sasha, durante esta semana, enquanto o Aonis estiver preparando os ingredientes para ser usado na confecção de doces, as duas estarão encarregadas de lavar a louça que ele sujar.

-Mas...-Começaram as duas.

-Fui claro? –Perguntou em um tom ameno, mas com uma expressão de quem não iria aceitar queixas.

As garotas apenas menearam a cabeça em sinal de concordância, uma coisa era a Anrose com seu jeito simpático ou o Aonis com aquele jeito estourado, mas o Lore, o dono daquele lugar, possuía uma imponência que não deixava brechas para contrariá-lo.

-Muito bem, as duas podem se retirar e ir às cozinhas. –Disse Lore com um aceno de mão.

-...E quanto a mim?Qual é a minha punição "Sr. Lore"?-Pergunta Mariah cruzando os braços, falando em um tom sarcástico.

-00-

- Nem acredito que sobrevivemos ao "treinamento militar" para aprender a cozinhar, mas acho que vai valer a pena-Diz Beatrice dando um profundo suspiro.

-Pois é, agora nós vamos atender aos "clientes especiais"!Mal posso esperar!Será que eu vou ver o Dohko de novo?*-*-Fala Rose pensativa. – Também quero saber que sala nós vamos pegar dessa vez! Será que vai ser a mesma, ou será que vai ser uma diferente?Ai, mal posso esperar!O senhor Lore disse que tem inúmeras salas, umas mais bonitas que as outras!

-Devo dizer que estou impressionada comente com o esplendor das salas de espera, elas têm uma sofisticação e uma beleza irreal. –Comenta Catharina com seu vocabulário sofisticado.

As garotas haviam acabado de voltar da "excursão" do local, Lore manteve em segredo de como eram as salas dos clientes, dizendo que era uma surpresa, mas deixou que elas vissem como eram as inúmeras salas de espera, que apesar de simples (de acordo com Rose, comparado àquela que ela tinha ido), ainda possuíam uma beleza exuberante, todas estavam maravilhadas, e até as mais céticas estavam impressionadas, só que obviamente, não deixando mostrar em suas faces.

-Que bom que gostaram!Se já ficam surpresas só com isso, imagina só quando forem atender aos clientes?- Diz Anrose sorrindo, apesar de ela estar morando no café há anos, ela mesma não conseguia para de se deslumbrar com a decoração de algumas salas.

-...Alguém viu o Pietro? –Pergunta timidamente Maria, que durante a excursão havia ficado amiga do rapaz, já que nem sua irmã, nem as amigas dela estavam presentes, poderia considerá-lo até como um irmãozinho nesse ponto.

-...Oh!Ele deve ter se perdido, fiquem aqui que eu vou procurá-lo~Diz Anrose enquanto saia pelo corredor.

-00-

Pietro estava zanzando os longos corredores de forma perdida, deveria ter passado muito mais tempo que o esperado admirando as salas, já que quando caiu em si, todos tinham sumido.

-Como esse lugar é enorme!Afinal, quantos corredores esse café têm? –Pergunta a si mesmo, agora acelerando o passo, aquele lugar parecia um labirinto!

-Hum~ Você é uma face nova, não me lembro de tê-lo visto antes aqui~ Diz uma voz sensual.

Pietro se virou em direção à voz, quando foi que a mulher tinha aparecido?Pelo jeito ela tinha acabado de sair pela porta de uma das prováveis salas de espera, apesar de ser muito bonita, ter várias curvas salientes e um sorriso no rosto, a mulher não passava uma aura boa, na verdade, sua aura, assim como seus olhos, passavam uma grande malícia.

-Er... A "senhorita" seria por acaso uma das "clientes especiais"?-Pergunta Pietro desconfortável com o jeito que a mulher parecia lhe devorar com os olhos.

-Hum~ Com certeza eu sou uma cliente "muito especial" garoto~Você até que é bonitinho apesar de não ter nenhum atributo especial... –Comenta a mulher passando a língua nos lábios de forma voraz, chegando mais perto de Pietro. –Mas talvez falte uma beleza comum entre meus meninos~ -Diz a mulher encostando sua mão no rosto de Pietro, que começou a ter calafrios, e não do bom tipo.

-TIRE AS PATAS DELE SUA VACA!-Exclamou uma voz irritada vindo do fundo do corredor.

Antes que Pietro pudesse reagir ou raciocinar uma figura fulgaz entrou em sua frente estapeando a mão que acariciava o seu rosto, e pressionando seu corpo contra a parede contrária de forma protetora.

-Ora ora, "Dama das rosas vermelhas", por que está tão irritada?Eu só cumprimentei o adorável garoto. –Diz a voz carregada de ironia e malícia.

-Não consegue ver um cara que vai logo querendo tocá-lo não é?Não vou deixar você fazer isso, não enquanto eu não permitir! –Responde Anrose rosnando para a mulher e estreitando os olhos perigosamente enquanto mantinha um braço esticado de forma proterora, andando ainda mais para trás, deixando o rapaz atrás dela mais prensado contra a parede.

-Hum... Parece confiante demais "Dama das rosas", será que esqueceu o que posso fazer?~Pergunta a voz cheia de sarcasmo.

Pietro olhava aquela cena toda sem entender, seu rosto pegava fogo de sentir o corpo dele ser prensado contra a parede e sua instrutora, tanto que até conseguia sentir perfeitamente o calor de seu corpo e o aroma de rosas daquele cabelo macio e sedoso, mas com certeza o que mais o confundia era a reação dela. Nunca vira ela se irritar, o que quer dizer muito se tratando das suas colegas loucas, então vê-la ali, rosnando, e tão tensa, era no mínimo, assustador.

-Faça isso e eu te mato sua desgraçada! –Retruca Anrose ferina, apesar de seu corpo todo estar tremendo, não poderia deixar aquela mulher fazer o que bem entendesse, mesmo que não tivesse força o suficiente para sobrepujá-la.

-..Huhu... Matar é?Será que não vai enlouquecer e virar um monstro assassino antes disso? –Pergunta a mulher com um brilho sinistro nos olhos, abrindo um sorriso de puro desdém. – Mas~ Acho que hoje não, vim porque meu menino está se sentindo solitário e pediu sua companhia~ E é claro, que vou aproveitar e encontrar com meu "novo favorito", o Refas, soube que ele aprendeu a se portar direitinho como um servo~ Diz com um sorriso ainda maior, antes de se dirigir ao fim do corredor, abrindo a porta para a sala de espera. –Avise o meu querido Lore que estou esperando ele me atender~

...

Assim que a mulher acabara de fechar a porta, Anrose ficou menos tensa, respirando fundo enquanto se afastava e dava espaço para Pietro se mexer.

-...Quem era aquela mulher? –Pergunta Pietro confuso, apesar de sentir que isso era um assunto delicado.

-..."Aquela mulher" se chama Desroiz, é uma bruxa safada, uma verdadeira vaca que "aprecia homens"...-Suspira Anrose longamente antes de se virar preocupada para Pietro.-Ela... Ela não fez nada vulgar a você tirando colocar a mão em seu rosto, fez?

-Não...

-Ótimo... Escute Pietro, prometa que não vai fazer nada que vá chamar a atenção dela, apesar de eu tentar evitar que ela faça algo de drástico eu simplesmente não tenho a força suficiente para interferir, e o chefe está de mãos atadas por causa da minha...m- Começa a dizer Anrose antes de parar nas últimas palavras. –...Apenas evite-a ok?-Disse praticamente implorando.

Pietro apenas meneou a cabeça concordando, percebera que ela hesitara antes de dizer algo importante, mas não iria pressionar, afinal, ela já estava dando intimidade o suficiente para falar de um assunto que claramente a deixava desconfortável, e o que aquela mulher queria dizer com "virar um monstro assassino"?

-Vamos, temos que ir falar com o chefe.

-00-

-Filho da mãe preguiçoso...-Resmunga Mariah enquanto ficava escrevendo freneticamente em um papel, sendo cercada por duas pilhas enormes do mesmo material.

-Eu vou checar esses papéis um por um para saber se você fez certo, e você não está liberada para sair até terminar tudo... Entendeu "senhorita Mariah"? –Diz Lore com um tom de deboche divertido em sua fala.

-Você ainda vai ver... Um dia... –Continua resmungando Mariah em voz baixa.

-TOC TOC-

-Pode entrar.-Diz Lore encarando a porta.

-Com licença... Senhor Lore. –Entra Anrose cautelosamente seguida de Pietro, já que ela ficou com receio de deixá-lo ali, enquanto a mulher estava naquela sala.

-Qual o problema Anrose? –Perguntou Lore de forma séria quando percebeu a expressão de sua segunda no comando.

-"Aquela mulher"... Ela requisitou que o senhor a atendesse e... Ela pediu para que eu fosse "visita-lo".

-...Então ela pretende deixá-la ocupada para deixar o Refas desprotegido de seus "ataques"...-Disse Lore franzindo o cenho. –E o pior que deve ter garantido você iria visitá-lo...

-...Será que não há uma maneira de resolver isso? –Pergunta Anrose aflita.

-...Eu não posso interferir diretamente por causa do contrato estabelecido, e com certeza o Aonis não é capaz de ir contra aquela mulher... Mas talvez... –Murmura Lore pensativo.

-...Talvez?

-Anrose, quero que você chame à senhorita Cândace até aqui!

-00-

-A Anrose saiu faz um bom tempo, me pergunto se aconteceu alguma coisa... –Comenta Lissa.

-HÁ!Eu sei! Vai ver que ela e o Pietro foram d...-Antes que Anne pudesse terminar a frase a porta fora aberta bruscamente, saindo Anrose e Pietro, ambos com expressões apreensivas.

-Senhorita Cândace, poderia vir comigo por gentileza?O chefe está te chamando...

-...

-00-

-Bem, senhorita Cândace, eu preciso que você faça um favor e vá visitar um certo alguém no lugar de Anrose, não planejava que uma "missão de campo" tão cedo, mas parece que devido as circunstâncias não há outra alternativa. –Diz Lore seriamente.

Cândace apenas meneia a cabeça afirmativamente, parecia ser importante, o porquê de ter sido escolhida, era um mistério, mas não deveria ser tão complicado.

-Muito bem, agora vou lhe enviar até onde "aquela mulher" mora, chegando lá, vai ter um rapaz te esperando, diga a ele que você veio visitar aquele que Desroiz pediu e ele te levará até lá.

...

Ainda não se acostumava com essa coisa de "magia", mesmo depois de o chefe ter feito um círculo prateado aparecer no chão e ela ser transportada para um local totalmente diferente, e mesmo vendo um castelo que incrivelmente parecia ser feito de cristal(ou seria diamante?), com várias mobílias adornadas e quadros em cada parede.

-...É a senhorita que veio visitá-lo? –Pergunta a voz de um rapaz sério de cabelos curtos e prateados, com olhos de um tom esquisito de malva.

-...Sim, sou eu. –Responde Cândace.

-Muito bem, apenas me siga que eu já vou levá-la até ele. –Replica o rapaz andando pelos corredores do imenso e luxuoso castelo.

Ao chegarem ao final de um corredor se depararam com um quadro, muito maior que os outros, este parecia dar umas dez dela, e tinha pintado um grande castelo, cercado de milhares de rosas de todas as cores sob um céu azulado.

O rapaz retirou de seu pescoço um pingente esmeralda, encaixando o objeto dentro de um buraco na moldura, fazendo com que as cores de desprendessem do quadro e fossem até eles, envolvendo-os e engolindo-os para dentro.

-00-

-Pietro você está pálido!O que aconteceu? –Pergunta Maria preocupada ao ver que o rapaz estava, de fato, branco como cal.

-Eu não sei, nem eu entendi direito, eu acabei me perdendo e encontrei uma mulher no corredor, ela chegou a tocar a minha face, mas a Anrose interveio... Parecia muito tensa e nervosa, nunca vi ela assim... –Responde Pietro de forma preocupada.

-Ei, por acaso essa mulher... Ela era referida como "Aquela mulher"?-Pergunta Rose.

-Sim, a Anrose parecia não querer falar dela, e até o senhor Lore evitava chamá-la pelo nome. –Comenta Pietro pensativo. –Mas por que?

-O Dohko me comentou um pouco, ele disse que essa mulher é um assunto delicado aqui e que todos sem exceção a detestavam, disse até que ela era uma das únicas pessoas a tirar o senhor Lore do sério.-Replica Rose pensativa.

-Mas se essa mulher é tão odiada, por que o senhor Lore não faz nada? –Pergunta Beatrice.

-Eu não sei exatamente o porquê, só sei que tem algo a haver com a Anrose, ela comentou que por alguma coisa relativa a ela, o senhor Lore estava de mãos atadas a esse assunto.

-Mas afinal, quem era essa mulher?

-00-

-Me siga, mas bem perto.

Cândace fez como o outro lhe dissera, parecia um tanto preocupada com aquele enorme campo de rosas, já que do jeito que sofria de problemas respiratórios aquele lugar, com um monte de pólem, poderia dar uma forte reação nela.

-Chegamos.

-Quem está aí?-Perguntou uma voz entediada vindo de dentro da única construção.

-Visita.

-Pode entrar. –Disse a voz, embora entediada, com um leve tom de curiosidade.

O céu, as nuvens, as flores, e até mesmo aquele castelo faziam parte da pintura, portanto não seria estranho se a pessoa a sua frente também fizesse parte.

Inicialmente pensara que era uma mulher, mas lembrou-se da voz entediada que parecia ter vindo dele, tinha os cabelos longos, desalinhados, de uma cor azul piscina assim como seus olhos, que aliás, possuía uma pinta abaixo dos mesmos. Seu corpo era esbelto, e por assim dizer, de uma beleza andrógena, que poderia fazer muitas mulheres terem inveja.

-...Você não é a Anrose. –Comenta a voz arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"E por acaso eu tenho cabelos rosas e vermelhos ô cego?"

-Claro que não, por acaso eu tenho uma aura rosa ao meu redor e uma energia e um sorriso quase irritante?-Pergunta Cândace irritada.

-Hum...Você não gosta da Anrose?Não sabia que existia gente assim. –Comenta o rapaz olhando com leve interesse.

-O jeito animado dela me irrita!Pessoas como ela, que só são animadas porque não tem problemas me irritam muito!São um bando de hipócritas!Só podem falar frases de incentivo porque não sabem o que é sentir o problema na pele! –Retruca Cândace impaciente.

-...Você parece ser bem cega, daqueles que pensam só de uma forma...E parece ser bem burra. –Comenta o rapaz apoiando a cabeça em suas mãos, encarando Cândace.

-Você só consegue dizer isso só porque você vive nesse luxo todo, se soubesse como a vida real é dura não ficaria dizendo essas baboseiras! –Replica Cândace de mau humor, não veio trabalhar no café para ter que aturar um imbecil que nem sabia de nada, chamando-a de "burra". –Não vim aqui para aturar um idiota me chamando de burra, então eu vou indo. –Disse fazendo menção de voltar ao caminho que viera.

-...É melhor você não ir. –Disse o rapaz a ela segurando o tecido da sua blusa.

-...Ah é?E por que? –Pergunta Cândace sarcástica e em tom de desafio.

-...Por que o caminho está coberto de rosas. Rosas envenenadas.

...

**-000000000-**

Yeah...Não é o meu capítulo favorito, mas é porque não deu para colocar a conversação inteira da Cândace, que era a minha intenção...

O pior é que acho que no próximo capítulo vai focar totalmente nela já que não consegui colocar aqui X.x*Leva pedrada de todas*, se serve de consolo em dois ou três capítulos vão aparecer mais dois dourados.*Leva pedrada do mesmo jeito*

**Tsu-baka-chan- **HOHAHSSHSA, muito obrigado pelo elogio Tsu!

Sama?*-*

Pois é, eu sou viciado em chá e frutas, principalmente cerejas, pena que elas sejam tão caras :

E é...As garotas deram sorte que o Aonis tava com muitas preocupações na cabeça, porque do contrário não iam conseguir aceitar o Rabu de jeito nenhum u_u

Lol, com certeza ela não vai esquecer os olhos dele, eu vou fazer questão que ela não esqueça!8D*Apanha da Cole também*

**Chibi Haru-chan17- **Pffff….Pois é, eu tava engasgando de rir cada vez que eu escrevia a cena dos dois, o cara se atrapalhava tanto que você começa a sentir pena XD, é mesmo, o Aonis vai ficar "Quem?" quando as meninas chamarem ele de Rabu, mas quando ele se tocar... Gritos histéricos por toda a parte XD

**Lyta White- **Foda?*-* Foda?*-*

Aonis: Vixe, agora o idiota tá que nem bobo da corte alegre.

Pois é, elas estavam certas e todo mundo que aposto contra se fu- no final XD

**Hiina-Chan-**Quem sabe~ O Lore não vai dar um castigo severo demais porque senão ele vira vilão, lol, XD Que bom que você gostou dos dois juntos.

A é, pontaria boa essa a sua heim?Você acertou na lata!

**Jules Heartilly- **Pois é, eu tava louco de vontade de botar aquela parte, pffff...Tensão é pouco, do jeito que esses dois são, devem ser o casal mais lerdo de todos!u_u

**Alecto Berkley-**Não é uma má ideia, ia ser hilário o Kanon, com todo o seu charme, perder para o jeito "moe"(é esse o termo não é?) do boneco do Refas, pfff...Eu atualizo rápido por que, como eu disse, tem alguns capítulos planejados de antemão :D

**Sweet Aska-**Não tem problema nenhum Aska!Fique a vontade e comente quando quiser, sei como todas devem estar atarefadas ^^', Sim o Aonis é ligeiro e ninja, ainda bem que a Bonnie ficou do jeito que você queria, ufa!Oh sim, eu me diverti muito descrevendo a cena, tava rindo da cara de tacho do Pietro o tempo inteiro XD

**linanime- **HOLLY NELLY!Comentou um atrás do outro!O_o

Oh, mas considerando que estamos falando do Lore, vai ser difícil a Mariah conseguir pegá-lo desprevenido, e quero deixá-la irritada o suficiente até lá XD.

Bom, de certa forma o Lore não mentiu, ele disse que não podia deixar os grupos desequilibrados, mesmo mudando os grupos continuam tendo a mesma quantidade de pessoas :D, ele é um verdadeiro troll! XD

Até o final da fic o Aonis vai ficar tão quebrado que vai até dar dó. XD

**Janine- **Que bom que está gostando, eu estou tentando fazer o possível para bolar interações para a Frida, mais ela é tão quietinha~


	8. Chapter 8

Não gostava daquela mulher.

As carícias dela não eram afetuosas como a de sua mãe, de Anrose ou das meninas do café(embora ele gostaria que elas demonstrassem afeto de um jeito não dolorido), era um toque gélido cheio de más intenções, causando-lhe um terrível mal-estar, apesar de tentar se controlar não podia evitar, mas tremer.

-Parece estar com frio~Está tremendo tanto~Venha cá que eu irei lhe aquecer~Sussurra maliciosamente Desroiz enquanto encostava seus lábios no jugular do rapaz que tentava se afstar do toque, mas sendo contido pela mulher.

-...Isso...Dói..-Foi a única coisa que Refas pôde murmurar quando a mulher deu uma mordida em sua pele macia, geralmente "aquela mulher" não conseguiria ir muito longe com suas intenções por causa da...

-NÃO SE ATREVA A FAZER MAIS NADA COM ELE!-Exclama a voz claramente irritada e protetora de Anrose, enquanto puxava Ruuya para fora do alcance de Desroiz, rosnando feito um cão enquanto encarava aquela vulgar.

-O que está fazendo aqui "guardião dos chás"?Pensei que tinha ido fazer companhia ao meu menino. –Pergunta Desroiz claramente insatisfeita.

-Oh, acho que ele precisa conhecer novas pessoas, então o chefe enviou uma de nossas novas funcionárias~Responde Anrose com um tom sarcástico e triunfante.

"Você pensa que vai poder molestar o garoto?Não enquanto eu estiver aqui desgraçada"

-00-

-Envenenadas?Então me explique como eu não cai morta depois de passar por aquele caminho. – Retruca Cândace sarcástica e descrente.

-É porque você estava na companhia daquele garoto que te trouxe, ele deve ter uma proteção especial. –Responde o rapaz de cabelos azuis-piscina.

Cândace ia mandar o garoto levá-la de volta quando notou que ele desaparecera, sendo que a única pessoa além dela naquele mundo esquisito era justamente o rapaz entediado e grosso à sua frente.

-Qual o seu nome?-Questiona o rapaz.

-...

-Você sabe que se eu disser que não estou satisfeito eles não vão vir te buscar não é?

-Cândace. –Responde ela a contragosto.

-Afrodite, e pelo visto você também não conhece etiqueta básica. –Observa com um leve arquear da sobrancelha.

-00-

-Dane-se esses papéis!Eu devia é ter dado um chute naquele folgado maldito!-Grita Mariah irritada enquanto se levantava da cadeira e ia em direção a porta com a intenção de sair daquele lugar.

-TICK TICK-

-QUE?!Aquele desgraçado traçou a porta?!-Exclama Mariah claramente aborrecida, enquanto tentava forçar e abrir.

"Você só poderá abrir a porta quando terminar a papelada~"-Disse uma voz vinda da porta, provavelmente um feitiço com mensagem gravada.

-Ah é?E se eu precisar ir no banheiro babaca? –Pergunta Mariah emburrada como se a porta fosse capaz de responder.

"...Final da sala~" –Responde a voz novamente, dessa vez com um riso abafado.

.MÃE!

-00-

Oh, e como você conhecesse, você tem a sutileza de um elefante e a educação de um chipanzé!-Retruca Cândace irritada, quem o cara pensava que era?

-Bem, você também é grossa, então nada mais justo que responder na mesma medida. –Disse Afrodite dando de ombros. –Além disso você insultou a Anrose.

-Olha, eu simplesmente não suporto o jeito dela ok?Ela é animada demais para o meu gosto. –Responde Cândace começando a perder a pouca paciência que não tinha.

-Por isso que eu disse que você é cega.

-Quer parar de me chamar de cega?!

-OK, então vamos falar de algo mais interessante, como é o mundo lá fora? –Pergunta Afrodite um pouco mais interessado.

-É uma droga, com crises, empregos medíocres e pessoas que só passam a vida inteira para pagar dívidas. –Responde ela com sarcasmo.

-Hum...Isso é bem diferente do que a Anrose me contou.

-Bem, essa é a realidade, ela te esmaga e te cospe no chão.

-...Mas você parece estar viva.

-Heim?

-...Você não parece alguém que chegou ao fundo do poço, não parece estar "quebrado". –Observa ele.

-Oh e como você pode afirmar isso?Você não conhece nada, vive em um castelo, tem todo esse luxo!Não, você não sente na pele os problemas!

-...A vida é monótona, sem sal para alguém que não sabe fazer nada, que só existe, sem ser ninguém em especial. Você deseja com todas as forças para se libertar de sua prisão e quer acreditar que um dia não haverá ninguém controlando você, mas aí você perde a esperança e acomoda-se... Pensando que não há jeito. –Comenta Afrodite com o olhar vago e vazio olhando para nenhum lugar em especial.

-Há!E quem você acha que é para pensar que me conhece?-Pergunta ela sarcástica, apesar de saber em seu íntimo que aquilo era verdade.

-...Não estava falando de você, estava falando de mim.

-00-

Quando Lore dissera que como castigo as duas deveriam lavar a louça do Aonis elas pensavam que seria fácil, tedioso, mais fácil.

...Qual foi a sua surpresa delas que, quando abriram a porta da cozinha viram que ele estava usando TODOS OS FOGÕES!

-Mas o que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui?!-Pergunta Aonis impaciente enquanto ia de um fogão ao outro, hora misturando com a colher de pau, hora adicionando alguma coisa, tudo isso, feito tão rapidamente, que você só via rastros de velocidade.

-O senhor Lore mandou a gente lavar a sua louça...-Disse Mitsuki(aparentemente em sua personalidade afável) um tanto embasbacada.

-Ele O QUE?!Argh...Está bem, mas se vocês fizerem isso agora só irão me atrapalhar, esperem até eu terminar de fazer tudo! –Retruca o rapaz enquanto mantinha o ritmo frenético.

-00-

-...Não vejo motivo algum para você se sentir assim.-Retruca Cândace um tanto incomodada, não esperava que o rapaz cínico a sua frente sentisse uma depressão assustadoramente similar ao dela.

-...Diga, se a vida é uma droga e tão ruim assim então por que você ainda tenta?Como você disse, ela vai te esmagar e cuspir em você... A única coisa que vai coseguir é fazer as pessoas mais fortes e talentosas pisarem em você como se fosse um nada...Para mim isso é um pouco de masoquismo da sua parte.

-...

-...Você mantém esse desejo de não desistir por si só?

-Eu simplesmente não quero ser medíocre a vida inteira. –Sussurra Cândace em um tom quase inaudível, olhando para o lado.

-...Eu tenho inveja de você. –Sussurra Afrodite.

-Hum?

-Eu nem sou capaz de manter minha vontade de sair daqui, toda vez que eu estou perdendo minha esperança e acho que vou cair "no fundo do poço" novamente eu preciso chamar a Anrose para me contar sobre o mundo lá fora... Só assim para que eu lembre que eu quero sair daqui...

Antes mesmo de ela poder abrir a boca para perguntar algo, o mesmo rapaz que lhe trouxera até ali apareceu, dizendo que estava na hora de retornar.

-...Não me lembro de você tê-lo chamado.-Comenta Cândace franzindo o cenho.

-Eu menti. Do contrário você não ia conversa comigo.

-00-

-Finalmente eu acabei!Ugh...Quando eu botar as mãos naquele infeliz...-Murmura Mariah em um tom exausto e irritado enquanto saia em fim, daquela sala.

Ficara o dia inteiro resolvendo aquela papelada, tanta papelada que agora era provavelmente noite no local onde elas moravam, com certeza a sua irmã deveria estar esperando para irem embora juntas.

...Mas se surpreendeu quando não a encontrou.

-Que estranho, eu tenho certeza que ela estava aqui me esperando. –Murmura franzindo o cenho.

-Mas ela estava te esperando. –Sussurra uma voz bem perto de Mariah, que leva um tremendo susto, em um movimento rápido e automático ela acaba desferindo um soco na bochecha de alguém.

-NÃO FAÇA ISSO SEU MALDITO!-Grita ela tentando se recompor, bem, ao menos tinha dado um soco no infeliz.

-Huhu...Embora eu não aprecie socos desferidos contra minha pessoa devo dizer que em parte a culpa foi minha. –Disse massageando o local atingido com um sorriso matreiro... Levava um soco, mas não perdia a pose.

-Onde a Maria está?-Pergunta ignorando o comentário do outro.

-Ela caiu no sono enquanto te esperava, achei que se ficasse dormindo naquela posição ia ter torcicolo, então levei-a até um dos quartos do café. –Responde Lore parecendo não se importar de ter sido ignorado.

-Ok, onde fica esse quarto?

-Tem certeza que quer acordá-la?Você poderia dormir aqui sem problema algum~

-Diga logo onde ela está seu maldito!-Diz Mariah levantando a voz, se ela não estivesse tão cansada...

-...Desde pequenas você vivia protegendo a sua irmã, seja de possível bullying ou de suas primas, não se permitindo a baixar a guarda...Nem dormir, e pelo visto você mantém esse hábito até hoje.-Comenta Lore sério. –Permita-me dizer que este não é um hábito saudável, embora talvez seja necessário considerando o local onde vivem.

-...Mas como você...

-Já disse, eu pesquisei sobre vocês. –Disse com um sorriso no rosto. –Mas voltando a questão em mãos, até mesmo você não aguenta tanto cansaço e pressão~ Hoje eu peguei pesado simplesmente para que você demonstrasse o quanto estava exausta.

-Tá, e o que você tem haver com isso?-Pergunta ela de forma sarcástica.

-A minha proposta é de que, se você achar que está no limite, a senhorita e a sua irmã estão convidadas a dormir aqui, este local é seguro, então não há o que se preocupar. –Finaliza Lore com uma expressão de quem conhecia das coisas.

-...Você não parece ser do tipo generoso, na verdade, você parece mais fazer parte do gênero de um maldito egoísta manipulador. –Retruca Mariah de forma descrente e sarcástica.

-Oh, e eu não sou mesmo do tipo generoso, mas eu gosto de você, me divirto muito com suas estranhas maneiras, e eu gosto de mimar um pouco aqueles que gosto~ Responde Lore com um sorriso que ia de um canto ao outro.

-Não fale uma coisa dessas com um sorriso no rosto!-Grita Mariah vermelha de raiva e de vergonha, sério mesmo que ele tinha dito que gostava dela como se fosse a coisa mais trivial do mundo?Ok, ele não deveria estar se referindo aquele tipo de "gostar"(ainda mais que ela duvidava que ele era capaz de sentir algo do gênero), mas não se fala uma coisa dessas de forma tão casual!

-E qual a sua decisão?-Pergunta ele encarando-a atentamente. –E você deve estar com fome, o Aonis já preparou a janta, porque não vai comer um pouco?

-E por que eu iria querer alguma coisa feita pelo rabugento?!

-Hummm...Não sei?Talvez porque indiretamente ele está servindo você?-Pergunta ele em tom de troça.

-Você é um manipulador maldito... –Resmunga Mariah.

-Não estou te manipulando, só estou lhe oferecendo uma desculpa para não ser sincera. –Responde com um tom divertido. –Bem, vamos jantar? –Termina de forma pícara.

-00-

Yo people!

Bem, devido alguns fatores e por meu computador ser confiscado já que eu estava me concentrando muito na fanfic, eu não vou poder atualizar mais, pelo menos até avaliarem que está OK me devolver os notebooks, então de antemão peço desculpas ):

Lune-sama espero que não se aborreça por eu dar Ctrl + C, Ctrl + V na explicação que eu dei sobre o Afrodite via PM!

Agora, a caracterização:

-O Afrodite tem três ataques: "Rosa Demonìaca Real", "Rosa Piranha" e "Rosa Sangrenta", sendo que as duas últimas são os golpes mais violentos, no entanto ele prefere usar a "Rosa Demoníaca Real" porque é mais indolor e ele não vê necessidade de ser brutal, Aí eu o classifico como o tipo de pessoa que evita fazer coisas que acha desnecessário ou perda de tempo.

-Ele, junto com Máscara e Shura, são os três cavaleiros que, no original, sabiam do segredo do Saga, assim, como o Máscara ele acredita na força do Mestre, no entanto, ao meu ver, dizer que "Os mais fortes dominam os fracos" podem ter duas interpretações,

1)Que por terem força os mais fortes estão no direito de estar no poder.

2)Que os mais fortes estão no poder porque os fracos não tem como sobrepujá-los.

A primeira eu acho que combina mais com o Máscara da Morte, mas para mim o Afrodite cai na segunda categoria, já que quando o Shun pergunta "o que seria dos mais fracos" o Afrodite responde "O que podem fazer esses pobres infelizes?"

Agora interpretação do episódio G, que tem um pouco de spoiler:

-Quando o exército de Cronos está para invadir a Terra o Afrodite é mandado para matar os soldados, quando o Aiolia o impede dizendo que eles tinham perdido a vontade de lutar, aí o Afrodite dá uma bronca no Aiolia, dizendo que os cavaleiros deveriam ser mais realistas e que humanismo é para crianças, que achava estúpido ele ir atrás de sua criada e que deveria ter considerado a maioria dos humanos a ela.

Tá, ele disse isso, mas no instante seguinte, não só protege o Aiolia de um ataque de um gigante, como fornece um pouco de seu cosmo a ele e diz para ele seguir em frente, o gigante até comenta dizendo que "Vai dar a sua vida para um companheiro fugir?Uma atitude muito sentimental para um realista como você"(óbvio que o Afrodite não pensa em perder mas...), aí tem a resposta que ele deu ao gigante, que foi "Além dos espinhos que ferem as pessoas, e da cor esfuziante que as atordoa...As rosas também exalam um perfume que as amolece..."

Daí, eu achei que...Apesar de ser bem cínico e um tanto pessimista quanto a realidade, no fundo ele acredita nos ideais, sabe o tipo de pessoa que reclama como o mundo é podre mas que no íntimo acredita que ainda existem coisas boas?Por aí.

**Tsu-baka-chan**- Sim sou rápido, mas infelizmente não vou poder atualizar até liberarem meu note, malz aí.

Nah, não acho você estranha, eu também bebo chá com leite XD

**Chibi Haru-chan17-** vou ficar um bom tempo sem atualizar, e yep, elas se ferraram, mas com certeza não vão desistir, agora só resta saber se vão conseguir na próxima.

**Lyta White-** nOVAMENTE, Obrigado pelo elogia, e é, nesse arco a Desroiz vai mostrar a vilã que ela é XD

**Hiina-Chan-** oH~Mas quando é muita louça aí é castigo XD, E sim, aquela mulher é bem ruim mesmo, até mesmo para até o senhor Lore não gostar dela, ela é um assunto delicado para todos!

**Alecto Berkley-** Eu li sua sugestão, não digo que consiguirei usá-la totalmente mas vou tentar adaptá-la para encaixar na história já que ela é muito hilaria.

Oh sim, a Desroiz vai deixar todo mundo querendo matar ela já nesse arco XD

**Suellen-san-** Sim, é muito fácil aloprar com o pobre Ranzinza, e realmente coitado do Refas, a Alec já quer um boneco de vodoo do garoto para apertá-lo XD

Não tem problema em demorar, vize, espero que melhore logo Suellen-sama!O_o

**Thais-**Muito obrigadom pelo comentário senhorita Thais!

Desculpa se o capítulo ficou curto, mas me liberaram para eu escrever só para eu poder avisar que não vou postar até eles liberarem o note :(


	9. Chapter 9

Você disse que só tinha feito aquilo para me deixar cansada!-Berrou Mariah claramente contratriada.

-É por essa razão que eu diminui a quantidade de papéis para você organizar hoje, além disso, você está fazendo um excelente trabalho. –Elogia Lore assoviando enquanto examinava o papel.

-Isso não é just...

-A senhorita sabe que está "de castigo" pelo que fez ao Aonis certo?Certo, ok, vou deixá-la aqui e vou sair para não atrapalhar o seu serviço. –Diz Lore rapidamente enquanto fechava a porta.

-Volta aqui seu maldito!-Começa a xingar Mariah indo em direção a porta e tentando abri-la, que para a sua surpresa, estava trancada. .MÃE!

"A porta irá abrir depois que terminar o seu serviço"-Responde a mesma voz gravada de ontem.

-00-

-Peço desculpas pela demora, mas tive que garantir que sua colega cumpriria com suas obrigações. –Diz Lore divertido enquanto encarava as três pessoas a sua frente.

-Ei senhor Lore, eu ouvi a Rose falar tanto dessas salas... É verdade mesmo ou é só alucinação dela depois de ter fumado alguma erva? –Pergunta Anne com seu costumeiro jeito irônico, tendo um pouco mais de sarcasmo que o usual já que ela ainda estava brava por ter perdido aquela aposta.

-Sim, todas as salas são deslumbrantes, e elas tem que ser assim considerando o grau de importância de nossos estimados clientes, como podem ver, são vocês que atenderão eles ao invés dos bonecos. –Responde Lore.

Os bonecos a qual Lore se referia eram aqueles que atendiam os clientes "comuns" do café, podendo ser quase confundidos com seres humanos de verdade se não fosse por causa de suas juntas expostas, jeito mecânico e modo inexpressivo, talvez as pessoas normais não o considerassem estranhos por causa de terem ouvido falar da tecnologia no Japão.

-Refas, como você já conhece todas as salas de cor, quero que leve as garotas até lá~ A senhorita Frida deve ser encaminhada a "sala das sedas", seu cliente, o senhor Leviat, a espera.

Refas apenas meneia a cabeça e toca o braço de Frida de forma cautelosa, fazendo sinais para que o seguisse.

-...Muito bem, senhorita Catharina irá servir ao senhor Seou, um cavalheiro muito distinto, assim que o Refas voltar, ele irá mostrar aonde deverá ir.

-Sim, senhor Lore. –Replica Catharina de forma educada.

-Quanto a você senhorita Anne...Hum... Pensando bem, é melhor deixar em segredo sobre a sua cliente, mas tenho certeza que ela irá te adorar. –Comenta Lore com seu sorriso matreiro.

-00-

-Quando eu puser minhas mãos naquele infeliz...Ugh, que fome, provavelmente deve ser a hora do almoço agora, será que aquele cretino vai me deixar sem almoçar como ontem? –Resmunga Mariah pensativa.

~Não era a minha intenção deixá-la sem comer, mas como surgiu um problema no dia anterior eu acabei esquecendo de destrancar a sala. –Responde Lore abrindo a porta.

-O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?!-Berra Mariah pulando, putz, esse cara não sabia aparecer sem dar susto?!

-Como desculpa por ontem eu vim levar a senhorita até uma sala onde sua refeição foi preparada, e não precisa se preocupar que isso não influenciará em nada no seu pagamento, agora, se estiver interessada eu irei acompanhá-la até lá. –Disse Lore.

"Odeio admitir, mas aquele rabugento do Aonis cozinha bem, e a comida vai ser de graça...Não!Eu não vou dar o gosto de dizer sim aquele infeliz!"-Pensa Mariah calculando se deveria aceitar ou não a oferta.

-...Soube que gosta de pão doce, então providenciei para que isso esteja incluso no cardápio de hoje, de qualquer forma não custa nada dar uma checada, e se você não quiser está livre para recusar. –Fala Lore dando de ombros.

"Talvez seja bom eu dar uma olhada na comida, fingir que eu estou interessada para depois dizer na cara dele que não estou interessada, aposto que ele vai ficar com cara de tacho..."

-Ok, eu vou dar uma olhada.

-00-

...E essa deveria ser a terceira vez que voltava da cozinha com o mesmo doce, chá, mas com um jogo de chá diferente, já era estabanada nos seus dias normais, mas como estava muito nervosa por causa que era a primeira vez servindo um cliente especial estava mais nervosa e atrapalhada que o costume.

-...Precisa de ajuda?-Pergunta uma voz timidamente.

Frida se vira em direção a voz, que pertencia ao mesmo rapaz que lhe mostrara aonde era a sala, se não se enganava o nome dele era Refas.

-...Senhorita Frida?

-...Ah bem, eu estou com medo de derrubar isso de novo mas...-Começa ela meio atrapalhada.

-Ah...Posso levar isso até pelo menos chegarmos a sala. –Replica Refas.

-O-Obrigada.-Agradece Frida enquanto Refas pega gentilmente a bandeja de suas mãos.

-00-

-Boa tarde. –Cumprimenta um rapaz de cabelos cor mostarda presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e fino, de olhos verdes e sérios, somado a seus óculos ovais, dava a impressão de ser um nobre ou alguém que apreciava livros.

-Boa tarde, senhor Seou. –Cumprimenta Catharina de forma educada.

-...Vejo que o senhor Lore informou-a de meu nome, no entanto não posso dizer o mesmo quanto a minha pessoa, a que nome ou alcunha devo referir a senhorita?

-O meu nome de nascença é Catharina Miyazawa, senhor.

-Muito bem senhorita Miyazawa, hoje eu gostaria de apreciar um chá de Chai e uma singela fatia de bolo de nozes. –Diz Seou se sentando.

-Trarei sua beberagem e o bolo em um instante.

-Agradeço o seu serviço. –Meneia Seou em um tom de aprovação.

-00-

Anne estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber quem era a cliente, e por mais que tentasse tirar alguma informação de Lore ele não soltava nada, por que ele tinha tanta certeza que a cliente gostaria dela?

-Bem, hora de resolver esse mistério. –Disse Anne a si mesma enquanto abria a porta de madeira.

A sala era de concreto, da metade inferior de um tom vermelho, enquanto que a parte superior era branco, com espaços nas paredes para as estátuas detalhadas, aparentemente, peças de xadrez, de tom branco ou preto, uma com entalhes prateados enquanto que a outra, dourados.

Havia janelas acima dessas estátuas, eram redondas e não muito grandes, a maior parte da iluminação provinha de um imenso candelabro pendurado no teto, a sua luz, caindo sobre o centro da sala, onde havia uma plataforma grande, segurada por correntes em todos os lados.

Havia uma mesa comprida no centro, com vários desenhos de jogos diferentes, e poltronas confortáveis de veludo vermelhas ao redor.

Na poltrona do meio estava sentada uma mulher esguia, belas feições, cobridas parcialmente por sua franja do lado esquerdo, o seu cabelo era de um tom alvo, desalinhado e levemente ondulado, seus olhos eram dourados, e seus lábios finos tinham um imenso sorriso de gato Chesire.

-Anne não é?Lore me contou sobre você. –Fala a mulher alargando o sorriso.

-Bem, ele não disse nada sobre você alem de que era mulher. –Retruca Anne.

-Veritas Valefor, e vejo que você é tão afiada quanto ele me contou hum~Responde a mulher não se importando com o jeito atrevido de Anne, do contrário, parecia até estar se divertindo!

-E isso te incomoda?

-Nenhum pouco, e pelo visto não é a única coisa interessante sobre você, ao meu ver, partilha da mesma cor exótica de cabelos.-Ri de forma divertida.

-No meu mundo isso é considerado esquisito. –Alfineta Anne, apesar de ela também ter cabelos brancos ela não se importava mais com o fato de as pessoas acharem estranho.

-...O que nos torna únicos aumenta o nosso charme~-Replica Veritas meneando a cabeça. –Bem, mas hoje não estou aqui para falar de nossos cabelos, vou querer um chá de hortelã e uma torta de limão!

-Ok, vou ver se o " " tem isso.

-Muito bem~Oh, e após isso, eu quero que me mostre como você tira alguém do sério~

-Você vai se arrepender desse pedido~Replica Anne com um sorriso pícaro antes de se retirar para a cozinha.

-00-

-D-Desculpe a demora, senhor Leviat. –Diz Frida enquanto entrava na maravilhosa sala, coberta de cortinas de seda com vários desenhos, um tapete confortável que parecia o mapa-múndi de algum lugar(talvez o do outro mundo?), mesas de madeira baixas e cheia de almofadas de cetim no chão.

-Não há problema algum.- Replica Leviat abanando a mão em um sinal que claramente não se importava. –Mas estou curioso, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-N-Não, é que eu sou muito estabanada e acabei derrubando a bandeija várias vezes. –Responde Frida sem jeito enquanto colocava as coisas em cima da mesinha.

"O Lore não estava brincando quando me disse sobre o problema dessa garota..."

-Bem, não sei o quanto o Lore contou sobre mim, mas pelo que ele me contou eu não consigo compreender por que motivos você fora rejeitada pela sua própria raça. –Comenta ele curioso.

-É que... Eu sou muito feia...-Responde Frida em um fio de voz enquanto olhava para o chão, se o senhor Lore não tivesse deixado claro que era para conversar com os clientes ela ia preferir ficar calada o tempo inteiro.

-... Eu não consigo entender que critérios vocês usam para identificar o que seria um tipo "exemplar" de sua espécie, garras e presas não é, já que nem todos são guerreiros, o tamanho do pelo e coloração parece que não...Hum...O que exatamente faz com que vocês seres humanos possam ser considerados como "inadequados"?

-...Você não é humano? –Pergunta Frida confusa, tirando os olhos fendados e vermelhos do homem a sua frente, ele tinha uma aparência normal, com cabelos negros compridos e um corpo esguio, usando várias roupas que tinha um ar indiano.

-Oh não, eu só estou com essa aparência por causa de um feitiço, apesar do Lore ter descoberto como desfazer eu preferi permanecer assim. –Comenta Leviat. -...Embora os da minha espécie não tenham apreciado a minha decisão.

-Por que você decidiu ficar nessa forma se os outros iam te rejeitar?-Pergunta novamente confusa, todos procuravam aceitação, mas o rapaz a sua frente parecia não se importar com este tipo de coisa.

-Na época em que eu fui enfeitiçado todos me olhavam com pena, como se eu tivesse até morrido!Fiquei muito irritado com o jeito arrogante e com o modo que minha raça se considerava superior, então simpatizei com os seres humanos. –Responde, bebendo o chá e dando de ombros.

-00-

A sala era bem bonita.

Parecia um salão alto com pilares transparentes, e um piso branco polido, com aberturas nas paredes que permitia a visão do vale, forrado de uma bela grama verde ou de várias flores, sendo possível até observar alguns animais se deliciando com a relva verde vivo.

A sala tinha uma decoração simples, lamparinas de várias cores entre uma abertura e outra, com suas chamas coloridas contrastando com os tons neutros do local, a mesa no centro tinha elegantes vasos com várias flores lindas e de um perfume delicioso, mas não tão delicioso quanto o da comida ali.

" . E os pãezinhos doces...Parecem tão quentinhos, macios e estão cheirando tão bem...ARGH... Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia de ter vindo aqui..." –Resmunga Mariah internamente sentindo a boca salivar só de olhar para a comida.

-...Pela sua expressão vejo que está com fome, mas como pode ver, eu não fiz esse banquete só para uma pessoa, então a senhorita está convidada a pedir companhia...Então...Vai querer alguma? –Pergunta Lore se divertindo com a expressão da garota.

-Não.

-Obviamente não estou referindo a minha pessoa.

"A minha irmã adora pãezinhos doces, e eu não vou comer tudo isso sozinha...Suponho que convidá-la estaria ok" -...A minha irmã.

-Vai querer mais alguma companhia além dela?

-Não.

-Você sabe que eu estou me referindo a senhorita Sasha e a senhorita Mitsuki não é? –Pergunta Lore arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Sim...Escuta, quer parar com isso?! –Rosna Mariah de forma irritada, esse cara estava fazendo ela de idiota só para divertimento próprio não era?

-Parar com o que?

-Isso!Você fica oferecendo companhia só para dar a entender que você quer que eu o convide! –Replica ela irritada.

-Apesar de eu achar muito engraçado o seu modo de agir é bem óbvio que o mesmo não pode se dizer da senhorita quanto a minha pessoa, além disso, eu tenho muitas pesquisas a concluir, só lhe trouxe aqui porque o fato de ter ficado sem alimento ontem é minha culpa, portanto não precisa se preocupar quanto a isso, eu não tenho intenção nenhuma de "flertar" com a senhorita, nem de brincadeira. –Responde Lore com sinceridade. –Só perguntei se queria acompanhante porque pensei que você era do tipo que gostava de aproveitar ao máximo de der brecha. –Responde dando de ombros.

"Grande...O cara tava falando sério, agora eu estou me sentindo triplamente idiota, principalmente porque a idéia de ele pedir minha companhia passou pela minha mente" –Retruca Mariah mentalmente, se pudesse, dava um tapa na cara de vergonha.

-Bom...Vou chamar a Anrose para ela trazer as meninas até aqui, agora, se me der licença, eu vou me retirar para continuar com meus experimentos. –Diz Lore acenando enquanto se retirava daquela sala.

-00-

-Me agrada e me surpreende em muito o fato da senhorita, mesmo tão jovem, ter um linguajar tão culto.-Observa Seou. –Oh, me perdoe, minha colocação deve ter soado rude.

-De forma alguma, o senhor possui um estilo refinado de falar, raramente encontro alguém com quem possa conversar, já que o entendimento nem sempre é mútuo. –Meneia a cabeça de forma a indicar que não tinha se sentido ofendida.

-...De certa forma fiquei apreensivo, o senhor Lore tem um jeito meio... "Excêntrico" de agir, que muitas vezes está acima do senso comum. –Diz Seou sorvendo de seu chá. –Estou aliviado que eu me enganei e que ele não escolheu pessoas impróprias para o cargo.

-CofCof –Tossiu levemente Catharina após ouvir Seou, lembrando-se da algazarra dos últimos dias.

-?A senhorita está resfriada?

-Não...Não é nada.

-...Muito bem, é um pesar que minha estada neste maravilhoso lugar seja tão curta, ainda mais por ter sido servido por uma pessoa tão educada. –Disse enquanto limpava sua boca com o guardanapo. –Se a senhorita me visitar algum dia em meu trabalho saiba que as minhas portas estarão sempre abertas, e se eu puder oferecer algum auxílio eu o farei.

-Perdão, mas o senhor trabalha...?

-Oh, que deslize da minha parte, trabalho em uma das maiores e mais sofisticadas bibliotecas do país de Nimulus, onde infelizmente há muitas pessoas "brutas", mais interessadas em ver corridas aéreas do que apreciar um bom livro. –Comenta Seou franzindo o cenho de forma emburrada.-Ter a presença de alguém com intelecto é sempre bem vinda, estarei esperando a sua visita. –Termina se retirando da sala.

-00-

-...O que foi?Paga pau, vai fugir da raia feito um cão com o rabo debaixo das pernas?Por que homem você já provou que não é! –Exclama Anne com o seu melhor sorriso sarcástico.

-Hahahah~Muito boa essa, mas tente algo assim: Passo 1, aposte um drink, ganhe do babaca, diga que vai deixar para depois, provoque o idiota, aposte um drink super caro, perca de propósito e quando ele pensar que está por cima e beber o drink diga a ele que ele mesmo vai ter que pagar já que ganhou a primeira rodada! –Gargalha Veritas batendo na mesa com uma mão enquanto com a outra segurava cartas.

-Vou tentar essa na próxima vez!Ah, droga, estourei. –Diz Anne depois de tirar uma carta do baralho.

-21! –Exclama Veritas de forma triunfante enquanto mostrava a sua mão.

-Nossa como você faz isso?Ganhou a maioria das vezes! –Comenta Anne claramente admirada, Veritas tinha pedido chá e torta para as duas (ela disse que se sentia generosa naquele dia), e Anne estava se divertindo horrores, já que as duas estavam tentando cutucar a outra com piadinhas sarcásticas, em um jogo para saber quem era a melhor nisso, levando tudo na esportiva.

-Ninguém consegue me vencer neste jogo a não ser o Lore, o fato de você não ter se distraído pelas minhas provocações e ter ganho algumas vezes quer dizer muito. –Diz Veritas enquanto arrumava seu deck.

-Ah... Então esse é o seu plano, distrair os trouxas para eles cometerem deslizes. –Observa Anne rindo só de imaginar a cara de tacho dos idiotas.

-A maioria dos homens são burros o suficiente para cair na minha lábia... Bem, exceto o Lore, ele é uma raposa esperta. –Replica Veritas virando o seu copo de chá feito uma caneca de cerveja.

-Você fala bastante do Lore heim?Tá afim dele?Puxa, você não parecia do tipo que ficava de quatro pra homem nenhum, que decepção, tsk tsk. –Disse Anne maliciosamente e fingindo estar decepcionada.

-Não mesmo, mas aquele gostoso tem um sorriso sabichão irresistível!E também é um bom manipulador, é difícil negar quando ele oferece algo já que ele sabe como mexer com o seu orgulho~ Adoro como ele alimenta meu ego sem ser meloso, uma pena que ele seja casado com a sua "pesquisa/trabalho", que desperdício! –Responde Veritas abanando a si mesma com a mão.

-Uhh... Significa que o seu charme não funciona em todo mundo não é?-Alfineta Anne.

-Você fala como se eu fosse uma pervertida~ Responde Veritas fazendo beicinho. –Bem, se tiver alguma mulher que consiga dobrar aquele gostoso assexual me diga!Vou perguntar a ela como conseguiu. –Exclama Veritas, terminando a última fatia da torta. –Oh bem, parece que vou ter que ir...

-E tapear mais trouxas?

- E tapear mais trouxas. Aparece lá algum dia desses na casa de jogos, vai ser ótimo ter mais alguém para fazer os caras de trouxa!

-00-

-...É incrível como você consegue ser tão forte para suportar isso...-Sussurra Frida em um fio de voz.

-...Talvez seja porque você não tenha força para se defender hum...Diz Leviat pensativo. –Já sei!Estenda o braço por um momento por favor! –Pede ele com animação.

-Hum?!

-Não se preocupe, não vou te machucar. –Assegura ele.

Frida estende o braço de forma relutante, com delicadeza, Leviat segura o pulso dela com uma mão, enquanto que mantém a outra um pouco acima do braço, murmurando algumas palavras, provavelmente deveriam ser um encantamento, já que minutos depois um brasão de prata aparece, para depois, após mais algum tempo, desaparecer.

-...O que foi isso?-Pergunta Frida encarando o local onde estava o brasão, mas só vendo a sua costumeira pele pálida.

-Isso é uma proteção, assim, quando você precisar de socorro eu vou poder te ajudar!-Responde Leviat com um sorriso confiante no rosto.

-Er...Obrigada, mas eu não acho que vai ser necessário...

-Ah, conhecendo o Lore eu acho que vai sim. –Retruca Leviat de forma misteriosa enquanto se despedia.

**-000-**

**Yeah!Depois de implorar para a minha mãe ela me liberou 1 hora por dia para eu mexer no computador(enquanto não saia o "veredicto" dela e do meu pai se me liberavam) u_u, não tenho o que reclamar, ela até que está sendo generosa o_o**

Ah é, eu sei que vão ficar bravas comigo, mas para as personagens que estão tendo grande participação/aparição nos capítulos eu não vou dedicar um cliente especial para elas x_X*Leva tomates*, mil desculpas!É que se eu prolongar demais esse arco vai tirar a tensão que ele tem, além disso, vai ficar muito filler e nem todos os clientes especiais tem uma influência no enredo, peço desculpas!

**Lyta White**- Pfff…. Imagina, se você está xingando agora eu nem quero ver as obscenidades que você vai falar até o fim deste arco, a Desroiz vai mostrar do porquê todo mundo odiar ela XD

Hahhahaha, pois é, "normal" e "comum" não constam no dicionário de Lore! XD

**Jules Heartilly**- Obrigado pela compreensão! ^^.pra ser bem sincere eu acho que estou surtando mais que vocês, já que meus dedos estão tremendo de vontade de escrever os capítulos, como eu só tenho por agora só 1 hora no PC eu escrevo tudo no caderno para tentar digitar rápido depois :P

**Suellen-san**- Nossa, me alivia saber que você está melhor!Já estava ficando preocupado, hehe, ainda bem que tá curtindo a fic e gostou da participação do seu personagem, eu tava rindo litros do coitado XD.

**Hiina-Chan**- Até que minha mãe foi generosa de me conceder 1 hora enquanto eles decidem se eu mereço ou não ter o PC de volta, se bem que eu tive que implorar XD, Vixe, o Lore e a Mariah vão ser um casal hilário e frustrante, e eu aposto que você vai odia mais e mais a Desroiz ^^, a mulher é uma verdadeira megera! XD

Oh sim, este arco está praticamente focado no Afrodite, você vai ficar sabendo, talvez não tão cedo, mas eu já estou planejando tudo em meu caderno! 8D

**Thais**- Whoa!Muito obrigado pelo elogio senhorita Thais, apesar de eu duvidar que vá conseguir escrever algo tão elaborado quanto essa fic... Bem, se no futuro eu conseguir eu vou dar uma olhada com certeza ;D

...Duh duh duh, e no próximo capítulo aparecerão os dois dourados que eu falei, quem será? E será que a Hiina-chan vai acertar?XD


	10. Chapter 10

~Olá senhoritas, vim discutir o seu desempenho ontem.-Anuncia Lore segurando um calhamaço de papel.

"Eu fui tão desastrada, com certeza o meu cliente falou mal de mim, ele só foi educado o suficiente para não dizer isso na minha cara"-Pensa Frida deixando sua baixa autoestima lhe fazer se sentir diminuída e esperando já uma bronca do chefe.

-Vamos começar pela senhorita Frida já que ela está apreensiva. – Sorri Lore enquanto Frida se encolhe ainda mais em seu lugar. – Leviat simpatizou muito com a senhorita, e ouvi que você até ganhou a sua proteção, muito bom, como primeiro dia está aprovada! –Conclui ele dando uma risada ao ver a garota suspirar aliviada.

-Nenhum reclamação da minha cliente certo?-Pergunta Anne com seu costumeiro sorriso, só perguntou para ouvir o que tinha dito dela.

-Ela adorou você, só reclamou que queria que você a visitasse logo. –Respondeu Lore devolvendo o sorriso. – Parabéns senhorita Catharina, por ter lidado com um cliente não difícil como Seou, ele fica facilmente aborrecido pela falta de pessoas que consigam conversar com ele e entendê-lo, não parou de tecer elogios quanto a sua postura também.

-Me alegra que o senhor Seou aprovou da minha forma de atender.

-Muito bem, estão dispensadas por hoje. –Finaliza Lore. –Agora podem entrar, senhoritas Ingrid, Bonnie, Lissa e Sasha.

Ao ouvirem o chefe chamando as garotas entraram, Sasha estava até que satisfeita, por ser meio preguiçosa, servir os clientes especiais parecia ser uma mordomia comparada ao inferno que foi arrumar a louça do Aonis nestes poucos dias já que ele não parava de cozinhar, e claro, pelo que as que já atenderam soltaram, parecia realmente ser bem relaxado servir os clientes.(Só ficou triste que teria que repor a "lavagem de louça" em outro dia)

-Hoje vai ser um dia importante, Bonnie ficará encarregada do senhor Vita, talvez ele demore um pouco para "reagir", então peço paciência.

-Certo? –Replica Bonnie um pouco confusa, o que o chefe queria dizer com "demorar um pouco para reagir"?

-Excelente, senhorita Ingrid, seu cliente é bem incomum, incomum até para nossos padrões, portanto confio na sua habilidade de ser discreta para não ofendê-lo, e se estiver em seu alcance, tente interagir com "ele," não hesite em perguntar sobre "ele".

-Pode confiar em minhas capacidades senhor Lore. –Responde Ingrid, se havia uma coisa que podia se orgulhar de si mesma era a sua habilidade de ser cordial e de ser eficiente.

-...E quanto a nós? –Pergunta Sasha um pouco impaciente para começar.

-Você e a senhorita Lissa vão atender um grupo composto por 6 pessoas, onde haverá uma reunião entre dois governantes sobre um tratado de paz, como há o risco de se ferirem eu pedi a soberana da Terra Branca para que deixe com que seus guardiões protejam vocês, então, assim que terminarem de servir a todos, vá imediatamente perto deles, entenderam?

-Mas... E como vamos identificá-los?-Questiona Lissa.

-Por isso que eles vieram mais cedo, Senhorita Lissa e Sasha, me acompanhem, Bonnie e Ingrid, a Anrose já foi informada onde deverão ir, falem com ela para te motrar o caminho.

-00-

Magia não existe.

Este era o pensamento de Ingrid, que manteve-se cética mesmo com os acontecimentos no café...Países e línguas diferentes?Brincadeira idiota das outras, O chefe falando sobre magia?Estava tirando uma com a cara delas.

Mas mesmo ela não poderia negar depois do que vira, a sala era surreal, o piso era transparente, dando para ver a floresta de corais e plantas aquáticas no fundo, a luz proveniente dos lados, fazendo com que tudo parecesse uma mistura de cores psicodélicas.

As paredes possuíam vários desenhos cavados na madeira de aves e plantas, os olhos e os botões das flores eram compostos de cristais de diferentes cores, que emitiam luz provavelmente devido alguma lâmpada no fundo.

O teto era algo bem diferente de tudo o que vira antes, a parte superior da sala era de um material plano, sólido e profundo, de um azul escuro semi transparente que ia até o topo alto,onde dentro deste material havia várias bolas fosforescentes, dando a impressão de ver um céu estrelado.

Ah sim, a sala era impressionante, disso não havia dúvidas, mas mais impressionante que isso era o ser sentado no banco de veludo com seus longos braços apoiados na mesa de madeira, que pelo que pode ver, também tinha desenhos cavados nela.

A vestimenta era esquisita, coberto de panos e cintos pretos que não deixavam aparecer nenhum pedaço de pele, com seus longos braços e mãos enfaixados. No lugar onde supostamente estavam seus olhos havia uma faixa de couro tampando-os, na parte inferior usando uma máscara em formato de bico de cor prata.

"O senhor Lore não estava brincando quando disse que ele era incomum"

-Boa tarde, o que o senhor gostaria de pedir?-Perguntou Ingrid no tom mais cordial que conseguia simular.

-00-

De tanto conviver com homens(o seu pai e seus irmãos), Sasha poderia se considerar um deles(ainda mais por causa do seu jeito "bruto" e violento), mas mesmo assim ela teve que dar um assobio quando viu quem eram os tais "guardiões".

O primeiro tinha um ar sério, calmo, de cabelos longos de um tom verde azulado escuro, e olhos de mesma cor, parecendo a compostura em pessoa.

O segundo parecia ser mais do seu tipo(e quando dizia "o seu tipo" queria dizer que também era atlético), dava para perceber que tinha uma postura maior de guerreiro que o primeiro, era só olhar para os músculos bem definidos, a postura e a espada na bainha para confirmar isso.

-Suponho que sejam os guardiões a quem o senhor Lore se referiu. –Cumprimenta Lissa.

-Sim, nós estamos incumbidos de proteger a nossa soberana e vocês, por ordem da mesma. –Responde o rapaz cumprimentando-a. – Creio que apresentações estão em ordem, meu nome é Camus e sou o conselheiro e estrategista da rainha.

-Lissa, e essa ao meu lado é a Sasha. –Diz apontando para a sua colega.

-Ok, Lissa, Camus e Sasha. Só falta você. –Comenta Sasha apontando para o homem que não havia se apresentado.

-Shura, mercenário. – Responde ele.

-Ok, Shura e Camus certo?Eu pelo menos não vou precisar de proteção, pode deixar que eu sei me defender. –Disse Sasha abanando a mão de forma que dissesse que isso era desnecessário.

-O outro rei estará acompanhado de soldados bem treinados, você não terá nenhuma chance contra eles. –Observa Shura, a garota a sua frente estava longe de ser magricela e franzina, mas com certeza musculatura ou corpo de uma guerreira treinada.

-Ei, eu faço esgrima e boxe. –Retruca Sasha emburrada, não admitia que fizessem pouco caso de sua força.

-...Não vejo espada alguma em sua posse. – Observa ele arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Tenho meus punhos, posso me defender no muque. –Retruca Sasha fechando a mão.

-...Também não acho que terá força suficiente para causar muito estrago.

-Eu tenho um ótimo gancho de direita, quer ver?

-Sasha, chega!- Fala Lissa exasperada enquanto abaixava o punho de sua colega, céus, aquilo seria uma negociação de paz e Sasha já estava comprando briga com quem deveria protegê-las. Com o perdão da palavra, mas o que o chefe tinha na cabeça quando decidiu botar a Sasha para atendê-los?

-...Apesar de eu não aprovar da atitude de sua colega a minha rainha parece ter confiança no julgamento do senhor Lore, então espero que não causem problemas.-Fala Camus franzindo levemente o cenho em sinal de desaprovação. – Espero que não haja dessa forma na reunião, que vai ser daqui a pouco.

-00-

Era como se estivesse dentro de uma árvore de natal, o lugar era amplo, com paredes feitas de arbustos vivos, onde havia espaço mais fundos com enfeites pendurados, desde bolas brilhantes decoradas com desenhos até libélulas, borboletas de joias, pequenos sinos, guizos, entre outras coisas.

No teto havia pendurado vários pedaços de vidros coloridos e pássaros de pedras diferentes, a tênue luz vinda de cima batendo neles e refletindo uma luz multicolorida nos enfeites da sala, realçando a sua tonalidade e brilho.

A sala era exuberante, mas no momento Bonnie estava mais preocupada com o rapaz à sua frente, de seis pares de asas negras, que estava com o rosto encostado na mesa fazia 15 minutos, não reagindo aos seus chamados ou leves toques.

-...Senhor Vita? –Chama Bonnie mais uma vez.

O rapaz parecia ter finalmente reagido, levantando vagarosamente sua cabeça, encarando Bonnie com seus olhos multicoloridos, um branco, e o outro negro.

-O senhor...Vai pedir alguma coisa?

-...O melhor chá energizante que tiverem. –Responde ele bem baixo.

-Certo, eu irei buscar em um instante. –Responde Bonnie tentando ir o mais rápido que suas cadeiras de rodas permitiam, já que parecia que ele realmente precisava daquilo neste momento.

-00-

Mal dava para acreditar que aquilo fazia parte do café.

Uma floresta com árvores grossas e tão altas que não dava para ver direito o topo, deixando apenas alguns raios de luz passar. Mergulhadas em água, parecia mais um manancial, só que cheio de vitórias régias e lírios aquáticos, de você observasse com atenção, poderia ver vários cisnes e outras aves estranhas nadando por ali.

O grupo passava por cima dessa paisagem pela ponte larga, de tijolos dourados, e elegantes lamparinas vermelhas, que serviam de guias até uma ilhazinha no final da ponte, onde havia uma construção de estilo japonês, com uma mesa ampla e redonda feita de cedro, com desenhos de árvores floridas. Os bancos ali eram feitos de um material macio, coberto de pelos brancos.

-Huh, nada mal, você sabe escolher um lugar extravagante querida Olwen. –Comenta com sarcasmo o homem em uma armadura.

-Parece o local ideal para uma negociação de paz. –Replica uma mulher de longos cabelos cor de mel, de vestes e brocados elegantes, aumentando a dignidade em sua postura.

-"Negociação de paz" hum~Replica o homem debochado.

-...Os senhores vão querer alguma bebida, doce ou salgado? –Pergunta Lissa um tanto relutante, já que podia sentir a tensão no ar.

-Cerveja. –Disse um dos homens que acompanhava o rei de armadura.

-Isso é um café, não um bar, temos chá, café, cappucino e milkshakes(?). –Replica Sasha.

-Milkshakes?Ouvi Lore comentar de tal beberagem, é uma bebida gelada excelente em dias quentes não é? –Pergunta a rainha Olwen de forma interessada.

-Sim, temos vários sabores, a senhora está interessada em algum? –Pergunta Lissa de forma educada.

-Infelizmente terei que deixar para outro dia, hoje vou querer um chá de camomila.

-E quanto aos "senhores"? – Pergunta Sasha frisando a palavra "senhores" enquanto olhava para os homens ali.

-Chai com leite. –Responde Camus de forma simples.

-Café forte, puro. –Replica Shura.

-Me parece de bom tamanho pedir esse tal de "milkshake", já que eu nunca ouvi falar. –Diz o rei de armadura abrindo mais um de seus sorrisos de escárnio.

-Muito bem, agora que temos a bebidas, vamos aos doces e salgados. –Replica Sasha.

-00-

O ser a sua frente era definitivamente estranho.

Apenas apontou o que queria no cardápio, e quando ela trouxe o pedido esperava que "ele"(ou seja lá o que era) retirasse a máscara para comer e beber, mas se surpreendeu quando ele fez aparecer um buraco no meio do ar, enfiando pedaços de bolo que ele cortava, vezes ou outra mudando a rotação do buraco para despejar o chá dentro.

-...Não seria mais fácil retirar a máscara para comer? –Pergunta Ingrid arqueando uma sobrancelha, bem, o chefe tinha deixado claro que podia e devia perguntar sobre ele.

O ser parou um minuto, estendendo seus longos braços e dando dois toques leves nos lábios de Ingrid(que recuou um pouco), para depois apontar para sua face e menear a cabeça negativamente.

-...Você não tem boca? –Deduziu Ingrid, recebendo um gesto de confirmação. -...E olhos?

A criatura humanoide fez outro gesto para indicar que tinha olhos, mas depois parou um tempo, como se pensativo, retirando um pedaço de madeira de suas vestes estranhas e começando a entalhar algo com suas garras, que saíram de seus dedos.

-Knu...Knunikutam? –Lia Ingrid ligeiramente confusa ao ver a placa, mas depois de ver que o ser apontava novamente para si mesmo concluiu que aquele deveria ser o seu nome.

O ser cortou a madeira facilmente com suas garras afiadas, deixando somente a palavra "Kutam", batendo a ponta de seus dedos no pedaço de madeira várias vezes.

-..."Senhor" Kutam?É assim que prefere ser chamado? –Pergunta Ingrid, mas ao ver que o ser continuava a batucar o pedaço de madeira concluiu que ele queria dizer "apenas Kutam, literalmente". -...Kutam? –Dessa vez reecebeu um sinal de aprovação de Kutam, que voltou a despejar chá pelo buraco no ar.

-...E então, como está o atendimento Kutam? –Pergunta Lore chegando perto da mesa, dando um susto em Ingrid já que ela não ouvira ele chegar.

O ser apenas meneou a cabeça afirmativamente, minutos depois entregando uma caixa esculpida para Lore, que depositou-a com cuidado em cima da mesa e se sentou em uma das cadeiras disponíveis.

-Me parece que aprova o seu serviço. –Comenta Lore com um sorriso. –Bem senhorita Ingrid, o que acha de meu cliente?

-...Peculiar. –Foi a sua resposta.

-Sabia que ele é o responsável por montar as construções das salas?O seu povo é de ágeis caçadores que adoram construir coisas. –Comenta Lore olhando para a sala. –Obviamente ele não fez as coisas vivas.

Ok, isso era espantoso, já que não esperava que a "criatura" esquisita a sua frente pudesse ser capaz de fazer tal coisa (já que tinha um modo bem estranho de se vestir), aquela sala realmente tinha sido feita por "isso"?

Kutam parecia ter percebido o espanto de Ingrid, parando de comer, retirou de suas vestes um pingente muito bonito, com uma pedra semitransparente de um azul escuro, presa por uma armação detalhada de prata, estendeu a mão na direção da garota, oferecendo o objeto.

-Hum?

-Seria bom aceitar o presente. –Fala Lore olhando para tudo com interesse.

-...Obrigada. – Agradece Ingrid pegando o objeto...Bom, era muito bonito e podia deixar no chinelo uma das mais bonitas e caras joias que vira, então não via problema nenhum em aceitar o presente.

-00-

-Sasha, tome cuidado com sua forma grosseira de falar!Você não percebeu como o clima estava tenso? –Repreende Lissa com desaprovação, enquanto voltavam da cozinha com os pedidos.

-Tá bom... –Retruca Sasha revirando os olhos por causa da bronca, pfff, a garota parecia agir como se fosse a sua mãe!

-Nós estamos chegando quase lá, tente não criar nenhuma atrito está bem?

-Só se não me derem motivo. –Sussurra Sasha de canto.

-O que disse?

-Nada, disse que vou tentar.

-...

-Aqui estão senhores... E senhora, os seus pedidos. –Anuncia Sasha colocando os itens na mesa.

-Fiuu~ Que gracinha, não gostaria de me servir em tempo integral heim? Assobia um dos homens que acompanhava o rei, apalpando Sasha.

*SOC*

-00-

-...Muito obrigado... –Sussurra Vita enquanto bebia o chá devagar.

-Não quer realmente comer nada?Você está tremendo! –Pergunta Bonnie preocupada.

-Não, isso é o suficiente, obrigada pelo chá... Na realidade eu vim para purificar minha energia, obrigado por ter uma tão agradável. –Agradece ele um pouco mais revigorado.

-"Energia agradável"?

-Ah, eu sou um ser de propriedades sagradas, apesar de não ser afetado por demônios ou outros seres das trevas eu acabo absorvendo a energia negativa de seres que não sejam estes. Geralmente Anrose que me ajuda a purificar, mas o senhor Lore me falou que ela não anda muito bem ultimamente.

-...É impressão minha ou parece que seus olhos e cabelos estão ficando brancos? –Comenta Bonnie observando a gradativa mudança no rapaz.

-Ah sim, exceto pela minha pele, que é morena como de todos da minha raça, meus olhos, cabelos e asas são originalmente brancos, agradeço em muito pela sua hospitalidade, creio que mesmo para seres que não possam sentir uma energia boa com tanta precisão como eu, você conseguirá alegrar o dia de qualquer um.

-Muito obrigada pelo elogio.

-Ah...De nada...Hum...Bem, estou em débito com você, já que foi por um triz que não fui totalmente consumido por energias negativas, então... Fique com esta pena. –Disse arrancando uma pena de sua asa e entregando a Bonnie. –Desde que não haja anda suficiente poderoso bloqueando, essa pena tem o poder de levá-la até qualquer lugar ou pessoa. –Declara, enquanto batia suas asas e desaparecia do recinto.

-00-

-ELA QUEBROU O MEU NARIZ! –Grita o homem em meio aos berros enquanto se debatia no chão.

-Me apalpe de novo e seus dentes serão os próximos. –Declara Sasha estalando os dedos.

-Atacando meus soldados sem que eles tenham usado de violência, ora minha cara Olwen, pelo jeito está querendo briga. –Declara o rei com um sorriso debochado e triunfante no rosto.

-Meu povo não deseja a guerra. –Afirma a rainha.

-O meu soldado que foi agredido parece não concordar com a senhora, considere o tratado de paz anulado.

-...Com licença. –Fala Lissa tentando chamar a atenção de todos.

-Vocês oferecem um péssimo serviço hum?Vou dizer ao seu chefe para despedi-las por esta afronta. –Fala o rei de forma debochada a Lissa.

-Este café tem uma reputação digna a cumprir, isso aqui não é um bordel e seu soldado tem uma postura que deixa a desejar. Não iremos aturar que faça com que esse lugar tenha um ambiente vulgar. –Declara Lissa séria, fazendo todos se calarem. –O contrato era oferecer um lugar onde pudessem realizar uma reunião, então o café pertence á "zona neutra". Além do mais somos novatas aqui, então o senhor não tem o direito de acusar a rainha de má índole sendo que nós não temos nada que ver com ela.

"..."

-00-

Uggh... Tinha quase certeza que levaria uma bronca colossal do chefe, mas não era isso que a preocupava, estava mais preocupada se as ações delas (sim, delas, achava que tinha uma parcela de culpa naquilo), não iriam causar uma guerra entre os dois países.

-Muito bem, poderia esperar até amanhã, mas creio que estão ansiosas de saberem qual é a minha avaliação de seu desempenho não é? –Declara Lore. –Quero agradecer em especial a senhorita Bonnie pelo seu serviço, o senhor Vita forçou um pouco a barra, deixando somente seu olho sem ser maculado, se sua energia não tivesse um efeito tão rápido nele... Bem, vamos dizer que o resultado não seria bonito.

Agora a senhorita Ingrid, vejo que fiz bem em escolhê-la, o meu cliente adorou o modo como o tratou, nem como uma aberração, nem como uma atração de circo, de fato, sua discrição e cortesia faz jus a fama.

-Hum...Chefe L-

-As duas estão dispensadas. –Corta Lore antes que Lissa pudesse falar. –Quero falar em particular com as senhoritas Lissa e Sasha sobre seu desempenho. –Anuncia Lore de costas para as mencionadas.

"Fuuuu"- Foi o único pensamento de Sasha e até Lissa.

...

-Descul-

-Muito bem garotas, foram excepcionais! –Declara Lore com um grande sorriso.

Heim?

-A senhorita causou uma impressão e tanto na rainha Olwen e no conselheiro dela, o senhor Camus, meus parabéns, conseguir a simpatia de pessoas tão poderosas não é para qualquer um! –Declara Lore. –Ah, a senhorita Sasha não causou uma boa impressão na maioria, mas o importante é que a rainha apreciou o seu gesto.

-Que?Sério? –Pergunta Sasha incrédula.

-Oh sim, não se esqueçam que Olwen é uma mulher, e muito bonita. Ela tem que aturar gestos vulgares assim como vocês, mas não pode rebatê-los pois tem que manter sua postura elegante e digna, até mesmo para evitar uma guerra, ver você dando o troco, e principalmente, se safando das consequências deve ter sido um aliviador de estresse para ela. –Responde Lore rindo.

-Mas... Nós quase causamos uma guerra! –Declara Lissa confusa, por que o chefe estava com uma expressão calma?!

-Oh não, do contrário, graças as suas ações vocês evitaram uma. –Replica Lore de forma serena.

Heim?

-Isso não faz sentido algum. –Fala Lissa confusa.

-Aquele rei estava querendo um motivo para começar a guerra de qualquer jeito, indo até o cúmulo de pedir uma audiência com Olwen depois do acúmulo de estresse que ela estava tendo, para que ela cometesse um deslize, o fato da senhorita Sasha ter desferido um soco em um de seus soldados, aliás, belo soco. –Fala Lore de forma matreira. – E de, assim como você declarou, de sermos de uma zona neutra, não só revelou seus planos, como os atrapalhou.

-Não entendi como esmurrar um cara por ser um tarado parou a guerra. –Pergunta Sasha também confusa.

-Eles são um povo orgulhoso, se declarassem guerra por causa de uma soma de fatores como os soldados não agindo de forma profissional em um ambiente sério, dito soldado ter apanhado de uma garota "normal" e de tentarem iniciar uma guerra por causa de um partido neutro iria manchar e muito a reputação deles, por isso não poderão declarar uma guerra sem serem ridicularizados. –Explica Lore.

-Mas... –Começa Lissa ainda não se sentindo totalmente crente em suas palavras.

-Senhorita Lissa, independente do que pensa, eu não faço escolhas aleatórias para meus clientes. –Responde Lore de sua costumeira forma misteriosa.

**-00-**

**Caraboja! Esse capítulo ficou grande! O_o, e por algum motivo o FF engole algumas das minhas letras acentos!**

**Não foi dessa vez Hiina-chan XD, Camus e Shura que apareceram!**

**Ah sim, o Camus está como estrategista, por causa do seu jeito racional e inteligente, como mostrou na sua luta com Oceano, na Saga G, em que o cara espirrou o próprio sangue no cara para seu ataque fazer mais efeito, ou que explicou a Aioria do porque ele ser mais indicado para enfrentá-lo.**

**Bem, essa é a única interpretação que vou deixar vazar sobre ele, já que Lissa e vocês vão ter que descobrir qual é a real caracterização que vou usar pra ele :P**

**Quanto ao Shura eu ainda estou fazendo minhas pesquisas, tanto no anime quanto no mangá ele até que é "sorridente", mas preferi sua abordagem mais séria do episódio G.**

**Bem, também devem estar se perguntando do porque ele ser um mercenário e não um cavaleiro/guarda real certo?Ok, no original ele era um dos três que sabia do grande mestre, mas diferente dos outros dois ele parecia um pouco mais "correto" e "honrado" por assim dizer, vou pela interpretação de que ele acha que o mais forte é o único que tem poder para proteger os mais fracos, portanto, apesar de até ser "justo" ele é mais pragmático que os outros, sua condição como "mercenário" lhe dá liberdade de agir em prol da rainha sem manchar o nome dela.**

Tsu-baka-chan- Na verdade, me confiscaram o PC porque disseram que eu estava dedicando tempo demais a essa fanfic ^^'*gota*

Pois e, eu escrevo tudo no caderno antes de digitar feito doido no PC XD

Yep, O Lore e a Mariah são um dos casais mais difíceis de elaborar XD

Suellen-san- Nossa, ainda bem que você ta melhor e que gostou da participação do Pietro ^^, lolol, esse arco vai dar o que falar, pode crer!

Lune Kuruta- *Tem um espasmo*

Minha virgem santa olha so o tamanho do review!*_*

De boa, eu entendo você, eu também gosto de fazer comentários compridos e analisar o que da, fico aliviado que você curtiu a Cândace e o Afrodite(liga para a falta de acento aqui não, o PC que eu peguei de improviso ta zuado).

Oh não, a Desroiz não e uma vampira, eh so uma bruxa safada U_u, mas sobre a condiçao do Afrodite... Bem, la para frente vocês vão saber, se minhas contas estiverem corretas, so no capitulo 13 XD

~Bom pessoal, no próximo capitulo eu aposto que vocês vão ver a Tsu-baka-chan surtar nos reviews, provavelmente XD


	11. Chapter 11

Podia ser que não fazia frio, mas aquele lugar era capaz de deixar seu coração gelado.

Era sempre noite ali, a lua cheia sendo a única iluminação daquele lugar solitário onde não havia praticamente nada, exceto um pátio de pedra com uma grande superfície espelhada no centro, havia um garotinho encolhido naquela superfície, encarando o seu reflexo, turvo por causa das lágrimas, seus olhos azuis expressando medo e tristeza.

Aonis acordou em um pulo, respirando ofegante e tentando se recompor, um suor frio escorrendo de seu rosto enquanto seu corpo inteiro tremia.

-...Droga, o mesmo pesadelo de sempre...Ugh...Não devia ter dormido aqui, devia ter dormido no meu quarto. –Retruca a si mesmo de forma trêmula.

Desde que as candidatas(e candidato) chegaram, sua semana fora mais estressante e atarefada, tivera que preparar muito mais ingredientes que o normal por causa das "aulas de culinária", e a tensão gerada pela visita "daquela mulher" não ajudava em nada com o nervos de todos, de certa forma, fora uma coisa o chefe ter mandado alguém para arrumar a louça, mas mesmo assim, parecia que não tinha sido o suficiente para impedir que dormisse no sofá, enquanto esperava as duas acabarem de lavar louça(ele checava se tinham feito o serviço direito).

-Acho que vou ao mundo "normal", talvez tenha algum lugar onde ainda faz sol.

-00-

-Ugh...É bom o salário valer a pena para eu vir trabalhar no fim de semana. –Resmunga Cândace enquanto se via novamente naquele jardim, de acordo com o chefe a Anrose não poderia vir e novo porque estava protegendo o Refas(De quem ou o que, ela não fazia idéia).

-Volto para pegá-la depois. –Anuncia o mesmo rapaz que a trouxera da última vez.

Cândace andava em direção ao salão do castelo, onde Afrodite estava sentado, no lugar de sempre, parecia ansioso e até mais animado do que a última vez que o vira, mas assim que ele a avistou parecia ter desanimado na hora.

-...Não é a Anrose. –Resmunga Afrodite em um muxoxo.

-Oi pra você também seu grosso, é bom saber o quanto eu sou querida aqui. – Responde Cândace com sarcasmo.

-...Quando a Desroiz me disse que ia ter visita eu pensei que era a Anrose, eu nem cogitei que você fosse aparecer. –Murmura ele.

-Bom saber que você "adora" a minha presença. – Retruca Cândace sarcástica rolando os olhos.

-Eu estou é surpreso, já que eu não esperava que você viesse de novo.

-Fique sabendo que só vim porque é meu trabalho.

-Isso é bom.

-Bom?Pessoas normais ficariam ofendidas de ouvir uma coisa dessas!-Cândace achava que eles eram até que parecidos depois da última conversa, mas o jeito estranho do rapaz de pensar a confundia.

-...Isso significa que você vai me visitar nas próximas vezes, sabe, demora um tempão de uma visita para outra, então fiquei ansioso quando a Desroiz me disse que ia ter uma visita tão cedo. –Conta ele. –Como a Anrose tem sempre algo novo pra falar e eu não, fiquei animado que finalmente tinha alguma coisa pra falar...Você é a única novidade em anos na minha vida.

-...Aposto que você ia falar mal de mim, grosso do jeito que você é. –Retruca Cândace com sarcasmo, apesar de ter se sentido um pouco... Desconcertada pelo o rapaz ter ficado animado, indiretamente, por causa dela.

-...Na verdade ia mencionar como eu achava gozado você saber exatamente como eu me sentia mesmo estando em uma situação totalmente diferente. A Anrose pode até tentar me entender, mas ela não sabe qual a sensação de ser inútil, mas você entende isso não é?

-...Pra sua informação não sou tão inútil assim!Eu sei cozinhar até que bem(Não para os padrões do Aonis, mas quem era bom para os padrões daquele rabugento?) e estava indo ok na faculdade de administração! –Replica Cândace zangada, lá vinha ele de novo insultando-a.

-Ah...Então você não é totalmente medíocre, sabe fazer alguma coisa...Hum...Eu queria saber fazer algo além de "ser bonito". –Resmunga Afrodite.

-Você é mesmo um narcisista arrogante.

-Eu estava "te elogiando", ser bonito não é saber fazer alguma coisa. –Retruca ele levantando levemente a sobrancelha.

-Você tem um jeito muito esquisito de elogiar as pessoas. –Resmunga Cândace.

De certa forma era estranho, geralmente odiava quando as pessoas vinham com "elogios" pra cima dela (principalmente otimistas), mas de certa forma os "elogios" dele faziam efeito, vai ver que era porque o outro também era deprimido, então não tinha como dizer que não sabia o que estava sentindo, ou talvez porque fosse do tipo mais egoísta, então sabia que não dizia aquilo para animá-la.

...Ou talvez...Porque saber que era melhor que alguém a fizesse sentir melhor.

-00-

Podia até ser fim de semana, mas para Cole, que trabalhava como doméstica, aquilo significava uma oportunidade de ganhar um dinheiro extra.

No momento andava apressada, mesmo cansada por ter terminado a faxina em uma casa, ela se dirigia a outra residência, o que provavelmente a faria sair novamente bem tarde da noite.

Para a sua sorte esta casa era perto de onde morava, então não teria problema, isso facilitaria muito e... Um momento, mas aquele ali na praia não era o Aonis?O que ele estava fazendo ali?

Parou a sua correria para olhar, o rapaz de cabelo azul esverdeado estava de pé, em silêncio, olhando para o horizonte, sua face não estando carrancuda como o de costume, estava mais neutra. Mesmo que estivesse a uma distância considerável da praia, Cole conseguia enxergar como o sol fazia os olhos do rapaz brilharem de forma fosforescentes como um fogo azul.(Desde aquele dia, ela inconscientemente procurava olhar para os orbes azuis)

Observou por mais algum tempo, antes de se lembrar que tinha uma casa para limpar, lançou um último olhar, antes de sair em disparada.

-00-

-...Ei Candy~ Chama Afrodite, tirando Cândace de seus pensamentos.

-O que?

-Eu perguntei se da próxima vez você poderia trazer algum a coisa que você cozinhou, acho que depois de sobreviver tantas vezes do veneno das rosas sua comida não vai me matar se for ruim.

-Eu sei cozinhar está bem?E quem te deu intimidade para me chamar de "Candy"? –Pergunta franzindo o cenho, ele havia dito "sobreviver ao veneno várias vezes"?

-Seu nome é esquisito de dizer, "Candy" é mais fácil. –Replica Afrodite dando de ombros.

-Você não me ouve chamá-lo de "Dite" ou "Dido", então não me chame de "Candy", se sabe falar o meu nome então use-o!

-Bom, você não usa o meu nome também, só se refere a mim como "grosso".-Responde Afrodite.

-Mas é porque você é um grosso mesmo!

-Ok, eu te chamo pelo seu nome, mas vê se usa o meu pelo menos uma vez ou até eu vou acabar esquecendo.

-...Está bem...Afrodite. –Resmunga Cândace bem baixinho, agora que pensava bem, de fato não tinha usado o nome dele uma vez sequer.

-Está na hora de irmos senhorita. –Anuncia o rapaz.

-Hoje o tempo foi mais curto que o normal...Ah, mas não tenho o que reclamar. –Fala Afrodite emburrado. –Ei Cândace, você vai voltar aqui não vai?

-Se o senhor Lore me mandar de novo.

-Certo, então eu vou estar te esperando! –Acena Afrodite abrindo um pequeno sorriso, o primeiro desde muito tempo.

-00-

Estava exausta e já era noite, além disso era provável que o Aonis não estivesse ali, mas algo dizia para ela checar.

"..."

Ficara um pouco surpresa ao constatar que o rapaz estava sim na praia, em um dos lugares mais isolados, apoiado na parede rochosa, dormindo.

"Você tem sorte de não ter sido assaltado..." –Fala Cole em pensamento enquanto se aproximava do rapaz de cabelos azul esverdeado, ajoelhando-se à sua frente com a intenção de chacoalhá-lo levemente para acordá-lo.

Levou um tremendo susto quando, ao aproximar a mão, seu pulso ser segurado por um aperto firme de Aonis. Cole ficou tensa, esperando o outro abrir os olhos a qualquer momento e começar a ralhar com ela, questionando o porquê dela estar ali.

...Mas nada aconteceu.

Esperou mais alguns minutos, mas o único movimento que o rapaz fizera era o de apertar seu pulso com um pouco mais de força, estava tenso...Muito tenso, deveria estar tendo um pesadelo, já que seu corpo estava tremendo levemente e fazia uma careta claramente de agonia.

-Ele não parecia ter medo de nada... O que será que está atormentando-o tanto? –Questiona Cole a si mesma ao ver Aonis se remexer mais inquieto. Pensando bem, naquele dia que havia sido abordada, ele tinha questionado onde ela tirara a ideia de que não temia nada, como se indicasse que estava errada.

...Talvez tenha sido porque o seu braço ficara suspenso tempo demais no ar, mas de qualquer forma, Aonis, ainda segurando o pulso de Cole, retornou seu braço a sua posição inicial, perto de seu corpo, o que fez com que a mão da garota pousasse exatamente no lado esquerdo de seu peito, bem em cima do seu coração, que batia acelerado.

"..."

Essa era a segunda vez que ele a fazia corar(involuntariamente), seu rosto pegava fogo enquanto sentia o seu próprio coração bater mais rápido, mesmo quando a tensão no corpo de Aonis parecia ter diminuído, fazendo com que seu aperto no pulso de Cole afrouxasse, ela não se movera. Estática, só observava como o seu rosto adquiria um aspecto menos sofrido e o coração abaixo de suas mãos, desacelerando a batimentos normais.

...

Estava tendo o mesmo pesadelo, naquele terrível lugar vazio e solitário, mas colocando suas pequenas mãos no lado esquerdo de seu peito.

O seu coração não estava mais frio.

**-000-**

**YO!Agora vou esperar até a Tsu surtar de novo :D**

**-Bota óculos-**

**Bem, e aqui vai com vocês, o doutor Elhienn explicando todo esse "queijo" entre o Afrodite e a Cândace.**

**No início fiquei muito preocupado em relação à interação entre esses dois e- ahem, digo, deprimidos, mas depois de um tempo eu percebi que talvez um fosse ideal para o outro.**

**Cândace é do tipo deprimido conformista, para aumentar o seu ego/auto-estima já deixei ela em um patamar um pouco "acima" do de Afrodite, nem todas as vezes se comparar com os outros e se sentir melhor por ser um pouco...Bem, melhor, faz a pessoa ser mesquinha, às vezes é um mecanismo de defesa para proteger o ego.**

**Tem também o fato de ela não suportar gente otimista dando elogios, porque:**

**Otimistas tem habilidades, portanto, não sabem o que os pessimistas estão sentindo, isso gera um mal estar, onde os pessimistas acham que os otimistas só falam da boca pra fora porque não sentem a mesma coisa ou porque estão fazendo pouco caso do drama deles.**

**2-Vem com exemplo de superação pra cima deles?Vixe, é bem capaz de se sentirem mais incompetentes e se perguntar como não conseguem fazer o mesmo, a auto estima deles cai mais ainda.**

**Então ai é que tá, como eu expliquei no próprio capítulo, por ser pessimista você sabe que a pessoa entende o que está sentindo(ou pelo menos próximo disso), e ainda como bônus o Afrodite é do tipo pessimista "egocêntrico", o que dá mais credibilidade as suas palavras já que você sabe que ele não está falando nada para te agradar.(o tipo pessimista de baixa estima que procura aceitação dos outros pode soar tão hipócrita quanto os "otimistas" para os deprimidos)**

**Último item: Se você der algo que o deprimido não tenha certeza que seja capaz, ainda mais do tipo conformista, ele vai acabar não fazendo aquilo por achar que é inútil e quando a bomba explodir vai achar que não deveriam ter confiado : Sua confiança vai pro brejo.**

**Como o Afrodite, no final, confiou na Cândace para fazer algo simples, que ainda por cima é de "aprovação contínua"(a presença dela deixa ele contente), ela com certeza vai ter total segurança de realizar a tarefa, e a aprovação e possível melhora dele talvez aumente a sua própria auto-estima/"coragem" para ousar no futuro.**

Ok, agora para as respostas**:**

**Suellen-san: **Thanks!Hahaa, eu fiz um roteiro para este arco, por isso que as atualizações estão até que rápidas, mas vou ter um pouco de trabalho para planejar o cliente especial para Bia já que o estoque de Chá e Mel acabou Q_Q(Eu sou movido a chá feito gente com café), eu checo o deviantart e tvtropes para sempre ter idéias para a fanfic HAHAHA XD, e tenho uma mente muito hiperativa 8D

**Lyta White:** Relaxa, de boa, sei como é, me mudei para um lugar que não tem net, no fim do mundo praticamente, pra você ter uma idéia não tem cobertura 3G da Vivo Q_Q

LOL, pode crer, meu dedo tava coçando para a Sasha quebrar a cara de alguém XD, ainda bem que ela conseguiu a simpatia da rainha, assim ela tem carta branca pra irritar o Shura e ele vai ter que aturar o jeito meio louco e selvagem da mina XD

**Linanime: **Olha, em primeiro lugar, quero agradecer muito por você ter a paciência de botar comentários em todos os capítulos!Muito obrigado mesmo! ^^

Nossa, to vendo que você quer a cabeça do Lore em uma bandeja de prata, o cara vai ficar aloprando a Mariah até ela saber um pouco melhor sobre ele, só não sei se isso vai dar em boa coisa. XD


	12. Chapter 12

Onde estava?

Aonis piscou um pouco os olhos enquanto se acostumava com a claridade, parecia estar em uma pequena sala desprovida de decoração, tendo somente o necessário, sendo que ele, aparentemente, dormira encostado na parede, tendo um lençol como cobertura.

-...Onde estou? –Pergunta ele a si mesmo enquanto se levantava, pegando o lençol, dobrando-o, e pousando em um canto, a última coisa que se lembrava era de estar observando o mar e o sol, não se lembrava de ter chegado perto de um lugar assim.

-...Me parece que finalmente acordou. –Falou uma voz.

-...Você. –Balbuciou Aonis estranhando.

-...Ontem você dormiu na praia, e como ela é perto da minha casa, eu pedi pra alguém te trazer até aqui já que o café deveria estar fechado. –Falou ela sem dar maior explicações de seus motivos.

Na verdade não deixaria que qualquer um entrasse em seu pequeno apartamento, ainda mais se conhecesse muito pouco da pessoa, mas sentiu que seria muita maldade deixá-lo ali, ao relento, depois de ele ter segurado a mão dela daquela forma...Droga, sentia o seu rosto queimar de novo.

"Dormir?Por uma noite inteira?" –Estranhou Aonis franzindo o cenho, tinha pesadelos toda maldita noite, como ele conseguiu dormir sem usar nada?Se bem que... Agora que se lembrava do sonho alguma coisa tinha mudado, sentira um calor em seu peito que o tinha acalentado do horror que era aquele pesadelo, isso nunca tinha acontecido antes.

-...Você fez mais alguma coisa além de me trazer aqui? –Pergunta ele.

-...Não.

-...-Aonis parecia pensativo, enquanto pousava a sua mão no lugar onde ficava o seu coração, por algum motivo, lembrar daquele calor em seu peito fazia o seu rosto corar levemente.

Cole, que observou o gesto, sentiu, não somente seu rosto queimar novamente, como seu próprio coração bater mais acelerado.

Definitivamente, o rapaz causava um enorme efeito nela.

-00-

-Aonde pensa que vai de roupa de verão e chinelo?Não tem que trabalhar não?-Resmunga a madrasta.

-Tenho que fazer limpeza no café, por isso estou indo assim. –Mentiu Cécile para a sua madrasta, fechando a porta atrás de si.

...Não era de mentir, mas como explicar para o pai e a madrasta que estava indo receber um dos "clientes especiais" dessa forma mesmo?Eles não iam acreditar, ainda mais se dissesse que o próprio chefe pedira para ir assim.

...Já ouvira falar de pessoas que adoravam o emprego porque faziam o que elas gostavam, mas aquele estranho café estava em outro patamar, na verdade, você sentia que estava de férias, e pelo que ouvira das outras, ganhava até coisa dos clientes!

Definitivamente, adorava o seu emprego.

-00-

...Geralmente adorava ir com o seu pai visitar o seus amigos para discutir sobre livros, mas dessa vez estava muito chateada de ter que ir, já fazia 1 semana de viagens e ainda teria mais uma semana pela frente, não agüentava mais!Quando ela pensava que ia começar a atender os clientes especiais o seu pai decidira levá-la e ponto.

-Por que essa cara de tédio Rose?Você adora ir conversar com meus amigos sobre livros. –Pergunta o pai no volante, mas percebendo o olhar de desinteresse da filha.

Ah...É que eu queria trabalhar no café. –Responde Rose.

-Trabalhar?Nunca vi alguém tão entusiasmada para trabalhar assim, e olha que tem gente que adora o emprego! –Estranhou o pai.

-Fiz umas amigas lá. –Diz Rose, não poderia mencionar que o café era mágico, já que Lore a fizera prometer, e tampouco era mentira o que falara, realmente tinha feito boas amigas lá.

-Oh, entendo... –Responde o pai, bem, a filha não tinha muitos amigos por causa do seu jeito avoado, então estava feliz de ouvir que tinha feito tão boas amizades por lá. -...Vamos parar um pouco no hotel, você deve estar cansada.

-...Tá.

-00-

-...O senhor me chamou?-Pergunta Maria um pouco tímida.

-Sim, eu chamei. –Responde Lore, hoje parecia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa, já que ele estava um tanto tenso e desconfortável. - ...Na verdade, a senhorita Rose serial ideal para atender essa pessoa, mas como tem um "certo alguém" que quer muito ser atendido por ela e as outras já estão atendendo aos outros clientes, só restou você.

-Ah...Foi o único comentário de Maria, pelo visto, diferente das outras garotas, ele não tinha escolhido ela por achar que seria capaz...

-...Não me leve a mal, mas... Este cliente pode gerar certo...Desconforto, sugiro que nem tente conversar muito com ele. –Explica Lore.

-Ele é...Uma pessoa ruim? –Pergunta Maria um pouco receosa, já tinha ouvido comentários de Pietro, Rose, Refas e Anrose obre uma cliente que se referiam por "aquela mulher", e pelo visto boa coisa ela não era.

-Não é de má índole, o seu problema é o seu poder, as pessoas são obrigadas a dizer a verdade em sua presença, também consegue enxergar o sentimento das pessoas, tanto no passado como no presente. Por isso ele gera... Desconforto. –Explica Lore.

-...Não se preocupe, eu... Posso atendê-lo. –Garante Maria apesar de estar com receio.

-...Fico aliviado que tenha aceitado, bem, agora, se me der licença, tenho que buscar uma certa pessoa. –Diz Lore segurano uma chave transparente com vários desenhos e entalhes. –Ah!O seu cliente está na última sala, no final do corredor a direita daqui.

-00-

E...Aqui estava, o hotel, Rose se jogou na cama, tentando pela décima vez ligar para as amigas, mas o telefone sempre dava uma mensagem de fora de área.

-Ah..Que chato, o café realmente fica em outra dimensão, pena que o telefone não funciona...

-...Infelizmente não há nada a ser feito sobre isso. –Anuncia uma voz, fazendo Rose pular de susto.

-Senhor Lore?O que faz aqui? –Pergunta Rose surpresa.

-...Ah senhorita certamente deixou uma impressão e tanto no senhor Dohko, devo dizer que não passou nem 3 dias esse a primeira vez que se encontravam, mas ele não parou de importunar para ser atendido novamente pela senhorita, por causa disso nem consegui avançar nas minhas pesquisas... –Fala Lore com um sorriso, e bem amarelo, já que pelo seu tom de voz e veia saltando na testa dava pra ver que estava muito irritado e frustrado de não fazer seus experimentos em paz.

"Nossa, o Dohko deve ter enchido o saco do senhor Lore para ele estar irritado assim...Se bem que... Eu também tava louca de vontade pra falar com ele de novo"

-Mas o meu pai...

-Já conversei com ele e o convenci de que você venha comigo, eu seriamente preciso que você o atenda, antes que eu perca a minha paciência e o meu cliente. –Retruca Lore com um sorriso sinistro no rosto.

-00-

-Ei Refas, pode sair do banheiro, não vou apertar as suas bochechas hoje! –Disse Cécile cruzando os dedos atrás das costas enquanto batia de leve na porta do banheiro.

-Não vou abrir até o senhor Lore chegar Q_Q –Fala Refas segurando a porta por dentro, suas bochechas ainda doíam só de se lembrar daquela vez.

Cécile tinha ido até o local onde Lore indicara para esperar, e pretendia fazer isso!Mas quando viu que Refas estava lá, foi correndo até o garoto, que ao perceber sua presença, empalideceu e correu feito um raio até o banheiro, se trancando lá dentro.

-...Desculpe a demora senhorita Cécile, mas tive que buscar a senhorita Rose...Estranho, o Refas não está aqui?Eu tenho certeza que o chamei. –Comenta Lore arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Ele está no banheiro. –Responde Cécile saindo de perto da porta.

Refas, ao ouvir que o chefe chegara, destrancou a porta com cuidado, andando de fininho até Lore, que olhava tudo com curiosidade.

-Muito bem, a senhorita vai atender hoje o senhor Suria e Refas se encarregará de levá-la até lá.

"..."

-00-

Maria e encontrava em um local de noite, com algumas construções lembrando um pouco Stonehenge, mas andando mais um pouco para o centro viu diversos pilares fosforescentes azuis e verdes, e um buraco no centro do gramado, onde o forro e a mesa oval era de madeira, e os assentos estofados eram de veludo.

Sentado ali tinha uma pessoa de cabelos curtos de um tom púrpura pálido, e de olhos verdes apagados, sua face expressava melancolia.

-...Com licença? –Falou Maria tentando chamar a atenção do rapaz, que apenas se virou em sua direção. – Er... O senhor gostaria de pedir alguma coisa?

O homem apenas apontou no cardápio as opções, se limitando apenas a se virar novamente, encarando uma lanterna colorida no centro da mesa.

-...Hum...Vou trazer seu pedido em um minuto senhor...

-...Chiasi.-Responde ele em um sussurro.

-Er...Eu vou trazer o seu pedido em um instante, senhor Chiasi.-Responde Maria se retirando da sala.

-00-

-Senhor Dohko!-Cumprimenta Rose, enquanto os dois se cumprimentavam com um abraço, quem visse os dois agora poderiam pensar que se conheciam há muito tempo e que só depois de anos estavam se vendo de novo.

-Ei, eu disse para me chamar só de Dohko lembra? –Pergunta ele fingindo braveza.

-Hahaha~Mesmo que parecendo novo, dá vontade de chamá-lo de senhor ora essa. –Replica ela divertida.

-Tá tá...Nossa, eu visitei um monte de lugares incríveis e me lembrei de você, eu pensei até "aposto que a Rose ia gostar desse lugar!" Mal podia esperar pra te contar!

-O senhor Lore me falou, disse que você não parava de encher o saco dele para eu te atender!- Conta Rose rindo.

-Esse Lore...Do jeito que ele falou, parece até que eu estava desesperado!-Resmunga Dohko com a ponta do nariz já começando a ficar vermelha.

-Olha, do jeito que ficou irritado deve ter sido mesmo. –Gargalha Rose. – Se bem que... Eu aprecio isso, sabe, nem meus amigos se entusiasmam assim para passar o tempo comigo...A não ser que seja trabalho escolar. –Comenta Rose se lembrando como seus colegas a achavam esquisita ou simplesmente achavam que ela era "velha" ou só gostava de coisas entediantes.

-...Eu entendo isso, as pessoas podem até gostar de ouvir sobre os lugares que eu vou, mas não se entusiasmam tanto assim, quando eu pergunto se querem ir junto elas parecem perder o ânimo. –Fala Dohko de forma compreensiva. –Talvez tenha me animado mesmo em me encontrar logo com você para conversar, é a primeira pessoa que se interessa tanto no que eu falo!

-Deve ser muito legal ficar viajando pelo mundo...Vendo os lugares mais mágicos e maravilhosos que você fala... –Comenta Rose fechando os olhos e tentando imaginar os lugares.

-É muito legal, mas um pouco solitário...Sabe, às vezes, quando acordo e olho as imensas montanhas eu percebo que não tem ninguém que possa partilhar da vista, comentar dela...Ou quando chego em cidades com incríveis festivais!Tem tanta gente circulando por ali, mas a maioria dos festivais não foi feita para curtir sozinho... –Comenta Dohko.

-...E se eu fosse junto com você? –Pergunta Rose antes que pudesse impedir a si mesma.

-Hum?

-00-

Refas andava bem a frente de Cécile, ordens eram ordens e não podia desobedecer, mas tentava ao máximo por uma distância segura entre si e a garota... Ela não era uma pessoa malvada mas...Hum...Era impressão sua ou cada vez que tentava se afastar ela se aproximava ainda mais?

"..."

-AAAAAHHHHHHH!Q-Q –Foi o grito estridente que Anne ouviu antes de se desviar agilmente de uma "coisa" em alta velocidade, se não tivesse praticado Le Parkour e tivesse essa elasticidade, teria sido atropelada pelo que quer que tinha sido aquilo.

-O que foi aquilo? –Perguntou a si mesma com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-DEIXA EU APERTÁ-LO SÓ UM POUQUINHO~! *-* -Berra alguém correndo em alta velocidade, e que Anne se desviara por um triz de novo.

-Ah...Era o Refas fugindo da "Felícia"! –Comenta Anne com uma gargalhada.

Refas correu muito, dando uma freada brusca quando chegou ao seu destino, o problema é que Cécile, que vinha logo atrás parecia não ter "breque nas pernas", se chocando com o pobre, que caiu de cara no chão.

-Oh céus!Você está bem? –Pergunta Cécile cutucando o garoto.

-C-Chegamos...-Anuncia Refas levantando o braço fracamente, apontando para uma porta.

-Oh!...Obrigada! –Agradece Cécile levantando o rapaz e dando um abraço de urso que aprendera com Sasha.

-CREC-

-Hu...Hu... Minha costas...;_;

-00-

...Apesar do senhor Lore ter sugerido que era melhor não conversar com o rapaz á frente, e que apesar do mesmo não ter mencionado nada, o seu jeito meio cabisbaixo e quieto parecia estar pedindo para alguém conversar com o pobre.

-Hum...Meu nome é Maria er...Você parece querer conversar. –Disse ela, não era a sua intenção de ser tão direta, mas alguma coisa a tinha feito falar.

-...Quero muito conversar mas...Ah...O meu poder faz as pessoas falarem até o que realmente querem falar e isso torna tudo... Esquisito, e desconfortável. –Responde o rapaz de forma desconfortável.

-Deve...Deve ser horrível ter um poder desses...DESCULPA!Não era pra falar isso!-"Jesus, desse jeito ela ia fazer o rapaz ficar mais infeliz ainda!" –Exclama Maria tapando a boca com as mãos, agora entendia porque o senhor Lore parecia desconfortável.

-Sou eu que devo desculpas!Ahhh...Eu também sou afetado pelo meu próprio poder...Se eu disser alguma coisa indelicada, como comentar que você realmente deveria parar de ser tão pessimista consigo mesma e...Ah droga, eu não queria captar os seus sentimentos, mil desculpas! –Responde Chiasi claramente desconcertado e de forma atrapalhada. –É-É melhor nós não falarmos ou eu vou acabar fazendo você falar acidentalmente, coisa que não quer falar.

-T-Tudo bem, é que como fiquei com pena de você achei que conversar ajudaria. –"Ahhhh estava piorando tudo!"

-E-Eu entendi o que você estava querendo fazer, eu sei que algumas pessoas não fazem isso pra magoar e que meu poder pode dar a interpretação errada delas mesmo fazendo-as falar a verdade. –Se desculpa ele ainda mais sem jeito.

-...Ah...Eu realmente gostaria de fazer você ficar mais alegre... –Diz Maria respirando fundo, talvez... –Hum...Er... Gostaria de ouvir sobre as minhas colegas?

-00-

Estava em um lugar alto, perto de um lugar que parecia o mar, onde havia uma enorme piscina por perto e uma imensa plataforma em forma de "O" cobrindo parcialmente a piscina, servindo como sombra.

E entre os suportes dessa plataforma havia um mini-bar, mas que, ao invés dos banquinhos de bares, havia um sofá d'água(como as camas d'água), segurado por um suporte metálico.

Um rapaz só de calção de banho, com cabelos rebeldes em tom de areia, e olhos com púpura parecia relaxar na piscina, talvez até tirando um cochilo!

-Senhor Suria? –Chama Cécile.

-Sem essa de senhor, se eu tenho cara de novo é pra me tratar como se eu fosse novo! –Disse ele em tom divertido. –Agora...Um milkshake de iogurte e um bolo gelado por favor!

-É pra já!-Falou Cécile contagiada pelo humor do rapaz, pelo que as garotas disseram, teria que ir na cozinha mas tinha aquele mini-bar, será que... Ah, o pedido estava ali mesmo. –Aqui está!Vai querer que eu leve até aí?

-Nah... Vai sujar essa água limpa,pode deixar que eu como tudo aí em cima, além disso, essa poltrona d'água não vai me deixar com calor!

-E... O que você faz? –Pergunta Cécile curiosa.

-Hum? –Pergunta ele enquanto sorvia do milkshake.

-As outras garotas disseram como alguns desses clientes tem poderes, então...Você tem algum?

-Que menina curiosa~ Haha, tenho sim!O poder de extrair a música do coração das pessoas, como eu to sem inspiração para extrair de mim mesmo eu to aqui, relaxando para descansar... –Explica ele.

-Você quis dizer no sentido literal ou no figurado?

-Nos dois, sabe, a sua música como por exemplo...É a própria música!Poderia cantar a sua empolgação e amor por ela, sabe cantar? –Pergunta Suria interessado.

-Sim, um pouco. –Responde ela modestamente.

-Opa, então somos nós e os instrumentos, começa a cantar que eu acompanho com a minha flauta! –Diz ele com animação enquanto tira uma bela flauta sabe se lá de onde.

No início estava até que um pouco tímida já que Suria parecia profissional, mas depois que se acostumou e foi contagia pelo som do instrumento, que a acompanhava com perfeição, ela começou a cantar em um ritmo mais animado, enchendo o ar com uma melodia harmoniosa e alegre, fazendo ambos esboçar um sorriso.

-Parabéns!Você canta muito bem! –Aplaude Suria com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

-Haha...Obrigada!Nossa, a sua flauta é mesmo mágica não é? –Pergunta Cécile impressionada.

-Nanam, eu tenho maior facilidade de extrair uma música do coração por causa de meus poderes, mas todos aqueles que tem o dom da música podem causar este efeito, o som mais lindo de todos é aquele que você canta do fundo da sua alma, é a expressão máxima que palavras não são suficiente para expressar, capaz de tocar os corações mais duros e rigorosos! –Explica ele.

-Puxa, espero conseguir fazer isso algum dia!

-E vai conseguir, você tem talento. –Elogia Suria.

-...É, mas minha madrasta não concorda, diz que sonhos não enchem a barriga de ninguém, que é perda de tempo –Confessa Cécile um pouco triste.

-Ela está errada, a música toca os corações e os amolece, traz os sentimentos ao vazio e alegria as pessoas. –Fala ele radiante. – E trazer alegria as pessoas nunca, mas nunca mesmo, vai ser perda de tempo!

-00-

-Hahshashahhaha! –Ri em voz alta um rapa que outrora estava melancólico.

-E... A Sasha, ela me contou que quebrou o nariz de um homem er... "Safado", quase causou uma guerra, mas a Lissa impediu tudo deixando todos pasmos com o seu discurso... –Continua Maria, pelo jeito o seu plano estava dando certo!

-Ah...Muito...Obrigado, eu não pensava que poderia conversar com alguém sem fazer a situação ficar bizarramente desconfortável ou fazer com que as pessoas ficassem chateadas por falar coisas que não querem revelar... –Continua ele com um sorriso largo. –Eu não sabia que podia rir!

-Que bom que está mais feliz!Eu também fico contente por isso! –Fala Maria contente, pelo visto estava se acertando de como conversar com o rapaz sem tudo ficar tenso.

-As pessoas que sabem do meu poder nem tentam conversar comigo, o fato de você ter tentado tanto me surpreendeu um pouco, mas... Fico grato, de coração. –Fala ele com um sorriso radiante. –Er... Eu sei que até foi bom agora e que talvez você não queira mas... Da próxima vez posso ser atendido por você de novo?É que você foi a única pessoa que eu pude conversar e rir como uma pessoa normal. –Pergunta ele parecendo um cão abandonado e sem dono.

-Claro que sim!Será um prazer! –Responde Maria, fazendo com que Chiasi respirasse aliviado.

-E-Eu não tenho quase nada para agradecer tanto mas... Fique com isso, é um amuleto da sorte. –Disse ele entregando uma pulseira com uma pedra que tinha um trevo de quatro folhas dentro.

-00-

-Bem, se fosse duas pessoas então seria menos solitário não é?E eu gostaria de ver esses locais ao vivo e em cores! –Explica Rose rapidamente.

-Hum...Não seria má ideia...Mas tem a sua vida pessoal não é?Não gostaria de atrapalhá-la... –Responde Dohko pensativo.

-...Você sabia, que por causa que me encheu tanto o saco que eu tive que interromper a viagem da senhorita Rose com o pai só para trazê-la aqui para te atender hoje? –Falou Lore aparecendo do nada dando um susto nos dois.

-Por que não me avisou antes?!Mil desculpas Rose!Se eu soubesse disso não teria chamado! – Responde Dohko com vergonha.

-Não tem pr..

-Ah...Mas eu te avisei, disse que a "senhorita Rose não poderia te atender porque estava viajando" mas você se me ouviu? Nãaaaoo, estava muito focado em ficar animado para prestar atenção. –Falou Lore sarcástico.

-Ah...Você falou?Haha...Desculpe Rose, não queria atrapalhar seu momento de família com o seu pai. –Falou Dohko desconcertado.

-Não tem problema nenhum, eu realmente queria vir trabalhar no café. –Garantiu Rose.

-Mas mesmo assim...Não acredito que deixei meu ânimo e impaciência tomar conta de mim a ponto de eu não enxergar as coisas importantes, devo rever minhas atitudes, eu agi como se fosse uma criança. –Fala exasperado, repreendendo a si mesmo.

-Ah...Sim, você agiu como se tivesse 7 anos, quando na realidade tem 245 anos. –Comenta Lore.

-Hum?

-LORE! –Grita Dohko, o cara podia parecer um poço de calma e bom humor, mas atrapalhe ele quando está fazendo as suas malditas pesquisas que podia ser bem sacana quando queria.

-Você tem mais de 200 anos? –Fala Rose surpresa.

-Ahem, sim, eu não falei antes porque você não podia saber sobre magia, não era a minha intenção de esconder uma coisa dessas, espero que você não se importe, já que disse que só anda com um bando de velhos e apreciaria uma companhia mais jovem. –Começou Dohko um pouco sem jeito.

-Hahahaa, não tem problema algum!Bem, agora eu sei por que eu tenho vontade de chamá-lo de "senhor". –Replica Rose brincando. –Mas estranhamente, não acho você velho, mesmo tendo aquele ar de sabedoria, ainda parece um jovem, não só na aparência, como também no coração, então não, ainda dá a impressão de andar com alguém da minha idade.

-Haha...Que bom, fico aliviado em saber que não se importa.

-Ainda bem que a senhorita Rose é bem compreensiva não?Nem se incomodou com sua idade, você consegue acreditar que este marmanjo conseguiu ficar solteiro por todos esses 245 anos?Deve ter quebrado algum recorde mundial! –Comenta Lore.

-LORE!

**-00-**

**Esse capítulo é pra mostrar que nem mesmo o Lore é de ferro, até o cara se irrita com algumas picuinhas, a Veritas não tava de brincadeira quando disse que o cara é "casado com o trabalho" XD**

**YOSH! Todo mundo se divertindo, rindo a beça por conta do Refas e de todo mundo?A fanfic tá um mar de rosas e uma alegria de vomitar arco-íris não é?**

**HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHH HHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Não.**

**Vou jogar um balde de água nesta alegria toda com o próximo capítulo, xingamentos vão rolar a solta!-Coloca máscara de troll-**

**Ok, agora vamos as resposta dos reviews!**

**Tsu-baka-chan-** Hoahahahahaha 8D, aí minhas laterais, to rindo a pacas com a sua reação XD, Opa, desenho da Tsu?Mal posso esperar, me deixa feliz que alguém queira até fazer fanart dessa fanfic ^^, me faz sentir importante XD*leva tiro*

**Jules Heartilly-**Ah sim, elas se dão muito bem no emprego, não só por que é divertido, mas porque o Lore escolhe a dedo quem elas vão atender, assim não precisam fingir nem forçar nada, é tudo natural :D, ah, desculpa por aloprar o Dohko neste capítulo, mas eu não pude resistir XD

**Suellen-san-** Que bom que você tá gostando, prepare os ânimos que revelações bombásticas vão vir 8D*ou não, depende da reação de todas né*?


	13. Chapter 13

-A Anrose anda meio desanimada ultimamente não é? –Comenta Bonnie com certa preocupação já que geralmente a instrutora é uma pessoa alegre e sorridente.

-Toda vez que o Refas aparece e diz "aquela mulher está aqui" parece que ela fica ainda mais tensa e estressada. –Diz Mitsuki. –Até o rabugento do Aonis parece estar preocupado, então a situação deve ser preta mesmo.

-Puxa, não importasse o que eu falasse ou fizesse eu nunca conseguia tirá-la do sério, o que será que "essa mulher" fez pra conseguir tal proeza? –Perguntou Anne em tom de brincadeira.

Pietro, que estava ouvindo tudo ficou um pouco irritado, podia não saber muito sobre a situação em mãos, mas pelo pouco que soube quando encontrou "aquela mulher", sabia que a situação não era motivo de piada, e ia dar uma resposta atravessada para a colega, mas um barulho de vidro de quebrando chamou a atenção de todos.

-Se soubesse da metade dos horrores que aquela desgraçada causou iria se arrepender da merda da piada que você está fazendo. –Disse ele cerrando os dentes enquanto fechava a mão com força, nem ligando para os cacos de vidro de um copo que ele estava segurando se enfiarem em sua carne. -...Terminem de cozinhar, eu...Vou me retirar. –Disse soltando os cacos e dando um pesado suspiro, deixando um rastro com gotas de sangue enquanto saia da cozinha.

-...Por que será que todos parecem tensos quando tocam neste assunto? Alguém sabe alguma coisa sobre "essa mulher"? –Pergunta Beatrice, sentindo como o clima tenso tinha piorado nos últimos dias.

-Pelo que Refas comentou, ela gosta de fazer a vida de todos um inferno, eu até perguntei para a Anrose se podia ficar de olho nele pra ela, mas ela disse que era perigoso. –Comenta Cécile.

"Até parece que você seria capaz de fazer alguma coisa" –Pensa Cândace com sarcasmo.

-Senhorita Cândace. –Chama um sério Lore entrando na cozinha.

"Parece que hoje é dia de visita"

-00-

-Cândace! –Cumprimenta Afrodite com uma sombra de sorriso.

As visitas aquele lugar aumentaram com frequência, tanto que, agora, eles se viam praticamente todos os dias, Afrodite parara de ficar emburrado de Anrose não aparecer e agora parecia receber de bom grado a presença de Cândace, até com um sorriso, embora pequeno, mas ainda assim um sorriso.

-Olá Afrodite. –Cumprimenta Cândace simplesmente, podia até ter dado uma melhorada no seu gênio ruim, mas não ia ficar distribuindo sorrisos e abraços feito uma retardada.

Era incrível, mas ao invés de se afundarem com o pessimismo do outro, ambos pareciam ter melhorado, claro, ainda continuavam cínicos e sarcásticos, mas comparado com antes, com certeza evoluíram.

Para Afrodite, que só tinha contato humano uma vez à quase nunca, sentiu-se menos solitário com as constantes visitas da garota, que a princípio, não tinha nenhuma expectativa em relação a ela, esperando ansiosamente a sua visita.

Cândace também tivera uma grande melhora, no começo só indo lá a contragosto por ordens do chefe para alguém que sentia-se motivada para ir até ali por causa que alguém contava com a sua presença, continuava um pouco amarga é verdade, e nunca ia admitir em voz alta, mas as conversas que tivera com aquele sem noção e grosso fizeram maravilhas para o seu ego e auto-estima, só não sabia se estava preparada para ousar ainda.

-...Aconteceu algo? Você parece pensativa. –Comentou Afrodite.

Sim, aconteceram várias coisas, coisas que ela preferiu deixar pra lá por que não achava que era da sua conta, mas agora, até ela, estava se sentindo incomodada e precisava esclarecer umas dúvidas, que surgiram desde o seu primeiro encontro com o rapaz à sua frente, e que só vinham aumentando com todos os acontecimentos também no café.

-...No começo eu achava que você morava neste luxo como as salas exóticas que o senhor Lore tem, mas depois eu ouvi você mencionar que queria sair daqui, e que tinha quase morrido tentando não é?

-...Ah, acho que essa é a primeira vez que você pergunta algo sobre mim...Hum...E talvez a última, já que não tenho muito o que falar. –Responde Afrodite pensativo. –Bem, lembra de eu ter comentado da Desroiz? A pessoa que todos se referem como "aquela mulher"?

-...Sim, ultimamente é a única coisa que estou ouvindo, especulações. –Responde Cândace.

-Ela é uma... "Apreciadora de beleza masculina", e quando percebe um potencial para um garoto se tornar uma "beldade exótica" no futuro, ela pega, rapta ele, e põe nos quadros. Eu devo ter sido raptado quando tinha 7 anos e...Vejamos... Acho que estou aqui há dezesseis anos sem sair. –Diz ele contando nos dedos.

"16 anos? Sem sair? Não é a toa que tem essa cara de tédio todo o dia" -...Você comentou que ela põe os outros nos quadros então...Aqueles quadros no corredor, eles também são...? –Pergunta ela empalidecendo um pouco, já que vira milhares de quadros pelo caminho até ali.

-Ah sim, a Anrose até que me contava um pouco sobre os outros, mas com o passar do tempo ela começou a contar menos e menos, até o ponto de ela nem falar mais deles, me pergunto o porque... –Comenta Afrodite de forma pensativa.

-00-

-Você tem uma persistência em tanto "Dama das rosas". –Comenta Desroiz com ironia enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Refas. –Mas não acho que o meu garoto tenha a mesma persistência que você, pobrezinho, provavelmente acha que você o abandonou agora.

-Sua vaca, você está fazendo isso de propósito! Vir até o café, e pedir para eu visitá-lo no mesmo dia! Eu não vou deixar você fazer com o Refas o que você fez com os outros!-Declara Anrose cerrando os dentes enquanto tentava retirar o pobre rapaz das garras daquela megera.

-HAHAHHAHA, enjoou de brincar de "guardiã" com o pobre Afrodite e agora decidiu por acudir ao meu novo brinquedo? Que frieza, escolheu abandoná-lo assim. –Fala Desroiz com grande maldade e sarcasmo.

-Não!Eu não estou abandonando o Afrodite!Mas não há ninguém que possa proteger o garoto de você além de mim!-Declara ela, apesar de ter sido abalada pelas palavras cruéis da bruxa.

-HAHAHHA, E desde quando você tem poder para proteger? A sua função era a de fazer companhia aos meus garotos, mas até pra isso você é uma inútil! Quantos eu perdi porque você nem sabe fazer isso direito! Admita minha cara Anrose, o Refas tem a companhia sua, de Lore e das pessoas que ele contratou, você decidiu abandonar o meu pobre garoto, que deve estar se sentindo solitário e te odiando por tê-lo abandonado!

-Não!Eu...

-Se minha "flor especial" morrer por falta de cuidado, a culpa vai ser toda sua por se recusar a regar! –Continua com um sorriso sádico. –Escolha Anrose, ou você quebra e vai visita-lo, ou você deixa ele lá, para acabar como os outros por culpa da sua incompetência.

-00-

-E a Anrose? Do jeito que ela é, o tipo que gosta de ajudar todo mundo não fez nada? –Perguntou Cândace com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-...Um dia ela veio, parecia muito abalada e tensa, tentou me tirar daqui, apesar de neste lugar só ser permitido usar a magia da própria Desroiz... –Começou ele, os olhos começando a se escurecer. -...Mas ela falhou, a Desroiz pegou-a no flaga e botou uma maldição, qual, eu não tenho muita certeza, mas a vi comentar que "Você se preocupa e sofre tanto pelos outros, a sua bondade vai ser sua ruína e a partir de hoje o seu coração vai sofre mais ainda por isso"

-...

-...Ela demorou um longo tempo até voltar a me visitar, apesar de tentar manter uma pose forte para eu não desanimar estava na cara que ela havia sido quebrada. –Sussurra Afrodite com tristeza. –Talvez a Desroiz tenha quebrado ela definitivamente e é por isso que ela não vem mais.

-...Ela não desistiu. Ela parece agoniada de não poder vir aqui visita-lo... Não sei porque, mas ao menos posso dizer que ela ainda não quebrou. –Replica Cândace, ela não era muito boa em animar pessoas, mas ao menos podia fazer isso, falar a "verdade".

-00-

A visita finalmente tinha acabado, mas Anrose continuava abalada pelas palavras que aquela mulher havia dito, tremia e abraçava a si mesma, tinha muita vontade de chorar, mas se o fizesse, não teria forças para se levantar depois.

-...Anrose, você não precisa vir toda a vez, eu dou um jeito de aguentar. –Responde Refas quietamente e de forma preocupada.

-...Não tem problema, eu vou ficar bem. Mas não vou suportar se aquela desgraçada botar as garras em você e eu não conseguir impedir, isso sim vai me deixar triste, então não hesite de me procurar toda a vez que ela vier ok? –Replica ela forçando um sorriso, apesar de estar claro que estava triste.

Refas apenas deu um olhar, mas meneou a cabeça e se foi, deixando Anrose, que vagava pelos corredores cabisbaixa, mal notando alguém que parecia observá-la.

-...Anrose. –Chamou a voz.

-...Hum? Ah...Olá Pietro, desculpa, eu não tinha percebido você aí. –Falou ela com um sorriso forçado.

-...Hoje você parece pior do que o costume, aquela mulher... Ela disse alguma coisa para você? –Perguntou ele preocupado.

-..."A verdade", de que sou uma inútil, e que não sou capaz de fazer nada para evitar que... Ah, desculpa, eu não deveria te meter nos meus problemas. –Responde ela meneando a cabeça em um gesto de "deixa pra lá".

-...Eu não posso fazer muita coisa mas... Talvez se você desabafasse um pouco se sentiria um pouco melhor? Eu posso te ouvir se precisar. Eu... Preparei um chá relaxante, do jeito que você me ensinou, achei que fosse precisar. –Fala ele tentando leva-la até a cozinha, agora vazia, já que todas tinha ido embora.

-...No começo, quando o senhor Lore conheceu a Desroiz, eles estavam em pé de igualdade em força mágica, por isso ambos tentavam evitar um conflito já que não dava pra saber quem ia morrer e quem ia viver... Nessa época, a Desrois propôs ao senhor Lore que eu fizesse companhia aos "garotos dela". –Começou Anrose, se sentando no mesmo sofá que os dois tinham se sentado juntos.

-...Continue.

-...Haviam vários garotos, cinco, seis, sete anos... Aquela maldita deixava-os ali, dentro do quadro, esperando até que fossem grandes o suficiente para... AH, eu tentei, tanto, manter o otimismo deles, garantir que algum dia iam conseguir sair daquele inferno, mas... Todos sucumbiram, não aguentavam a solidão daquele lugar, de passar inúmeros dias sem mudança alguma. –Sua voz começava a se embargar. – Alguns ficaram loucos, outros simplesmente se tornavam seres vazios sem vontade de reagir e outros... Simplesmente desistiram de viver. Quando o penúltimo deles enlouqueceu, eu me desesperei, tentei salvar o Afrodite, o único que restava mas... Eu falhei, e como castigo fui amaldiçoada pela Desroiz.

-...Aquele dia, você comentou que o Lore estava de mãos atadas, ele não pode fazer nada? –Pergunta Pietro, segurando a garota, já que dava a impressão que ela ia desabar a qualquer momento.

-...As maldições da Desroiz são muito complexas, o senhor Lore está tentando desfazê-la mas... Ainda não conseguiu, por isso, que mesmo que agora seja bem mais poderoso que ela, ele não pode fazer nada, até encontrar algo que a convença de retirar a maldição ou que descubra um modo de quebra-la.-...Hum? Pietro?

Pietro apenas abraçou-a, envolvendo os braços trêmulos, teria tempo para ficar vermelho e desconcertado depois, mas agora parecia que ela precisava daquilo.

-...Você parece que quer chorar, mas se contém, pode fazer isso, vai ajudar a aliviar. –Responde ele apertando um pouco mais o abraço.

-...Minha maldição faz com que eu tenha o coração mais sensível, faz com que eu sinto as emoções negativas com muito mais intensidade, se eu chorar, eu não vou ser capaz de parar. –Responde ela, mas mesmo assim dando a volta com os seus próprios braços, tirando conforto.

-...Não tem problema, pode chorar a vontade, eu vou estar aqui o tempo todo até você parar. –Responde ele.

-...Obrigado. –Responde ela em um fio de voz, enquanto enterrava o rosto no peito do rapaz e começava a derramar lágrimas.

-00-

**E... Como prometido, a face troll, e então?Deixei vocês nervosas e irritadas?Deixei?8D**

**eu ouvi várias especulações de todas sobre o porquê do Afrodite estar ali e porque a Anrose ir visitá-lo, dois mistérios a menos resolvidos!**

**Agora, para as reviews:**

**Tsu-baka-chan- **Bonjorno Menina!E lol, não se preocupe, quando você voltar vai ter capítulos quentinhos com emoções vindo aí, XD ~~~lol, eu vou ficar feliz mesmo que fosse um rabisco!É a primeira vez que alguém faz uma fanart de alguma coisa que eu faço!Pode deixar, que te fazer surtar é minha meta 8D*leva tiro*

**Alecto Berkley- **No problem, sei como é, e desculpa se nem dou tempo pra vocês comentarem, devem estar saturadas de tanto que eu posto não é?XD

Ah sim, eu sou que nem manteiga derretida, derreto e faço mal ao coração de todos XP*apanha*

**Suellen-san- **Olha um capítulo novo quentinho!E o Pietro de brinde!:D*apanha de novo*

**Lyta White-** Oh sim, não tire o Lore do sério, ou ele vai revelar seus podres desde a infância! Lol, pois é, era um capítulo tranquilo e bem engraçado para constratar com este e deixar todo mundo putíssimo da vida. XD

**Jules Heartilly-**Sim, a Cécile não dá sossego ú_ú, ainda bem que gostou da interação dos dois, ufa, pensei por um segundo se não estava exagerando no OOC ^^'*gota*.


	14. Chapter 14

-Awww~Que coisa fofa! –Disse uma voz.

-Eles estão tão bonitinhos assim!-Concorda outra voz.

Pietro abriu os olhos devagar, acordando por causa da luz e pelo burburinho, tentou até se mexer, as sentiu um peso em seu peito e notou Anrose dormindo, ainda abraçada.

-Uuuuu~To vendo que a noite foi boa. –Comenta Anne.

-Não é nada d...! –Começa Pietro atrapalhado e começando a enrubescer.

-Vão cuidar das suas vidinhas suas víboras xeretas e fofoqueiras! –Resmunga Aonis. –E você, leve a Anrose até um dos quartos e fique de olho nela!

-Ei, não é nada disso que você está pens...

-Faz tempo que ela não dorme tranquilamente, não deixe que ela saia pra trabalhar hoje de forma alguma, com todo esse estresse acumulado é bem capaz de ela surtar. –Corta Aonis antes que o rapaz pudesse terminar de se explicar.

Aonis tendo qualquer malícia ou notando qualquer clima romântico?Nah, mas fácil ele sorrir que isso acontecer, e ambas as coisas são quase, senão impossíveis, para o rabugento.

-Beatrice e Mitsuki, o chefe está chamando, vai até o escritório dele.

-00-

-Como eu dei um descanso forçado para a Anrose hoje não haverá nenhum compromisso e especial, mas há alguém que eu quero que aqui, e você, senhorita Mitsuki, é ideal para buscá-lo. –Fala Lore.

-Hum... E quanto a mim senhor Lore? –Pergunta Beatrice.

-Eu preciso conversar com esta pessoa justamente para falar de você, há alguma coisa em seus olhos me incomodando e quero a ajuda dele para confirmar uma coisa. –Explica Lore.

...O que será que o senhor Lore queria dizer com aquilo?

-Mitsuki, o nome da pessoa que deve procurar se chama Lockejart, usa chapéu que tampa os olhos e bebe a beça, talvez não queira vir inicialmente, mas eu não vou aceitar um não como resposta, traga ele aqui nem que seja na marra.

-Ok... –Responde Mitsuki um pouco desconcertada, esperava que não tivesse que armar um barraco, mas a sua parte um pouco mais violenta parecia estar sorrindo satisfeita por ter o selo de aprovação do chefe pra soltar a franga.

-Refas irá acompanhá-la, já dei o endereço para ele. –Indica Lore.

-00-

Rabu estava mais surtado que nunca.

Depois de Pietro levar Anrose dali, a carranca havia voltado, e se alguém tentava sair da sala para bisbilhotar como a instrutora estava, ele pegava e ralhava, parecendo um pitbull raivoso. Sasha e Mariah bem que tentaram dar o troco atirando um monte de objetos, mas parecia que naquele dia ele não estava de brincadeira, destruindo tudo atirado contra ele com as suas adagas.

Somente Cole escapava do estresse do instrutor para a confusão e curiosidade de todas, claro, ele continuava com a carranca e falar palavrão, mas aparentava ser menos grosso com a garota, e se você fosse um bom observante, perceberia que sua face suavizava ligeiramente na presença dela.

-Cole faça... – Começa ele, mas antes que pudesse terminar o que estava dizendo seu corpo ficara rígido, e apesar de seus olhos estarem sobre a garota, eles estavam opacos e desfocados, fora um breve instante, mas quando voltou ao normal, sua expressão parecia muito séria.

-Frida, adicione leite à mistura. –Fala ele desviando o olhar.

O que fora aquilo?

-00-

Refas mal podia acreditar que estava ali novamente.

Fazia 1 ano desde que fora raptado, chegou a pensar que jamais voltaria a ver sua cidade natal novamente, se sentia um pouco nostálgico e nervoso, mas até que estava feliz.

...Uma pena que não haveria ninguém para recebê-lo. –Pensa com amargura.

-...Refas, aonde nós devemos ir? –Pergunta Mitsuki se sentindo perdida naquela cidadezinha simples.

-Ah...No bar "Espinheira Selvagem"... –Falou Refas lendo o papel que o senhor Lore dera, arregalando os olhos quando viu qual era o nome do lugar.

"Seria possível...?Tinha sido mandado de propósito ali...?"

-Hum...Você conhece o caminho?Eu não sei nada sobre este lugar. –Pergunta Mitsuki um pouco desconcertada.

-Claro, eu vou te levar até lá. –Responde Refas ansioso. "Eu conheço bem, bem até demais"

...

O lugar era simples, uma construção de madeira e um desenho entalhado de planta na porteira, tinha um certo ar caseiro e aconchegante, e apesar de o lugar não ser lá grande coisa, era bem organizado.

-Hm...Senhorita Mitsuki? –Chama Refas timidamente.

-Hu?

-A senhorita ficaria bem sozinha por alguns instantes? Eu preciso checar uma coisa. –Pergunta ele engasgando um pouco.

-Sim, eu vou ficar bem, e se eu precisar de proteção a minha "parte" pode me defender, embora eu prefira não arranjar encrenca. –Responde ela sem entender muito.

-O-Ok, eu já volto. –Fala ele enquanto se dirigia às cozinhas.

-00-

-...Senhor Lore?-Chamou Beatrice com um ar interrogador.

-Você enxergava muito pouco e passou por uma cirurgia para poder enxergar melhor não é verdade? –Pergunta Lore.

-Sim. –Responde ela sem entender.

-Os registros dizem que a operação foi m sucesso, mas mesmo assim alguma coisa parece ter dado "errado" já que você não enxerga. –Continua Lore.

-É. –Responde novamente, aonde o chefe queria chegar?

-A pessoa que eu pedi para Mitsuki buscar é especialista em selos e lacres, eu senti um certo traço mágico em seus olhos, talvez seja o motivo da senhorita não ver nada é porque botaram um feitiço em você. –Diz Lore resumindo os seus pensamentos.

-00-

-...Senhor Lockehart? –Chama Mitsuki timidamente.

-Hum...O que é?E cadê o meu conhaque? –Resmunga ele, apesar de ter vários copos vazios na sua mesa parecia que não estava nenhum pouco bêbado, apenas entediado.

-Er... Eu não sou uma das atendentes, o senhor Lore me enviou aqui.

-Lore?Aquele filho de uma cadela?Manda ele pastar. –Resmunga Lockehart.

-...O senhor Lore disse pra te levar de qualquer jeito, ele não vai aceitar um não. –Continua Mitsuki sem jeito.

-Então ele vai ter que aprender que não é não, eu to muito ocupado.

"Ocupado enchendo a cara?Anda Mitsuki, o chefe liberou para nós batermos nele." –Disse uma vozinha na sua mente.

"Não, sem confusões hoje."

"Ei, quando eu vejo que você consegue na conversa eu nem insisto, mas eu não acho que dessa vez seja um desses casos."

"Talvez se eu insistir um pouco mais..."

"O chefe está esperando~"

"...Ok, mas por favor, não exagere."

-Por que você tá falando sozinha? –Pergunta Lockehart arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-00-

As cozinhas, se houvesse uma chance de encontrá-los lá seria na cozinha, Refas tinha se esgueirado sorrateiramente até o local, esperando quietinho certas pessoas aparecerem.

Não teve que esperar muito tempo, uma das portas se abriram, e dela, saira uma jovem de 25 anos, com grandes olhos verde e cabelos de dois tons, um vermelho e outro vinho, parecia sobrecarregada de pratos, e estava tão focada em equilibrá-los que não notou um grupo de homens robustos entrar atrás dela.

-Que pilhas de pratos mais pesados, não vai querer ajuda gracinha? –Pergunta um dos homens, surpreendendo a garota.

-N-Não, pode deixar que eu me viro. –Disse ela de forma assustada, deixando os pratos na banca e dando passos cautelosos para trás.

-O que uma garota tão bonita como você faz aqui neste lugar?Um bordel combinaria mais! –Disse um outro agarrando o pulso da jovem que tentava se soltar.

-S-Saiam daqui ou eu vou berrar. –Ameaça ela.

-Pode gritar, ninguém vai ter coragem de vir aqui te salvar não é rapazes?

-SOCORRO!Alguém aj...- Não pode terminar de gritar, já que sua boca fora tampada por uma mão.

-Agora fique quietinha.

-PEIM!—PEIM!—PAM!-

Os três brutamontes caíram com um baque surdo no chão, e atrás deles, de pé, estava Refas, segurando uma frigideira que ele pegara na cozinha, com uma expressão de determinação.

-O que aconteceu aqui?Íris, você está bem?-Pergunta um rapaz na casa dos 28 anos, entrando preocupado na cozinha, abraçando a jovem de forma protetora, quando percebeu a presença de Refas. –Quem é você?

-...Ele ,e salvou dos brutamontes querido. –Responde Íris anda trêmula, mas fazendo um sinal de agradecimento.

-Nossa!Agora que eu reparei, você tem o mesmo tom de duas cores de cabelo como a Íris, é algum parente dela? –Pergunta o homem.

-...

Refas simplesmente larga a frigideira no chão enquanto foge diante dos olhares confusos do casal, quando encontra um beco ele se esconde, escorregando para o chão, abaixado, enquanto chorava de alívio.

-Q...Quando a Desroiz disse que faria com que nunca mais se preocupassem comigo eu pensei que o pior tinha acontecido mas...Eles estão bem! –Sussurra Refas soluçando em um misto de alívio e alegria.-Não importa que não se lembrem mais de mim, mas eles estão bem!Estão vivos...

-00-

-Mas por que o senhor acha is...

-Oh, veio rápido senhor Lockehart, bom trabalho senhorita Mitsuki.

-Disponha chefe.

-QUE MERDA LORE!Essa maluca vem, começa a falar sozinha, depois arranca o copo de conhaque que eu tinha na mão, bebe tudo e me arrasta até essa droga!Espero que tenha um bom motivo para me atrapalhar! –Resmunga Lockehart claramente contrariado.

-Qualquer motivo é melhor que encher a cara, mas isso não vem ao caso. –Fala Lore. –Essa garota aqui, eu desconfio que ela tenha um selo em seus olhos que a impossibilite de enxergar.

-Gr... Vai me pagar uma bebida depois dessa... –Resmunga ele novamente antes de fechar os olhos e se concentrar. –Vê alguma coisa?

-Não.

-...E agora? –Pergunta Lockehart fazendo um símbolo mágico aparecer na testa de Beatrice e de Mitsuki.

-Não.

-Hum...Eu tentei fazer uma imagem aparecer em sua mente, fiz um feitiço para que você usasse os olhos de outra pessoa para enxergar o que ela enxerga...Quem quer que tenha feito esse feitiço fez um trabalho bem feito...E é muito poderoso.

-Isso é preocupante. –Comenta Lore sério.

-...O que é preocupante? –Pergunta Beatrice, já que, obviamente, não era a sua falta de visão que Lore se referia.

-...Que haja mais alguém além de mim que tenha o conhecimento do mundo de vocês. –Responde Lore ligeiramente preocupado.

...Além disso, o feitiço tinha uma sensação familiar.

-00-

Cole ainda estava voltando para a casa, absorta em seus pensamentos, tentando refletir sobre o que diabos era aquilo que vira a tarde.

Desde que chegara ao café, jamais vira alguma coisa do gênero acontecer com o instrutor sério, talvez... Tivesse alguma relação com o seu poder?

-Olá Tatiana Pavliuchenko. –Uma voz a chamou.

Cole congelou na hora, quando levantou os olhos, percebeu que havia um grupo de homens ali, armados ao seu redor, e aparentemente, o seu "líder" era a pessoa que tinha chamado-a pelo seu verdadeiro nome.

-É melhor nos acompanhar para um local mais isolado, afinal, nós temos que conversar sobre coisas pessoais.

...

-Quem são vocês? –Pergunta Cole arisca, embora estivesse com receio, seriam aquelas pessoas da polícia?

-O seu pai, aquele traidor, nos deu bastante prejuízo, mas se você tomar o lugar dele na gangue talvez possa quitar a dívida. –Fala o suposto líder com um sorriso nada amistoso.

-...Eu não sou criminosa. –Retruca ela franzindo o cenho.

-Oh?É mesmo?O que diz do homem encontrado morto, no mesmo navio que você usou para fugir? –Retruca ele com sarcasmo.

-...Aquilo foi...Aquilo foi um acidente. –Responde Cole, apesar de a culpa por ter matado alguém, mesmo que em auto defesa, a perseguir como uma sombra.

-Isso é a prova que você nasceu pra isso, mas se escolher não se juntar a nós, bem...Nós iremos te matar aqui mesmo. –Clarificou ele com um tom gélido.

"Tem um corredor estreito ali, se eu conseguir chegar até lá..."-Raciocina Colr, que após alguns segundos, põe o seu pensamento em prática e sai em disparada.

-Oh?Então vai ser assim?Uma pena. –Diz o homem disparando a arma na direção de Cole.

Um vulto rápido agarra Cole pela cintura e a empurra para o chão de forma protetora, fazendo com que a bala errasse o alvo.

Antes que pudesse ver quem a havia protegido a pessoa, em um rastro de velocidade, ataca a pessoa que atirara, dando só para ouvir o berro e o pescoço com um corte.

Os outros integrantes da gangue, confusos, começaram a disparar para todos os lados, e toda vez que uma bala era atirada na direção de Cole alguma coisa desviava a trajetória do projétil, em seguida, a pessoa agilmente atacava, um a um, a todos, até que sobrou o último no chão, com o punho rasgado.

Nessa hora a pessoa que estava atacando parou em frente a esse integrante, e Cole pode constatar atônita, que se tratava de Aonis, com as adagas em cada mão. Talvez tivesse percebido que ela o encarava, já que se virou em sua direção, os olhos ficando desfocados e opacos por um segundo, antes que voltassem ao normal.

-E-Eu não sei quem você é mas essa garota...!

O homem não pode revelar mais nada, pois um golpe rápido de adaga o calara para sempre.

-...Vamos logo embora daqui. –Disse Aonis de forma quieta enquanto segurava o braço de Cole, retirando um estranho objeto de um de seus bolsos que os teletransportou dali.

...

Cole se recuperava do choque, primeiro a gangue, que veio da Rússia, atrás dela. Depois o Aonis, que matou a todos aqueles homens sem hesitar. Era muito coisa para a sua cabeça!

-...Eu não entendo tão bem de chás como a Anrose, mas sei que camomila serve para acalmar. Beba isso. –Fala Aonis botando uma xícara de chá na mesa à frente de Cole, que ainda estava estática.

-...Você sabia que eles iam te matar não é? –Pergunta ele.

-Hum?

-...O seu olhar, você está encarando as manchas de sangue na minha roupa, está com medo de mim. –Deduz ele, mostrando certo desconforto.

-...Como... Como você sabia que eles viriam? –Pergunta ela ainda um pouco trêmula.

-...Ah merda, eu vou ter que realmente contar isso?Ugh...–Resmunga Aonis que realmente preferia deixar no sigilo sobre a sua pessoa, mas ao ver o olhar de medo da garota decidiu que se não abrisse a boca pra explicar só ia piorar as coisas. –É o seguinte: Eu tenho dois poderes, o primeiro é que, quando a pessoa está próxima de morrer por algum motivo, eu sou capaz de ter uma visão se eu olhar pra ela, aí eu vejo como e quando ela vai morrer...E hoje a tarde...Eu vi você morrer com um tiro.

-Então...Quando os seus olhos ficaram desfocados...Aquilo era o seu poder?

-Ack...Você percebeu?Bem é isso, quanto ao meu segundo poder... Ninguém pode evitar o que minha visão mostra, nem mesmo o senhor Lore... Ah não ser eu. O destino da pessoa que eu tenho a visão só muda se uma ação minha interferir.

"Então...Ele havia acabado com aqueles homens somente para salvá-la?Mas por que?E além disso..."

-Por que... Por que quando, o homem tinha começado a falar sobre mim você o silenciou?Pelo que você tinha me dito antes, me achava suspeita.

-...O senhor Lore te contratou, então não preciso me preocupar, e... Apesar do chefe não ter problema algum de ficar xeretando na vida dos outros eu pelo menos não sou assim. Não sou do tipo de ficar bisbilhotando a vida de alguém se não te dão intimidade para saber de você. –Responde Aonis.

Cole ficou em silêncio, finalmente pegando o chá encima da mesa e bebendo, não sabia ao certo como reagir naquela situação, e ainda tinha uma pergunta a fazer, mas não sabia se o rapaz de cabelos azul esverdeado estaria disposto a responder.

-...Duvido que você queira se arriscar a voltar pra casa depois dessa. –Observou ele. –Vou pedir para o senhor Lore deixar você ficar aqui por enquanto.

-...Por que você está fazendo tudo isso?-Pronto, fez a pergunta.

-É por causa daquele dia.

-...Eu não fiz nada demais.

-Eu não sei ao certo. –Começa Aonis. –Mas tenho a sensação que te devo muito, mas muito mais... Do que eu possa retribuir.

-000-

**Horeoe!**

**Enfim, eu tinha a ideia, mas tava sem saco(leia-se inspiração) para redigir o bendito texto, desculpa pela demora não justificada XD**

**Lune-sama, pelo visto não foi dessa vez, o poder do Aonis nada tem haver com sua saúde, ao contrário, acho que deve causar ainda mais estresse pra ele! XD**

Ok, agora para as reviews:

**Alecto Berkley**: Yessssssss, eu sou troll, eu sou mucho troll! E não resisti a piada 8D, to felizaço que você está querendo quebrar a cara da Desroiz!Na verdade, eu acho que lá pro fins e feitos da fic eu vou ter problema pra decidir quem tem mais direito de acabar com a megera XD

Ah nop, o Lore pesquisa várias coisas, como desfazer a maldição da Anrose é uma delas. ^^

**Suellen-san**: HAAHHAHAHAHHA, Oh mein gosh, eu to me acabando de rir com "futura esposa" HAHAHHA 8D, pois é, a Desroiz é uma maldita mesmo!

**Jules Heartilly**: Yep, demônio seria um outro apelido "carinhoso" para dar para essa mulher, dudumdu~Vamos ver se Candy está disposta a fazer algo né? ^^


	15. Chapter 15

É uma coisa curiosa, mas quando vemos as desgraça alheia ficamos revoltados, mas é só isso. Não conseguimos sentir uma dor mais profunda.

Agora, se alguma injustiça aconteceu com alguém que conhecemos nós ficamos bem mais que revoltados, a nossa indignação é tanta que temos a vontade de fazer qualquer coisa contra essa injustiça.

-Cof Cof...Droga, eu não acredito que eu estou irritada por uma coisa que nem é comigo... Cadê aquela maldita bombinha? –Pergunta Cândace procurando o objeto na sua bolsa, fazia um bom tempo desde a sua última crise respiratória, mas todo o estresse de ultimamente tinha feito as crises voltarem novamente.

Ela respirou e inspirou devagar assim que encontrou o bendito objeto, tentando se acalmar e pensar devagar para não piorar.

...Não entendia porque se importava tanto...Sim, havia uma certa simpatia pelo rapaz e estavam em "bons termos", mas não eram tão próximos assim a ponto de estar preocupada, sentindo que devia tentar fazer alguma coisa para ajudar...

...Sério, tinha pessoas com poderes mágicos e não conseguiram fazer nada, o que ela poderia fazer?

Mas quando olhou para a bombinha em suas mãos teve uma idéia.

-00-

-Ok, é bem provável que me mandem visitá-lo ainda hoje, e se minha idéia der certo ele vai estar fora daquele lugar, o problema depois vai ser como fazer o Afrodite sair do castelo sem ser pego...Ack! –Resmunga Cândace começando a ter uma dor de cabeça de pensar nos detalhes.

-...Você pretende salvar o Afrodite? –Pergunta Uma voz assustando Cândace, que ao se virar se surpreendeu de encontrar Aonis, de braços cruzados, com uma expressão que, apesar de séria, não parecia lhe repreender.

-... sabe?

O instrutor apenas fechou os olhos por alguns momentos de forma pensativa, depois abriu de novo. Desfez a posição de seus braços, e atirou um objeto para Cândace, que pegou com uma mão. Quando abriu, viu que em sua palma estava uma chave azul com entalhes de um lírio branco na estrutura.

-Essa é a minha chave, se a pessoa que estiver usando-a pedir para ir até o seu "dono", essa coisinha aí vai teletransportar quem quer que seja para a pessoa em questão. Nenhum poder além do da Desroiz funciona dentro do mundo dos quadros, mas se você conseguir dar um jeito de tirá-lo de lá, mande ele usar essa chave mediatamente. –Disse Aons saindo sem dar mais explicações.

"..."

-Olá Cândace. –Acena Afrodite um pouco mais desanimado que a última vez.

-...Você parece mais desanimado que a última vez. – Comenta Cândace.

-...E você parece mais animada, aconteceu alguma coisa boa?Difícil ver você em tão bom humor. –Responde ele curioso.

-Bom humor? –Pergunta ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada, estava com a expressão séria de sempre, apesar de seus lábios tremerem ligeiramente para cima, em sua opinião estava "suportável" no momento.

-É, me pergunto o que seria capaz de deixá-la tão contente assim.

"Vou te tirar daqui" –Foi o pensamento da garota, que não percebeu as implicações da pergunta dele ou de seu pensamento.

-Você ainda planeja escapar daqui? –Pergunta Cândace no tom mais casual e desinteressado que podia fingir.

-...Acho que vou desistir, estive pensando nas coisas que conversamos da última vez, cheguei a conclusão que é perda de tempo ter esperança e, algo que não vai acontecer. –Responde ele em tom resignado.

-NÃO DESISTA AINDA! –Exclamou ela de supetão. Não sabia o que era "desistir" pra ele e nem gostaria de pensar nas implicações, mas nem ferrando que aquele grosso e idiota ia desistir justo agora que ela tinha uma idéia de tirá-lo dali.

-O que deu em você?Você não é do tipo que gosta de "animar" os outros. –Pergunta ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Não sou mesmo, mas tenho um plano pra te tirar daqui.

-A Anrose e o Lore não conseguiram, com todo o poder deles, o que você poderia fazer?Além de é claro, ser amaldiçoada?

-Você cala a boca e me escuta, eu raramente tenho motivação o suficiente para fazer algo desse calibre então não ouse me desanimar entendeu?-Retruca Cândace em um tom que não admitia discussão.

-É IMPOSSÍVEL! –Fala Afrodite de forma exasperada.

-Não, não é!Talvez você até que tenha mudado um pouco ultimamente, mas você tinha vontade de sair daqui antes mesmo de nos conhecermos, você não ia ficar sonhando a toa se não tivesse um jeito!

-Talvez eu seja um idiota que fique sonhando com o impossível! –Retruca Afrodite de forma teimosa.

-Você não é alguém que sonha por nada, disso eu sei...Alguém...Alguém já escapou não foi?-pergunta Cândace. –Por isso que você tem esperanças não é?

-...A Anrose me contou, em um tempo, muito antes de ela sequer nos visitar, havia um garoto, raptado com 5 anos...Era o favorito de Desroiz, a bruxa era praticamente obcecada por ele, tanto que o portal de seu quadro estava quase sempre aberto para ela o visitar... –Começou a contar. –Um dia, 6 anos depois, a Desroiz se descuidou, esquecendo o portal aberto, tempo o suficiente para que o garoto fugisse...

-...Você acredita que isso seja verdade não é?

-Sim...Pelo menos quero acreditar nisso.

-...Pegue essa bombinha e essa chave. –Disse ela entregando os itens nas mãos de Afrodite que olhava com curiosidade.

-O que é isso?

-O seu problema é o aroma das rosas não é?Tampe o nariz com algo e use essa bombinha, aí é só nos seguir em silêncio até conseguirmos chegar no portal, deve dar tempo o suficiente para você sair daqui. –Explica em um sussurro.

-...Pra que serve a chave?

-O Aonis disse que se você desejar, vai ser teletransportado imediatamente para a pessoa que é dona da chave, falou também pra você usar assim que sair do quadro. Agora guarde essas coisas antes que alguém chegue e veja! –Fala ela apressadamente.

-Quem é esse "Aonis"? –Pergunta Afrodite com uma sobrancelha arqueada enquanto escondia as coisas.

-Heim?A Anrose nunca falou dele pra você? –Pergunta Cândace estranhando.

-Senhorita, eu vim buscá-la. –Disse o rapaz de cabelos prata que sempre leva ela até lá.

O caminho de volta fora um pouco tenso, parecia bem mais longo que o usual para Cândace, que queria olhar para trás para ver se Afrodite estava seguindo-os, mas não podia, não se ele realmente estivesse seguindo o plano, tinha que se conter.

...

Assim que saíram do quadro sentiu alguém segurar a sua mão e apertá-la, e não pode evitar de esboçar um sorriso, quando sentiu que a presença que segurava suas mãos desapareceu.

-00-

-...Onde estou?-Perguntou Afrodite percebendo que estava em um quarto vazio.

-...Você está no café. –Disse Aonis, parado ali. –Eu sei que deve estar com vontade de ver a Anrose e sair um pouco, mas para a segurança de todos é bom você ficar aqui nesse quarto, escondido por alguns tempos.

-000-

**Oi people!**

**Como o capítulo 16, o próximo e o capítulo final desse arco é curtinho, eu vou ver se consigo atualizá-lo ainda amanhã, a partir do capítulo 17 vão começar a aparecer os dourados restantes!*coros de aleluia* É, concordo com o coro, Ave, da próxima vez que eu fizer uma fanfic de fichas eu faço eles aparecerem mais cedo QuQ**

Agora aos reviews:

**Suellen-san: **Pois é, o que menos vai ter nessa fanfic é coincidência, HAHAHA, cuidado para não perder os detalhes, que eles vão ser mais importantes lá pra frente!;D

Cara, você tá pensando até em eles terem filhotes?AHSHHAHS

Sim, tem alguém a mais aprontando, e a pessoa vai ser um mistério maior até que o Lore 8D

**Hiina-Chan: **Virgem Santa olha o tamanho desse review!^O^, Que bom que todo mundo tá puto da vida com a Desroiz, isso significa que sei fazer vilãs/ões!Horay!

Ah sim, a sua filhota não é a única que a pessoa misteriosa aprontou, aliás, essa pessoa misteriosa vai aprontar um monte de coisas na fic, quem sabe essa pessoa consiga passar da Desroiz em canalhisse? :P

**Linanime: **Mamma mia,todos os capítulos comentados em um dia!*_*, pois é, Cole e Aonis já vieram quebrados, só precisa remontar os dois, então até que estou tendo facilidade para escrevê-los :D

Haaha, que bom que o Aonis está subindo no seu conceito!

Yep, O Lore é um pouco egocêntrico, tomara mesmo que a Mariah quebre as pernas dele(sentindo figurativo), ela vai ser essencial para "descascar" todos os mistérios do chefe do café!^^


	16. Chapter 16

-Nem se atreva a encostar nele! –Berra Anrose energética.

-Oh~Parece que a dama das rosas finalmente apareceu~ Fala Desroiz com um tom de sarcasmo. –Refas, querido dê uma licença rapidinho está bem?Nós duas precisamos ter uma "conversa entre mulheres".

Refas nem esperou a mulher terminar que saiu correndo e trancou a porta atrás de si, Anrose estranhou, aquela mulher parecia estar com uma aura mais escura que o normal, e algo lhe dizia que uma coisa ruim estava para acontecer.

-Você está muito atrevida e arrogante esses últimos tempos Guardiã dos chás, esqueceu da maldição que eu pus em você?Eu posso aumentar a potência dela se eu quiser. –Disse ela em um tom gélido.

-Não tenho medo, eu não vou deixar você fazer o que bem entender com o garoto. –Disse ela de forma firme, apesar de seu corpo inteiro estar tremendo.

-Oh?É mesmo?Vamos ver se consegue manter essa postura! –Gargalha Desroiz sádica enquanto conjura um feitiço que faz com que Anrose bata com tudo na parede.

-Eu vou lembrá-la que você não tem poder nenhum para fazer nada! –Continua a bruxa, invocando grandes lâminas e cravando nos braços de Anrose, que tentava fazer o possível para conter o gemido de dor. –Ohh~Está aguentando bem, mas será que vai aguentar se eu aumentar a potência da maldição a níveis acima do normal? –Pergunta ela com um sorriso sádico enquanto fazia um círculo mágico aparecer na testa da garota.

...

Se Refas tivesse a oportunidade de sair correndo do alcance daquela mulher ele aproveitaria sem olhar pra trás, mas estava com uma sensação ruim, e algo lhe dizia para permanecer ali, mesmo que fosse atrás da porta.

Queria estar enganado.

-Ah meu céu!O-O que eu faço?! –Começa a entrar em pânico quando houve gritos de dor. –E-Eu...Tenho que chamar alguém!Ack!Por favor, fique bem até eu conseguir buscar ajuda!

-00-

-E vocês!Ponham...! –Começa a instruir Aonis antes de ser interrompido por Refas, que abrira a porta com tudo, o rapaz estava arfante, em pânico e parecia que ia chorar a qualquer momento.

-Ah...Ah.. AH.. –Começou a gaguejar o garoto com desespero.

-Respire fundo e conte o que está acontecendo. –Disse Aonis começando a se preocupar, estava com um péssimo pressentimento.

-Ah...A-Aquela mulher...A Anrose!G-Gritos...E-Eu... –Começou ele começando a chorar.

Aonis apenas arregalou os olhos e empalideceu.

-VOCÊS FIQUEM AQUI!Refas, venha comigo que eu vou chamar o chefe! –Grita Aonis correndo que nem um raio pela porta.

"Alguma coisa aconteceu com a Anrose?" –Pensa Pietro preocupado enquanto correu atrás dos outros dois, estava rezando para que tudo estivesse bem com a instrutora.

-Vixe, o que será que aconteceu? –Pergunta Cécile preocupada fazendo menção de seguir o colega quando foi interrompida por Rose. –Rose?

-Eu também quero saber o que está acontecendo, mas é perigoso para nós, se o que o senhor Dohko disse for verdade, o Pietro é o único que provavelmente vai saber se algo e sair ileso. – Fala Rose demonstrando certa preocupação.

"..."

-SENHOR LORE! –Grita Aonis desesperado.

-O que aconteceu? –Pergunta ele franzindo o cenho, mas se levantando.

-A-Aquela mulher!A ANROSE ESTÁ EM PERIGO! -Fala Refas arfante e rapidamente.

-...Onde a Anrose está? –Pergunta Pietro, chegando logo em seguida, depois de ter ouvido que a Anrose estava em perigo sua preocupação piorou ainda mais.

-...Aonis, Refas, os dois fiquem aqui, Pietro, siga-me, talvez eu precise que você a leve a um dos quartos, eu vou lidar com a Desroiz. –Anuncia Lore estreitando os olhos perigosamente.

-00-

-E então dama das rosas?Cadê aquelas palavras corajosas de que não tinha medo de mim?HAHAHA~Não está nem conseguindo se mexer direito por causa da dor não é?Quem dirá conseguir até pensar?Quanto tempo será que você aguenta antes de enlouquecer? –Fala Desroiz com sadismo.

A Anrose estava agonizando perto da parede, estava com medo sim, mas a dor era tão intensa que não conseguia pensar em nada, tanto que, não conseguia aguentar os gritos e as lágrimas quando aquela bruxa pegava as lâminas e girava-as em seu braço, não sabia se iria aguentar muito tempo, os seus poderes até estavam começando a descontrolar, a sala toda estava coberta de vinhas espinhosas destruindo as paredes, e a bruxa só estava ilesa por causa que tinha erguido uma barreira ao redor.

-Mas... Eu não posso deixar você perder a sanidade, não ainda. –Disse a bruxa fazendo o símbolo mágico aparecer novamente, diminuindo a intensidade da maldição a um ponto mais tolerável, mas ainda mais forte do que o início. –Agora me diga, onde foi que você escondeu o Afrodite?

-E-Es... –Balbucia Anrose tentando formar alguma sentença coerente.

-Eu sei muito bem que você tentou libertá-lo uma vez, e agora ele não está mais lá. Então... Onde foi que você o escondeu? –Pergunta novamente Desroiz estreitando os olhos.

-O Afrodite... Escapou?-Pergunta ela surpresa e com certo alívio.

-Hum...Parece que não foi você... Mas acho que vou deixar a maldição assim, afinal, você tem sido uma pedra no meu sapato ultimamente~

-DESROIZ! –Grita Lore muito irritado explodindo a porta, com Pietro ao seu encalço.

-Meu Deus!Anrose você está bem? –Pergunta Pietro correndo até a instrutora, retirando as lâminas encravadas no ombro, e carregando-a com cuidado, não ligando para o sangue que começava a sujar a sua roupa.

-Pietro, leve ela para um dos quartos! –Ordena Lore sem tirar os olhos da Desroiz.

Pietro apenas meneia a cabeça e sai em disparada do lugar, Lore faz círculos de magia aparecerem ao redor dele, usando o feitiço para prender a bruxa na parede enquanto que com outro, fazia aparecer milhares de lanças prateadas ao redor.

-Eu só estou te mantendo viva sua vaca justamente por causa da maldição da Anrose, mas se você se atrever a deixá-la insana eu vou acabar com você das formas mais cruéis que puder imaginar. –Sussurra Lore perigosamente, estreitando os olhos enquanto segurava a mulher pela garganta.

-HAHAHHA, e é por isso que não estou com medo, enquanto precisar de mim caso não ache uma maneira de fazer a maldição da dama das rosas você não vai me matar! –Ri ela insanamente.

-Eu vou achar um meio, e quando isso acontecer, eu vou te matar, sem usar magia, não vou te dar esse gosto. –Afirma Lore seriamente.

-00-

Pietro entrou em um quarto qualquer, depositou Anrose o mais suavemente que conseguia na cama, a garota estava tremendo tanto que dava a impressão de que iria se quebrar a qualquer momento.

-P-Pietro... –Chama ela fracamente. –É –É melhor você sair...E-Eu, não estou conseguindo me controlar. –Sussurra ela com dificuldades para falar entre os soluços.

-Não!Você está mal e precisa de ajuda! –Nega ela preocupado com o estado dela.

-O medo e a dor... Eu não estou conseguindo suportar...S-Se eu me descontrolar eu vou acabar ferindo alguém...Por favor, eu não quero machucar ninguém... –Fala ela começando a chorar desesperada.

-An...

-Pietro, é melhor você sair. –Diz Lore sério enquanto entrava no quarto. – A Anrose já está tendo difuculdades para se controlar por causa do medo e da dor insuportável, se ela ficar mais preocupada ainda é bem capaz de perder a sanidade.

O rapaz ia tentar falar mais alguma coisa, mas ao ver que só iria piorar a situação se continuasse ali ele saiu do quarto e voltou para a cozinha.

"..."

-Merda...Merda...Eu devia ter pensado que a Desroiz ia pensar que a Anrose tinha libertado o Afrodite e que ela ia machucá-la...DROGA!-Grita Aonis frustrado enquanto socava a parede. –É tudo minha culpa...

-00-

-Pietro como está...Céus!Isso é sangue? –Pergunta Bonnie ao ver o estado do garoto. –Você se machucou?

-Não... Esse sangue... É o da Anrose...

-Como ela está? –Pergunta Beatrice um pouco agoniada, apesar de que todas ali, em certo grau, estavam nervosas.

-E-Eu não sei...Eu só espero que ela fique bem. –Diz ele em um fio de voz enquanto esfregava as mãos no rosto de forma frustrada.

-...Todas estão aqui? –Pergunta Lore chegando com uma expressão extremamente séria.

-Como a Anrose está? –Pergunta Pietro.

-Eu já curei as suas feridas,mas ela não está em condições de sair da cama...- Responde ele dando um pesado suspiro. -...Eu não esperava mandá-las em "missão de campo" tão cedo, mas devido as atuais circunstâncias, e com a Anrose não podendo produzir chás... Apareçam amanhã aqui, a partir de amanhã vocês irão visitar o "outro mundo".

-000-

Vocês não acharam que a Desroiz ia deixar barato não é?E infelizmente essa pluta não vai morrer tão cedo, a história só está começando!

Uma coisa interessante que a Jules me perguntou que talvez todo mundo esteja se perguntando: Por que um plano tão simples como o da Cândace funcionou?

A Desroiz pôs precauções no quadro, como detector de magia e um feitiço para que só a magia dela funcionasse naquele lugar, acontece que ela não contava com alguém normal ali, que cá entre nós, que pessoa normal estaria ali?

Ah sim, apesar de ela ter sido informada que uma pessoa diferente da Anrose ia visitar o Afrodite ela estava mais ocupada em tentar fazer a Anrose desistir de ser "guarda" do Refas, então esqueceu desse detalhe.

E outra coisa, em um mundo em que tudo se resolve com magia pra que inventar a bombinha?Ponto para o mundo normal! Ú_ú

Agora aos reviews:

Suellen-san: Lol, obrigado pelo elogio, mas todo mundo sabe que a melhor fanfic do mundo é o do Fullmetal Ikarus, que eu não tenho coragem de ler na faculdade ou no escritório com medo de me pegarem QuQ*chora sangue*

Guerra vai acontecer, mas não tão cedo ;D

Jules Heartilly: Nop,, não foi baseado nisso porque nem conhecia esse conto, mas eu vou ler!Parece interessante!:D

HAHAH, bem, o capítulo não teve lágrimas e tossidas, mas lágrimas com certeza teve.

Alecto Berkley: Lol, morri de rir com esse "p.s" XD, Cara, pediu, tá pedido, a Desroiz ficou putíssima da vida!

Tsu-baka-chan: Nossa!Eu não esperava que você voltasse tão rápido!O.o, Eu não me canso de ver você surtar, é muito hilário :D, vixe, é a segunda pessoa falando de filhos, a primeira foi a Suellen, tá virando moda agora? XD

Lyta White: Que isso, relaxa que eu sei como é, provas são phodas, ú_ú, Sim~ podem preparar os corações e os lencinhos agora depois desse capítulo, vize, eu to um caco, espero conseguir atualizar o próximo rapidamente mas do jeito que to é bem capaz de eu demorar um pouco X_x

Hiina-Chan: Pois é, nem tudo se resolve com magia!Palmas para a Cândace, normal, asmática, por ter passado a perna na perua!? ^o^

Garotas berrando e palavrões em

...3

..2

.1


	17. Chapter 17

-Está se sentindo melhor? –Uma voz lhe perguntou

Anrose se mexera devagar, piscando levemente os olhos enquanto fazia um esforço para se levantar e sentar, apesar de seu corpo não apresentar mais ferimentos ele ainda doía, e sua cabeça não parava de latejar.

-...Senhor Lore, o que...Aconteceu ontem?Alguém...Eu machuquei alguém? –Pergunta ela preocupada.

-HAHAHAHA, sempre se preocupando com os outros antes de si mesma. –Meneia a cabeça como se dissesse "Não tem jeito".-Não precisa se preocupar, estão todos bem.

-...Sobre o que a Desroiz disse... É verdade?O Afrodite realmente escapou? –Pergunta esperançosa.

-Sim, ele escapou. –Confirma Lore com um sorriso.

-...Mas como...?

-Eu faço idéia de como e de quem.

-00-

Todas estavam um pouco ansiosas quando chegaram ao café, algumas preocupadas com a condição de Anrose, mas a maioria cogitando se deveriam se demitir ou não, não esperavam que trabalhar em um café pudesse ser tão perigoso.

-Olá, bom dia. –Cumprimenta Lore com um sorriso, enquanto carregava uma caixa grande em mãos. –Agradeço a todos pela sua presença apesar dos problemas de ontem...Ainda falta um pouco até o fim do mês, mas decidi adiantar o salário de vocês.

Lore estalou os dedos e Refas apareceu, distribuindo envelopes para as garotas, tomando cuidado ao se aproximar de Sasha e Cécile, mas acabando em um abraço de urso duplo das duas. Estranhamente, Cândace fora a única que não recebera o envelope, fato que a deixou um tanto inquieta e desconfortável.

Quando todas abriram a maioria ou caiu pra trás ou começaram a se abanar "Virgem santa, quando o Lore prometeu um salário alto ele não estava de brincadeira!", era muito dinheiro!

-Eu vou trabalhar pra sempre aqui! –Exclama Rose enquanto estrelas praticamente faiscavam de seus olhos. –É como se eu fosse paga para ter férias!

-Hum... Qual é o valor? –Pergunta Beatrice para as amigas já que não podia enxergar.

-HAHHAHHAA... É... –Cochicha Cécila no ouvido da amiga, que ao ouvir o valor também começou a se abanar.

Mesmo Ingrid, a compostura em pessoa perdeu a pose e olhava boquiaberta para o valor, aquilo era muito mais do que ganhava como recepcionista de alguém importante, fato que lhe agradou muito, era como de fosse uma pequena vitória contra "aquela traíra".

-Hum...Senhor Lore, se me permite perguntar, mas... –Começa Catharina hesitante enquanto olhava incrédula para o valor do cheque.

-Fique a vontade para perguntar. –Responde Lore como se soubesse do que se tratava.

-Apesar de esse café ser popular...Como... Como o senhor ganha tanto dinheiro?Eu vi o preço dos produtos e eles são bem abaixo do normal.

-Excelente pergunta! –Fala ela alargando o sorriso. –Como sabem, eu não tenho gastos com qualquer fruta, chá e outras plantas por causa da Anrose, e Mitsuki e Sasha puderam comprovar como Aonis cuida dos ingredientes, a maioria é tudo caseira.

-Mas os gastos com água, gás, eletrecidade?Sem falar dos outros produtos que não podem produzir? –Pergunta Bonnie arqueando uma sobrancelha, de fato, aquele café era "mágico" em todos os sentidos.

-Eletricidade e água são magias elementares, eu cuido disso, a maioria dos produtos não produzidos eu compro no outro mundo onde eu tenho um lucro maior, já que lá não há sorvete e eu sou o único fornecedor, é um estouro de vendas! –Responde ele gargalhando. – E como estão cientes, não precisei pagar funcionários por causa dos bonecos, então meus gastos são praticamente nulos.

"Prazer, Lore Grifford, manipular de primeira, você ao dispor dele."

-Bem, eu vou passar a missão de todas em breve, mas antes...-Pausa ele dirigindo seu olhar a Cândace. –Senhorita Cândace, me acompanhe até meu escritório.

-00-

Cândace já estava com um péssimo pressentimento quando viu que não recebera o envelope, mas o seu mal estar se confirmou quando viu Afrodite na sala, sentado.

-...Olá Cândace. –Acena ele com um pouco de nervosismo, enquanto ela acenava estática.

-...Não precisa ser um gênio para deduzir que você ajudou ele a escapar. –Começou Lore em um tom sério.

-Ah...Er... –Gaguejou Cândace sem saber o que dizer.

-...Já informei ao senhor Afrodite sobre a condição de Anrose e ele poderá visitá-la quando estiver melhor. –Anuncia Lore.

"Agora entendia porque Afrodite parecia tão nervoso"

-...Estamos sem a responsável por produzir os chás e a maioria de nossos ingredientes, sem contar que... Para piorar tudo, ela foi gravemente ferida e sua maldição piorou, eu deveria demiti-la por todos os problemas causados. –Falou ele com seriedade enquanto fechava os olhos pensativos.

Cândace já começava a ter uma crise respiratória e quase caiu no chão, se não tivesse sido amparada por Afrodite, que lhe entregara a sua bombinha para que pudesse respirar, encarando Lore com uma expressão de desafio enquanto estreitava os olhos.

-Não é culpa dela, e não é justo você fazer uma coisa dessas quando a culpada é aq...

-Eu ainda não terminei. –Disse Lore fazendo um gesto para que se calasse. -...Apesar de tudo, se a senhorita não tivesse feito isso, provavelmente a Anrose teria se quebrado de vez se tivesse que escolher entre proteger você ou Refas...

Seguiu-se um momento tenso após ele declarar isso, mas depois deu um suspiro de derrota e esboçou um sorriso, o que acalmou um pouco os dois, que ainda continuavam tensos.

-...A senhorita continuará no emprego e aqui está o seu pagamento. –Anuncia Lore entregando um envelope para Cândace, ainda trêmula, que ao abri-lo quase teve outro piripaque e começou a usar a bombinha freneticamente até se acalmar.

...Se o valor de suas colegas já era exorbitante então o que ela recebera era o dobro!

-Eu te dei o dobro porque o Afrodite vai passar uns tempos em sua casa. –Anuncia Lore.

Heim?

-Hum?! –Murmura ela surpresa.

-A Desroiz ainda está desconfiada que ele esteja aqui, e eu não posso botar um feitiço para bloquear as suas buscas sem que ela fica ainda mais desconfiada. –Explica ele. – Pelo menos, até ela excluir este lugar como uma possibilidade, ele ficara uns tempos na sua casa.

"..."

Como iria explicar isso para a sua família?

-00-

-Perdoe a minha demora. –Fala Lore voltando para a sala, despertando as garotas, ainda embasbacadas, de seu transe. –Refas já deve ter entregado os braceletes os pergaminhos não é?

Todas confirmam com a cabeça enquanto mostravam os pulsos já com os braceletes.

-Muito bem, e botei um feitiço no bracelete de todas para proteção, é dizer "Venitas" que ele se ativará, tomem cuidado aonde vão mirá-los heim? –Fala divertido. –Os pergaminhos são instruções, e vocês só poderão abri-los quando eu mandá-las para lá...Ah!Senhorita Catharina?

-Sim, senhor Lore?

-Eu vou mandar você junto as senhoritas Ingrid, Maria e Beatrice, quero que você devolva esses dois livros ao senhor Seou. –Diz ele entregando os livros.

-Ei, eu quero ir junto com a... –Começa Mariah.

-Pedido negado. –Fala Lore divertido enquanto a garota fazia uma cara de raiva. –Agora boa sorte a todos!

Runas apareceram abaixo do pé de todas, enquanto eram despachadas para os respectivos lugares onde deveriam ir.

-00-

Quando chegaram ao local via magia à primeira coisa que fizeram era olhar ao redor, vegetação rasteira, grandes canyons ou montanhas... Se observassem bem, poderiam ver uma cidade um pouco longe de onde estavam.

-...Vamos abrir o pergaminho. –Fala Ingrid, que já estava se acostumando com aquela maluquice toda e assumindo sua postura cética como sempre.

As outras três meneavam a cabeça afirmativamente, enquanto retiravam o selo do pergaminho, fazendo uma imagem do Lore aparecer.

"Muito bem, aqui é o lugar onde acontecem corridas aéreas, usando dragões, grifos e pégasus." –Começa a ilusão. –"Eu estou a procura dos segredos relacionados a essas criaturas, e somente as pessoas mais importantes relacionadas a essas corridas tem acesso a esses segredos."

"O problema é que são do tipo que preferem cerveja a chá, por isso não tenho ninguém desse meio, a sua missão é a de conseguir contatos importantes, nem que tenham que participar nas corridas, confio em suas capacidades e espero que tenham sucesso na missão."

Após a mensagem ser dada a imagem se dissipara, as quatro estavam ali, tentando processar o que ouviram, tentando compreender que, como de servir chá e cozinhar, passaram a lidar com corridas?

"Isso não estava no contrato" –Pensa Ingrid aborrecida, mas ao se lembrar do cheque que todas receberam...

Tinha que ser de propósito, o Lore não devia ter dado o dinheiro adiantado só por causa do dia anterior, provavelmente tinha feito isso para desencorajá-las a desistir, e também tinha mencionado sobre "desejos se realizarem"...

"..."

-Bem...Então vamos? –Pergunta Beatrice dando uma risadinha nervosa.

-Eu tenho a missão de entregar os livros para o senhor Seou, estariam de acordo em me esperar até que eu possa ir junta com vocês?-Pergunta Catharina.

-Hum...Ok. –Meneia a Maria afirmativamente.

-Sem problemas. –Concorda Beatrice.

-...Eu vou na frente, quem sabe se espalhando consigamos achar alguém mais depressa. –Anuncia Ingrid, ela não tinha nenhum problema quanto a Catharina ou Beatrice, mas a última garota, Maria, era muito atrapalhada e lhe cheirava problemas, preferia não cometer erros por conta da "incompetência" de outros.

"..."

"Esperem aqui, vai ser rápido" –Era o que Catharina falara.

As duas estavam esperando fazia um tempinho na praça principal, em frente à biblioteca, o que será que tinha acontecido a colega?

-Olha só o que temos aqui~Um homem grande e de aparência rústica fala.

-Duas lindas garotas sozinhas nesta praça~Que tal concertamos isso?-Fala um outro em tom malicioso.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte: Cada um tem um round. –Diz o outro se aproximando.

Droga, qual era a palavra mágica mesmo?

"..."

"A questão era: Como arranjar contatos com pessoas que não deveriam ter fineza?"

Ingrid poderia se orgulhar da sua compostura, eficiência e de seus bons modos, mas estabelecer um diálogo com alguém grosseiro seria muito complicado.

Estava tão compenetrada em seus pensamentos que, ao virar a esquina, se chocou com alguém que vinha correndo em alta velocidade, parecendo estar atrasado para algo.

-Ugh... –Foi o único gemido que saiu de seus lábios, antes de sentir seu braço ser puxado com um pouco de força por uma mão firme para que ficasse em pé.

-Eu estou com pressa, desculpa se eu trombei em você, mas você também não estava olhando. –Fala o rapaz, de cabelos azuis franzindo o cenho.

"Mas que grosseria!" –Pensa Ingrid franzindo também o cenho e encarando o rapaz a sua frente com cara de poucos amigos.

-...Você não parece ter nenhum arranhão. –Observa ele checando pra ver se tinha algum hematoma ou coisa do gênero por causa da forte trombada. –Ótimo, não vou precisar te levar a um curandeiro.

Ingrid já tinha uma resposta zangada pairando os seus lábios, mas antes que pudesse expressar o seu pensamento o rapaz saíra em disparada novamente.

-...Se eu encontrar essa criatura grossa de novo eu vou falar umas poucas e boas sobre o seu comportamento. –Resmunga Ingrid espanando a roupa.

Essa não seria a última vez que os dois se trombariam.

-00-

Catharina não esperava demorar tanto.

A biblioteca era enorme, praticamente um castelo feito só de livros, mesas e poltronas, sem falar que tinha os andares subterrâneos, onde Seou, de acordo com um dos funcionários, estava.

Sim, poderia ter deixado os livros com um dos funcionários e ter ido em frente, mas seria falta de educação não visitá-lo, ainda mais considerando que ele mesmo a convidara para dar uma passada ali.

-...Como licensa?Senhor Seou? –Chamou Catharina finalmente encontrando o livreiro, na parte mais escondida da imensa biblioteca.

-Hum...?OH!Senhorita Catharina!Mas que agradável surpresa! –Cumprimenta Seou com um sorriso.

-É uma agradável surpresa em revê-lo também, o senhor Lore me mandou aqui para devolver-lhe estes livros. –Fala ela cumprimentando o rapaz e entregando os livros.

-Oh!Muito obrigado!A senhorita poderia ter deixado com um dos funcionários, mas veio pessoalmente me entregar, devo dizer a educação da senhorita é digna de aplausos e elogios!

-Fico honrada de receber os elogios do senhor, e gostaria até de passar um pouco mais de tempo aqui, explorando essa magnífica biblioteca, mas receio que tenho amigas me esperando para que eu possa acompanhá-las em sua missão.

-Não há problema algum, se não fosse nenhum incômodo, gostaria que entregasse este livro aqui ao senhor Lore. –Pergunta Seou entregando um fino livro.

-Farei isso com todo prazer. –Responde Catharina educadamente enquanto se dirigia para fora.

-00-

-Ventos, Vente, Veritas... –Murmuravam as duas tentando se lembrar das palavras que ativavam os braceletes, mas sem sucesso.

As duas estavam correndo feito loucas para fugir do grupo de homens mal encarados, mas sabiam que era questão de tempo até que eles a alcançassem, porque não conseguiam se lembrar das benditas palavras?!

-Opa!

Na correria elas trombaram direto com um homem alto de cabelo bege escuro e moreno, que acabou derrubando as várias coisas que estava carregando.

-AHHHH! –Grita Maria levando um susto, devido ao tamanho do homem. –D-Desculpa!

-Não tem problema, foi um acidente. –Responde ele em bom humor se levantando e pegando as coisas que tinham se salvado. –Mas por que as senhoritas estão correndo tan...

-Olha elas ali! –Grita um dos homens que as estavam perseguindo.

-Não vão escapar de nós gracinhas~

-Vamos continuar a correr! –Diz Beatrice puxando Maria que ainda se desculpava.

"..."

Sem saída.

Tinham virado uma esquina, mas não esperavam encontrar um muro, tentaram se virar e voltar atrás, mas os três homens mal encarados já tampavam a única saída para aquele beco.

-Não esperava que garotinhas frágeis como vocês conseguissem correr tão rápido!

-Elas tem muita energia para aguentar tanto tempo não é? –Comenta outro malicioso com uma gargalhada.

-Agora venham cá e vamos nos divertir~

-Não devem tratar senhoritas dessa forma. –Disse uma voz.

Os homens se viraram e deram de cara com um soco bem no meio da fuça, as duas estavam aliviadas, alguém chegara para socorrê-las, Maria ficou muda diante do choque de toda o nervosismo, mas estava estável o suficiente para reconhecer o homem que as tinha salvado, era o mesmo que tinham trombado agora pouco!

-Tsk tsk, deveriam se envergonhar de uma coisa dessas. –Disse ele depois de ter acabado com os três arruaceiros. –As senhoritas estão bem?Eles não fizeram nada a vocês?

-Muito obrig...- Ia agradecer Maria, quando ela percebeu que um dos homens que não haviam sido nocauteados, tinha se levantado, pegado um pedaço de pau, e parecia que ia dar um golpe na cabeça do seu salvador. –VENITAS!

...

-Senhor Lore, não é perigoso deixar um feitiço desses nas mãos dela?E se elas dispararem por acidente em alguém? –Pergunta Refas preocupado.

-Pensei nisso, elaborei o feitiço nos braceletes de tal forma que, ele adapta a força dependendo da criatura, e se for atirado de forma não intencional ele só vai nocautear.

...

-AI MEU DEUS! –Exclama Maria quando a magia de vento que saiu de seu bracelete atingiu tanto ao homem que as ajudara, quanto o arruaceiro,fazendo-os bater com força contra a parede.

-Calma! –Fala Beatrice checando o pulso do moreno. –Ele está bem, acho que só foi nocauteado, ah...Fique aqui, se os arruaceiros acordarem nocauteie eles de novo, eu vou buscar ajuda! –Disse ela saindo em disparada.

...

Um pouco longe dali, havia dois rapazes morenos e de cabelos dourados, muito parecidos, se não fosse pela diferença mínima de tamanho e diferença entre a postura dos dois, um poderia até pensar que eram gêmeos.

-O que o Aldebaran está fazendo que está demorando tanto? –Retruca um deles impaciente. –Não me diga que ele parou para comprar quinquilharia de novo.

-...Mesmo que ele tivesse parado, acho que está demorando muito, é melhor nós procurarmos ele. –Fala o outro, mais velho com uma leve preocupação em seu semblante. –Aioria, vá por ali que eu vou procurar desse lado.

**-000-**

MIL PERDÕES PELA DEMORA!

As coisas da faculdade não me deram tempo nem de planejar esse capítulo QuQ*Olhos vermelhos de sono*

...E o pior que tenho que ir em um casamento de um parente no fim de semana, então provavelmente não conseguirei atualizar nada.*Leva pedradas*

Bom, eu vou dizer a análise dos personagens se eu achar necessário explicar a ações deles, se eu falasse tudo agora seria spoiler né?:

Quanto ao Milo, a maior parte de sua caracterização vem do episódio G, onde ele é meio temperamental e explosivo, e também o seu jeito, que pode parecer arrogante aqui, mas na verdade ele tá mais pra grosso.

No primeiro volume da saga G, na reunião dourada, ele começa a falar como é um ultraje o Dohko e o Mu se recusarem a participar da reunião dourada e se desculpas via carta(comentário que irritou até o Aldebaran), se fosse mais do tipo arrogante ia fazer uma comparação entre a sua postura com a deles, mas não fez.

E também, quando o titã Hyperion atacou no segundo volume, ele queria ir lá pra combater e foi impulsivo e grosseiro o suficiente para demonstrar a sua insatisfação por não poder ir, mas mesmo assim acatou as ordens e não foi pra luta.

Eu vou me limitar quanto a caracterização do Aioros e do Aioria, já que eles só fizeram um breve cameo no capítulo.

O Aldebaran é gente fina, o Mu até disse que ele não matou o Seiya e Cia só por que não queria, e de muito bom humor, o comentário do Aioria sobre ele comprar bugigangas é uma referência direta ao volume 3 da saga G, quando o Aioria, Lithos e o Aldebaran foram para Jamiel e ele ficou comprando um monte de quinquilharias XD

**Agora aos comentários**:

**Alecto Berkley**: O coitado do Aonis se sente impotente diante da situação, é natural que ele se culpe, XD

Ah sim~ Essa não vai ser a última vez que a Desroiz apronta uma das suas, e eu até esqueci de comentar o seu comentário anterior, mas a Desroiz não é a vilã principal da história, então nem tudo é culpa dela :P

E eu racho de rir com sua vontade de quebrar a cara dela XD

**Tsu-baka-chan**: Sem problemas, eu sei como é XD, o Aonis tem muito estresse acumulado e a Desroiz vai dar uma gastrite no pobre desse jeito XD, quem sabe a Cole não consegue dar um jeito HAHAHAHA? 8D*apanha*

**Hiina-Chan**: Ah sim, o Refas é corajoso para uma pessoa normal dem poderes, a guerra vai demorar um pouco, mas pode crer que confusões vão rolar, essa fanfic é feita de 100% de mistérios e confusões, além de açúcar, diabetes e queijo XD

Ah, e botei a reação do Afrodite como você me sugeriu, tinha até esquecido desse detalhe, valeu por lembrar! :P

**Suellen-san**: Na verdade eu tenho problema com yaoi em determinados fandoms como Saint Seiya, Dragon Ball Z e alguns outros, pra alguém que curte anime de cards você tem que ter uma certa tolerância mínima a shounen-ai devido a...Como incrivelmente gay algumas coisas parecem.

Eu sei como é, tento me esforçar para não ter furo no roteiro e nem sei se na vida real uma coisa dessas funcionaria, mas tomei uma "licença da lógica" e botei. XD

**Linanime**: Ah sim, o Refas chamou o Aonis porque as cozinhas estavam mais próximas e ele sabia que ele estava lá, por isso o Lore não foi à primeira opção, vize, nem queira saber quanto queijo eu vou enfiar entre o Lore e a Maria, vai ser drama e xingos voando XD!


	18. Chapter 18

Havia vários corpos mutilados ou queimados no chão, não de humanos, apesar de estarem irreconhecíveis, mas de criaturas de formas bem esquisitas.

Em pé, no meio de tudo isso estava um homem de longos cabelos azuis, coberto de sangue negro, pertencente as criaturas, que ele olhava com desdém.

-Isso tomou mais do meu tempo do que o necessário. –Murmura ele arrancando algo das mãos de uma das criaturas.

-Como um humano conseguiu derrotar a nós demônios?Nenhum se atreveria a nos atacar, até mesmo altas criaturas sagradas evitariam um confronto conosco. –Pergunta fracamente uma das criaturas que sobrevivera ao massacre.

-Humano?Um ser tão insignificante...Deixei de ser assim há séculos! –Responde o homem com um sorriso sinistro e insano no rosto enquanto destruía o crânio do demônio.- É uma pena que minha condição não se transporte para o corpo que estou possuindo, um ser humano que ainda retém as necessidades básicas de sono...Huhuhu~ Muito bem, "recipiente", eu vou me retirar para dormir, terá o seu breve momento de "liberdade" enquanto isso.

O homem encarou as suas mãos ensanguentadas por mais alguns segundos antes que seus olhos, outrora de cor negra, mudasse para um tom azul, que olhava horrorizado pela nova chacina cometida.

-00-

Foi uma sensação estranha, um minuto estava no café, e no outro, perto de uma estrada movimentada, sentada em um galho grosso de uma árvore.

E sem sua cadeira de rodas.

"Como vou descer daqui?" –Questiona Bonnie a si mesma enquanto olhava para baixo.O lugar onde estava não era muito alto, e daria para pular sem problemas, se, é claro, pudesse mover as suas pernas.

-...Não há outro jeito. –Conclui ela suspirando pesadamente. –É melhor eu checar o pergaminho.

"...Olá senhorita Bonnie~ Eu na realidade preferia encontrar um meio de fazer esse feitiço sem que as pessoas do mundo normal soubessem da existência da magia, mas acho que vá demorar um pouco até lá~"

"O que o senhor Lore..."

Bonnie nem teve tempo de terminar o seu pensamento, pois a imagem de Lore começou a recitar um encantamento, fazendo com que runas azuis aparecessem nas pernas de Bonnie.

-...O que...? –Murmura ela surpresa.

"Com isso você poderá mexer as pernas, mas infelizmente só poderei usar este feitiço enquanto você estiver no café ou neste mundo."

Bonnie estava muda, no começo não conseguira mexer muito as pernas já que estava desacostumada após tanto tempo sem andar, mas depois, com um pouco mais de prática, conseguia até balançar as pernas!Podia chorar de alegria, era um milagre!

-Eu... –Começou ela sem saber o que dizer. –Obrigado, mesmo que o feitiço não possa ser usado no "mundo normal" o fato de eu poder andar é...Um milagre...

"Muito bem, agora que a senhorita pode andar~ Neste mesmo pergaminho há o endereço do local onde deve ir, o dinheiro e a lista de coisas que precisa comprar para mim~"

-00-

Estavam em um lugar que parecia ser um subterrâneo, com tochas iluminando o local o suficiente para que você conseguisse enxergar as formas das coisas.

-Ah!Frida!Pelo visto nós faremos o trabalho juntas! –Sorri Cécile apesar de estar ligeiramente nervosa.

-É...-Responde Frida relutante.

-Hum...Acho melhor abrirmos o pergaminho para ver nossas instruções não é? –Pergunta Cécile sem jeito, de todas as outras garotas do café, Frida estaria entre as mais difíceis de conversar, até mesmo Cândace, a "nuvem negra" e que tinha problemas respiratórios não demonstrava tamanha fragilidade como a americana.

"Olá senhoritas, como podem ver, estão em um templo subterrâneo que recentemente descobri. Por precaução seus braceletes tem feitiços extras, a missão das duas é de encontrar um certo cajado para mim, o desenho está no pergaminho."

-00-

-Ai...-Gemeu Bonnie enquanto ela tentava andar, quando tentara descer da árvore acabou se desequilibrando e arranhando um pouco as pernas pela falta de costume de usá-las.

A cidade era bem movimentada e havia várias lojas interessantes, assim como os seres que andavam por ali, de várias formas e roupas exóticas, carregando pesadas bolsas ou até carroças abarrotadas.

Mas nada de achar a loja.

Bonnie se sentia meio sem graça e desajeitada, ela andava bem devagar comparando as pessoas dali, de ritmo frenético, algumas até xingavam ela por sua lerdeza ou simplesmente esbarravam nela sem pedir desculpas.

...Como por exemplo, um rapaz de cabelos rebeldes e longos de tom púrpura com tatuagens tribais em seus braços, que ao esbarrar em Bonnie fez com que ela perdesse a sensação nas pernas e acabasse por cair no chão.

-Ouch! –Foi o som que fez uma pessoa, muito compenetrada em seus próprios pensamentos, ao tropeçar em Bonnie, que continuava caída.

"Hoje é dia..." –Suspira Bonnie enquanto uma gota se formava em sua cabeça.

O rapaz que tropeçara nela tinha se virado para ver o que o tinha feito tropeçar, Bonnie quase perdera o fôlego quando percebeu como era bonito, cabelos e olhos azuis e um físico de arrancar suspiros em qualquer mulher.

-*****? –Perguntou o rapaz em uma língua desconhecida, enquanto apontava para as pernas arranhadas de Bonnie.

-...Perdão? –Pergunta ela confusa.

O rapaz parecia não tê-la entendido, e ficou pensando por alguns minutos, mas fora interrompido com berros e xingos de um homem de carroça, não era nem preciso entender o que ele falava para saber que ele estava mandando os dois saírem do caminho.

O rapaz de cabelos azuis parecia estar pedindo licença para Bonnie, e no minuto seguinte, pegou-a no colo com todo o cuidado, tentando sair daquele conglomerado de pessoas.

Essa atitude a surpreendeu, tanto que, inconscientemente, botou os braços ao redor do pescoço do rapaz ao sentir que ia desequilibrar, fato que a deixou corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

-00-

-Esse lugar não parece ser muito grande, acho que não deve ser difícil. –Observa Cécile segurando uma tocha, dava até a sensação de estarem dentro de um filme do Indiana Jones, só esperava que não houvesse nenhuma pedra gigante rolando na direção delas.

-Click-

-...O que foi isso? –Pergunta Frida nervosa.

Após o som do click, uma das paredes em forma de arco se abriu, dando para ver uma câmara com milhares de fios prateados grudados nas laterais, se você ouvisse com atenção teria a impressão de sons de alguma coisa batucando o chão e roçando nas paredes.

Minutos depois várias aranhas gigantes botaram suas cabeças para fora do arco, tinham milhares de olhos vermelhos asquerosos e pinças afiadíssimas, era uma visão perturbadora, e as garotas começaram a empalidecer (no caso de Frida, ficou mais pálida do que já era).

...Normalmente, diante de uma visão tão aterradora, havia dois tipos de reação para essa situação, à primeira era ficar no mesmo lugar, rígida feito uma estátua como Frida estava fazendo.

...A segunda era berrar em plenos pulmões e sair correndo que nem louca feito a Cécile fazia agora.

-00-

O rapaz que a carregara ficou um bom tempo andando pelas ruas antes que pudesse achar um local um pouco mais vazio, perto de uma fonte, onde ele colocou Bonnie delicadamente em um dos bancos perto.

-******? –Perguntou ele novamente.

-Creio que... Eu não consigo compreendê-lo. –Fala Bonnie confusa, o rapaz parecia ter entendido que não adiantava insistir e que os dois não estavam entendendo o que o outro dizia, então começou a recitar um encantamento em Bonnie, que levou um susto.

-...Consegue me entender agora? –Pergunta ele.

-Ah...Sim. –Confirma Bonnie.

-Aquela hora eu estava perguntando se você torceu o pé.

-...Não, alguém esbarrou em mim e... De repente, senti minha perderem a força e acabei caindo. –Responde Bonnie franzindo o cenho, agora que pensava bem...Quando tentou mexer as suas pernas e percebeu que não conseguia fazer os dedos se moverem começou a empalidecer. –O feitiço que o chefe colocou... Mas o que...

-Desfizeram um feitiço para andar? –Falou o rapaz franzindo o cenho como se dissesse "Que idiota faz uma coisa de mau gosto como essa?" –Bom, é um feitiço simples, acho que posso fazê-lo.

O rapaz murmurou mais alguns encantamentos, fazendo com que vários símbolos mágicos aparecessem, Bonnie tentou mexer novamente as suas pernas quando as runas desapareceram, e para o seu alívio elas pareciam estar respondendo.

-Muito obrigado senhor...

-Saga.

-Muito obrigado, senhor Saga. –Agradeceu Bonnie.

-...Sinto muito por ter tropeçado na senhorita, estava com tantas coisas na cabeça que não estava prestando atenção. –Desculpa ele sem jeito.

-O senhor parece ter muitos problemas...-Comenta Bonnie também sem jeito, ela ia perguntar a ele se poderia ajudá-la com o endereço da loja, mas ao ver como rapaz aparentava ter problemas demais para se preocupar ela desistiu.

-...Você gostaria de perguntar alguma coisa? –Pergunta Saga notando a hesitação da garota.

-...Se...Não fosse incômodo, poderia me dizer como chegar a este lugar? –Pergunta ela apontando para o pergaminho.

-Tweddevil?Eu tenho algumas coisas a comprar neste lugar, se a senhorita quiser eu posso acompanhá-la.

-Obrigado novamente por sua ajuda. –Suspira ela aliviada, ainda bem que no meio de tanta gente grossa e apressada tinha encontrado uma boa alma tão educada e prestativa.

-00-

-Talvez esteja próximo a este lugar... –Murmura a si mesmo um rapaz de cabelos e olhos azuis.

-AHHHHHHH!

O rapaz, ao ouvir os gritos, ia se virar para saber o que raios estava acontecendo, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso ou sequer reagir, uma louca veio correndo, derrubando-o de tal forma que sua cara foi de encontro ao solo.

-Mas o q... –Resmunga ele tentando entender o que tinha acontecido enquanto tirava a maluca de cima de si e se levantava.

-ARANHAS GIGANTES! –Grita ela se escondendo atrás dele e apontando para um exército de várias aranhas... Gigantes.

-...Merda. –Xingou, assumindo uma posição de combate.

"..."

Ainda bem que conseguira se lembrar do feitiço a tempo, do contrário estaria morta.

"Ou talvez não"-Fala Frida em pensamento, enquanto tocava o braço, se lembrando das palavras do senhor Leviat que iria protegê-la, de certa forma estava mais preocupada com Cécile, já que viu um exército de aranhas correr atrás da garota.

-...

Não sabia exatamente o que fazer, o pergaminho(que provavelmente era a única forma de sair dali) estava com Cécile, talvez devesse procurar pelo tal artefato primeiro, mas era melhor garantir uma forma de voltar, então Frida decidiu por procurar pela sua colega.

-Click-

-DE NOVO NÃO! –Grita a americana enquanto caia em um buraco.

"..."

Quando chegou ao fundo estava em uma câmara com várias tochas acesas, com um cristal azul escuro no centro da sala, e se olhasse bem, teria a impressão que havia alguma coisa dentro deste cristal.

Frida se aproximou para olhar mais de perto e identificar o que seria essa tal coisa, mas quando suas mãos encostaram no cristal ele começou a brilhar. Assustada, Frida se distanciou do objeto, bem a tempo de evitar um ataque de uma criatura de pedra que saíra de dentro da gema azul.

-INTRUSO!

-Foi sem querer!Me desculpe! –Fala Frida correndo para a parte de trás da câmara, buscando desesperada por uma saída, que para o seu desconsolo, era o buraco alto no teto que caíra.

-00-

-Agradeço pela sua ajuda, sem você eu ficaria horas procurando essa loja e nunca a acharia. –Agradece Bonnie.

Saga apenas meneou a cabeça em resposta, honestamente não sabia porque passara "tanto tempo" assim com a garota, geralmente tinha receio de se aproximar dos outros já que "ele"(o maldito que estava possuindo-o) sentia prazer em distorcer e destruir qualquer forma de afeto.

...Mas no entanto...

Havia milhares de pessoas circulando a cidade, mas nenhuma delas notara como a garota precisara de ajuda, e se perceberam preferiram ignorar... Talvez algumas não tenham feito por egoísmo, quem sabe se certas pessoas na multidão tinham apenas receio de ajudar... Assim como ele.

Teve vários momentos que gostaria de ter feito algo, mas não fez nada, ajudar aquela garota era o mais próximo que "ousava" havia muito tempo, e no momento... "Ele" estava dormindo, sabia que havia o risco de "ele" acordar e obrigá-lo a fazer coisas horrendas novamente, mas fazia tanto tempo que não tinha contato com alguém... E esta oportunidade era tão rara...

-...Se estive tudo bem para a senhorita. –Pigarreou ele. –Poderia ajudar a carregar as suas coisas?

**-000-**

**TODO MUNDO NESSA FIC É VOLDEMORT E NINGUÉM É REFERIDO PELO NOME! XD**

Espero recompensar toda a demora para apresentar os dourados de uma vez lololol~ Nem precisa dizer quem apareceu e vai aparecer considerando as garotas não é? ;D

Ok, agora para as notas:

Quanto ao Kanon eu só vou revelar qual a caracterização que usei para ele quando Cécile e ele encontrarem com o senhor Suria~

Quanto ao Saga... Cara, isso vai soar estúpido mas... Eu acho o Saga meio... Vítima de bullying sabe?Tipo, sabe aquelas vítimas que podem ser super gente finas e tem um bom coração, mas não tem coragem de defender alguém nas mesmas condições que ela?Por aí.

Apesar de no original a personalidade que predominou por ser antagonista fora a sua face má(e na saga de Hades teve que fingir que era traidor), deu para ter uns vislumbres de sua personalidade boa, volume 12 se não me engano, quando foi visitar a vila Rodorio.

Na hora em que estava no banho conversando com o seu "outro eu" dava para perceber como ele estava agoniado por cometer coisas horríveis no entanto... Por que ele não reagia?Não sei, mesmo que fosse um esforço inútil ele era um cavaleiro de Athena dedicado a justiça e morreria se fosse necessário, então por que durante todo o mangá ele não demonstrou essa força de vontade para continuar reagir?Vale lembrar que ele tinha sim, momentos em que estava "no controle de seu corpo", ele parecia mais resignado do que qualquer coisa.

Agora aos reviews:

**Jules Heartilly**: É, "quase", mas salvou! Pelo menos até Maria se lembrar da magia e nocautear alguém!XD pffffff... "Namora de estimação" HAHAHAHA 8D*Rachando de rir*

Sim, por hora até que esta tudo de morga e tranquilo mas vize~Essa fic pode ter momentos osso duro de roer XD*ou ao menos eu tento*

**Suellen-san**: Eu também quero trabalhar neste lugar mesmo com os perigos, quero comer cereja(a fruta, não aquela coisa escrota e artificial que colocam no bolo) de graça todo o dia ;_;

Pois é~ Cândace, nem sei como ela vai fazer XD

**Hiina-Chan**: Sim ~ Eu estava pensando se tinha conseguido fazer vocês terem um pirepaque nervoso quando o Lore falou em demissão XD, Eu sou troll mas não sou tão mala assim :P*Apanha*, Oh sim, vai dar muita confusão essa história de corridas!Pode crer!XD

Eu sei que o Aldebaran já sofre no original, perdendo de todo mundo e o jumento, mas eu tive que colocar assim, não tinha uma maneira melhor que esta para fazer com que se encontrassem XD.

Yep, um senhor "pé esquerdo" de começo para Ingrid e Milo, pra não dar chance para a "senhora compostura" de fingir!HAHAHA XD

**Lyta White:** "Fofolética"? Adoro os termos/apelidos criativos que vocês criam, HAHAHHA XD, pobre do Refas, que pensando bem, esse deve ter sido um dos poucos capítulos que não faço nem menção dele lol, era para ele ser um personagem secundário do secundário, mas quem diria XD

Isso mesmo, graças aos meus poderes de autor eu vou fazer as meninas botarem respeito!(Até a Maria XP*Apanha*)

See Ya~


	19. Chapter 19

-...Obrigado pela presença de todos aqui, hoje, como sabem, convoquei esta reunião de emergência por que há um assunto muito grave em mãos. –Disse uma mulher de longa cabeleira loira e de orelha finas e pontudas.

-...Então é verdade? –Pergunta um homem que também possuía orelhas pontudas.

-Sim, a árvore da vida, Yggdrasil, está secando, em breve não conseguirá produzir o "orvalho da vitalidade" que cura nossas feridas e nos confere juventude.

-O problema é que a responsável por manter a árvore não está mais entre o mundo dos vivos, não há nada que fazer.

-Não, a vidente teve uma visão, e a criança dela está viva. –Fala a elfa, dirigindo o seu olhar depois, para a única pessoa ali que não parecia ser um elfo. –Shaka, a vidente previu que você a encontraria, por isso peço que aceite esta missão.

-Aceitarei de bom grado essa missão rainha Edwin. –Falou Shaka se curvando respeitosamente. –Além disso, o mundo humano não foi feito para que criaturas nobres como vocês pisem nele.

-Shaka, você também é humano. –Retruca a rainha com suavidade, apesar da tristeza de ver o rancor dele. –Nem todos são ruins, você não é ruim... Há tantos anos tenta se mostrar digno de nós quando não pensamos mal de você...Ninguém aqui o despreza por ser um humano.

-Os humanos são criaturas patéticas e mesquinhas. –Fala ele se lembrando de coisas na sua infância que o levara a acreditar piamente nisso. –Preferia ter nascido elfo.

...Essas foram as suas últimas palavras antes de sair daquela sala.

-00-

-Opa, parece que vamos fazer a nossa missão juntas! –Disse Rose com entusiasmo, enquanto olhava para a bela cidade em uma montanha/penhasco de um lado, e o gigantesco porto do outro.

-Grande... –Resmunga Anne com ironia, se tinha alguma pessoa no café que não tinha paciência esse alguém seria Rose, não suportava o jeito meio "aéreo" da garota ou das idiotices que saiam da sua boca de vez em quando, "elfos parecem coelhos com aquelas orelhas pontudas não é?", e ela com isso?

-Ok, o senhor Lore disse para abrir o pergaminho...Hum... Tem dois aqui, qual será o seu e o meu?

-Por que não abrimos os dois logo de uma vez? –Retruca Anne com impaciência.

-Verdade~Será que aparece alguma imagem holográfica a lá Star Wars?

-Você assiste ficção dem... –Começa a alfinetar Anne, mas depois se calando quando vê uma ilusão do Lore aparecer dos pergaminhos. –"...Algum dia vou pedir os números de aposta para essa garota."

"Olá senhoritas Rose e Anne, apesar de terem sido enviadas para o mesmo local vocês vão fazer suas missões separadas~ Rose, há um festival hoje na parte coberta da cidade, quero que você vá lá e encontre Dohko que não sabe que liberei vocês mais cedo, o dinheiro está acoplado ao pergaminho."

"Senhorita Anne, um conhecido meu precisa chegar até uma misteriosa ilha, e como a senhorita não tem nada no mundo normal que a prenda eu a escolhi para esta missão, mas há uma magia que impede que cheguem até a tal ilha, por isso eu coloquei muito mais poder e feitiços em seu bracelete que as outras, a lista deles e a explicação estão no pergaminho, quero que você vá até lá e garanta a segurança do navio."

-Feitiços huh? –Murmura Anne encarando o bracelete, já estava feliz que não teria que fazer o trabalho com a colega, mas ter o poder de causar danos colaterais era bem excitante.

-00-

O local onde parou tinha um aspecto bem sombrio e era de dar calafrios, o céu era totalmente nublado, com pessoas mal encaradas olhando desconfiadas, havia alguns olhares espertos de outros que observavam os pertences das pessoas, como se preparando para dar o bote.

"Senhorita Mitsuki, como a senhorita não teve problemas de lidar com o senhor Lockhart eu estou te enviando até a cidade onde ele mora, coloquei feitiços e proteções extras para que fique segura, mas nunca tire o bracelete ou o pergaminho de vista, do contrário não poderei contatá-la."

Essas foram as palavras que Lore lhe dissera, Mitsuki segurava com firmeza o seu bracelete enquanto andava pelas ruas silenciosas, estava bem nervosa, de acordo com o senhor Lore deveria comprar 5 garrafas de conhaque e entregar na casa do senhor Lockhart, e apesar de ter o endereço no pergaminho não fazia ideia onde deveria ir, quando perguntava para as pessoas ela simplesmente desviavam dela olhando-a como se fosse suspeita.

"O povo daqui é bem hospitaleiro não?" –Comenta a sua outra parte com ironia.

"...É melhor continuarmos tentando, quem sabe consigamos alguma informação no bar?"

-Ah~Sua peste! Pensou que ia escapar de nós?-Gritou alguém, chamando a atenção de Mitsuki para uma rodinha de pessoas que parecia olhar animada para o que quer que esteja acontecendo no centro.

-É isso que merece moleque safado!Uma bela porrada! –Grita um outro homem (que Mitsuki pode constatar se tratar de um guarda), chutando um garoto com roupas esfarrapadas e cabelos negros, que no momento, estava abaixado no chão em posição fetal, segurando com força um grande saco de moedas.

-Haha...Entre um ladrão e outro vale mais dar o dinheiro para o que precisa mais. –Responde o garotinho em tom de desafio enquanto cuspia sangue.

-Seu insolente!Como ousa ofender Vossa Majestade?Você merece a morte! –Fala o guarda raivoso enquanto batia ainda mais no moleque, a rodinha de pessoas ao redor não parecia disposta a ajudar, ao contrário, gritavam animadas para que eles acabassem logo com o garoto.

-Ninguém vai ajudá-lo?É só uma criança!-Sussurra Mitsuki horrorizada diante da brutalidade.

"Nós podemos ajudá-lo, use o bracelete" –Sugere a sua parte mais agressiva.

"Não. Não sabemos o quão potente é este bracelete."

"Eu só saio se for necessário, com este bracelete você não precisa da minha proteção, se quiser fazer algo vá, eu não vou mexer o dedo desta vez" –Responde a "outra" dando de ombros.

-...

Era incrível como o garoto ainda estava vivo depois de tantos mal tratos, seu corpo estava cheio de hematomas, mas sua vontade parecia de ferro, seus olhos queimavam como fogo e desafio, mas se aquela pancadaria continuasse até aquela chama viva iria se apagar.

-Parem! –Grita Mitsuki aflita enquanto abraçava o garoto de forma protetora.

Os guardas pararam e ficaram meio que sem reação, já que nunca viram alguém tentar intervir antes.

-Como ousa nos interromper? –Fala furioso um deles, fazendo menção de arrancar Mitsuki dali, que recuou, mas continuou com sua postura protetora, até mesmo o garoto parecia estupefato, já que em todos os seus anos na rua ninguém levantara a mão para ajudá-lo.

-É só uma criança, não podem matá-lo! –Suplicou a garota.

-Eu tenho 12 anos, sou grande o suficiente para me cuidar, obrigado. –Resmunga o garoto revirando os olhos.

"Ô ingrato, cala boca antes que eu mesma te dê uma surra" –Falou a outra Mitsuki mentalmente revirando os olhos.

-Saia daí!É uma ordem! –Grita um dos homens cutucando-a com a ponta da lança.

-Não... –Replica ela de forma relutante, mas ao mesmo tempo, firme em sua decisão.

-Então prepare-se para morrer!

"Diga o feitiço ou nós três morremos"

-Ve... –Começa Mitsuki relutante.

-00-

-...Então você é a senhorita Anne. –Diz o homem usando roupas de corsário.

-Esperava ver um pirata. –Responde Anne fingindo desapontamento.

-Haha~ Não somo saqueadores, somos exploradores! –Reponde o homem com orgulho. –Agora, confio no julgamento do Lore e as nossas vidas a você.

-Tomem cuidado para não me tirar do sério então heim?Ou sou capaz de fritar todo mundo com um raio. –Ameaça ela em um tom debochado.

-Tomaremos cuidado, madame. –Diz ele fazendo uma curvatura. –Zarpando pessoal!Senhorita Anne, é melhor se segurar!

Anne fez como o homem lhe dissera, e bem a tempo, já que no instante seguinte o imenso navio deu um tranco.

-Luciola querida, força total!Dessa vez chegamos aquela misteriosa ilha! –Brada ele com animação enquanto algo fez um som similar a de uma baleia.

A princípio Anne pensara uma ilha de corais estava vindo a superfície, deixando o navio atracado, mas depois percebeu que se tratava de uma carapaça imensa, pertencente a um animal marinho verde musgo pré-histórico.(imaginem um barco preso na carapaça de um Lapras gigante)

-Fascinante. –Comenta a garota assobiando.

-00-

-Venitas Lockhom! –Pronuncia uma voz.

Metade dos espectadores cai no chão após as palavras serem pronunciadas, sendo derrubados por uma potente rajada de vento, que foi de encontro aos guardas, fazendo com que voassem uns bons metros pra cima antes de cair estatelados no chão.

-...De fato nada mudou aqui, todos continuam sendo as mesmas bestas imundas de séculos atrás... Creio que nem os demônios cheguem a ser tão vulgares como os humanos que vivem aqui. –Fala a pessoa que lançou o feitiço, seu cabelo dourado entrando em contraste com a aparência escura do lugar, fazendo com que as pessoas corressem apavoradas dali, ficando somente Mitsuki e o garoto.

-...Obrigado. –Agradece Mitsuki saindo do seu topor.

-Você foi muito burra. –Começou ele. –Ao invés de gastar saliva com esses imbecis deveria ter pegado o garoto e fugido.

"Posso concertar o nariz desse panaca?Está muito empinado por meu gosto" –Resmunga o seu outro eu estalando os dedos.

"Não! Ele nos salvou!"

"Ihhhh~ Salvou nada, se você tivesse terminado de dizer o feitiço nós teríamos nos salvado sem problemas."

"Ele nos ajudou e é isso que importa." –Disse encerrando o assunto. –Er... Você pode curar o garoto?

-...Esse ladrãozinho não vai agradecer a gentileza. –Resmunga ele, mas curando o garoto de qualquer forma.

-Hehe~ Muito obrigado moços!Estou bem melhor! Fala o garoto fugindo feito um raio dali.

-...Que perda de tempo, é lógico que meu objetivo não estaria aqui, mas como esse local é mais fácil de checar não teria como não fazê-lo... –Resmunga ele andando quando percebeu que a garota começara a segui-lo. –O que quer?

-Er... É que ninguém estava disposto a me dizer onde fica um lugar... Por acaso... O senhor sabe onde fica as ruínas da igreja de Orentia?

-...Siga reto e vire a terceira esquerda. –Responde ele curto e grosso.

"Cara, ele é mais rabugento e grosso que o próprio Rabu, só não fala palavrão que nem ele." –Comenta o seu "outro eu".

-Muito obrigado. –Agradece Mitsuki ignorando a sua outra parte. –Agora é só comprar...

...

Onde estava a bolsa de dinheiro e o bracelete?

-00-

-Nossa!Mesmo que esteja de dia esse lugar é bem escuro por causa da sombra do penhasco! –Observa Rose maravilhada enquanto olhava para as lanternas penduradas entre uma casa e outra, com várias barracas interessantes aqui e acolá.

O senhor Lore não tinha dito como encontrá-lo, mas fazia uma ideia, podiam ter conversado apenas duas vezes, mas tinham falado tanto sobre si mesmos que praticamente sabiam como o outro pensava.

...

Lá estava ele, sentado no centro da praça principal, Rose ia chegar perto para cumprimentá-lo, mas parou para observar, se escondendo atrás de um dos edifícios para que, por hora, ele não a visse.

Aparentava estar distraído, olhando as pessoas ao redor, de forma surpreendente, com tédio, nem parecia estar em um festival.

Rose se lembrou da última conversa que tiveram, de como Dohko havia lhe dito que era solitário passar por tantos festivais, mas não ter ninguém para se divertir junto.

Depois se lembrou de seu mundo, de como tinha se divertido nos festivais com os poucos amigos que tinha, também se lembrou de como era solitário ir a uma convenção de livros, já que não tinha ninguém para compartilhar seu gosto por eles.

-...Deve ser mesmo solitário, com um mundo grande e maravilhoso como este, mas não encontrar uma única pessoa para compartilhar isso. -Sussurra com compreensão, bem, estava na hora de aparecer!

-Olá Dohko! –Cumprimenta ela.

Dohko se sobressaltou tanto que até pulou de onde estava sentado, sua cara expressão surpresa de tal forma que seus olhos se arregalaram do tamanho de duas bolas de golfe.

-Cof Cof...Olá Rose. –Cumprimenta ele tossindo de leve enquanto seu rosto ficava levemente corado.

-Pegou um resfriado?

-Não. –Nega ele com um gesto. –Eu apenas me surpreendi, estava aqui agora, justamente pensando: "Seria bom se pelo menos uma vez tivesse alguém para participar junto do festival". –Explica ele sem jeito.

-Escritório de Lore-

-Huhuhu... Que reação hilária, agora, da próxima vez que ele ousar me irritar eu vou mostrar a cara dele gravada.

...

-Então vim em boa hora! –Fala ela com um enorme sorriso. –O senhor Lore nos liberou mais cedo para as "missões em campo".

-Hum...E que missão que ele te deu?-Pergunta curioso.

"Me encontrar com você"

-Ir até o festival comprar algumas coisas, mas como ele deu dinheiro para eu gastar também eu vou aproveitar! –Mente ela. –E então?Vamos juntos?Afinal, uma festa não foi feita para uma pessoa.

-...Não mesmo. –Concorda ele sorrindo enquanto a seguia.

**-000-**

Quanto queijo nesse capítulo! O)-(O*Comendo queijo*

Ok, agora para as notas dos personagens:

O Shaka é um arrogante, não sei se é por causa da sua condição de "mais próximo de Deus", mas enfim...

Tirando base da luta dele contra o Ikki nas doze casas, há vários motivos para você tirar uma com a cara do seu inimigo quando você está do lado dos "bonzinhos", você pode falar mal dele como ódio ou falar com desprezo, mas aí provocar o Ikki fazendo uma ilusão dele dizendo que era melhor abandonar o irmão dele e que isso o levaria a derrota?Sério, mesmo que você considerasse o seu oponente uma pessoa do mal você ia achar que era um sentimento louvável, não tirar sarro, isso foi muito desnecessário.

Na saga de Hades Shaka comenta com uma entidade da índia conhecida (mas que não sei quem é *apanha*) sobre como o mundo está cheio de sofrimentos e desgraças e fica se perguntando se o ser humano só veio ao mundo para sofrer, na fic isso influenciou para que ele tivesse uma péssima visão dos seres humanos pelas maldades que presenciou ainda pequeno.

E... Para uma pessoa "próxima de Deus" ele não é lá muito espiritualizado, arrogante, falou para Ikki que o Grande Mestre era a justiça e afirmou que poderia ver se ele era ruim(HAHAA CEGO!), e quando o Ikki questionou se ele era um demônio a serviço do mal?(Grande Mestre)?Qual foi a resposta dele? Ficou em silêncio, retirou o sentido da fala do Ikki e falou a ladainha acima, o cara parece ser meio "mente fechada" e um tento prepotente, claro, ele ficou bem melhor na saga de Hades, mas precisou levar uma surra do Ikki até ficar mais humilde.

...Sinceramente, entre o Shaka, Milo e o Aonis nessa fanfic eu diria que o Shaka ganha na grosseria, se ele continuar desse jeito vai apanhar das "duas" Mitsukis para ser por no lugar dele.õ_Õ

**Agora aos reviews**:

**Suellen-san**: Nossa que bom! Eu também fiquei feliz de ver sua atualização, li assim que pude :D!Ainda bem que você gostou da confusão hahahha XD, é a calmaria antes da tempestade :P*apanha*

**Hiina-Chan**: Fico feliz em saber que sente saudades da minha fic ^^*apanha pela arrogância*, sim, a situação do Saga é super tensa, e o novo sem nome vai ser uma pedra no rim(sei que o termo é "no sapato", mas o mal que ele vai fazer vai ser de dar úlceras ú.ú)

Botei aranhas gigantes porque era a fobia da Cécil(pode usar os curtinhos nos comments, eu sei como é ;D*Apanha por ser preguiçoso*), tinha até vontade de fazer uma referência ao filme do Harry Potter mas não deu :(

Relaxa~ Que até pra mim levou um tempo até que me lembrasse de quem era o par de quem XD

**linanime**: O Aonis pode até ter um jeito meio grosso e ranzinza, mas no fundo(e mais um pouco) é uma boa pessoa, você pode contar com ele desde que a situação não envolva os seus traumas...^^

Coitado do Aldebaran, nocauteado até em fanfic! XD, que perseguição com o pobre!

Pode deixar que no próximo capítulo ela vai tirar satisfações com o chefs, só não sei se ela vai gostar de ouvir o que ele vai dizer ;D

SEE YA! 8D


	20. Chapter 20

-...Quando o senhor Lore disse que faria muito frio era porque faria frio mesmo. –Assobiou Sasha impressionada. –Ei, você está bem?

-... –Lissa nem conseguia responder, e apesar de usar roupas bem quentinhas, ela não estava preparada para um clima desses. (Ela viveu a vida inteira na Grécia onde faz calor afinal)

-Eh...Vou abrir o pergaminho, assim vemos o que temos que fazer e saímos daqui.

"Olá senhoritas, vou ser breve com as explicações, já que deve estar fazendo um frio cortante aí, a rainha requisitou a visita das duas, serão suas convidadas de honra~ Vou enviar um sinal para indicar que já chegaram."

Após a mensagem ser dita um círculo de magia apareceu no solo, fazendo com que um imenso pilar de luz vermelha cortasse o céu nublado e o local coberto de neblina. Tiveram que esperar apenas mais alguns minutos antes que um cortejo formado por duas carruagens e alguns soldados aparecessem, saindo dos "veículos"duas pessoas conhecidas.

-Senhorita Lissa, senhorita Sasha... Perdoe a demora, mas o senhor Lore não especificou onde apareceriam. –Cumprimenta Camus respeitosamente.

-P-Prazer em revê-lo senhor Camus. –Cumprimenta Lissa, lutando para falar no meio de tanto frio.

-Camus, creio que seja melhor se a levássemos ao castelo agora, pelo visto não estão acostumada ao clima daqui...Senhorita Sasha, você ficará sob minha responsabilidade, não crie confusões em nosso reino. –Avisa Shura seriamente.

-Só se não me derem motivo...- Sussurra Sasha de canto enquanto entrava em uma das carruagens.

-Senhorita Lissa, entre por favor, estará mais confortável dentro da carruagem. –Fala Camus guiando a garota educadamente pela mão, já que a mesma parecia estar tendo dificuldades até para se mexer, de tanto frio que sentia.

-...O-Obrigada. –Agradece Lissa recuperando um pouco a fala ao entrar e se sentar, mas ainda agonizando e encolhida de frio.

-...Vista isso. –Diz Camus retirando seu grande casaco de peles e colocando ao redor da garota, com um delicioso calor e aroma envolvendo-a de tal forma que sua tremedeira parou.

-...Mas e o senhor?

-Eu já estou acostumado ao frio daqui, e a senhorita parecia precisar, como fiquei usando este casaco por um tempo ele deve estar quente o suficiente para lhe proporcionar o calor necessário pelo menos até chegarmos ao castelo, e perto de uma lareira. –Explica ele.

Lissa apenas fechou o casaco , apertando-o contra si, apesar de seu rosto e suas mãos estarem geladas, o calor que provinha do casaco de peles fazia suas bochechas queimarem.

-00-

-Seu filho da mãe!Você está fazendo de propósito não está?! –Pergunta Mariah rangendo os dentes.

-Fazendo o que de propósito? –Pergunta Lore fazendo-se de desentendido.

-Você enviou todo mundo para algum lugar, menos a mim!

-O senhor Pietro também ficou para cuidar de Anrose, além disso, eu não tinha mais nenhuma missão no momento.

-Então por que você não me enviou junto de minha irmã?!Tirando uma única vez parece até que você está nos separando de propósito não é?!

-Oh, então era a isso que se referia?Bem, sim, estou fazendo de propósito.

-E fala isso na maior cara de pau! –Começa a xingar Mariah, se o cara não fosse o único meio de transportá-la até onde a gêmea estava ela ia socá-lo até perder os sentidos. –Desde o primeiro dia você está no meu pé, por que não para de encher o saco?

-Ora, é porque acho a senhorita fascinante~ Muito Fascinante. –Responde Lore com um sorriso pícaro.

-00-

-...Gostaria de agradecê-la. –Começa Camus após um longo silêncio.

-Hum?

-Naquele dia eu tinha planejado minuciosamente que ações tomar para que uma guerra não fosse declarada, mas as ações de sua colega me pegaram desprevenido.

-Quanto a isso, me perdoe. –Responde Lissa sem jeito.

-Ela não estava sob sua responsabilidade, não há o que se desculpar. –Fala Camus fazendo um gesto que indicava que não a estava repreendendo. –E... Mesmo assim, você conseguiu concertar a situação, que eu mesmo não consegui pensar em algo. Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de cometer falhas, mas fico grato que a senhorita esteve lá para evitar que o pior acontecesse quando eu errei pela primeira vez.

-Ah...Se eu puder fazer algo para ajudá-lo novamente eu estarei a disposição se precisar. –Agradece Lissa pelo elogio.

Não conversara quase nada com o homem de aspecto sério na primeira vez que se encontraram, mas a impressão que teve era de que ele não admitia falhas e era de poucos elogios. O fato de ele admitir para ela que cometera um erro e elogiá-la significava que tinha ela em alta estima.

...Suas bochechas começaram a arder novamente.

-Chegamos ao castelo! –Avisou um dos cocheiros.

Um homem abriu a porta para os dois saírem, e ambos estranharam quando viram que da outra carruagem, apenas Shura saíra, encarando com um olhar de exaspero e desaprovação para uma pessoa que dormia no banco.

-Aconteceu algo? –Pergunta Camus notando a expressão nada satisfeita do colega.

-...Apenas a senhorita Sasha, que dormiu com os pés no banco e me usou como travesseiro, essa garota precisa seriamente aprender algo sobre postura e disciplina. –Responde ele estreitando os olhos. –É melhor os dois irem na frente e não deixar a rainha esperando, assim que consegui acordá-la eu os seguirei.

-Muito bem, nós estaremos esperando. –Fala Camus seguindo em direção ao castelo.

-00-

-Lá vem você de novo. –Resmunga Mariah. –Isso não é coisa que se diga com a maior naturalidade!

-É uma palavra que descreve bem o que eu quero, então por que não usá-la?-Fala ele sorrindo. –Pra ser sincero, eu inicialmente não estava interessada em contratar a senhorita Maria, e só fiz isso porque, caso contrário, a senhorita não iria trabalhar aqui.

-Humph, não sei o que te interessa tanto assim. –Fala ela com sarcasmo e um tom de deboche.

-Oh~Mas a senhorita é muito interessante~ Eu vi o desejo de todas as candidatas antes de contratá-las, mas você... Você me chamou a atenção por ser "vazia", por não ter desejo algum.

-...Eu tenho um desejo sim!E é o de ver minha irmã feliz! –Retruca Mariah rosnando.

-Isso não é um desejo, é apenas você se apoiando nela como uma muleta, uma sombra... É incrível como, apesar de você ter feito amizades aqui, continue sendo uma pessoa tão solitária e sem uma "identidade própria". –Continua Lore que não notava como as sua palavras afetavam a garota.

-...Cala a boca... –Murmura Mariah cerrando os dentes e começando a tremer.

-No fim, das duas, você é a mais fraca.

-00-

-Bem vindos! –Cumprimenta a rainha com um sorriso cansado. -?onde está a senhorita Sasha?

-...Ela está tendo dificuldades para sair da carruagem por conta do frio que faz aqui. –Mente Camus, de forma alguma poderia dizer a sua soberana que a garota dormira lá e se recusava a acordar.

-Oh...Entendo...Peço desculpas por não poder recebê-las pessoalmente, mas tenho muita papelada para organizar, espero que tenham uma boa estada em meu reino.

-...Com licença sua Alteza? –Chama um homem. –Um dos duques requer a sua presença para tratar de um assunto importante.

-Agora? Não há como dizer para que espere mais um pouco? –Pergunta a rainha exasperada.

-Perdão minha rainha, mas ele disse que era de máxima urgência.

-Eu sei como essa urgência vai ser algo estúpido, mas... Não posso me dar ao luxo de criar animosidade com nenhum nobre... –Suspira cansada. –Muito bem, estarei lá em alguns segundos... Camus, senhorita Lissa, por favor, digam a Shura e a senhorita Sasha que eu lamento por não poder recebê-los novamente.

...

-A sua Alteza realmente tem um enorme peso nas costas. –Comenta Lissa sentindo um pouco de pena.

-Sim... Além de lidar com a guerra ela tem que lidar com problemas internos, e é justamente por isso que eu nunca posso falhar. –Responde Camus.

-Enquanto isso, como Sasha e Shura-

-Wah~ Como é difícil acordar com esse clima frio... –Boceja Sasha fazendo alongamentos.

-... –Shura seguia a garota em silêncio total, com a cara fechada e um hematoma no rosto (cortesia de Sasha, que bateu nele quando este tentara acordá-la).

-Ah!Boa Tarde Senhor Shura! –Cumprimenta um rapaz que pelas roupas, deveria ser um soldado.

-Boa tarde. –Meneia a cabeça em sinal de reconhecimento.

-Nossa! É a primeira vez que eu vejo o senhor acompanhado de uma garota "normal". –Observa o rapaz surpreso. –Quem seria a senhorita?Eu não lembro de tê-la visto antes, e olha que conheço um bocado de gente por aqui!

-Sasha!Muito prazer! –Diz ela abrindo um sorriso.

-Sasha?!A garota que deu uma surra em um daqueles soldados idiotas e que quebrou o nariz dele tamanha a potência do soco?! –Fala ele surpreso.

-Eu mesma! –Confirma Sasha com orgulho.

-Nossa!Eu preciso apresentá-la aos outros recrutas!Todos estão comentando, de como você deu a surra que todo mundo queria por aquele ignorantes tratarem nossa soberana com desrespeito!Ah... Caramba!Todos ficariam felizes de conhecê-la! –Fala o soldado entusiasmado.

-Hum... Acho que não faz mal dar uma rápida passadinha lá~

-Senhorita Sasha, a rainha está esper... –Mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase a garota já tinha saído com o soldado para o campo de recrutas. –Essa garota...

-No campo de treinamento-

Se tivesse um termômetro que pudesse medir o ego de Sasha que, naquele momento, estava cercada de recrutas que não paravam de elogiá-la, ele explodiria.

-Que isso gente, eu só dei um soco merecido, do jeito que vocês falam até parece que eu ganhei uma guerra!-Fala Sasha com um sorriso de ponta a ponta.

-Vocês podem parar agora!-Chega Shura olhando com seriedade enquanto dispersava aquele grupinho ao redor da garota. –As atitudes dela poderiam ter resultado em graves consequências se não fosse pela intervenção da senhorita Lissa. A garota a frente de vocês é um péssimo modelo e não é um exemplo a ser seguido!

-Água festa... –Resmunga Sasha bem baixinho.

-Senhor Shura, o que aconteceu com o seu rosto?Tem um hematoma nele. –Pergunta um dos soldados.

-É mesmo, eu não tinha reparado nisso. –Comenta o guarda que trouxera Sasha.

-Eu dei um soco nele sem querer. –Explica Sasha ganhando olhares surpresos e admirados.

-Nossa!Nós nem conseguimos atingi-lo quando tentamos!

-É, a senhorita Sasha é incrível!

... E o ego dela subia novamente, mas Shura olhava tudo aquilo com reprovação, ia dar um furo naquele orgulho já já.

-...Pegue! –Fala Shura atirando um sabre para Sasha, que pegou a espada por reflexo.

-Hum?

-Já que a senhorita tem tanta confiança em suas habilidades, que tal uma luta? –Desafiou ele segurando uma outra espada.

-Desafio aceito! –Fala Sasha em posição de ataque.

Como praticava esgrima o seu primeiro movimento fora uma estocada, que seu oponente desviara com facilidade, contra-atacando, obrigando-a a recuar um passo e virar ligeiramente o corpo para desviar.

Tentava evitar ao máximo bloquear a espada do outro já que sua espada era mais fina e ele tinha mais força, se limitando a tentar um ataque somente quando ele dava estocadas, calculando mais ou menos o alcance da lâmina para tentar um ataque, mas errando todos, já que Shura corrigia sua postura depressa, a ponto de não deixar uma brecha sequer.

-...Você é muito lenta. –Começa ele acertando um golpe na lateral da garota com a parte sem fio da espada.

-Ora seu...

-Pouca variedade de movimento em sua técnica. –Continua se desviando dos ataques e acertando cada vez mais golpes.

-Ugh... –Gemeu Sasha apesar de Shura não estar batendo com força, odiava admitir, mas o cara era bom.

-E...-Termina ele arrancando a espada das mãos da garota.-Você é muito arrogante.

-00-

-Você não sabe nada...Nada!Entendeu?! –Grita Mariah com a voz esganiçada. –Você é um maldito mesquinho e egoísta, por isso não sabe o que é se importar com os outros!

-Hum~ A senhorita tinha dito que seu "desejo" era a felicidade da senhorita Mariah~Heh. –Ri ele revirando os olhos. –Eu tenho observado como a senhorita age de forma ferina com o senhor Pietro desde que ele se tornou amigo de sua irmã a ponta de ela considerá-lo como um "irmãozinho", ciúmes não é?

-Não estou com ciúmes.

-Oh~Mas está, você tem receio que ele substitua o sue lugar não é?-Alfineta Lore com um tom que destilava veneno, frustração e ressentimento, por alguma coisa ou alguém. –Você disse que apenas queria que ela fosse feliz, mas e se a felicidade de sua irmã for se apaixonar por alguém?Aguentaria saber que você não será a pessoa mais importante para ela?Ou destruiria esse alguém e começaria a impedir a todos que quisessem "substituí-la" de chegar perto de sua irmã?Quem sabe seja você que a faça infeliz?

-PLAFT-

Lore estava surpreso, tocando levemente a região onde a mão de Mariah o tinha acertado, estava até meio que sem reação, já que não esperava o tapa. Piscou algumas vezes, enquanto encarava a garota a sua frente, que apesar de soluçar, se recusava a deixar uma lágrima sequer cair.

-...Cala a boca. –Murmurou ela antes de sair correndo dali.

-00-

-...Shura, aconteceu alguma coisa a senhorita Sasha? –Pergunta a rainha preocupada. –Ela está tão quieta...

-...-Shura ficou em silêncio sem saber o que responder.

Depois de ter derrotado a garota, ela se levantou, seguindo-o em silêncio até o castelo, encontrando-se com Camus e Lissa, que já ia dar uma bronca nela, mas se calando ao perceber o estranho comportamento da outra.

-...Não aconteceu nada. –Responde Sasha com o tom de voz neutro.

"...O que deu em mim?Ficando irritado com tanta facilidade e destratando uma convidada da rainha, sendo que aturei comportamento pior daquele rei e seus soldados idiotas" –Recrimina Shura a si mesmo, se a postura da garota fora errada o seu comportamento fora deplorável, ela n]ao era um recruta, ele não tinha que corrigir sua postura, e definitivamente, não deveria tê-la humilhado daquela forma, na frente de todos.

-...Senhorita Sasha. –Chama ele desconfortável. –Peço que perdoe as minhas ações de agora pouco, aquilo foi totalmente desnecessário.

-Nem pensar! –Começou ela energética, mas sem um pingo de raiva em seu tom. –Só vou aceitar as suas desculpas depois que ficarmos quites em uma luta!Eu ainda vou te derrotar!

...Disse isso com um sorriso desafiador.

-00-

-Aquele... Filho de uma cadela... –Xinga Mariah tentando engolir o choro. –Se pensa que vai me fazer chorar está muito enganado!

-...Senhorita Mariah. –Chama Lore com uma voz branda.

-O que você quer seu desg... Me solte agora! –Berra ela irritada enquanto Lore segurava o seu pulso com firmeza, mas sem a intenção de machucá-la.

Mariah começou a se debater para se livrar do aperto, mas quando notou que isso não ia adiantar, começou a socar o peito de Lore com força, enquanto este esperava pacientemente, até que a garota descarregasse toda a raiva e se acalmasse.

-...Está se sentindo melhor? –Pergunta ele sem nenhuma ironia.

- o que você quer seu maldito? –Fala ela de forma ácida enquanto cerrava os dentes, se recusando a encarar aquele infeliz.

-...Aquela hora eu passei dos limites. –Fala Lore. –Peço que me perdoe por isso.

-...Você cutuca as feridas dos outros e espera que te perdoem de boa?Vá ao inferno!

-...Talvez eu tenha descontado uma frustração que não é direcionada a você, e... Apesar de vocês dois terem personalidades totalmente diferentes... Você estava seguindo o mesmo caminho, e isso me irritou.

-Há!E você consegue se frustrar com alguma coisa do jeito que você trata tudo como uma piada? –Fala ela de forma sarcástica.

-...As pessoas me frustram. –Começa ele com um olhar vago. – Eu não suporto ter intimidade com elas e só convivo o necessário.

-...

-...No começo, apesar de ter me interessado na sua "condição" eu não pretendia chegar perto, ia tratá-la profissionalmente assim como as outras...Só que quando observei que você estava pegando o mesmo caminho que uma pessoa que eu conheço foi como ver uma reprise... Eu não pude ignorá-la, já que daquela vez ignorar só piorou tudo. –Explica Lore com ressentimento. –Foi por isso que me arrisquei a me aproximar de você.

-...Dispenso a "intimidade", eu não preciso dela. –Retruca ela com um pouco de acidez, porém, com um tom mais brando que antes.

-Esse é um lugar de magia onde clientes estranhos frequentam, se você tiver algum desejo é provável que vá conseguir realizá-lo aqui. –Fala Lore soltando o pulso da garota. –Se você quer que eu pare de incomodá-la crie um desejo para si mesma, e eu prometo... Que não voltarei a importuná-la.

**-000-**

***Aplaude* Parabéns Lore!Você finalmente soltou alguma coisa sobre você mas gerou mais perguntas e nenhuma resposta! Õ_õ**

**Esse capítulo foi verdadeiro massacre de egos, agora que a Sasha já criou o mal estar necessário só resta subir no conceito do par dela ~YEP!**

Agora as notas dos personagens:

Quanto a atitude de Shura neste capítulo, eu usei uma mistura de sua parte Canon mangá, anime e saga G.

Saga G- Sua atitude séria.

Anime- No anime ele não estava ciente dessa maracutaia do Saga, ele agia com grande orgulho de sua postura e "justiça" como leal servo de Athena, por isso que nesse capítulo eu fiz com que ele valorizasse o comportamento.

Mangá- No mangá ele sabe da verdade do Saga, e dos três que sabiam foi o primeiro a se arrepender e a reconhecer os erros de suas atitudes, por isso ele se desculpou a Sasha neste capítulo.

O Camus, nada a declarar, como eu disse, só lá pro fim do arco entre ele e Lissa que eu vou comentar alguma coisa.

Agora ao review:

**Suellen-San**: Pois é, daqui a pouco essa "adoração" aos seres humanos vai lhe render uma bela porrada se ele não tomar jeito ú_ú, e sim, ele tem problemas que só Buda sabe 8D*Apanha muito*

See Ya!


	21. Chapter 21

A princípio ficara preocupada quando o senhor Lore mencionara que iriam participar de "missões de campo", já que ela, apesar de não ser sedentária, estava longe de ser atlética.

-Entregar o livro para o senhor Lore...Bem, é uma missão simples, sem nenhuma complicação... A não ser achar uma saída desta biblioteca. –Fala Catharina finalmente achando a saída, de fato, aquele lugar deveria ser o maior que já vira, de certa forma duvidava que existisse no seu mundo ou neste, uma biblioteca tão grande e majestosa como aquela.

...Talvez fosse pelo cansaço de andar naquele local, ou talvez pelo fato de seus olhos terem se desacostumado com a luz solar, de qualquer forma, ela estava distraída o suficiente para trombar com uma pessoa que não estava olhando pra frente.

-OUCH! Disseram ambos indo ao chão.

-00-

-Alguém!Por favor!Me ajudem! –Grita Beatrice tentando chamar a atenção de alguém.

Aiolos ainda estava procurando pelo amigo quando parou ao ouvir os gritos, reparando em uma garota, que, aoesar de não aparentar estar em perigo, parecia muito aflita.

-Aconteceu algo? –Pergunta Aiolos se aproximando.

Bom, seu amigo era forte o suficiente para se cuidar e pela urgência no tom de voz da garota parecia ser uma emergência, então ele ia entender.

-Ah!É que há um moço que foi nocauteado, minha amiga está de olho nele e... –Começa Beatrice afobada.

-Foi perto daqui? –Pergunta Aiolos que ia até perguntar se a garota poderia levá-lo até lá, mas ao notar os olhos dela e perceber que não enxergava optou por fazer outra pergunta.

-Sim, eu posso levá-lo até lá.

-...Tem certeza?

-Sim, eu memorizei a direção que eu vim.

-Ok, eu estou atrás de você.

"..."

-Maria!Eu trouxe ajuda! –Fala Beatrice dando um susto na garota que levantou automaticamente o bracelete, mas ao notar que era a sua colega voltou a abaixar o braço, suspirando de forma aliviada. –Os arruaceiros... Eles acordaram?

-E-Eu nocauteei eles de nervosismo quando eles começaram a recobrar a consciência. –Fala Maria sem jeito apontando para na novas dentições no chão e nas paredes.

-Aldebaran!-Exclama Aiolos surpreso, quando fora atrás de alguém pedindo ajuda, com certeza não esperava encontrar o seu amigo desacordado.

-Você conhece ele? –Pergunta Beatrice surpresa.

-Sim, eu e meu irmão estávamos esperando por ele, ficamos até preocupados e começamos a procurá-lo. –Explica Aiolos. –Nossa, mas quem nocauteou ele?Esses caras no chão não parecem ter força para isso.

-Er...Fiu eu. –Fala Maria sem graça.

-Você? –Fala ele em tom surpreso. –Hum...É melhor eu levá-lo até um curandeiro para checar se está tudo certo.

-...Eu posso ir junto? –Pergunta Maria timidamente. –Afinal... É minha culpa que ele está assim, gostaria de saber se vai ficar bem.

-Claro!-Diz Aiolos em um tom amistoso enquanto apoiava o seu amigo desacordado em seus ombros (como ele tinha força para carregá-lo era um mistério).- E a senhorita?

-Hum?

-Você também vai junto? –Pergunta ele em direção a Beatrice.

-Ah...Sim. –Balbucia Beatrice, se surpreendendo ao sentir uma mão segurar a sua. –Hum?

-O curandeiro mais perto fica no centro, e apesar de ser incrível como você me guiou até aqui sem enxergar, acho que você vai se perder no meio da multidão barulhenta. –Explica ele. –Segure bem firme, que às vezes tem uma gente grossa que pode trombar com você.

-...Ok. –Murmura Beatrice segurando a mão do rapaz com força, enquanto sua face começava a corar.

-00-

-Ouch... –Resmungam ambos novamente tentando se recompor.

Catharina fora a primeira a se recuperar, e quando percebeu que o livro não estava em suas mãos começou a procurá-lo freneticamente.

Era uma missão simples, não acreditava que ia dar errado logo no início!

-...É isso que você está procurando?-Pergunta Aiolia com um livro coberto de poeira e terra em suas mãos.

-...Sim. –Responde Catharina pegando o livro e começando a retirar o pó e terra seca da capa, conferindo o estado na parte de dentro, deu um suspiro aliviado quando notou que estava tudo em ordem.

-Foi mal, eu estava procurando alguém. –Fala ele se levantando e espanando a poeira de suas roupas, para depois ajudar Catharina a se levantar. –A propósito, você viu um cara enorme, com um sorriso na cara e provavelmente, carregando um monte de bugigangas?

-Receio que não.

Hum... Ok, valeu pela ajuda. –Fala começando a franzir o cenho. –Dessa vez ele se perdeu pra valer, onde aquele idiota foi parar dessa vez?

Pelo visto o rapaz a sua frente não era o único que ia procurar alguém, já que Catharina olhara para a praça onde ia encontrar com suas amigas e percebera a ausência delas no local combinado.

Será que tinha acontecido algo?

-Bom, aqui ele não tá, é melhor eu procurar mais pra lá. –Resmunga Aiolia.

-...Com licença. –Chama Catharina.

-Hum?

-Se não for um grande incômodo, eu poderia acompanhar o senhor?Minhas amias não estão no local combinado e eu estou preocupada. –Fala Catharina.-No entanto... Receio que eu não tenha o conhecimento necessário da estrutura dessa cidade, portanto estou impossibilitada de averiguar o paradeiro delas.

-...Você quer vir junto para procurar alguém também? –Pergunta ele de volta, não entendo metade do que a garota lhe questionara.

-Sim.

-Tá bom, pode vir junto. –Disse Aiolia dando de ombros. –Mas vê se para de me chamar de senhor, eu me sinto velho desse jeito.

-A que nome ou alcunha devo me referir ao s... A você?

-Heim?

-O seu nome.

-Ah tá, bom, pode me chamar de Aiolia.

-00-

-Ugh...-Resmungou levemente abrindo os olhos e fazendo esforço para se sentar, enquanto encarava o chão.

Estava tentando se lembrar o que acontecera antes de apagar... Fragmentos de memória vinham aos poucos, de como estava carregado de coisas que caíram no chão quando trombaram com ele... Duas garotas, sim, que estavam sendo perseguidas por um bando de mau encarados... Tentou segui-los e até bateu neles, depois disso...

O escuro.

-Ah...!O senhor acordou! –Disse Maria de forma aliviada.

-Onde eu estou? –Pergunta Aldebaran ainda um pouco desnorteado. –Oh!Você é uma das garotas que estava sendo perseguida por aquele bando de arruaceiros.

-V-Você está na sala do curandeiro. –Começa Maria inquieta enquanto meio que encarava o chão. –Quanto aquilo... Muito obrigado.

-Sem problemas! –Gargalha ele de bom humor. –Mas eu acho que fui nocauteado, o que aconteceu?

-Me...DESCULPE! –Fala Maria de supetão.

-Hum?

-É...É que eu nocauteei você sem querer! –Começa a explicar de forma atrapalhada. –Eu vi um deles se aproximar com um pau na mão, pronto para te acertar então... Eu acabei lançando uma magia no susto e...

-HAHAHAHA!Isso foi incrível! –Diz ele dando outra gargalhada estrondosa enquanto passava a mão na cabeça de Maria como se dissesse "Bom trabalho".

-Heim? –Murmura ela confusa.

-Não é fácil me derrubar, quem diria que uma garotinha como você me nocautearia sendo que nem os monstros do cale conseguem?-Diz ele dando uma risada divertida. –Só não entendo como você não usou sua magia antes naqueles panacas.

-Eu...Esqueci. –Fala Maria em um fio de voz enquanto suas bochechas queimavam de vergonha.

-Puxa, então foi uma boa coisa eu ter interferido não é? –Diz de bom humor. –Bom para aqueles idiotas, porque o meu murro deve doer menos que sua magia!Ouch!

Maria deu uma pequena risada, sua face, antes nervosa, se abrindo em um sorriso. Depois de ter nocauteado o homem ela esperava que ele a xingasse por tê-lo acertado ou até que falasse que era uma idiota por ter esquecido do feitiço.

Mas não, não só a elogiou por tê-lo apagado como também fez piada da situação, era praticamente impossível não rir junto com a risada contagiante dele.

-00-

-Puxa, ainda bem que parei para te ajudar, do contrário ficaríamos procurando o Deba o dia inteiro! –Disse Aiolos dando uma risada. –Nem acredito que sua amiga, que parece um gato assustado, derrubou ele!

-Bem...Foi graças a esses braceletes. –Explicou Beatrice mostrando o bracelete.

-Um artefato mágico hum? –Falou ele com curiosidade. –É muito difícil magos passarem por aqui, por que as duas vieram para essa região?

-Nós ouvimos falar das corridas aéreas e gostaríamos de participar.

-Sério?Como você consegue guiar a sua montaria sem enxergar o trajeto? –Pergunta curioso.

-Na verdade... Nós ainda não temos montarias. –Fala Beatrice sem jeito.

-Não é muito difícil, o problema é domar uma...Hum...E se nós fôssemos os seus instrutores?-Pergunta com um entusiasmo quase infantil.

-Você participa das corridas? –Pergunta Beatrice surpresa, bem, de certo modo, a confusão tinha ajudado em alguma coisa, as duas conseguiram achar corredores.

-Ah sim,no momento estamos com o número mínimo de integrantes, que é eu, o Aldebaran e o Aiolia que...Ack!É mesmo! –Diz dando um facepalm, às vezes ele podia ser bem distraído.

-Aconteceu algo?

-Meu irmão ainda está procurando o Deba, é melhor eu avisar que já encontrei ele!Espere um momento que eu já volto!

...

Agora que ele mencionara, Beatrice se lembrou de Catharina e Ingrid, como ia contatá-las?

Como se tivesse respondido a sua pergunta o pergaminho que tinha guardado começou a brilhar, saindo do local onde estava e se abrindo, revelando a imagem de Lore.

"Olá senhorita Beatrice~Hum...Onde estão as senhoritas Catharina, Maria e Ingrid?" –Pergunta Lore, apesar de não aparentar surpresa.

-A Maria está aqui, mas nós nos perdemos das outras.

"É mesmo?Parece que é um momento ideal para testar a outra função função de seu bracelete~"

-...Outra...Função?

"Sim~É só dizer: Quero falar com pessoa X que ele ativa, ou diga: Quero saber onde pessoa X está, o feitiço funcionará feito GPS!" –Explica Lore."Agora, se não se importa, poderia chamar as outras?Eu gostaria de um relatório do que fizeram~"

-00-

-Acho muito difícil você encontrar um competidor na cidade hoje, todos devem estar treinando no vale dos ventos que fica um bocado de longe daqui. –Falou o barman coçando a cabeça.

-Obrigado pela informação. –Agradece Ingrid de forma cordial.

Já tentara vários lugares, praças, mercados, bares, "estábulos"...Mas não achara ninguém, a cidade não era tão grande assim e talvez tivesse mais sorte em uma maior, mas isso não era desculpa... E nem poderia ir até a parte residencial, que também ficava bem longe dali.

"Ingrid?"-Pergunta Beatrice, enquanto que a imagem dela, de Maria mais um local onde parecia uma rústica enfermaria flutuava no ar.

-Hum?

-O senhor Lore explicou que dá para se comunicar e localizar as outras com os braceletes, é só dizer quem você quer falar ou encontrar. –Explicou Beatrice.

-...Suponho que seja uma informação útil. –Fala ela arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Ele também disse para nos reunirmos que ele quer um relatório de nosso progresso.

Droga.

-00-

-Nós já estamos no limite da cidadezinha e nada de achar ele!-Resmunga Aiolia frustrado. –Quando eu encontrá-lo eu vou bater tanto nele que vou acertar o seu péssimo sendo de direção!

-Me parece que a sorte não está a nosso favor. –Fala Catharina enquanto se sentava, fazia horas que estavam andando e suas pernas doíam, mas mesmo assim não abrira a boca para reclamar.

-Estou impressionado com sua resistência, você não parou um momento sequer pra descansar. –Falou arqueando a sobrancelha.-A maioria das garotas ia reclamar e pedir para serem carregadas.

-Isso é uma ocorrência normal com você?-Pergunta ela também arqueando a sobrancelha.

-O Aldebaran se perder? garotas correrem atrás de mim?Mais ou menos, eu não sou um dos competidores mais conhecidos,mas sendo um corredor já é o suficiente para ser "popular". –Resmunga Aiolia frustrado, as loucas correndo atrás dele ele dispensava.

-Oh, então o s...Você participa das corridas aéreas? –Pergunta interessada.

-O mais rápido dos atacantes apesar de montar um grifo! –Diz com orgulho. –É... Nós nunca ganhamos uma competição, mas isso é por sermos todos "atacantes", ficamos sem ninguém para cruzar a linha de chegada.

Catharina ia fazer mais algumas perguntas quando seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela imagem de suas colegas aparecendo no ar.

-Eu não encontrei as duas na pracinha, aconteceu algo de grave? –Pergunta Catharina.

-Na verdade... Uma gangue começou a nos perseguir, por isso não estávamos no local combinado. -Explica Maria em um tom de desculpa.

-Por que você está falando sozinha? –Pergunta Aiolia confuso.

-Hum?Você não consegue enxergar a imagem no ar?

-O senhor Lore disse que só quem usa os braceletes pode enxergar. –Explica Beatrice.

-...A pessoa que está com você... –Começa Maria hesitante, parecendo reconhecer o rapaz, ou pelo menos, alguém parecido com ele.

-?O Aiolia? –Pergunta Catharina.

-Aiolia?Ah! Nós estamos com o irmão e o amigo dele aqui!

-00-

-...E foi assim que nos encontramos com eles. –Fala Catharina terminando de explicar.

"Excelente!Agora é a vez da senhorita Ingrid"

-...Não consegui ninguém. –Fala ela constrangida por ter "falhado", sendo que todas, menos ela, conseguiram.

"Hum~?Vindo da senhorita é algo inusitado, afinal, você saiu tão bem atendendo o senhor Kutam~"

-...

"Bom, acredito que por hoje é o suficiente, despeçam-se de seus amigos que vou trazê-las de volta"

-...Espere um momento senhor Lore, me deixe aqui apenas por mais um tempo que conseguirei cumprir a missão.

"Senhorita Ingrid. O tempo acabou. Vai haver uma chance para que tente de novo amanhã" –Falou Lore em um tom que não admitia réplica. -"Ganhar a confiança das pessoas importantes desse meio não é algo que se faça em um dia, portanto não há motivo para se desesperar, ainda há chão até lá."

-...Certo. –Responde Ingrid, apesar de estar, no fundo, muito frustrada, amanhã conseguiria arranjar um contato, custe o que custar!

...

-...As coisas estão seguindo como você planejou? –Pergunta Aonis olhando de canto, ele até podia ter o poder de "ver o futuro"(que era bem limitado), mas às vezes tinha a impressão que era o chefe tinha esse poder, já que parecia que tudo seguia de acordo com os seus planos.

-Não exatamente, eu pretendia frustrar a senhorita Ingrid já que hoje seria praticamente impossível encontrar algum competidor, mas o fato de as outras terem conseguido foi algo benéfico. –Fala Lore com um sorriso. - ...Ingrid Maja Svörden...Individualista, porém perfeccionista e odeia falhar. Não há como ganhar essas corridas sozinha~ Me pergunto qual dos seus lados irá ganhar: O individualista, que nunca vai vencer, ou o seu lado que não admite derrota, que vai forçá-la a cooperar com alguém~

**-000-**

MIL PERDÕES PELA DEMORA!ACK!Q-Q

To um caco em frangalhos!Não tive tempo nem para planejar o capítulo para ter uma ideia*começa a chorar sangue*

Lune-sama, desculpe pela participação irrisória da Ingrid nesse capítulo, dessa forma, o fato de ela não ter conseguido fazer nada era parte do plano do Lore(que esmagou mais um ego, e dessa vez, de propósito).

Ah é, antes que achem que eu não li reviews eu vou dizendo no geral:

Quanto ao mistério de quem é o infeliz que escapou antes do Afrodite... Bem, algumas já especularam se era o Aonis ou não, e... Só vão saber laaaaá pra frente, quando quase todos os casais estiveram resolvidos provavelmente(ou seja, vai demorar), aí vocês vão saber se é ele mesmo ou se sou eu sendo troll e dando pista falsa :P

O mesmo vale para o mistério do Lore, que também só vai ser resolvido no fim da rota dele ou quando todos os casais estiverem formados(ou seja: Vai demorar[2])

*Leva tomate das leitoras*

Culpem o livro de Deltora Quest!Foi aquilo que me ensinou botar mistério dentro de mistério!Q-Q

**Ok, agora as notas dos personagens:**

A parte do Aiolia xingar o Deba e querer socá-lo, e o taurino se perder é referência do Volume 3 da Saga G, quando o Aiolia diz "Ah sim... Eu tenho algo a dizer, você fez comprar até dizer chega e depois você nos fez se perder...Você só pode ser um idiota!Queime meu cosmo!" XD

Quanto ao Aiolos... AHHAHHHSHSHSH Caracterização?Que caracterização?Se o Aldebaran foi injustiçado o Aiolos nem teve direito a advogado, o coitado só falava em flashback e o único momento que ele falou "com a sua voz" foi pra dar bronca no Aiolia.

Até faz sentido ele não aparecer como espectro na Saga de Hades, já que íamos desconfiar que alguma coisa não estava certa ali, mas em frente aos muros das lamentações?Putz, ele podia falar qualquer droga tosca, mas não abriu a boa pra falar um "a"!Sério mesmo, tá de sacanagem Kurumada!

E o anime foi "TROVÃO ATÔMICO!" :D, Putz, triste, ou seja, a caracterização é inteiramente da saga G, onde ele consegue dar discursos de bravura/amizade legais, é meio desligado(edição 0, ele gastou o dinheiro inteiro da passagem para voltar para o santuba só comprando lembrancinhas[Aldebaran 2 lol], e o tapado nem notou que a garota que estava com ele tinha uma queda por ele, vize, vai ser tapado assim na...) e um pouco troll, ri muito com a parte que ele tava tirando uma com o Aiolia!kid na edição 5/6 XD "Tá gostando de alguém?", "Ah... Se continuar a falar assim eu vou aumentar a sua mesada".

Mas também tem o seu lado sério, como o Garan mesmo disse, o Aiolos é coração mole e ia botar o próprio nome em jogo se fosse para ajudar um amigo(como no caso dele, que roubou o sangue de Athena para salvar a mãe, Garan disse que não contara nada a ele porque ele com certeza ia tentar agir em seu favor)

Aiolia, Aiolia, por hora só estou seguindo com o seu jeito estourado, e com a Catharina sendo o seu par... HAHAHA, vai dar muito desentendimento, como eu e ele vamos lidar com isso?

Sei lá? :D*APANHA MUITO*

Ok, agora aos comentários:

**Suellen-san**: Oh Yeah, foi um massacre de egos, e com certeza não vai ser a única coisa que vou massacrar nessa fic! 8D

**Hiina-Chan**: mwahahhaha, O Shaka vai aprender ou vai cantar fininho, u_u, mas os fdps são os que mais sofrem na minha mão, e nem o Lore vai escapara mwahahhhs!*risada a lá Saga evil*

Ah sim, o Lore ficou meio vilão nesse capítulo, o cara é um pouco sem noção, mas a Mariah vai concertar esse jeito esquisito dele!Ah se vai!:D

**Linanime**: YEAHHHHH! Ainda bem que você gostou!Eu sei como você queria socar o Lore até ele não se levantar mais, mas não consigo fazer uma cena dessas sem que fique OOC, vou usar um pouco de suas sugestões porque parece interessante ^^, e yep, Sasha e Shura ou vão se matar, ou vão acabar com todo mundo XD, bom, tirando possívelmente a Rose e o Dohko, eu acho que todos os casais vão ter um momento de discussão. :P

**Lune-Kuruta**: OH MY GAWD! [Olha o tamanho do review e surta como se tivessem liberado a net]

Carapicoroto!Não tem problema em você demorar quando uma coisa linda dessas saí!Virgem santa, isso é praticamente um capítulo!*_*

HAHAHHA, De certa forma eu tava só esperando pra ver se iam me perguntar isso XD, mas não, não sou aspirante/faço/formado em psicologia :P

Pra falar verdade é de trauma mesmo, tinha lido um mangá reverse harém que o enredo tinha tanto furo, má distribuição de aparição de personagem, obviedade sem limites, péssima caracterização e um final podre que era uma falta de respeito para com quem lia, aí fiquei muy puto de La vita com uma coisa dessas, então de raiva tento me esforçar para não fazer a mesma joça ú_ú.*Sei que é errado falar assim de uma coisa dessa por que há quem goste mas vize...Se era pra fazer uma porcaria que nem aquela que deixasse o mangá incompleto!*

Ah nop, eu não tenho ódio do Shaka, eu só tava tirando uma com ele XD, na verdade, se eu tinha algum dourado que eu não gostava eu aprendi a gostar de todos depois de analisar mais a fundo sobre eles ^^(Menos o Shion, e nem é por ódio, é por terem destruído minha espectativa dele ;_;)

Ah sim, no original ele não era grosso mesmo, era mais arrogante, eu falei que na fic ele era o mais grosso de todos por que diferente dos outros dois, ele fala para ofender mesmo, se eu tivesse que fazer uma analogia eu diria que o Milo tem um jeito meio grosso de expressar preocupação/que se importa, e o Aonis é que nem um animal ferido que fica rosnando para quem quer que chegue perto.

Hum...O Shura, Ah sim, é interessante o modo que você viu de ele não gostar de errar, mas como eu já usei uma caracterização meio semelhante para um certo alguém...Sei lá, evitar a repetição, também fui pela parte de reconhecer os seus erros porque tanto no anime como no mangá, de certa forma a cena foi mais "emotiva" quando ele reconheceu que estava errado, por isso eu tive essa interpretação ^^

Eu também adoro essa lenta mudança, um problema do tamanho do Dite e da Cândace não se resolve de forma simples ou tão rapidamente assim, foi um sacrifício para controlar a interação deles para não acelerar demais ou deixar muito devagar para não encher o arco de filler X_x

Ah, quanto aos meus personagens originais... Bom, tinha a chance de eu não conseguir mostrar/desenvolver um lado dos personagens das fichas com seus respectivos pares, então os Ocs meio que tentavam cumprir essa quota, além de que, como alguns personagens, por si só, não conseguiriam andar com seus relacionamentos de forma acreditável, eu tive que botar "fatores externos" para dar um empurrãozinho, acho que meio que dá para perceber qual deles vai ser esse "fator externo" :P

**...OK, gente, agora que a fic assumiu um tom mais "dark" eu estou curioso, quem vocês acham que vai mais se ferrar nessa fic?:D*e de se ferrar eu digo no sentido físico e emocional***


	22. Chapter 22

-Ah...Bem, as compras não estão muito pesadas, acho que posso carregá-las. –Responde Bonnie corando levemente. –Além disso, o senhor parece uma pessoa atarefada, não estaria te atrapalhando?

-De forma alguma. –Garante Saga. –Na verdade, faz um bom tempo que não tenho uma conversa decente com alguém e sinto falta disso... E... Convenhamos, essa cidade não é o melhor lugar para encontrar alguém para conversar.

-...Suponho que eu tenha que esperar até o meu chefe me contatar...Bom, acho que vou acabar sendo derrubada por alguém até lá. –Fala Bonnie pensativa. –Acho que não fará mal conversar um pouco até lá.

-Que bom. –Suspira ele aliviado. –Eu conheço um local tranquilo para conversarmos, é um pouco longe, já que evitaremos as ruas principais, então é melhor eu carregar as suas coisas... Claro, isso se você não se importar.

-Sem problemas, além do mais, é bom exercitar as pernas depois de tanto tempo sem andar. –Garante Bonnie com um sorriso.

-00-

-...Ack!Este deve ser o último. –Fala o rapaz de cabelos azuis explodindo uma aranha gigante.

-...Acabou?-Pergunta Cécile ainda um pouco pálida.

-Já. –Diz ele. –O que diabos você... Não se mexa.

-Hum?-Pergunta Cécile confusa quando o rapaz chegara bem próxima dela e pegando algo rapidamente acima de sua cabeça, esmagando a "coisa" com suas mãos.

-...Você tem sorte de eu ter percebido a tempo, do contrário essa "torturadora" iria injetar um veneno doloroso em você. –Diz ele abrindo a mão, mostrando os restos mortais da aranha.

-POF-

Depois de ver aqueles restos gosmentos e asquerosos tão próximos de si, Cécile, que já tinha fobia de aranhas e tinha acabado de se encontrar com um exército gigante delas, ficou mais pálida do que estava e acabou desmaiando.

-Oh, Grande. –Resmungou o rapaz.

-00-

-Aqueles que ameaçam quebrar o selo devem ser eliminados.-Começou a falar o guardião levantando o machado, para depois descer com tudo em direção de Frida.

-V-Veritas! –Pronuncia ela desesperada, fazendo com que seu bracelete lançasse uma magia de vento, potente o suficiente para atirar o machado longe.

-Perigo!Usar magia avançada! –Anuncia o guardião de forma mecânica juntando as suas mãos, fazendo uma enorme energia surgir e lançando a imensa bola em direção a Frida.

O bracelete começou a reagir antes que o feitiço pudesse chegar muito perto da garota, formando uma runa com símbolos no meio do ar, ele parou o golpe, brilhando com força, antes de lançar de volta, com o dobro da energia, pulverizando de vez, o guardião.

-...Eu estou salva? –Questiona Ferida a si mesma um pouco trêmula e aliviada por ter escapado por um triz.

Mal acabara de falar, e o estranho cristal que tinha tocado começou a rachar, se quebrando aos poucos, revelando uma figura de um homem, que emitia uma certa aura de loucura e orgulho.

-Haha~Enfim livre!Quando eu botar as mãos no filho da puta que me prendeu aqui vai entender porque eu me chamo de Máscara da Morte!

-00-

Os dois tinham andando um bocado, e... Apesar de o caminho estar até tranquilo comparando com as ruas principais, os dois estavam praticamente correndo.

-Er... Senhor Saga?Por que estamos correndo? –Pergunta Bonnie andando rápido apesar de não entender a situação.

-O céu está começando a fechar. –Responde ele apertando mais o passo. –Quando chove aqui essas ruas viram um inferno.

-Mas por q...

-CABRUM-

O barulho do trovão interrompeu o que Bonnie ia perguntar, com um sobressalto, a garota, confusa. Começou a ouvir um forte barulho e sentiu até o chão tremer.

O mais estranho é que o barulho parecia vir de todos os lados.

-Droga! –Xingou Saga pegando Bonnie e preensando-a contra uma cavidade de uma parede com o seu corpo de forma protetora.

...E foi bem a tempo, pois do contrário, seriam atropelados pelo "estouro " de pessoas correndo freneticamente para achar abrigo da chuva, pareciam até aquelas pessoas correndo do touro na Espanha, só que no lugar dos touros você tinha "carroças de mercadorias".

Em outra situação Bonnie estaria estupefata de ver tantas pessoas correrem feito loucas, mas no momento a sua mente parara de funcionar. Estava encostada contra a parede, sendo cada vez mais prensada pelo corpo de um verdadeiro "Deus grego", sendo que, de tão colados, podia distinguir perfeitamente os músculos dele, lógico que não conseguia nem pensar direito.

...Suas pernas estavam moles agora e com certeza não era por causa de um feitiço.

-...Acho que já acabou. –Comenta Saga olhando para as ruas desertas e silenciosas, onde o único som que podia se ouvir era a chuva caindo. -...Peço desculpas pelo gesto brusco.

-... –Bonnie mal conseguia formular uma frase coerente para dizer, estava em um estado de paralisia tão grande que até tropeçou, sendo amparada novamente por Saga antes que caísse.

-Para quem não está acostumado isso pode assustar. –Fala Saga não reparando que a garota a sua frente estava é mole por sua causa. -... Você parece bastante abalada, venha, vamos encontrar um lugar para você sentar e esperar até a chuva passar.

-00-

Bom, a única coisa boa de a garota ter desmaiado era que podia avaliar melhor o que exatamente era.

-Não tem muitas curvas e o busto não é lá grande coisa. –Começou a analisar. –Talvez os únicos atrativos sejam o quadril, cor de pele e os lábios...Mais ou menos. Não parece ser do tipo que trabalha para "feiticeiros malignos" ou qualquer besteira do gênero já que não tem lá grandes atributos, mas considerando que hoje em dia estão usando um estilo mais "inocente" para dar o golpe, vai saber...

Pareceria uma pessoa normal, se não fosse é claro, pelo seu bracelete, que emanava uma magia forte, e pelo fato de estar na parte mais interna do templo, onde uma pessoa normal jamais chegaria ali, nem se perdendo, então quem diabos era aquela garota?

-...Bom, vamos seguir o procedimento padrão: Pegar todas as informações úteis e dar um fim nela depois... Acho que talvez tenha uma aranha gigante solta por aí, vai ser uma coisa ótima considerando a irritação que me fez passar.

-Hum... Onde estou? –Pergunta Cécile recobrando os sentidos.

-Você está em um templo, desmaiou quando viu as aranhas. –Responde ele com o tom mais simpático e descontraído que podia simular.

-Ah é, você é o moço que me ajudou... Er...Você disse o seu nome?Eu não me lembro muito bem.

-Haha, acho que não deu tempo para nos apresentarmos com toda essa confusão. –Disse ele com um sorriso amarelo. –Meu nome é Kanon, e a senhorita é...?

-Cécile Beaumont, muito prazer! –Cumprimenta ela com um sorriso.

"Ou essa garota é muito burra e inocente para dar o nome completo para um estranho, ou está tramando algo...Mas estou mais inclinado a acreditar que é uma tonta mesmo."

-O prazer é todo meu. Mas diga-me, o que uma garota como você está fazendo em um local tão decrépito como este?

-Ah, eu vim procurar um cajado ou algo do gênero. –Responde ela.

-...Por acaso seria esse aqui? –Pergunta Kanon, mostrando o cajado que encontrara após a garota desmaiar.

-Esse mesmo! –Fala Cécile já se preparando para pegar o cajado, porém, Kanon ergueu-o para deixá-lo fora de alcance. –Hum?

-Ei, não posso dar esse objeto perigoso para qualquer um. –Diz com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – O que pretende fazer com isso?

-Na verdade esse cajado não é pra mim, é para o meu chefe. –Diz Cécile tentando dar uns pulinhos para pegar o cajado das mãos de Kanon, mas sem sucesso.

-E quem é o seu "chefe"? –Pergunta Kanon tentando ignorar a garota, que agora tentava subir em cima dele para catar o maldito objeto.

"Mas que peste!" –Pensa Kanon começando a se irritar.

-Nome?Acho que é Lore Grifford. –Responde Cécile, surpreendendo Kanon, que até caiu, dando a chance a garota de pegar o cajado.

"Lore Grifford?!Bem, isso muda as coisas, já que eu tenho certeza que aquele cara estará interessado".

-Nesse caso pode ficar com o caj...

-Aí!É mesmo! –Fala Cécile se lembrando de algo. –Eu esqueci da Frida!Muito obrigado por sua ajuda mas tenho que procurar a minha colega!

-...Vamos procurá-la juntos, do contrário, é bem capaz de voc~e trombar com uma aranha gigante novamente. –Diz ele devagar tentando manter a calma.

-É verdade... Vai que eu deparo com outra daquelas coisas asquerosas e desmaio... –Fala Cécile pensativa. –Muito bem, você pode vir junto, eu acho que me lembro mais ou menos onde ir.

-Espere um momento. –Fala Kanon segurando o braço da garota, botando um feitiço. –Pronto, com isso vou poder te localizar caso algo dê errado.

-Isso vai ser bem útil! –Fala Cécile fascinada. –Ok, agora nós vamos mesmo!

...Por que tinha a sensação que ia se dar mal?

-00-

-Quem é você? –Pergunta Máscara da Morte finalmente notando Frida.

-Er...Eu quebrei o cristal por acidente, me desculpe. – Fala Frida se desculpando.

-Ah, então foi você que quebrou o selo? –Fala ele com um sorriso bem suspeito. –Bom, geralmente eu mato as minhas vítimas lentamente, mas acho que vou abrir uma exceção e dar uma morte indolor pela "bondade" em me libertar.

A garota ficou alarmada com a declaração, recuando alguns passos, enquanto Máscara da Morte, com um sorriso insano no rosto, fazia com que várias runas negras aparecessem no ar.

Com apenas um abanar da mão as runas começaram a disparar feixes negros e violetas na direção de Frida, ativando novamente o seu bracelete, que dessa vez, formou um campo de força mágico ao seu redor.

No entanto a situação era preocupante, já que os feixes não estavam sendo rebatidos e alguns trincos começaram a aparecer no seu bracelete, Máscara da Morte parecia não estar satisfeito ao perceber que seu ataque não entrava, então começou a aumentar a potência.

-Geralmente não uso tanta força assim...Mas que pessoa mais difícil de morrer. –Resmunga ele. –Morre logo!

Dessa vez ele concentrou todas as runas em uma só, formando um grande círculo de magia que ia do chão até o teto, disparando algo que parecia ter o formato de uma criatura feita de ossos, arrebentando a barreira e o bracelete, só que, ao mesmo tempo, devolvendo a energia com tudo em sua direção.

-...Será que agora acabou?

-Há... Agora você me irritou... –Fala Máscara se levantando, incrivelmente, apenas com uns arranhões.

Ele pronunciou algumas palavras em um estranho dialeto, fazendo com que esqueletos e cadáveres surgissem do chão, cobrindo-os de uma armadura e armas feita de ossos e metal.

-Ai caramba! –Exclama Frida aflita, tinha irritado um maluco, estava sem saída e seu bracelete estava quebrado... E agora havia um exército de mortos vivos para complicar a sua situação, a senhora sorte devia estar rindo da sua desgraça agora.

...Como se reagindo a aflição da garota, um brasão começou a aparecer em seu braço, fazendo com que "algo" surgisse de uma luz verde, pulverizando completamente os esqueletos, armas, armaduras e tudo.

-Quem ousa ameaçar um protegido meu? –Fala Leviat em um tom ameaçador.

-Então você tinha mais uma carta na manga...Bem, parece que eu a subestimei, não é tão fraca quanto aparenta ser. –Fala ele ligeiramente impressionado, enquanto fazia uma lança colossal de ossos e crânios se formar. –Mas ninguém sobrevive a um encontro comigo, nem mesmo o imbecil que me selou aqui!

-...Então é você que está ameaçando a senhorita Frida... –Sibilou Leviat com um tom perigoso.

Os dois se encaram por um tempo, antes de começarem a se degladiar em alta velocidade, Leviat, usando um machado gigante que encontrara por ali, batendo com força contra a estranha lâmina serrilhada e "viva" do feiticeiro, que para um mago, lutava bem de corpo a corpo.

-Que diabos de arma é essa?! –Pergunta Leviat estreitando os olhos quando um dos crânios da estranha arma tentou mordê-lo ao chegar muito perto, mas sendo dissolvido por um poderoso ácido que ele lançara.

-Pode tentar destruir essa lança a vontade, com a quantidade de esqueletos e cadáveres aqui, eu posso reconstituí-la quantas vezes eu quiser. –Fala Máscara da Morte dando uma risada ensandecida enquanto regenerava a sua arma.

-...Então vou pulverizá-la de tal forma que levará tempo demais para que posso reconstiuí-la.

-Heim?!

Dito e feito, o semblante de Leviat adquiriu um aspecto feral, antes de , com um só golpe, destruir a bizarra arma, que ficou em fragmentos.

Isso pegou o feiticeiro desprevenido, o que deu tempo o suficiente para que Leviat lhe desse uma boa porrada, segurando-o pelo pescoço.

-Senhorita Frida, a senhorita está bem? –Pergunta Leviat voltando a sua atenção para a garota que estava tremendo feito vara verde.

-...

"Acho que eu a assustei com o meu modo violento, sem falar que a criatura que eu estou batendo é um ser humano, deve ser, no mínimo, desconfortável, ver um ser da mesma espécie ser morto" –Concluiu Leviat ao ver o estado da garota.

-E então?Se vai me matar não enrola. –Disse Máscara cruzando os braços e rolando os olhos, como se naquele momento não estivesse sendo segurado pelo pescoço e sendo sufocado.

-...Você tem sorte que a senhorita Frida é uma boa alma e não suportaria que eu matasse você, do contrário já estaria morto. –Sibila Leviat jogando o feiticeiro no chão.

-Há!Eu ainda estou fraco porque acabei de sair da minha "prisão", então não fique se achando!

-...Vamos senhorita Frida, eu vou levá-la a um lugar seguro. –Diz Leviat carregando Frida até o buraco no teto, ignorando os xingamentos de Máscara da Morte.

-Quando eu me recuperar eu vou atrás de vocês e vou fazer vocês pagarem por isso!

-00-

-Você está se sentindo melhor? –Pergunta Saga.

-Ah...Sim. –Responde Bonnie um pouco sem jeito.

-Hum... Acho melhor eu aproveitar que estamos em um café e pedir algo para você. Está tão pálida...

-Ah... Não tenho dinheiro. Só recebi o dinheiro necessário para comprar as coisas.

-Bem, eu a convidei em primeiro lugar, e também não seria educado deixar uma dama pagar. –Garantiu ele com um sorriso.

-...Ok então. –Fala Bonnie começando a se enrubescer, pelo visto, ela não conseguia dizer não a ele.

-00-

-Hum...Acho que deve ser por aqui, eu tenho certeza dessa vez! –Declara Cécile.

-...

Kanon seguia atrás da garota completamente estropiado, tivera um trabalho do cão para evitar as armadilhas e contrafeitiços do lugar, mas aquela garota conseguira ativar todas as proteções!TODAS!Honestamente, se ela não tivesse mencionado que trabalhava para Lore, há essa hora ele tinha desistido e jogado ela no próximo abismo que visse.

.Acalmar. –Murmura Kanon rangendo os dentes, provavelmente murmurando as palavras como um mantra para manter a sua sanidade intacta, enquanto olhava ao redor atentamente para assegurar que não iriam cair em mais nenhuma armadilha.

-CRASH-

-O que é agora? –Resmunga Kanon seriamente enquanto entrava em frente de Cécile, assumindo uma postura de luta.

-...Esta é a senhorita Cécile? –Pergunta Leviat segurando Frida e pousando no chão.

-Sim. –Confirma Frida em um sussurro.

-Frida!Que bom!Eu estava te procurando! –Fala Cécile com, um sorriso aliviado, quando o pergaminho que estava guardado com ela começara a brilhar. –Opa!Ah, a Frida está aqui comigo e bem!Sim, achei o báculo/bastão/porrete!É hora de ir embora?Ok!

"Com quem ela estava falando"? –Perguntou Kanon arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Muito obrigado por tudo Sr. Kanon e Sr."Não faço ideia quem seja", mas temos que ir!Tchau! –Acena Cécile enquanto ela e Frida eram teleportadas dali.

"Espero que isso valha o estresse que vou passar".

-00-

-...As pessoas daqui são bem... "Frenéticas" não? –Comenta Bonnie sorvendo um pouco de chá para se acalmar.

-Você está sendo gentil. –Fala Saga rindo. –As pessoas daqui são realmente, bem grossas e apressadas.

-...Você mora aqui?Parecia conhecer muito bem as ruas desse "labirinto".

-Eu nasci aqui, mas atualmente não tenho residência "fixa".

-É surpreendente como você é educado considerando como este lugar é. –Comenta Bonnie com um sorriso. -...Não é a toa que vive estressado, acho que talvez até eu me estressasse se vivesse aqui.

-...No momento estou até mais "leve", obrigado por concordar em passar um tempo comigo, um pouco de "paz" e "calmaria" era o que eu precisava.

-Ah... Disponha. –Fala Bonnie encabulada quando o seu pergaminho começou a brilhar. –Ah...Chefe?Ir embora agora?Poderia esperar só mais alguns minutos até eu me despedir de alguém aqui?Muito obrigado!

-Precisa ir? –Pergunta Saga apesar de não ter visto nada.

-Sim. –Confirma Bonnie.- Hum... Há alguma forma de nós entrarmos em contato novamente?Quero dizer, se você precisar de alguém para desabafar.

-Não sei se teria a mesma sorte de hoje, mas... –Hesitou Saga, já tinha se arriscado demais conversando com a garota por tanto tempo sendo que "ele" poderia acordar a qualquer momento, mas será que estava disposto a se arriscar por uma falsa "paz e tranquilidade" em sua vida?

-...Mas?

-...Se eu tiver a mesma sorte de hoje, deixe que eu a encontre.

Não sabia se esta fora a decisão correta a fazer, mas rezava para que tudo desse certo no final.

**-000-**

**Olá pessoal!Há quanto tempo eu não atualizo!:D*leva pedrada***

**Er... Bem, ao menos estou mostrando que sou masoq...Ahem, quero dizer, que não desisti da Dark Secrets e que vou tentar atualizar as duas fics de fichas Q-Q*apanha do mesmo jeito***

**Vamos as notas dos personagens?**

**Máscara da Morte- **Nem preciso dizer que o cara é o mesmo louco homicida do original né?E claro, um mal perdedor XD*apanha*, ei!Eu estou falando a verdade, pode checar o primeiro volume da Saga G, ele falou que odiava perder!

Claro, ele vai apanhar muito nessa fic e vai sempre perder para Frida(e pra piorar: De forma não "intencional"), e lógico que vai ficar obcecado por derrotá-la feito aqueles vilões de shounen

...

Ok, eu sei que o exemplo não é "bem a verdade", mas vamos concordar, a obsessão desses vilões pelos protagonistas chegam a ser meio...Gay.

Ok, agora uma rapidinha sobre o **Kanon**, que estou sendo bonzinho e soltando alguma coisa:

O fato de o Kanon começar a ficar irritado de como tudo com a Cécile não está seguindo o seu roteiro eu peguei da fase do santuário quando o Ikki voltou de boa do golpe "Triângulo de Ouro" dele, e quanto o Ikki falou que era inferior ao Saga... Vize... Ele ficou puto, ele até que é "decente" em matéria de manipulação, mas quando algo dá muito errado ele se irrita ou fica "OH MERDA", pode ver, ele se descontrolou quando o Ikki voltou da "outra dimensão" e também quando o Poseidon ia acordar.

**Ok, AGORA AS REVIEWS!:D**

**Jules Heartilly- **Jules-sama me perdoe por ter esquecido de botar uma resposta para sua review no capítulo anterior!Q-Q*apanha muito*, Elhienn está cansado e distraído gomen!

Trombadinha HAHAHHAHAHA, pois é, a Sasha vai dar o que falar, mas com certeza, com o tempo, o Shura vai saber apreciar essa verdadeira "pedra no sapato", que bom que você gosta da Rose e do Dohko, o dificuldade para escrever os dois, e o pior que, teoricamente, o próximo capítulo tem os dois.

Teoricamente.*apanha*

O Deba é super gente fina, seria muito legal ter um amigo como ele na vida real, e lol, a Catharina e o Aioria não se entendendo, vai dar desentendimento entre eles em mais de um sentido XD

**Suellen-san- **Sim~ Eu planejo terminar essa fic até o mundo acabar XD, E lol, confusões e trolls são o que essa fic é feita, deixa comigo!

**Lyta White-**Relax, eu sei como é, eu tive um bloqueio medonho para escrever esse capítulo, e o próximo vai ser pior ainda já que tenho uma dificuldade do cão para escrever a Rose e o Dohko X_x

Pode deixar comigo, que em minhas mãos e com uma quantidade de capítulos consideráveis, essas meninas vão virar dois Chuck Norris :D*apanha até ficar aleijado*

**Hiina-Chan- **Já declarei meu amor pro reviews compridas?Não?pois então eu digo agora:

OLHA SÓ O TAMANHO DESSA REVIEW!*-*

IIIhhh quem sabe?Afinal, eu não disse que "bondade" demais pode fazer mal no caso deles?XD

Problema de comunicação vai ser é pouco entre os dois, a hilariedade vai rolar a soltar entre Catharina e Aioria XD

O chefe sempre apronta, o bom é que no final, acaba fazendo "bem" não é?Vamos ver se a Ingrid aprende a confiar agora e a trabalhar em equipe ^^

Pois é, de "pacífico" Frida e MdM não tem nada, pra falar a verdade, ela é a pessoa que mais foi erroneamente considerada phoda e poderosa nessa fic XD.


	23. Chapter 23

-Er... Como o senhor se chama?-Perguntou Mitsuki após um longo silêncio.

-Não vejo necessidade em dividir essa informação.

"Há!Não quer falar o nome é?Vamos chamá-lo de Susie ou Barbie?Barbie soa melhor." –Falou a outra Mitsuki dando uma gargalhada.

"Nem pensar."

"Anda, chama ele de Barbie."

"Não."

"Olha que vou ficar falando Barbie sem parar até você falar."

"Não vamos irritá-lo ainda mais, nós dependemos dele já que estamos sem o bracelete!"

"BARBIE, BARBIE, BARBIE, BARBIE, BARBIE, BARBIE, BARBIE, BARBIE, BARBIE,"

-Até quando pretende ficar me seguindo? –Retrucou o loiro. –Eu pretendo sair da cidade, não ficar servindo de guia!

-Hum... Er... S...Ba...Ah... –Murmurou Mitsuki começando a se enrubescer, já que não conseguia pronunciar uma sentença decente por não conseguir sequer pensar.

Após 30 minutos tentando, e falhando de responder...

-Diga logo!

-BARBIE! –Falou Mitsuki ficando roxa de vergonha enquanto escondia o rosto com as mão, a sua outra parte morria de dar risada em um canto de sua mente.

-Barbie?

-N-nada não, foi sem querer.

-Você é uma garota estranha. –Retrucou ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Ele virou as costas e começou a andar novamente, vez ou outra olhando para a garota, tentando analisar, para ver se ela tinha algum retardo mental ou se fazia de tonta.

"Loiro azedo... Anda, vamos fazer umas trancinhas no cabelo dele!"

-NÃO!

-O que foi agora?

-Ah... Desculpa, eu estava pensando alto. –Respondeu Mitsuki constrangida, já que não percebera que falara em voz alta.

-00-

-Bom... O que fazemos agora com tantos prêmios-Perguntou Dohko carregando várias bugigangas que ganharam nas tendas.

-Estou vendo umas crianças ali, quem sabe elas não queiram? –Disse Rose se dirigindo em direção às crianças.

-Ok, estou te seguindo. – Falou o homem com uma gargalhada.

De fato, aquela garota era especial, Dohko já se impressionara com a mente aberta da garota e de sua perspicácia, no entanto, deveria dizer que a nova faceta que descobrira era também, muito adorável.

Ficara observando durante os jogos nas tendas como ela tinha uma aura jovial e um tipo de inocência, que lembrava a de uma criança, uma energia muito revigorante, ele não se lembrava da última vez que rira tanto, já que a garota tinha um jeito peculiar de pensar.

-00-

-Quase na borda da cidade... –Murmura Shaka escondido, enquanto observava a segurança reforçada. –Hum... Pelo visto, reforçaram a segurança, talvez tenham feito isso após a comoção de antes...

-N-Não parece ter muitos guardas, mas... Vamos ficar bem? –Falou Mitsuki, apesar de não ser com Shaka. –Oh! O garoto que pegou o meu bracelete!

-Mas o que...

-Vamos quebrar o nariz de alguém, pegar o bracelete e descer a porrada em todo mundo! –Falou a garota com uma voz e expressão totalmente diferente.

Shaka ficou apenas olhando um pouco... Confuso?Que mudança drástica de atitude fora aquela?

-00-

-Está para começar a guerra de bolas de água! –Gritou alguém.

-Guerra de bolas de água?O que é isso? –Perguntou Rose.

-...É um evento onde você atira bola de água nas outra pessoas, você fica mais encharcada que pano dentro de um balde de água depois disso.

-Hum...Parece divertido.

-Fora o resfriado, acho que sim. –Comenta Dohko. –Mas também é perigoso se perder, entre outras coisas... Os pervertidos de plantão adoram esse evento.

-Pervertidos?

-...É melhor nós evitarmos o evento e... Ei!

Dohko até tentou seguir na direção contrária, mas uma multidão entusiasmada seguiu na mesma direção, levando os dois para praça central, onde era realizado o evento.

-00-

-Só mais um pouquinho... –Sussurrou o garoto desamarrando os nós da sacola de moedas do guarda.

-AH!Peguei você seu pequeno patife! –Disse o guarda pegando o garoto pelo colarinho e arremessando-o com violência no chão. –Agora você vai ver!

-Eu tenho contas a acertar com o pirralho, entra na fila. –Falou uma voz.

Quando o guarda se virou, ele foi recebido por um soco de quebrar o nariz, nocauteando-o com facilidade e arrancando dois dentes no processo.

Os outros guardas perceberam a comoção e foram ver o que estava acontecendo, Mitsuki, franzindo o cenho, arrancou o bracelete das coisas do ladrãozinho, apontando para a tropa que já tinha espadas e lanças preparadas.

-Venitas.

Após isso, só se vira uma forte rajada de vento que arremessou os guardas para cima, sendo recebidos com um soco ou joelhada na descida, cortesia de Mitsuki.

-Você estava fingindo que era frágil. –Falou Shaka ao observar o estrago causado. –O que você pretendia?

-Cara, você tem complexo de Deus e se acha o centro no universo? –Respondeu a garota rolando os olhos. –Não tenho nada contigo, como a outra Mitsuki estava com receio de sermos mortas ela te seguiu.

- "Outra Mitsuki"?

-... Eu tenho um problema de dupla personalidade. –Explicou Mitsuki, com uma voz mais polida, provavelmente mandando a sua outra personalidade para dentro de si para evitar mais encrenca.

-...Você está possuída por um demônio?

-Não, essa é a minha outra personalidade, ela é um pouco rude, é verdade, mas... Ela não é má. –Diz Mitsuki adicionando mentalmente que ela tem um péssimo senso de humor.

"Ei!"

-B-Bom, muito obrigado por ter me ajudado antes. –Agradece a garota.

-...Eu não ajudei você em nada.

-Naquele hora em que o garoto foi atacado e você usou uma magia para nocautear os guardas. –Clarifica ela.

-...

Havia nãos de ódio incrustado em seu ser pela maldade que presenciou, mas talvez... Talvez aquela garota, que o agradeceu, apesar de ter sido rude, seja digna de se acreditar.

...Talvez.

-Meu nome é Shaka. –Disse o loiro. –Caso nos encontremos de novo, é esse o nome que deve me chamar.

-00-

-Atchoo! –Espirrou Rose.

Agora ela entendia porque Dohko não queria entrar no evento, ela estava ensopada até a alma!Seu corpo estava muito pesado por causa da adrenalina e da quantidade de água na sua roupa, pingando água sem parar de seus cabelos.

-Que frio... –Disse quando uma brisa passou, batendo no tecido molhado da roupa, que estava colado ao corpo.

-Uau!Olha só que corpo! –Assobiou um homem.

Rose olhou para a direção da voz, vendo um homem mal encarado, que ela sentiu as más intenções.

Do jeito que estava, de roupa transparente por causa da água ela se sentiu... Exposta, olhou ao redor para pedir por ajuda, mas constatou, com um embrulho no estômago, que estava sozinha.

-Anda, não tenha medo, eu não vou machucá-la... Muito.

-...

Rose começou a correr um pouco desajeitada, forçando os seus músculos cansados e seu corpo, que estava pesado.

-Ei, não vai escap... ARGH!

-Rose, você está bem? –Perguntou uma voz familiar.

-Senhor... Dohko?

-Você não deveria estar aqui, essa região é muito perigosa. –Falou ele com uma expressão séria, coisa que Rose nunca pensara que fosse ver. –Ainda bem que a minha intuição estava certa.

-Obrigado...Atcho!

-Nossa, você deve ter pego um resfriado depois dessa. –Observou ele suavizando a expressão. –Tome, pode colocar a minha camisa que está mais seca.

-...Obrigada. –Agradeceu ela.

-...Por que não usou o bracelete que o Lore te deu?

-...Eu... Me esqueci.

-Bom, não posso culpá-la, você não está acostumada com uma situação dessas afinal.

-...Isso é bem diferente do que eu imaginava. –Sussurrou Rose depois de um tempo. – Não pensei que esse mundo fantasia pudesse ser... "Real".

-Hum?

-Mesmo com bruxas, trolls, orcs... As histórias não pareciam tão perigosas assim, de certa forma, no final, tudo se resolvia...

-Não importa onde você esteja, haverá sempre uma chance de perigo. –Fala o mais velho sabiamente. –Quando você aprende a se cuidar o mundo fica menos hostil.

-Não parece tão fácil agora.

-E não é, mas eu posso te ensinar alguns truques. –Fala Dohko piscando para a garota. –E se você quiser eu posso ser o seu "cavaleiro de armadura dourada".

-HAHAHAH, acho que ser princesa não combina comigo. – Responde Rose com um sorriso, se sentindo mais relaxada.

-Bom... Então isso significa que vai desistir da minha oferta de viajar e conhecer o mundo?

-Não. –Nega com um sorriso. –Eu posso curtir esse mundo como nas histórias, mas não vou precisar me preocupar com os perigos...

Afinal, você vai me proteger não é?

**-000-**

**Eurgh, não gostei muito desse capítulo, e olha que quebrei a cabeça para fazê-lo :/**

**Devo ter alguma maldição em mim, pois estou com bloqueio para atualizar essa história, apesar de ter a programção para mais 3 capítulos!EITCHA! _**

**Perdão se ficou ruim, eu sei muito bem que vocês estavam esperando há séculos pela atualização D:**

**E notas da autora: Carai, que diferença entre esse Shaka e o da Me Encontre, mas convenhamos... Esse aqui ainda tá no começo em relação ao outro NÉ?**

**Bom... As Reviews:**

**Suellen-san:** Eu adoro chuva!Só não gosto quando estou carregando algum documento/objeto que não posso molhar AHSHAHHS XD

**Jules Heartily**: Pois é, como dizem ULALÁ~XD

Sim, Kanon safado que vai ter uma dor de cabeça do cão, ele que se cuide e o Máscara também, já que ele ainda vai apanhar da Frida(sem querer querendo XD).


	24. Chapter 24

A chance de morrer não estava no contrato, pelo menos, não para ela.

-O que está acontecendo?! –Berra Anne enquanto tentava usar seu bracelete para conter um enorme tornado que se formara.

-Devemos estar perto da ilha que vi da última vez. –Respondeu o dono da expedição.

-...Eu não me lembro de você ter mencionado um furacão! –Falou a garota de cabelos prateados com sarcasmo, não percebendo a imensa onda que se formara e que estava indo em direção ao barco.

-Cuidado!

-00-

-...Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês que não tenha me contado meu caro Shura? –Perguntou a rainha arqueando a sobrancelha.

-...Peço desculpas minha soberana, isso se deu por conta da minha infantilidade. –Respondeu o cavaleiro.

-É algo estranho... Geralmente o senhor não perder o controle com facilidade.-Falou a mulher com estranheza. –Senhorita Sasha, se de algum modo a ofendemos eu peço desculpas, isso não acontece normalmente.

-...Não precisa se preocupar. –Respondeu Sasha. –Eu já me decidi: Ele vai ser meu rival, e não vou descansar até dar o troco e te derrotar!

-...Sasha... Menos por favor. –Sussurrou Lissa exasperada, enquanto lançava um olhar de desculpas para os outros membros da sala.

-...Bom, o Shura é o melhor espadachim do reino... Creio que não haveria ninguém melhor... Mas eu creio que você esteja procurando por algum instrutor diferente não é?

-Não tem problema. –Respondeu Sasha. –Um discípulo vencendo do mestre?Isso soa mil vezes melhor!

-... Você tem alguma noção do quão árduo é o treinamento de um soldado?- Perguntou o cavaleiro arqueando a sobrancelha. –Você está novamente falando as coisas da boca pra fora.

-Não, eu não estou. –Garantiu Sasha encarando-o com firmeza e fogo no olhar. – Talvez eu tenha exagerado ligeiramente aquela hora mas isso não muda o fato que ajudei a impedir a guerra.

-...

-Eu não me vanglorio em base de mentiras, disso você pode ter certeza.

Diante de tal afirmação, até mesmo Lissa ficara impressionada, apesar de não ser educado, ela chegou a pensar que sua colega era uma inconsequente, temperamental, que agia por impulso e nunca pensava.

Mas pelo visto estava errada.

-...Muito bem, creio que fiz um mau julgamento de seu valor. –Declarou Shura assumindo uma postura séria. -...A senhorita estaria disposta a começar agora?

-Claro que s...

Mas antes que pudesse terminar a sua sentença, o seu pergaminho brilhou, fazendo com que um holograma de Lore aparecesse.

"Olá minha soberana."

-Lore. –Cumprimentou a rainha respeitosamente.

"Gostaria de saber qual é a sua opinião e a de seus mais leais súditos sobre as garotas."

-Creio que... Uma delas adquiriu uma rivalidade com um dos meus cavaleiros.

"Oh?É mesmo?Eu vou descontar do salário dela e ela não será permitida de realizar missões em seu país."

-O que?! –Falou Sasha boquiaberta, não sabendo se lamentava a diminuição de seu salário ou fato que nunca veria o lugar que, apesar do pouco tempo, tinha se afeiçoado tremendamente.

...E estava devendo uma luta, não era certo deixá-lo pendente.

-Se... Me permite, senhor Lore. –Falou Shura pigarreando um pouco.

"Fale."

-Eu sou a parte ofendida. –Falou o homem. –No entanto, requisito humildemente que deixe que a senhorita Sasha continue a vir.

...Hum?Por que ele estava a ajudando?

"Oh?E por que razão?Afinal, ela o ofendeu."

-...Gostaria que ela fosse minha aprendiz. –Esclareceu o espadachim. –Seria útil ao senhor também, ter alguém que saiba lutar fisicamente.

"Hum... Muito bem, eu deixarei que ela venha na próxima vez..."-Concordou o estranho feiticeiro.-"E quanto a Lissa?Algum comentário?"

-Ela foi uma pessoa exemplar e centrada durante toda a sua estadia. –Falou Kamus se pronunciando. –É uma excelente companhia.

"Uhum... Bem... Nada de especial não é mesmo?"

...Talvez fosse impressão sua, mas Lissa tinha quase certeza que sentiu certo tom de desapontamento vindo da voz de seu chefe.

"Está na hora de voltar."

-00-

Ela estava tentando abrir os seus olhos, mas estava sendo difícil.

Seu corpo parecia estar pesado, e estava sentindo uma sensação estranha, como se estivesse entre o limite da consciência ou da escuridão(ela realmente esperava que não fosse à morte).

Sentiu um toque suave na sua testa e talvez um algo mais, como se uma energia refrescante preenchesse todo o seu corpo.

Finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos, se deparando com cabelos lilases e um rosto compassível.

-Onde... –Murmurou Anne devagar, tossindo devagar e constatando que sua garganta estava seca.

-Aqui, beba um pouco. –Ofereceu o estranho.

...Geralmente ela não aceitaria uma bebida de um completo estranho, mas como ela tinha quase certeza que estava desidratada ela não teve escolha.

-...O que aconteceu com a...

-A tripulação?Eu cuidei dos sobreviventes e os enviei de volta. –Respondeu o rapaz.

-Ué, então porque você não fez o mesmo comigo? –Perguntou Anne arqueando a sobrancelha.

-A senhorita estava muito machucada. –Respondeu ele. –Se não fosse pela proteção de seu bracelete há essa hora teria morrido.

Dizendo isso, o gentil estranho mostrou os fragmentos do que um dia fora um bracelete, sem contar o pedaço de pergaminho totalmente molhado.

-...O merd... –Praguejou.

E agora?Como sairia dali?

-...Espera um momento... Eu senti uma energia me preenchendo agora pouco. –Falou Anne de forma pensativa. –Por um acaso você sabe usar mágica?

-...Sim.

-Poderia consertar isso?

-Sim, mas levaria alguns dias, já que, apesar de não ter um poder mágico enorme dentro do objeto, ele tem um feitiço intrincado.

-Dias?!O droga... –Falou a garota de forma exasperada. -...Onde fica a cidade mais próxima?

-...Não há nenhuma cidade aqui. –Esclareceu o rapaz. –Eu moro sozinho nessa ilha.

"Grande, ficarei presa nessa ilha chata por sabe se lá quantos dias..." –Resmungou Anne em pensamentos.

-Está prestes a escurecer... –Falou o rapaz de repente. –Talvez seja melhor nós irmos até o abrigo.

-...Caso o senhor tenha não tenha notado, as minhas energias podem ter voltado mas eu continuo a sentir dores musculares, não estou em condições de andar.

-Sim, eu reparei. –Retrucou ele. –Com sua licença.

Anne não pode evitar soltar um gritinho quando o seu salvador a carregou nos braços, tomando o cuidado para ser o mais delicado possível, afim de não lastimar ainda mais seus pobres músculos.

-... A que nome devo chamá-la?

-Hum?

-Você ficará por uns tempos até eu poder consertar o feitiço. –Repetiu. –Por isso gostaria de saber ao menos o seu nome.

-...E faz diferença?Assim que eu puder sair eu não pretendo voltar. Dizer o meu nome não vai ser necessário, já que você não vai usá-lo.

-...Tenho total ciência disso. –Respondeu o rapaz sem se abalar. –De uma forma ou outra eu devo envia-la de voltar, pois devo ficar sozinho.

-É?E por que? –Permitiu-se arquear a sobrancelha.

-...Esta é a minha missão.

-...Se sabia desde o começo que ficaria sozinho então porque perguntou do mesmo jeito?

-... Porque é solitário demais. –Disse ele entrando em uma construção e depositando-a com cuidado sobre os tecidos macios. –Faz tanto tempo que estou sem falar com alguém que qualquer sombra de presença já é um alento para mim.

-...Anne.

-Hum?

-Meu nome é Anne. –Repetiu a garota.

Infelizmente não poderia se dar ao luxo de usar sarcasmo, se aquele rapaz era o único em toda a ilha que poderia mandá-la para casa então não deveria ganhar a sua antipatia.

...Isso era desculpa e no fundo sabia disso, não importava que o rapaz fosse à única pessoa do lugar, o único motivo de ter se dignado em respondê-lo foi porque se identificou (vagamente) com o que dissera.

É muito frustrante se agarrar a algo que você não vai ter.

**-00-**

**Isso saiu bem menor que o normal, mas pelo menos eu suponho que eu atualizei?**

**Olha, para ser franca eu pensei que iria abandonar a fanfic, mas eu não quero desistir dela(o Aonis me deu força, eu adoro torturar o coitado XD*Apanha*).**

**OBS: Falei que conseguiria atualizar as 3 fanfics não falei?**

**Não falei?Ok...**

**...**

**Alguém acha que consigo manter 4 fics de ficha ao mesmo tempo?Eu digito até que rápido, e se isso afetasse a velocidade de atualização então seria no mesmo passo que todo mundo que faz fic de ficha não é? XD*Apanha muito*.**

**Bom... Vamos as reviews:**

**Jules Heartilly:**

É uma boa coisa que você gostou, porque esses dois me dão um bloqueio dos diabos já que eles querem fazer de tudo para se tornarem melhores amigos e não um casal*gota*

...Dai-me forças senhor, ou eu vou enfiar uma flecha de cupido na bunda de ambos X-/*Apanha*

**Suellen-san**: Sim, eu sou uma garota, é que eu sou bem bokukko e gosto de me referir no masculino, peguei essa mania de tanto jogar me conta masculina*gota*

A mitsuki é muito engraçada de escrever, ela parece até um Saga cover XD

**Thais15maria**: Whoa?!Alguém que não tem ficha na minha fic mas que aprecia ela do mesmo jeito?Isso é raro O_O

Mas agradeço em muito, e peço desculpas por demorar uma eternidade por atualizar essa em comparação as outras, mas como essa era a minha primeira fic de fichas ela foi muito mal planejada se comparar as outras*gota*.

**Linanime**: ...Nossa, agora que você está falando eu imagino os dois Shakas se encontrando(nenhuma piada intencional), HASHAHSHA, estranhamente e hilariamente iriam se detestar.

...Acho que por hora, o Lore continua sendo odiável, já que eu nem lembro direito os motivos dele HAHAHH XD

**SEE YA!**


	25. Chapter 25

-Muito bem, eu irei passar os resultados de seus esforços. –Falou Lore com um sorriso no rosto.- Aquelas que não foram muito bem... Bom, eu chamarei para conversar em particular depois.

Algumas estavam com olhares ansiosos, por mais que achassem que não tivessem indo mau nunca dava para saber, considerando que o chefe era imprevisível.

-Vamos começar com o grupo das corridas. –Anunciou o chefe.

Maria: Meus parabéns, segundo o relatório você defendeu a si mesma e a sua colega de bandidos e conseguiu a simpatia de um dos corredores.

-Como é que é? –Falou a gêmea esbugalhando os olhos para lançar um olhar fulminante para o chefe. –Como é que você deixa elas passarem per...

- Creio que a senhorita não ouviu. –Respondeu Lore apenas olhando para a garota de esguelha. –De todas, a sua irmã que se protegeu primeiro, você deveria dar mais crédito a força dela.

-...

-Bom, mas nenhuma interrupção? – Perguntou olhando ao redor. –Senhorita Beatrice, fez um trabalho esplêndido em convencer um dos corredores a lhe ensinar a voar mesmo que não consiga enxergar, muito bom... E senhorita Catharina... Você foi, sem dúvida a melhor de todas, apesar de eu ter lhe incumbido a tarefa de entregar algo você foi além disso e conseguiu fazer amizade com um dos corredores.

-...Fico muito grata em ouvir isso. –Respondeu Catharina de forma educada, enquanto Beatrice agradecia em um tom mais baixo.

-Certo, agora vamos ao desempenho da senhorita Bonnie, Cécile e Frida.

Não foi uma tarefa complicada, mas o seu relato foi deveras interessante senhorita Bonnie...

Cécile e Frida, no seu caso, apesar de vocês terem conseguido o item que pedi libertaram um homicida de seu lacre, o que vai ser um grande aborrecimento quando as pessoas descobrirem.

As últimas mencionadas apenas olharam de canto, um pouco encabuladas, enquanto recebiam olhares estranhos, mas não tão estranhos quanto aqueles lançados ao seu chefe, que acabara de dizer uma coisa dessas como se fosse normal.

-Mitsuki e Rose... Bom, o senhor Locke reclamou de sua demora, você deve melhorar isso, se necessário liberte o seu outro lado.

Senhorita Rose... Obrigado, agora tenho material para chantagear o Dohko.

-Chantagear? –Perguntou Rose confusa, recebendo apenas uma gargalhada em resposta.

-Senhorita Sasha... Eu recomendo pelos seus esforços. –Falou Lore dando um sorriso. –Apesar da péssima impressão inicial você reverteu esse quadro, sem dúvida, você se tornou uma presença marcante...

"Ele não mencionou o meu nome, então eu estava certa sobre a minha impressão..." –Pensou Lissa muito preocupada. –"...Mas eu fiz tudo certo então o que deu errado...?"

-Senhorita Lissa e senhorita Ingrid. –Chamou Lore assumindo uma postura séria. –Queiram me acompanhar até a minha sala.

-00-

Dizer que ele estava preocupado era um eufemismo.

-Ah... O senhor Lore disse que a Anrose estava bem, mas ela não apareceu ainda e ele não disse mais nada... –Falou o rapaz separando as ervas dos chás com cuidado.

Era muito estranho ver aquele lugar tão vazio, de todos que haviam sido enviados para as missões somente ele, Cole e Candâce não tinham ido (e considerando como as duas eram sociais...), fazendo com que o local ficasse quieto demais para o seu gosto.

-...Ei, você. –Chamou uma voz, que assustou Pietro.

-A-Aonis?!-Exclamou ele ao ver que se tratava do instrutor com a perpétua cara de emburrado, mas menos que o costume.

É... O que quer que tenha acontecido esses dias mudou ligeiramente o rabugento instrutor, apesar de ele continuar com a antipatia de sempre parecia que sua aura negra tinha abrandado, embora a sua expressão de preocupação estivesse sempre estampada no rosto, sendo que ele raramente aparecia pelo café.

-Hum?Cole? –Murmurou o rapaz de forma curiosa ao ver a garota de cabelos vinho perto de Aonis.

...Pensando bem, ultimamente, a silenciosa garota andava uma boa parte do tempo com o rapaz de cabelos azuis.

-...Ela pediu para você visitá-la.

-Hum?

-A Anrose.

-Ah!Como ela está?

-Me siga. –Respondeu Aonis se virando e começando a andar.

-00-

-...Bom, estou muito desapontado pelo desempenho das duas, já que eu as considerava como umas das mais capazes aqui. –Falou Lore lançando um olhar que dava a impressão que poderia ler a alma das duas.

-...

Ingrid tinha noção disso, e isso a irritava bastante, era muito perfeccionista e o fato de ter saído tão mal em uma missão tão simples...

Mesmo que ela não fosse à pessoa mais sociável do mundo, ela tinha certeza que sua "máscara de pessoa cortez" seria o suficiente para o trabalho.

-...Vamos começar pela senhorita Ingrid. –Disse Lore olhando-a com interesse. –Nem preciso dizer que de todas, a senhorita foi à única que falhou, nem chegando perto de cumprir com o seu objetivo.

-...

-...Você tem uma grande qualidade, que é a determinação de não errar e gostar de fazer as coisas direito. –Elogiou Lore com um tom indecifrável em sua voz. -...E com certeza, a sua melhor habilidade é a sua "máscara adaptável".

-...!

-Além disso eu deixei claro que a sua missão é participar dos jogos, e no entanto, você seguiu o seu grupo sozinha, sendo que a corrida não permite um corredor individual.

Mais um golpe no ego da garota, Lore sabia muito bem como ela tinha um imenso problema em trabalhar em grupo, então estava garantido que ela não conseguisse cumprir a sua missão.

...Embora devesse admitir que ficara surpreso com o sucesso das outras, mas talvez isso fosse proveitoso, já que seria como esfregar sal nas feridas.

-E então?O que tem a me dizer?

-Eu...

...Não importasse que decisão ela tomasse, o seu ego já estava quebrado.

-Me dê mais uma chance. –Falou Ingrid após inspirar um pouco. –Dessa vez eu vou conseguir.

"Então escolheu o caminho da perfeição hum...?"

-Você está ciente que deverá participar de um grupo não é?

-...Sim. –Retrucou Ingrid após muita hesitação.

-Muito bem, lhe darei mais uma chance. –Concordou Lore. –Pode se retirar.

A garota apenas meneou a cabeça e saiu da sala, o rosto em uma expressão dura, assim como seus passos.

-...Bom, agora é a sua vez. –Disse Lore fixando o olhar na garota restante. -...Senhorita Lissa.

...Agora ela estava apavorada, não pensara que receberia alguma crítica tão rígida, mas depois de ver como o chefe repreendera a sua colega começou a ficar receosa.

-...O que eu fiz? –Perguntou Lissa timidamente. –Eu... Tentei me comportar o melhor que pude!

-Ah sim... Seu comportamento foi exemplar. –Falou Lore com calma. -... Mas... Nada em especial.

-Hum?

-Você percebeu que, mesmo com a má impressão a sua colega conseguiu reverter à situação e ganhou a simpatia do senhor Shura não é?

-Sim, mas... Eu não entendo.

-Acontece que você não causou impressão nenhuma senhorita Lissa. –Esclareceu Lore. –Pensei que poderia mais depois de seu desempenho no dia em que serviu em uma das salas.

-...

- Não faria diferença nenhuma entre colocar você ou outra pessoa. –Continuou. –Por que você não teve nenhuma impressão marcante.

-Eu... Peço mais uma chance. –Falou Lissa apertando com força o tecido da sua roupa.

-... Muito bem.–Falou Lore fechando os olhos de maneira pensativa, para depois abri-los e dar um sorriso amigável. –Como o seu caso é mais difícil do que o Ingrid eu lhe darei 4 chances.

-... Obrigado.

- Pode se retirar.

"Agora sim." –Pensou Lore enquanto via a garota sair da sala. "Essa garota finalmente poderá conquistar a confiança do lendário estrategista."

-00-

-Ei... –Cumprimentou Anrose.

-Anrose! –Falou Pietro aliviado ao ver que ela parecia bem, mas enrubescendo ligeiramente por causa da sua reação exaltada. –C-como você está?

-...Eu vou deixar os dois a sós. –Falou Aonis com uma expressão séria.

-...Não é melhor você ficar? –Perguntou Anrose um pouco preocupada. –Não é seguro você andar pelo corredor... Pelo menos não enquanto Desroiz ainda desconfiar desse lugar.

-...Eu ficarei bem. –Respondeu o instrutor, embora seu corpo tremesse ligeiramente. -... Com licença.

...E a porta se fechou.

-... Sem dúvida ele é um grande amigo. –Falou Anrose com um suspiro cansado e preocupado, enquanto olhava para a porta. –Mesmo com medo, vindo me visitar...

-...Por que seria perigoso para ele?A vac... Bruxa da Desroiz não machuca "homens" não é? –Perguntou Pietro ao ver como a instrutora parecia estar exalando medo e preocupação.

-...Você se lembra do dia em que ela chegou perto de você? –Perguntou Anrose.

-...Infelizmente, sim.

-A Desroiz faria você um de seus prisioneiros se estivesse interessada. –Esclareceu. –E o Aonis... Bem, ela sem dúvida faria dele um de seus "brinquedos favoritos".

-?Por que?Com a personalidade dele, acho que ninguém gostaria. –Falou o rapaz rapidamente.-... Sem ofensas.

-Hahaha. –Riu Anrose, para depois assumir uma expressão triste. –Ela não liga para a pessoa em si, somente a aparência, o problema é que o Aonis tem uns olhos muito bonitos.

-Ah... Er...

-...A ponto de ser caçado constantemente por causa disso. –Terminou Anrose.

-...

Bom, agora Pietro poderia entender porque o instrutor era tão arisco e rabugento, se alguém quizesse caçá-lo constantemente para arrancar os seus olhos ele também se sentiria assim.

E tem o problema com a Desroiz, à maldita que feriu Anrose de forma letal, o rapaz poderia não ter visto nenhuma cicatriz na pele macia, mas tinha certeza que a dor não passara.

-... An...

-...Gostaria de pedir desculpas.

-Hã?

-Por ter gritado com você daquele jeito, eu sei que você estava preocupado.

-Ah... A situação estava ruim, e tinha a Desroiz... Não é surpresa que você estivesse preocupada.

-...Eu não estava com medo de a Desroiz te ferir. –Respondeu a instrutora torcendo os lençóis levemente. -...Eu tinha medo de te machucar.

-...Você jamais faria isso!Eu tenho certeza!

-...Eu faria. –Respondeu Anrose olhando diretamente em seus olhos. –Assim que estivesse louca de dor e perdesse a minha sanidade... Eu faria.

-...

-Era por isso que não sai nesses últimos dias. –Continuou, desviando o seu olhar, sentindo vergonha de si mesma. –Estava com dificuldades de me controlar... Já era bem difícil controlar minhas emoções quando eu sinto tudo em maior intensidade, mas... Esse nível de sensação... Um corte já o suficiente para sentir como se tivesse arrancado o meu braço.

-...

-...Eu sou mesmo um monstro. –Falou Anrose tentando parar as lágrimas que saíam de seus olhos, mas sem sucesso. –Eu não quero machucar ninguém, mas ao mesmo tempo não quero desistir de viver... Que patético, eu não tenho nem ao menos coragem de fazer um favor a todos e parar de viver...

-NÃO DIGA ISSO! –Falou Pietro alarmado.

Retirou as mãos do rosto dela e segurou com força com as sua próprias, olhando muito próximo do rosto dela apesar de seu próprio rosto estar queimando em chamas.

"Droga... Não é hora para isso!" –Pensou Pietro repreendendo-se.

-A culpa não é sua e você não é um monstro! –Continuou ele. –Você tem todo o direito de viver!Você não fez nada de errado.

-E-Eu posso ferir alguém... Ou até... Causar a morte de alguém.

-Não vai, eu sei que não.

-... Como pode ter certeza?

-Eu estou bem. –Continuou Pietro. –No meio daquela insanidade de dor que eu nem posso imaginar que você estava sentindo... Eu vi, você estava se esforçando ao máximo para conter o seu poder, talvez de forma inconsciente.

-...

-O que te impede de se tornar um monstro é o seu coração. –Falou, seu rosto corando com o quão infantil e clichê aquilo soara.

-...E o que você vê?

-Uma cor vibrante, cheia de vida e com a delicadeza de várias flores que fazem as pessoas sorrirem.

...Outra frase clichê.

-...Obrigado. –Sussurrou Anrose retirando as suas mãos das dele e enxugando o restante das lágrimas em seu rosto, esboçando um leve sorriso.

Ah... Quem liga se soava clichê?Desde que ela se sentisse bem, não importava.

-...Parece que você se acalmou.

-...Graças a você.

-Eu não fiz nada demais. –Respondeu Pietro começando a se enrubescer novamente.

-Não diga isso. –Respondeu Anrose enquanto colocava de forma hesitante, o seu pé no chão. –Eu não conseguia controlar as lágrimas até as suas palavras me acalentarem, eu... Sinto- me mais segura, de mim mesma, quando você está por perto.

-00-

Não fazia muito tempo desde que começou a dormir no café, e passar tanto tempo ao lado de Aonis não fora seu plano.

"Aonis raramente parece confiar em alguém, no entanto, a senhorita conquistou a confiança dele."

Corou levemente, não era a sua intenção, mas no momento o senhor Lore deixara o seu instrutor sob seus cuidados.

... O que estava sendo uma experiência estranha para ela.

No primeiro momento se sentiu desconfortável em entrar no quarto do rapaz, mas qualquer sensação de desconforto desapareceu depois que o seu instrutor deitou-se na cama e ficou encarando a parede sem se mexer.

Fora muito estranho, depois de toda aquela comoção de a Anrose ter sido ferida, e do Aonis não ter voltado começou a sentir um péssimo pressentimento, por isso começou a andar pelos corredores do imenso café.

...Encontrou-o em estado catatônico, repetindo sem parar que a culpa era dele, parecendo ligeiramente histérico.

Por causa da vez em que presenciou Aonis tendo um pesadelo sabia que ele não era inabalável, mas o que quer que tivesse o quebrado deveria ter causado um grande impacto para deixá-lo nesse estado.

No primeiro dia ele não saira do seu quarto de forma alguma, usando somente o banheiro para tomar banho e comendo muito pouco, sempre com o mesmo olhar vago, nem parecendo notar que ela estava ali.

A partir do terceiro dia ele tinha anunciado que iria visitar Anrose, mas olhou para ela de forma expectante, enquanto pedia para que ela checasse se não havia ninguém no corredor.

E era isso que era bizarro, não era só por causa do primeiro dia, mas Cole sempre admirou como o rapaz de olhos azuis conseguia aparentar ser forte e resistir o que quer que o estivesse corroendo por dentro, honestamente, parecia que nada fosse capaz de quebrar essa máscara.

-Aonis. –Chamou Cole encostando com as pontas dos dedos na mão do rapaz, o único lugar onde a pele estava desprotegida, enquanto a pessoa em questão dava sinais de ter sentido.

...Sim, durante esses dois dias, Cole acabou aprendendo que a única forma de obter alguma reação dele era quando ele sentia o seu toque.

E de alguma forma bizarra ela também reagia, sentindo o seu rosto começar a ficar um pouco quente.

-...Sim.

-Do que exatamente eu preciso me preocupar?

-Hum...?

-Você pede para eu checar se está tudo limpo, mas nunca diz o que eu exatamente preciso olhar.

-...Você só precisa checar se não há mais ninguém no corredor, é só isso.

-Eu não vou continuar com esse jogo idiota. –Falou Cole revirando os olhos. -... Eu estou sendo paga para trabalhar no café, não para ser sua babá!

-...

-...O que foi?Nessa hora você não diria algo como "Eu não preciso de babá!Não me encha o saco!"?

-...Não é algo que eu possa lutar contra, ela é muito forte. –Retrucou Aonis franzindo o cenho.

-E o que o faz acreditar que eu possa fazer algo? –Devolveu Cole sem se intimidar.

-Você não é capaz. –Concordou Aonis para a surpresa de Cole. –Ninguém pode fazer nada.

-...E o senhor Lore?

-...Ele está de mãos atadas por causa da maldição que aquela vaca colocou na Anrose. –Respondeu Aonis enquanto seus olhos ficavam cada vez mais escuros. - ... Não há uma maneira!

-...Eu não vou ficar aqui. –Falou Cole depois de um longo tempo.

-?!

-Eu estava com medo daqueles caras enviados da Rússia mas... Aqui parece ser mais perigoso. –Continuou Cole olhando para o lado, para não encarar diretamente aqueles estranhos e místicos olhos azuis.

Ela fez menção de se virar e sair, mas um braço a segurou com firmeza, fazendo com que ela se virasse.

Aonis estava com uma expressão furiosa, em um misto de ódio e dor profunda, pela segunda vez ela sentia aquela grande intensidade que emanava do rapaz, capaz de engoli-la em um redemoinho de fascinação.

...Mas o encanto se quebrou assim que a sua expressão se suavizou e aquela mesma expressão apática voltara, soltando-o seu braço e se virando em direção ao seu quarto.

Cole hesitou por alguns instantes, sentido-se em conflito entre ir embora ou segui-lo.

...Infelizmente o seu lado arisco e desconfiado ganhou, e ela decidiu ir embora, mesmo que alguma coisa lhe dissesse que iria se arrepender de sua decisão.

-... Mesmo que fosse pela eternidade eu não estava preocupado em ficar preso outra vez. - Falou Aonis segurando a maçaneta de sua porta, mas sem se virar. -... E isso era por causa de você.

Cole se virou ao ouvir essas palavras, mas quando se virou a porta fora trancada.

...Talvez para sempre.

**-000-**

**Dun Dun~ Que bruxaria é essa?Eu atualizei a Dark Secrets antes das outras duas?!Pois é!**

**HHAHAHA, aposto que vocês estavam todas pensando: O droga, agora vai levar mais um ano até Elhienn atualizar essa joça não é?**

**Heh... Elhienn vai trollar suas expectativas enquanto elas existirem! 8D*É espancado.***

**...Senti falta de judiar do Aonis :P*Apanha em triplo***

**Ok, vamos as reviews:**

**Jules Heartilly**: Super tempo!Eu tava sem inspiração para digitar hehhee, e por um momento pensei em jogar a toalha mas~ Lembrei de alguns detalhes da minha fic e disse para mim: PQP, eu fiz umas boas cenas mas nunca vou colocar em prática?NOPE!

Olha... Entre essa Sasha e a da "Me Encontre" eu... Não vejo diferença alguma XD

Vamos ver se Anne amolece e para de ser tão birrenta não é?XD

**Chibi Haru-Chan17**: -Passando pano-

Pois é, essa joça tá velha mesmo HAHA XD Admito~Mas acho que peguei mais ou menos como eu quero que vá a interação da Anne com o Um*Coros de Aleluia no fundo*

**Suellen-San**: Kcete, você nunca deixa de me mandar uma review mesmo depois de tanto tempo sem atualizar heim? XD

HAHAHA, eu cheguei a ler a sua fanfic, mas como eu vi que os comentários não fariam juz ao seu esforço eu estou esperando até poder escrever uma review boa para a sua história ^^'*gota*.


	26. Chapter 26

-Ei Afrodite!Me ajude a carregar essas verduras! –Chamou Cândace.

-Um momento.

Fazia já três dias desde que o hóspede começou a morar em sua casa, e mesmo que o senhor Lore tivesse dado o dobro de salário ela que não deixaria ele fica de folga!

...Sem bem que o Afrodite não parecia se importar, na verdade, ele parecia até feliz de se exercitar.

-Bom, isso não me surpreende, depois de ficar tantos anos sem fazer absolutamente nada, não é difícil ficar um tédio mórbido. –Murmurou Cândace para si mesma.

-Candy. –Chamou a mãe.

-Hum?Sim mãe?

-O senhor Afrodite não é um convidado?Por que você está fazendo ele trabalhar?

-Ah... Bem, é que ele sempre quis tentar esse trabalho braçal sabe? –Desculpou-se. –Não tá vendo como ele parece estar sorrindo?

-Hum... Suponho que sim. –Respondeu a mãe não convencida totalmente. –Eu me pergunto por que ele não decidiu dormir em um hotel.

-Já falei mãe, o Afrodite teve uma vida bem reclusa, então o senhor Lore pediu para que eu ficasse de olho nele já que ele não está "acostumado a sair tanto".

É... Essa fora a desculpa que dera no primeiro dia que trouxera o Afrodite, apesar de não ter convencido a todos completamente, ao menos fora o suficiente para deixar passar.

-Ei Candy~ Você viu a minha bombinha?

-Por que você não guarda as suas coisas?-Retrucou ela de forma emburrada. –Eu não vou te dar a minha se você perdeu ouviu?!

Era mentira, ela só falou isso para ameaçar, já que se o rapaz andrógeno precisasse da bombinha ela iria entregar sem hesitação.

Por que você pode perguntar?Ainda mais porque ser boazinha não combinada em nada com ela?

Bem, o Afrodite dividia o quarto com ela já que a casa dela não era muito grande, acabando por ocupar a SUA cama, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Acontece que ela acordou duas noites seguidas com um barulho de inalação, engasgo e tosse, e quando se levantou para ver o que era viu como o rapaz de cabelos azul piscina remexia de um lado para o outro, agoniado, como se estivesse se sufocando.

Foi instintivo, ela pegou a bombinha que estava na cabeceira da cama(a sua antiga bombinha, que o Afrodite se apoderara após sair da prisão do quadro), e colocou na boca do rapaz, sussurrando palavras para ele se acalmar, enquanto ele inspirava e expirava lentamente.

Em nenhuma das vezes que ela tinha ido ao lugar ela sofrera com este problema, mas como ela era asmática sabia como era assustador a ideia de sufocar, cada vez que viu o rapaz se debater ela mesma começou a sentir um nó na garganta, não conseguindo respirar direito.

-Candy... EI CÂNDACE! –Chamou sua irmã Dora.

-Hum?

-Tá no mundo da lua?Fiquei te chamando faz um bom tempo.

-...Desculpe, eu estava pensando em... Algumas coisas.

-Espero que não seja nada pessimista heim? –Rebateu a mais velha com um tom de brincadeira, para depois assumir uma expressão séria. –Falando sério, é melhor que não seja, você sabe que a vida é muito maravilhosa para você ficar enxergando as partes cinzas não é?

-... Pode deixar, não eram coisas... Pessimistas. –Falou. –Eu acho.

-Acha?

-Sei lá. –Deu de ombros. –Olha, eu to bem, não precisa se preocupar.

-Hum... Muito bem, mas se precisar de alguém para desabafar fale comigo!Ou com seu amigo bonitinho!

-Dora!

-Ei, os nossos irmãos mais velhos não tem manha para essas coisas e nossos pais não são da nossa idade, se há alguém que consegue entendê-la essa pessoa sou eu.

-Tá, mas o que o Afrodite tem haver com essa história?

-Vocês vivem grudados. –Respondeu Dora. –Sério, quando você falou que o seu chefe o deixou sob seus cuidados eu não acreditei, mas quando vi o quão próximo vocês eram não teve como negar!

-...Nós não somos tão próximos quanto você fala.

-São sim. –Respondeu ela. –Sério, quanto tempo você andaram juntos para formar um laço tão estreito quanto o da sua própria família?

-...

-00-

-Aonis?Abra a porta!Sou eu, Anrose.

-...

Ouviu um clique e a maçaneta girar, entrando no quarto do rapaz, que se sentara na sua cama olhando-a diretamente, mas com o olhar quebrado e desolado.

...Igual há anos atrás.

-Desculpa... Deve ter sido difícil para você dormir sem as minhas flores para você adormecer não é? –Disse Anrose fechando a porta e se sentando em uma cadeira.

-Não. –Respondeu Aonis para a surpresa de sua colega. –Eu dormi normalmente durante essa semana.

-...Como?

-Cole.

-A garota quieta?

-...

-Hum... Bom, eu fico feliz que seu coração esteja se curando de seu trauma. –Respondeu Anrose dando um sorriso, que não foi retribuído pelo seu colega, que aliás, parecia ter adquirido uma expressão mais desgastada.

-Não estou me curando. –Respondeu Aonis. –E a situação não vai mudar, eu estou novamente preso.

-O senhor Lore está fazendo o possível para a Desroiz não ficar rondando tanto esse lugar!Não se preocupe que ele vai dar um jeito!

-...Assim como ele resolveu a sua situação?

-...

-Olha, desculpa por ser franco, mas eu notei que as coisas só vão piorar, e nenhum "consolo" vai mudar isso. –Sussurrou o rapaz de olhos azuis se lembrando de Cole. -...Por isso tomei uma decisão, para o bem do Afrodite, do seu e do meu.

-Ei... –Murmurou Anrose preocupada enquanto segurava com delicadeza as mãos de Aonis.

-... Eu vou embora do café.

-O q... Não Aonis, é perigoso!E não só por causa da Desroiz, mas de todos... Há muitas pessoas que estariam dispostas a te ferir apenas para arrancar os seus olhos! –Retrucou ela sentindo-se desesperada.

-A Desroiz está apenas usando feitiços para checar se há a presença do Afrodite aqui... Não vai demorar muito tempo até que ela queira checar todos os quartos, um por um, e... Ela vai me achar.

-...Eu vou lutar contra ela, eu cravar uma adaga no peito daquela bruxa miserável.

-...Ela pode piorar a sua maldição e você vai perder a sua sanidade.

-Não vou. –Respondeu Anrose meneando a cabeça negativamente, mas com firmeza na voz.

-...Você não parece estar com medo, mesmo com o que aconteceu dias atrás?

-Não, eu não estou. –Respondeu a dama das rosas com um sorriso terno e gentil. –Eu... Estava com medo de me descontrolar por completo, e ferir alguém, mas... O Pietro, eu não sei exatamente como, mas eu consegui me controlar graças a ele, deve ser porque ele é uma boa alma.

-Hum... Fico feliz por você, pelo menos você tem uma chance de melhorar.

-Aonis, é muito perigoso, por causa do seu poder de mudar o futuro nós não vamos conseguir localizá-lo, já que o seu poder bloqueia qualquer forma de adivinhação.

-Eu sei, mas eu tenho que agir como isca.

-Isca? –Arregalou os olhos. –Você não pretende...

-Sim, eu vou deixar que os lacaios da Desroiz me vejam.

-Mas aquela mulher é implacável!Ela não vai parar de te perseguir até...

Não conseguiu completar a frase, pois o pensamento era horrível e nauseante demais.

-Eu sei que ela é obcecada por mim, afinal, eu sempre fui o "favorito" dela. –Disse Aonis com amargura. –Mas isso é uma coisa boa, ela não vai pensar em mais nada a não ser me achar, quem sabe isso seja bom até para o Refas?

-...Aonis.

Ela gostaria de falar alguma palavra que pudesse mantê-lo seguro, mas sabia que seria em vão, ele parecia realmente determinado em ir.

-Há uma chance de ela te capturar. –Disse ela como última tentativa.

-... Eu me mato antes que ela possa encostar em mim. –Respondeu Aonis com um tom tão negro, repugnado e rancoroso que deixou a dama das rosas muito apreensiva e assustada.

Não haveria volta, ele já havia saído do quarto, mas ela não pode segui-lo.

...Tinha medo que fosse a última vez que o visse.

-00-

-Ué... A Anrose eu entendo que ela se feriu com... Alguma coisa, mas ninguém tá estranhando a ausência do nosso rabugento não tão favorito? – Comentou Sasha.

-...

Cole se sentia apreensiva, não queria trabalhar tão cedo depois da discussão que teve da última vez que vira o instrutor, mas a sensação ruim que pairava ao seu redor dizia que algo de ruim aconteceria, então ela veio trabalhar.

O problema era que não sabia o que era.

E também não encontrara o instrutor, pelo visto ele tinha cumprido a sua promessa de ficar trancado dentro do quarto.

-Isso é temporário. –Respondeu Lore chegando ao lugar. –Pelo menos até que certa "presença irritante" pare de vir.

-...Ele não vai aparecer. –Respondeu uma voz.

Todos se viraram, Anrose estava encostada na parede, sua expressão demonstrando preocupação, seu rosto, vermelho e caindo lágrimas de forma fluida.

-...Anrose, o que você quer dizer? –Perguntou Lore assumindo uma expressão totalmente séria.

-...Ele foi embora... –Sussurrou Anrose. –Para o outro mundo.

-O nosso mundo? –Perguntou Cole também começando a ficar apreensiva.

-Não. –Negou Anrose. –O outro mundo.

-Aquele idiota... –Murmurou Lore começando ranger os dentes.

-Cara você não é capaz de usar magias poderosas?Por que não usa uma para ver onde ele está? –Falou Mariah.

-Infelizmente isso não é possível. –Respondeu o chefe respirando fundo. –O poder do Aonis bloqueia qualquer feitiço de clarividência.-... Anrose, você sabe por que ele fez isso?

-... Ele disse que... Vai servir como isca, para despistar a Desroiz. –Murmurou em um tom quase inaudível.

-...

-Senhor Lore... O que faremos?

-Vou enviar alguém para buscá-lo. –Sussurrou Lore de volta.

O clima estava muito tenso na sala, todos podiam sentir isso, ainda mais para quem tinha conhecimento sobre a vingativa bruxa.

-Sei que Aonis não era a pessoa mais sociável do mundo. –Começou Lore olhando a todos com seriedade. –Mas alguém aqui possui alguma conexão forte com ele?

-...

-Eu não posso localizá-lo com nenhum feitiço, mas posso usar um encanto para aumentar a "afinidade".

-A... Finidade? –Murmurou Cole.

-Sim, há pessoa que estão mais propensas a se encontrar com as outras por causa de algo chamado "afinidade", os laços que todo o ser humano faz com que, mesmo separados, eles tenham a possibilidade de se reencontrarem novamente.

Cole ficou pensativa, era em parte a sua culpa que o instrutor fora embora, depois de tê-lo abandonado em um estado tão delicado.

E também tinha a chance dele morrer, ela se lembrou de ele comentar algumas vezes, uma boa parte, quando estava tendo pesadelos, sobre pessoas querendo arrancar os seus olhos ou sobre estar preso para sempre como uma amostra no museu...

...Se acontecesse algo, a culpa seria dela.

-...Eu me candidato. –Disse Cole dando um passo à frente.

**-000-**

**Bom, confirmando o que estava óbvio: O Aonis era o primeiro e único garoto que conseguiu fugir sem a ajuda de ninguém e também o favorito da Desroiz.**

**Quero comunicar também que finalmente terminei o desenho da Anrose, no meu perfil tem um link, é só copiar e colar no navegador para visualizarem ok? ;D**

**Bom, agora as reviews:**

**Tsu-baka-chan:** Bom, pelo visto a Cole finalmente tomou coragem para agir u_U*Quem mandou ela pegar o cara mais problemático, fazer o que[apanha]*

É, esse dois são pura sugar pfffff...

**Suellen-san:** Perdão!Eu não gosto de escrever comentários ruins!;_;

Bom, a coisa nem tá começando pegar fogo, já está pegando fogo, e a tendência é piorar para o lado do Aonis(esse cara vai precisar de terapia depois de eu terminar essa fic lol XD)

**Hiina-Chan:** O Refas ainda não apareceu, mas ainda vai aparecer, ter alguns capítulos sem ser judiado por ninguém deve ser as férias que ele pediu a Deus XD, HAHA

Lolz... Para compensar, Aonis vai ficar um pouco de molho enquanto tento me focar no resto do pessoal hehe... Não é difícil quebrar o Aonis, ele tem muito sofrimento e eu só enfio a faca e giro o cabo nas feridas dele, coitado.

**Thais15maria**: Fico feliz que está quase unânime o fato de todos sentirem dó do rabugento, ahshahshhs...

**Jules Heartilly**: Sim, ele é cheio das maracutais e precisa aprender algo chamado "semancol".

Olha... Pelo menos ele ainda continua virgem Q_Q, tá certo que foi molestado pela vaca, mas enfim...

Vize, a Desroiz pode parecer vilã de filler, mas a mulher tem poder o suficiente para ser o segundo boss antes do final.

...E claro, ainda vai dar muita dor de cabeça para todos.

**SEE YA!**


	27. Chapter 27

-Há quanto tempo será que estou aqui? –Perguntou-se Anne enquanto se espreguiçava.

A ilha era o tédio dos tédios, não havia nada de muito interessante a fazer, e o local mais interessante da ilha eram algumas ruínas que estavam bloqueadas por um misterioso campo de força.

-... Você já terminou de consertar o bracelete?

-... Estou quase lá, o feitiço que tinha no seu bracelete é bem complexo. –Respondeu Mu.

-Ugh... Por favor, não demore muito... Eu não aguento mais ficar nessa ilha, aqui é muito chato.

-... Já é quase hora do almoço, se quiser comer algo eu deixei preparado em casa.

-Hum... É mesmo eu estou ficando com fome... E ficar esperando e observando não vai ajudar em nada.

-Vai demorar ainda, então pode comer tranquilamente.

-...

Apesar do que tinha dito Anne ficou plantada enquanto observava o estranho homem de cabelos lilás continuar o seu trabalho.

Isso virara uma rotina, ela dizia que achava um saco, ou fazia qualquer comentário para tentar irritar o homem ou ver alguma expressão diferente, mas parecia que nada era capaz de afetá-lo!

Outra reação era tentar ignorá-la, mas parecia que tampouco era o que ele fazia, mesmo parecendo concentrado em seus afazeres ele sempre respondia aos seus comentários.

...Ela deveria dizer que estava um pouco... Impressionada.

Um pouco.

-00-

A missão dela era só recolher simples cristais em uma mina abandonada.

...Ela não sabia por que isso estava acontecendo.

-Droga, uma coisa é conseguir me derrotar quando estava fraco e tinha acabado de sair de um selo, mas outra é conseguir sobreviver sendo que estou em plena forma! –Falou o necromante convocando um grande dragão esquelético. – Morra logo de uma vez!

-Ah...!

Ela nunca tinha corrido tanto em sua vida, olhando para o novo bracelete que ganhara do senhor Lore.

Depois que contara o que tinha acontecido ao estranho dono do café, ele lhe dera um novo bracelete prata, que parecia ter umas inscrições diferentes.

"Eu coloquei feitiços potentes nesse bracelete e também um para você ser capaz de selar o poder dele... Acho que deve ser o suficiente."

Bom, ela estava há meia hora tentando fazer isso, mas descobriu para a sua infelicidade que o tal feitiço era a curta distância.

Droga.

Deu dois tapas de leve no objeto, fazendo com que um elegante espelho translucido aparecesse, bloqueando a passagem.

-Pfff... Você acha que um escudo medíocre vai funcionar?- Falou Máscara da Morte com desdém.

Pronunciou algumas palavras estranhas, no instante seguinte o enorme dragão de ossos foi rodeado por uma energia negra, fazendo com que o dragão expelisse a enorme energia negra no dito espelho.

O barulho de explosão que seguiu foi tão intenso que Frida acabou tropeçando e caindo.

Quando se levantou com dificuldade e se virou percebeu que o dragão tinha virado pó, e que o necromante...

Estava coberto de sangue.

-Ai Meu Deus! –Disse Frida correndo na direção do homem que há momentos atrás tentara lhe matar.

Era uma ação estúpida, mas ela não podia deixar de se importar, já que só queria se defender, não matar alguém!

-Ele está inconsciente... Acho que devo ter um feitiço de cura no bracelete...

Ela estava rezando para não ter matado o cara.

-00-

-Olá Cécile.

-Oi!-Respondeu a garota com um sorriso. –Er... Quem é você?

-... Kanon, o cara que te salvou naquelas ruínas das aranhas gigantes.

-Ah!É mesmo, muito obrigado por aquela vez! –Agradeceu. –Hum... O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Nada de especial. E você?

-Comprando algum dos ingrediente que o senhor Lore pediu.

-...E quem é aquele atrás de você?

-Hum?Ah, esse é o Refas!Espera um momento que vou te apresentá-lo! –Respondeu ela correndo ao dito rapaz que parecia abarrotado de sacolas e outras coisas. –REFAS!

-Oh, em nome da Magia, essa lista de comprar não vai acabar nunca? –Perguntou o garoto fazendo força, antes de ser assaltado por uma Cécile que começou a puxá-lo.

-Refas, esse é o Kanon, Kanon, esse é o Refas.

-...Prazer em conhecê-lo senhor, eu poderia cumprimentá-lo agora mas estou carregado demais para fazê-lo.

-...Está tudo bem, compreendo o seu sofrimento.

-Hum?Sofrimento?Do que estão falando?

"De ficar perto de você." –Foi o pensamento unânime dos dois.

Não que Refas odiasse a garota, longe disso, mas com certeza ficava um pouco acuado já que a garota era muito sádica!

... Bom, pelo menos com ele.

-Hum... Senhorita Cécile, as compras já terminaram?

-Hum?Oh não, falta um pouco ainda, eu só me distrai um pouco com as vistas da cidade...

-...

Ele desabou ali mesmo no chão, todo seu corpo estava dolorido, não aguentaria mais nenhum segundo andando com todo aquele peso.

-Refas!Você está bem?

-Eu só... Preciso descansar um pouquinho...

-Oh céus!Coitado, acho que hoje forcei você demais não é? –Falou Cécile preocupada. -...Você pode ficar aí descansando, faltam poucas coisas para eu comprar então eu posso carregá-las sem problemas!

-...OK.

-Vamos Kanon! –Falou a garota puxando-o pelo braço.

-Hum?Mas por que eu tenho que ir?

-É porque eu não vou conseguir carregar algumas coisas!

... Merda.

-00-

Mu parou de trabalhar no bracelete quando viu um prato de sopa do seu lado, olhando de sobrancelha arqueada para a garota ao lado que comia o ensopado em silêncio, mas que também o estava encarando.-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não.

-Você não disse que estava entediada de ficar aqui me observando?

-Esse lugar é um tédio, mas ficar sozinha nesse tédio é muito pior.

-Humm...

-... Você pode parar para comer, eu trouxe a comida por um motivo.

-Isso tomaria uma parte do tempo para acabar de consertar o bracelete.

-Pff... Meia hora não faria diferença depois de tanto tempo.

-Você está estranhamente "gentil" no momento.

-Eu não sou uma pessoa totalmente má. –Respondeu Anne rolando os olhos. –E como eu disse... Aqui está um tédio, e a única coisa que não é entediante aqui é conversar com você.

O que não era mentira, era fato que estava impressionada com o modo tão sereno do homem de lidar com ela, mas não era a única coisa interessante sobre ele.

O fato de ser incompreensível e tentar entendê-lo era um bom passatempo.

-Muito bem. –Respondeu ele pegando a comporta e começando a comer. –Sobre o que quer conversar?

-... Como você aguenta viver em um lugar tão tedioso assim?

-Não estou aqui por vontade própria, eu guardo o que tem nesta ilha.

-E o que seria?

-... Não posso dizer.

-Há quanto tempo você está aqui?

-Não faço ideia... Parei de contar há muito tempo.

-... Eu ficaria insana de ficar presa nesse lugar por tanto tempo assim... É incrível como você ainda está bem.

-Eu aprendi a desenvolver paciência durante este tempo.

-... Você sempre viveu aqui?

-Não.

-E como era a sua vida?

-Vivia em um grupo nômade, fui escolhido para guardar este lugar.

-... Sua vida não parece ser muito interessante.

-Eu fui treinado para ser o guardião, então não fiz nada além de me dedicar a essa tarefa.

-... Você não se sente irritado com isso?

-Não, é uma missão importante e todos dependem disso.

-... Você já tentou imaginar uma vida sem ser esta?

-Não, porque provavelmente vou passar a eternidade aqui.

-...

Anne parou de comer, enquanto encarava o rapaz que parecia comer com calma.

Como alguém poderia estar satisfeito com um destino desses?Ela sabe o quanto ela detestava ficar sempre em casa porque sua mãe não a tolerava, então era inconcebível que alguém estivesse ok em ficar preso.

-E se... Você ficasse fora por um dia?

-Hum?

-...Alguém mais além de mim já apareceu por aqui?

-... Não, ninguém tinha poder mágico o suficiente para sequer passar a barreira.

"Poder mágico?"

-Há algo que me passou pela mente há algum tempo mas... Por que você veio a esta ilha?

-Por que meu chefe pediu para eu proteger uma expedição que queria vir para cá.

-... E qual o motivo deles?

-Sei lá, explorar?

-...

-Olha cara, eu não tenho motivo nenhum para vir aqui, então relaxa que não estou atrás do que sabe se lá o que você está guardando.

...Espere um momento, ela conseguiu finalmente captar algo sobre ele?

-Não foi minha intenção te acusar.

-... Foi sim. –Disse Anne colocando as mãos na cintura.

-...

-Olha, eu não me importo. –falou ela voltando a se sentar e acabando de comer a comida. – Pode duvidar de mim a vontade, mas pelo menos seja vocal... A sua calma é ... Um pouco perturbadora...

-Pertubadora?

-É, é muito bizarro como você consegue se manter tão calmo em uma situação dessas.

-... Eu não sinto falta de algo que nunca tive.

-É mesmo? –Perguntou Anne enrolando uma mehca do cabelo em seus dedos de forma pensativa. –Então me pergunto se você não vai sentir falta de uma companhia quando eu me for.

-...

A garota olhou de esguelha para ele, dessa vez havia uma expressão diferente em seu rosto, que parecia... Bom, uma estranha mistura de confusão e preocupação.

-00-

-Hum... Acho que ele está bem. –Falou Frida suspirando aliviada depois de checar o pulso do homem.

Ela ficou observando-o por um tempo, achando até gozado de como ele parecia uma pessoa normal agora que estava nocauteado e não parecia que causaria problemas a ninguém.

-Ugh..

-Ah!Ele vai acordar daqui a pouco! –Disse a americana começando a entrar em pânico quando se lembrou do seu bracelete.

"Feitiço de selamento."

-... Bom, acho que seria um bom momento para usá-lo agora.

-00-

-... Eu tinha dito anteriormente que compreendia o sofrimento dele, mas eu de fato não compreendi. –Disse Kanon enquanto carregava alguma coisa... Enorme.

-Obrigado por me ajudar a carregar. –Falou Cécile enquanto ela mesma carregava algumas coisas.

-Você não tinha dito a ele que eram apenas "algumas coisas"?

-Bom, eram algumas coisas. –Respondeu ela.

-Ugh... Eu não sei como ele aguenta...

-Você disse alguma coisa?

-... Não, nada.

-Não há problema se você quiser dizer algo sabe? –Falou Cécile. – Eu não sei por que tanto você quanto o Refas não falam o que incomodam vocês.

-Bom, o que me incomoda é você.

-Hum?

"Merda, eu deveria fingir que estava tudo bem, isso vai acabar atrapalhando os meus planos!"

-Digo... Er...

-O que eu tenho que te incomoda? –perguntou ela olhando de forma curiosa.

-... Você age de forma muito infantil ou simplesmente é uma desligada e desastrada que se mete em confusões demais.

"Droga!Não era para dizer isso!"

-... Ok, então eu paro.

"Hum?Simples assim?"

-Hum?!

-Talvez seja o mesmo com o Refas... –Murmurou ela de forma pensativa. –Talvez eu devesse parar de judiar dele, mas... É tão difícil resistir a apertar as bochechas dele.

-... Você não se sente incomodada de alguém ter dito na sua cara que não gosta de você?

-... A minha madrasta não me trata exatamente bem, então não é exatamente uma surpresa. –Falou a garota como se isso fosse normal. –Além disso, eu sou do tipo que gosta de se dar bem com todos sabe?Não gosto de incomodar as pessoas.

Oh bem... Isso foi... Inesperado.

Agora ele estava confuso, não que fosse difícil de saber o que a garota pensava porque ela abria os seus sentimentos sem problemas, mas... O jeito inocente, sem segundas intenções da garota o confundia completamente.

... Ele não havia sido treinado para lidar com a Cécile.

-00-

-Hum?Onde estou? –Falou Máscara da Morte ao acordar.

A sua cabeça doía, e ele lembrava vagamente como tinha feito um feitiço para o dragão lançar uma potente magia e o espelho rebater o poder com tudo.

"Parece que eu a subestimei."

Tentou se levantar, mas sentiu seu corpo um pouco fraco, então voltou a desabar no chão, decidindo-se por descansar por um tempo antes de tentar andar novamente.

Estava se sentindo um pouco zonzo... Talvez fosse a porque perdera muito sangue...

Hum?Por que não havia nenhum ferimento em seu corpo?

-Eu tenho certeza que fui atingido pelo contra-ataque e lembro-me de ver o meu próprio sangue no chão então como...

Impossível.

-... Será que foi aquela garota esquisita? –Falou Máscara da Morte olhando pensativo para a falta de marcas na sua pele. – Mas por que ela faria isso?

Ficou um longo tempo quebrando a cabeça para entender o motivo das ações da garota, mas como isso nada fazia sentido e estava começando a ter uma enxaqueca ele decidiu deixar para lá.

"Isso não muda nada, ainda vou ficar no encalço dela."

Mas antes de fazer qualquer coisa era melhor sair, Máscara tentou conjurar um portal no chão pronunciando palavras mágicas, mas...

Nada aconteceu.

-Hum?

Ele tentou de novo.

E de novo.

E várias vezes até perceber que não era capaz de conjurar uma faísca sequer.

-... Filha de um cadáver.

-000-

Ackh!Inspiração não vá embora!

Ela foi.

Ahem, não sei quando vou atualizar os outros capítulos, vize.

HAHAHHA, sabem... Eu acho muito hilário comparando como quando todos adoravam zoar o Aonis ou achavam ele um puto mal humorado, mas agora tá todo mundo simpatizando e tendo pena dele XD

...

Vamos aos reviews kay?Ok!

**Suellen-san**: Tenho que estar muito inspirada para sair um bom desenho, ainda bem o Aonis e a Anrose saíram do jeito que eu queria

**Tsu-baka-chan**: HAHAHA, A vadia ainda vai aprontar muito, e eu estou em dúvida de quem vai ter a honra de dar cabo nela já que todos tem motivos de sobra né?XD

**Jules Heartilly**: Limpa essa mente suja mulher U_u

Eu tenho fetiche por consolar, sonhos, amnésicos e lalalá~

O Aonis é o que mais se ferra nessa fanfic, e lol, a Desroiz está livre para fazer o que ela quiser... Por enquanto.

Quando ela estrapolar o limite vai cair a casa para ela!

**Linanime:** Nop, o Afrodite não é asmático, você se lembra daquela vez que ele comentou com a Candy que ele tentou fugir do quadro só que as flores venenosas o impediram?

Pois bem, ele está tendo pesadelos dessa fuga.


End file.
